Haute Couture Love
by AddictedToMxM
Summary: Eren Jaeger es ingenioso y trabajador, pero no se considera a sí mismo hermoso en lo absoluto. Cuando obtiene su empleo soñado como el Asistente Ejecutivo del Editor en Jefe de una exclusiva revista de moda, su vida es puesta de cabeza. Todo lo que quiere es trabajar duro, pero su jefe Levi parece decidido en hacer su vida un infierno. [Fashion!AU/Riren/Traducción]
1. Fashion!

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. El fic le pertenece a **SailorHeichou.**

**Summary: **Eren Jaeger es ingenioso, decidido y trabajador, pero no se considera a sí mismo hermoso o bien parecido en lo absoluto. Cuando obtiene su empleo soñado, trabajando en Survey Corp Publications como el Asistente Ejecutivo del Editor en Jefe de una exclusiva revista de moda, su vida es puesta patas arriba. Todo lo que quiere es trabajar duro para convertirse en Editor, pero su jefe Levi parece decidido en hacer su vida un infierno.

Levi es un escandaloso mujeriego, que obtiene lo que quiere dentro y fuera del dormitorio. Como Editor en Jefe de la revista de moda más vendida en Nueva York, Levi es forzado a trabajar con un muy determinado y temperamental mocoso con un nido de ratas como cabello y los más increíbles ojos que haya visto, y todo gracias a Erwin Smith.

**Autora: **SailorHeichou

**Traductora autorizada: **AddictedToMxM

**Notas de autora: **Todos están a bordo de un viaje salvaje.

El Levi/Eren Fashion AU en el cual habrá un montón de trajes fabulosos, demasiadas referencias a canciones de Lady Gaga en cada capítulo, bastante de Eren siendo una adorable lindura y mucho de un atrevido y pendejo Levi.

Me inspiré un poco para escribir esto, porque empecé a ver de nuevo "Betty, la Fea" y "El Diablo Viste a la Moda".

Además, escuchar a Lady Gaga siempre me pone de un humor tan fabuloso.

De todos modos, ¡aquí está el primer capítulo!

* * *

**Haute Couture Love**

**Capítulo 1: Fashion!**

"_La moda es la armadura para sobrevivir a la realidad de la vida diaria."_ **—Bill Cunningham**

—¿Eren Jaeger?

—¡Sí, soy yo!

—Oh… um, creo que ha habido una clase de error.

—Um… ¿Un error? ¿Qué quiere de-?

—Todas las posiciones que estábamos contratando ya fueron llenadas. Lo siento.

—¡Um, señor! ¡Espere, por favor! Déjeme dejarle mi currículum con ustedes ya que estoy aquí. Amo el trabajo de esta compañía, conozco la mayoría de sus revistas de adentro hacia afuera-

—Nuestra compañía es sobre _looks_. Si no tienes una apariencia que encaje, entonces no obtienes el empleo. Lo siento, adiós.

—¡Pero, espere! ¡Puedo escribir cien palabras por minuto, sé quiénes son los emergentes de la escena artística de Nueva York y tengo un montón de ideas que creo podrían beneficiar a esta compañía! ¡Por favor, señor! En serio necesito este tra-

—Adiós, señor Jaeger.

* * *

—Ya llegué, papá —dije mientras entraba penosamente por la puerta principal de nuestra casa.

Tiré mi mochila en el sillón mientras removía mi chaqueta y la colgaba detrás de la puerta. Mi papá sacó su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y me sonrió.

—Oh, bien. Estás justo a tiempo para el postre. Estoy haciendo tu favorito, brownies.

Le sonreí de regreso, no había manera de que pudiera estar de tan mal humor cuando mi papá me sonreía así. Además, ¡brownies! Entré tranquilamente a nuestra pequeña pero acogedora cocina, un poco sorprendido al ver a mi hermana adoptiva Mikasa sentada en la mesa, con la bufanda roja que le di como regalo de bienvenida el primer día con nosotros enrollada alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en casa? —pregunté con una sonrisita mientras pasaba a su lado y revolvía su corto y negro cabello.

—Salí temprano del trabajo. ¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista? —déjenle a Mikasa ir directo al punto.

Me acerqué hasta el horno donde mi papá estaba cortando el plato de brownies recién hechos en cuadrados y agarré uno metiéndolo en mi boca, aullando por el calor que quemó mi lengua. Mi papá solo suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—No conseguí el puesto. Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de ser entrevistado. El tipo era un jodido imbécil y dijo que no necesitaban personas que no tuvieran "El Look" trabajando en su compañía —pausé para lamer el brownie de mis dedos—. Sé que no soy Brad Pitt o Johnny Depp, pero joder, quién sabría que fueran tan pendejos sobre si sus empleados se ven bien o no.

Mi padre me dio una mirada molesta antes de darme una advertencia por mi lenguaje y solo me encogí de hombros y le di una disculpa a medias. Agarré otro brownie antes de tomar asiento con él y Mikasa en la mesa de la cocina, papá a mi izquierda y Mikasa al frente mío.

—Bueno, por supuesto que esperarían que sus empleados se vean decentes. No es que no seas bien parecido, no seas estúpido. ¿No tienes un espejo? Es solo la manera en que te presentas. Tu cabello es un nido de ratas la mayor parte del tiempo si no está sujetado, toda tu ropa son jeans azules rasgados, converse y la misma camiseta solo que en diferentes colores, y usas esos anteojos para esconder el hecho de que usas lentes de contacto.

Mi boca colgaba mientras miraba boquiabierto a mi hermana. Mi papá suspiró, pero se veía como de acuerdo con todo lo que ella dijo. Okay, sé que tiene razón. Solo que soy muy terco y temperamental para admitirlo. Soy Eren Jaeger por el amor de dios. Terco es mi segundo nombre.

—Pues, vaya. Sin necesidad de decírmelo bonito o algo, por qué no echan ácido en mis heridas ya que estamos en ello —me quejé mientras metía el resto de mi segundo brownie en mi boca.

—Pues estoy tan perdido como tú, hijo. Una compañía como Survey Corp Publications debería estar de rodillas rogando por contratarte. Eres inteligente, siempre estás preparado, eres uno de los mejores graduados de tu clase. Tu hermana también tiene razón, eres muy bien parecido. Eres la viva imagen de tu madre, pero te escondes a ti mismo todo el tiempo.

Me encogí más en mi asiento, haciendo un puchero. _En verdad _no quería escuchar todo esto, cuando ya sé que me escondo. Sin embargo, no me sentía con ganas de pelear con mi familia. Solo me llevaría a sacarme de quicio y gritar y ponerme en ridículo.

—Eren, solo ven a trabajar conmigo a la Boutique. Mi jefe te dará empleo enseguida —dijo Mikasa.

Solté un quejido.

—Mika, no voy a trabajar en la Boutique de tu jefe. No pasé cuatro años en la universidad para trabajar en ventas y servicio al cliente. Además, la ropa siempre ha sido lo tuyo, no lo mío.

—Eren, un trabajo es un trabajo.

—Papá —hice un mohín mirándolo.

Él suspiró.

—Mikasa, este empleo es el sueño de Eren. Déjalo hacer lo que quiera —mi papá se inclinó sobre la mesa y puso una mano firme en mi antebrazo sonriendo cálidamente hacia mí. Le devolví la sonrisa.

—Bien —dijo ella con un suspiro—. Pero probablemente deberías ir a cambiar y lavarte. Thomas está viniendo, ¿no es cierto? —me animé un poco ante la mención de mi novio viniendo a cenar.

—Sí, dijo que estaría aquí alrededor de las seis.

—Anda lávate y quítate los lentes de contacto, Eren. Ya sabes cómo me siento sobre que escondas tus ojos en casa. Mikasa y yo comenzaremos con la cena.

Rodé los ojos juguetonamente, pero sonreí mientras me levantaba de mi asiento para ir a limpiarme para cenar. Me quité la ropa tan pronto como estuve en el baño de arriba, encendí la ducha y dejé que el agua se calentara antes de ingresar. Mientras el agua se calentaba, me paré en frente del espejo y me quité los lentes de contacto. No eran nada especial, solo sencillos lentes de color verde oscuro. Los enjuagué antes de ponerlos en su estuche y después me miré en el espejo.

No estaba muy seguro sobre cómo me veía a mí mismo para ser honesto. Mi papá y Mikasa dijeron que no era feo, pero siempre he pensado que eso es algo que tu familia se supone que te diga. Ellos en realidad nunca te dirían que eres feo en tu cara si les preguntaras. Tal vez solo soy simple, normal incluso. Bueno, eso no es cierto. Hay una cosa totalmente para nada normal sobre mí, y esa cosa con mis ojos. Miré mi ojo derecho en particular; era de un color dorado como la miel mientras que el ojo izquierdo era una extraña mezcla de verde y azul.

Incluso si era feo o no, una cosa que amaba de mí mismo eran mis ojos. Tenía los colores de ojos de mis padres. Uno dorado como el de mi madre y uno verde azulado como el de mi padre. Mi madre amaba mis ojos, y cuando murió cuando tenía nueve, me hice la promesa a mí mismo de nunca dejar que nadie más los viera. Mi papá estaba algo molesto cuando le pedí lentes de contacto, pero no dijo que no. Me sentí mal, pero a veces (como justo ahora) él me pedía que me los quitara para que pudiera ver mis ojos y yo siempre lo hacía. Amo a papá, al igual que amaba a mamá.

Di una rápida mirada al espejo antes de saltar a la ducha. Supongo que no me veo realmente mal. Soy algo alto, desgarbado creo. Piel bronceada como la de mi madre, largo cabello marrón chocolate como el de mi padre. Hombros anchos, cintura esbelta. Nunca he pensado que estoy enfermamente flaco, pero definitivamente no me considero musculoso, tal vez solo tonificado. Supongo que todos esos años jugando soccer y uniéndome al equipo de natación en la secundaria valieron la pena. Nunca he sido capaz de mantenerme quieto, así que trabajé la energía extra con los deportes.

Suspirando, finalmente decidí parar de criticarme a mí mismo y me metí a la ducha. Creo que pasé más tiempo mirándome en el espejo que en realidad limpiándome en el agua, porque estaba listo en cuestión de minutos. Me paseé fuera del baño en nada más que una toalla y llevé mi ropa sucia a mi habitación en el sótano, donde las tiré en un cesto. En realidad yo no escogí tener una habitación en el sótano, pero ya que nuestra casa solo tenía dos dormitorios, y Mikasa y yo ya éramos muy mayores para compartir uno, opté por tomar el sótano. No era tan malo. Lo hice tan hogareño como pude e incluso colgué algunas luces viejas de Navidad alrededor de las paredes para darme un poco más de luz en las tardes.

Me puse una muda nueva de ropa, un suéter que me quedaba un poco grande y mis usuales jeans azules (por lo menos estos no estaban rasgados, toma eso, Mikasa), luego para matar el tiempo estuve revisando algunas apps en mi teléfono mientras secaba mi cabello. Probablemente debería cortarme el cabello pronto, pero me gustaba tenerlo largo y poder sujetarlo en una cola de caballo.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, escuché a Mikasa llamándome desde el piso de arriba. Thomas estaba aquí. Rápidamente traté de arreglar mi apariencia un poco y domar mi pelo que estaba hecho un lío, aunque sabía que no había mucho que hacer con eso por ahora. Después de asegurarme de que me veía por lo menos algo decente, corrí por las escaleras y casi tropecé con los últimos dos escalones antes de llegar a la cocina.

Thomas estaba de pie en la sala de estar con mi papá y estaban hablando. Él se veía… ¿nervioso? Bueno, Thomas siempre se veía algo nervioso, supongo. Me acerqué a ambos y papá me sonrió.

—Los dejaré solos. Mikasa y yo estaremos en la cocina.

Mi papá estrechó la mano de Thomas otra vez y entonces solo nos quedamos nosotros dos finalmente. Le sonreí mientras mis manos se removían inquietas en mis bolsillos. ¿Por qué estaba nervioso tan de repente? He estado saliendo con Thomas desde antes de la graduación, no es como si fuera la primera vez que estábamos solos. Ugh, me sentía como un niño de primaria cuando lo dejan junto con su amor platónico.

—Um, Eren, ¿podemos… hablar? ¿Afuera? —preguntó encogiéndose de hombros. Sus ojos marrones miel se movieron alrededor de la habitación nerviosamente, pero no hizo contacto visual conmigo.

Ahí es cuando recordé, mierda, me olvidé de ponerme los lentes de contacto antes de que Thomas llegara. Es decir, no es como si Thomas jamás me haya visto sin ellos, le he enseñado mis ojos un par de veces, pero siempre parecía distraído por ellos cuando lo hacía, así que me aseguraba de siempre tener mis lentes de contacto. Bueno, era muy tarde para ir y ponérmelos ahora.

—Uh, claro —dije incómodamente, guiándolo hacia la puerta principal y afuera hasta el porche.

Me apoyé contra uno de los soportes del pequeño techo de la entrada sobre nosotros y Thomas se paró rígidamente contra el otro, sus ojos seguían fijos en el suelo.

—Entonces, ¿de qué querías hablar? —pregunté después de que el silencio fuera demasiado para mí.

—Eren… —empezó y vaciló—. Creo que deberíamos ver a otras personas.

—…¿Por qué?

—Eren, yo… Solo creo que sería bueno para ambos. Vas a empezar un nuevo trabajo y estarás muy ocupado para mí de todas formas, así que… —Thomas se calló de nuevo, sus ojos centrados en cualquier lugar menos en mí.

Entrecerré mis ojos.

—¿Qué es esto realmente, Thomas? —podía escuchar el veneno en mi voz. Mierda, tenía que calmarme.

Thomas titubeó.

—¡Estoy enamorado de alguien más!

Me quedé allí, mirando con los ojos abiertos a mi novio de los últimos dos años mientras tenía el descaro de decirme que quería que veamos a otras personas, porque él estaba enamorado de alguien más.

—Pero… ¿con quién? ¿Cómo? —pregunté, escuchando mi voz endurecerse mientras sentía las lágrimas picándome los ojos. Joder, ya podía sentir mi ira hirviendo.

—No importa, Eren. Lo siento, solo pasó.

—No, Thomas. Algo como eso no solo jodidamente _pasa_. Si querías romper conmigo, podrías solo haber dicho "rompamos" en vez de hacer una excusa de mierda —dije mofándome.

Estaba mirando furiosamente el suelo debajo de mis pies descalzos. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando hoy? ¿Acaso era el día nacional de "Joder a Eren Jaeger"? Porque con toda la mierda por la que he pasado en solo las últimas doce horas, por supuesto que se sentía así.

—Lo siento, Eren.

Thomas finalmente se movió de donde estaba de pie, dio un par de pasos para acercarse a mí hasta rozar contra mis hombros y con duda se inclinó hacia adelante para besarme en la mejilla. Me alejé de él justo cuando sentí sus labios rozar mi mejilla y lo aparté con una mano. Que se joda. Ahora quería besarme después de que me dijo que estaba enamorado de otra persona. Esto no era una cursi película de romance adolescente.

—Guarda tus disculpas para alguien que le importe una mierda, Thomas —escupí.

Lo esquivé mientras me acercaba a la puerta principal, entrando y azotando la puerta detrás de mí, dejando a Thomas parado solo en los escalones de la entrada. Mikasa, siendo la sobreprotectora hermana que era, vino caminando desde la cocina con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro, mientras yo pasaba a su lado para ir a mi habitación en el piso de abajo.

—Eren, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó cogiendo mi brazo para detenerme.

—Thomas rompió conmigo —fue todo lo que dije mientras jalaba mi brazo de su agarre y pisoteaba las escaleras hasta llegar al sótano.

Encendí la pequeña televisión que tenía antes de tirarme boca abajo en la cama. Honestamente estaba más furioso que cualquier otra cosa. Pensarías que después de dos años con Thomas me sentiría un poco más triste, pero ira era lo único que podía sentir en ese momento. Sin embargo, eso no me impidió llorar. El único consuelo era que sabía que estaba llorando lágrimas de frustración y no de tristeza por Thomas. Como sea. Solo otro día en la puta vida de Eren Jaeger.

* * *

_Fue la historia de mayor tendencia para el Mundo de la Moda hoy, cuando el dueño de Survey Corp Publications Erwin Smith escogió a Levi Ackerman como el nuevo Editor en Jefe de la mundialmente famosa Biblia de la Moda Recon Magazine. ¿Puede el infame playboy y rompecorazones convertir su talento para acostarse con hombres y mujeres a vestirlos?_

—¿Te gusta la nueva oficina, Levi?

Me sobresalté desde mi lugar detrás de mi escritorio por el sonido de la voz del puto de Erwin Smith, mientras él entraba a mi oficina. Mierda, qué momento tan oportuno. Traté de regresar mi expresión a su usual impasibilidad, pero me di cuenta de que mi jefe probablemente no se lo creía.

—Joder, Erwin. Toca antes de ingresar, me diste un susto de mierda.

Erwin levantó una de sus malditas cejas enormes ante mi temblorosa respuesta. Mierda, eso probablemente no me ayudó a convencerlo para nada. Rápidamente aclaré mi garganta y traté de sentarme un poco más recto en mi asiento para fruncirle el ceño. Erwin dio un rápido vistazo a mi oficina, mirando cada pequeña cosa mientras avanzaba. Sus ojos se detuvieron en una pieza central de flores falsas y seguí su mirada. Oh, joder, ahí había unas bragas de encaje sobre el jarrón.

Erwin hizo un movimiento cogiendo las bragas y sosteniéndolas con la punta de sus dedos. Calculadores ojos azules se volvieron y atraparon mis ligeramente sorprendidos ojos mientras chasqueaba la lengua y yo le dirigía una mirada molesta.

—Interesante decoración, Levi —su voz tan pareja y calmada como siempre, pero pude ver la mirada mordaz en sus ojos. Carajo.

—Tch. Levántate —gruñí en voz baja.

Los ojos de Erwin se dirigieron al moreno que salió debajo de mi escritorio, un lapicero en su mano mientras se tambaleaba sobre sus pies, sus labios hinchados mientras se los lamía y le sonreía incómodamente a Erwin. Un sonrojo evidente en sus mejillas al ser descubierto chupándomela debajo del escritorio. Me aclaré la garganta.

—Este es mi nuevo asistente, Alex —ronroneé con una ligera curva en mis labios mientras observaba al atractivo moreno de pie junto a mí.

—Lamento interrumpir tus "dictados", pero esta no es la forma en la que se supone que debes manejar esta revista. Te escogí porque eras el mejor candidato —Erwin caminó hacia mi asistente Alex, quien se veía un poco asustado mientras se acercaba. Erwin metió las bragas de encaje en el bolsillo de mi asistente y le dio esa sonrisa de negocios asquerosamente dulce.

—Estás despedido. Ahora, por favor, si nos disculpas.

La boca de Alex se abrió con un poco de incredulidad mientras me miraba en busca de ayuda. Simplemente me encogí de hombros y revisé mis uñas para ver si había algo de suciedad debajo de ellas. Como si me importara que Erwin despidiera a mi caliente nuevo asistente. Siempre podía encontrar a otro, a un asistente más sensual si quisiera. El moreno resopló y me frunció el ceño mientras pasaba al costado de Erwin y pisoteó fuera de mi oficina. Lo oí gruñir de frustración todo el camino por los pasillos vacíos de la oficina. Erwin se volvió a mí con el ceño fruncido.

—Esto se te está yendo de las manos, Levi. Ya es suficientemente malo que tengas una reputación como playboy, pero ahora incluso estás mezclando tus juegos con el trabajo. No te elegí como el nuevo Editor en Jefe de Recon Magazine para que puedas abusar de tu posición así. Te escogí porque eres el más apto para este trabajo.

Rodé los ojos y miré de manera irritada a Erwin. Puede que sea mi jefe, pero esto era después de horas, no tenía que fingir alrededor de él.

—Mira, cejón. La gente puede pensar lo que quiera de mí, en realidad me importa una mierda. Pero a la hora de la verdad, tú sabes que yo siempre logro hacer lo que me propongo y esta vez no será diferente. Conozco la manera en que esta compañía funciona como la palma de mi mano, no hay nadie mejor capacitado para esta posición que yo. Y pues, me gusta tener sexo, gran cosa. ¿Me puedes culpar por querer acostarme con ese chico?

Erwin me observó durante un largo rato antes de eventualmente dirigirse a la puerta de mi oficina. Bueno, gracias mierda, por lo menos ya no iba a alargar esto más de lo necesario. No era la gran jodida cosa. Haría mi trabajo perfectamente sin importar qué. Apenas Erwin llegó a la puerta, se detuvo y me sonrió cortésmente.

—Confío en ti, Levi. Pero solo por precaución, yo personalmente escogeré tu nuevo asistente. Lo conocerás mañana temprano. Buenas noches.

Y de esa manera me quedé solo en mi oficina. No pude evitar sentir que nada bueno podía salir de la manera en que Erwin me sonrió antes de irse. Tenía un presentimiento muy, pero muy mierda sobre esto.

* * *

Me senté en la cocina con Mikasa esa noche, llenando nuestras bocas con los brownies sobrantes después de la cena. Sabía que ella estaba tratando de ser comprensiva y no hablar de Thomas o el hecho de que no conseguí mi trabajo soñado, pero podía ver que ella estaba con ganas de decirme algo al respecto detrás de esos oscuros, negros ojos suyos.

—¿Te sientes algo mejor, Eren? —preguntó suavemente.

—Estoy bien. Siempre estoy bien —dije con una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa detrás de la tela roja de su bufanda, pero nuestro pequeño momento fue interrumpido cuando el teléfono de la cocina comenzó a sonar. Metí otro brownie en mi boca, sin preocuparme por engordar o asfixiarme o algo, mientras ella se levantaba de su asiento para atender el teléfono. Me perdí en mis pensamientos mientras el sonido de la voz de Mikasa hablando por el aparato en el fondo se desvanecía.

Para ser honesto, creo que estaba más molesto por no conseguir el trabajo de mis sueños que por haber terminado con Thomas. Es decir, Thomas era un bueno chico y todo, el sexo no era nada del otro mundo, pero por lo menos no era abusivo o un imbécil. Excepto por hoy, hoy fue un puto imbécil nivel cien. ¿Quién carajos le dice a su novio que quiere salir con otras personas y luego le dice que está enamorado de alguien más? Ugh. Fui interrumpido cuando Mikasa me llamó en voz baja, el teléfono presionado contra su hombro.

—Eren, ¿es alguien llamado Erwin Smith de Survey Corp Publications? Quiere hablar contigo.

Prácticamente escupí el brownie que estaba en mi boca por toda la mesa mientras tragaba con dificultad y me puse de pie para tomar el teléfono de su mano. El mismo Erwin Smith me estaba llamando, uno no hace esperar a un hombre como Erwin Smith.

—¡Hola, señor! ¡Sí, soy Eren Jaeger! ¿Sí? ¿…Habla en serio? No, quiero decir, sí, digo, ¡por supuesto que puedo empezar mañana! ¿A qué hora debo estar allí? Okay. Estaré allí a primera hora, ¡muchas gracias, señor! ¡Realmente aprecio esto! —prácticamente tiré el teléfono en el receptor y me giré para ver a Mikasa con la sonrisa más grande en mi cara.

—Bueno, ¿qué te dijeron? Fui y traje a papá —dijo mientras él justo entraba en la cocina. Una mirada preocupada en su cara sin afeitar.

—¡Conseguí un trabajo en Recon Magazine! ¡Asistente Ejecutivo del Editor en Jefe! ¡¿Pueden creerlo?! —estaba prácticamente agarrando a mi padre por los hombros y girándolo por la habitación mientras reía.

Esta era la mejor cosa que me ha pasado alguna vez, estaba más feliz de lo que jamás había estado en mi vida. ¡Olvídense de Thomas o el hecho de que me dejó! ¡Olvídense de todo lo malo que me ha ocurrido hoy! Tengo la oportunidad para trabajar el empleo de mis sueños, ¡y no había nada que me lo impidiera!

—¡Esto es increíble, hijo! ¡Estoy feliz por ti! —mi papá me jaló en un fuerte abrazo y se lo devolví igual de fuerte. Hizo un gesto para que Mikasa haga lo mismo y ella se nos unió tímidamente.

Una vez que nuestro pequeño abrazo grupal terminó, miré a ambos y suspiré feliz.

—¿Se dan cuenta de lo que esto significa? ¡Si lo hago bien en Recon Magazine, puedo convertirme en Editor en cualquier momento y luego podría incluso trabajar en cualquier otra editorial del país!

—Pero, Eren, Recon Magazine es una exclusiva revista de moda, ¿no es así? Ellos te rechazaron originalmente por una posición diferente porque no encajabas. No estoy diciendo que debas cambiar tu imagen, pero por lo menos _intenta _llevar algo acorde mañana. ¿No tienes aunque sea un par de camisas blancas o algo? —añadió Mikasa.

Rápidamente bajé de mi euforia momentánea y pensé seriamente en eso por un segundo. Mierda, ella tenía razón. Como que necesitaba por lo menos tratar de vestirme un poco mejor ahora que tenía este empleo. No iba a intentar engañarme a mí mismo, no tenía mucho sentido de la moda, y es por eso que no estaba originalmente optando por Recon Magazine. Solo una camiseta y unos jeans normales serían suficientes para mí, pero si iba a estar trabajando para una prestigiosa revista de moda como Recon Magazine, entonces tendría que mejorar un poco.

—Sí tengo, en realidad —dije arrastrando las palabras mirando a Mikasa con una sonrisita.

—Oh, rayos, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Vamos, tenemos que buscar en tu clóset un traje adecuado para tu primer día mañana. Necesitas hacer una primera buena impresión.

Mikasa me agarró por las muñecas y me arrastró escaleras abajo al sótano, mi papá estaba sonriendo mientras nos seguía de cerca. Mikasa probablemente estaba en lo correcto, necesitaría algo de ayuda si quería hacer una buena impresión mañana. Mientras Mikasa escudriñaba dentro de mi armario por algo decente de ropa, me perdí en mis pensamientos.

¿Cómo sería mi jefe? ¿Era alguien famoso, tal vez? Sabía quién era el último Editor en Jefe de Recon, un señor mayor con el nombre de Dot Pixis. Todos siempre tenían solo cosas buenas que decir acerca de él y su fina capacidad de liderazgo. Esperaba que mi nuevo jefe fuera alguien así. No sabía nada sobre el nuevo Editor en Jefe de Recon, solo que comenzó recientemente. Empujé esos pensamientos a un lado, me pondrían demasiado emocionado y a este punto nunca llegaría a dormir temprano.

De cualquier manera, finalmente iba a comenzar mi trabajo ideal mañana. ¡Prepárate, Recon Magazine, Eren Jaeger va en camino!

* * *

**N/T: **Gracias por haber leído. Estoy muy emocionada por traducir y compartir con ustedes este fic tan genial, por lo que espero haber hecho un buen trabajo.

En el fic original hay fanarts, canciones y atuendos que utilizan los personajes, podrán encontrar las imágenes en mi página de Facebook (el link está en mi perfil).

Si les gustó o algo no quedó claro, dejen un review por favor. En serio me darían muchos ánimos para actualizar lo más pronto posible.

**P.D. **Por si alguien no lo notó, Eren en este fic tiene heterocromía y el cabello largo como en su forma titán. Y aún hay otras sorpresas.


	2. Fame

**Capítulo 2: Fame**

"_La actitud lo es todo."_ **—Diane von Furstenberg**

Estaba de pie afuera de las masivas puertas de vidrio de la Compañía Survey Corp Publications. Podía sentir mi corazón corriendo a mil por hora y las palmas de mis manos no paraban de sudar. Mierda, ¿por qué estoy tan nervioso? Debería estar emocionado, saltando de arriba abajo y sonriendo como un idiota, pero en lugar de eso, no podía evitar sentir mi estómago hecho un nudo. Solo esperaba que pudiera quitarme esta sensación de encima antes de conocer a mi jefe.

Mikasa me había ayudado a escoger un atuendo decente para mi primer día de trabajo anoche. No era nada especial o sofisticado, simplemente una camisa normal blanca que Mikasa había planchado para mí esta mañana y un par de jeans oscuros deslavados. Por supuesto, eran jeans muy _apretados_, pero nadie tenía que saber que estos eran en realidad los pantalones de Mikasa. Nop. Nadie. Respiré profundamente, ajusté mi cola de caballo (no me molesté tratando de domar mi cabello esta mañana, es casi una causa perdida) y di un paso al frente tirando de la puerta de cristal.

Comencé mi camino con confianza, finalmente sintiendo que un poco de mis nervios se convertían en nervios de emoción mientras el ajetreo del edificio empezó a golpearme. No me di cuenta de lo ocupado era Survey Corp Publications en realidad hasta ahora. Había literalmente montones de gente solo pasando con velocidad por todas partes. Traté de permanecer fuera de sus caminos poniéndome a un lado y esquivando, mientras las personas corrían con grandes percheros de ropa y carpetas llenas de papeles, otros con panecillos para el desayuno y café en la mano. Tres minutos en el edificio y mi mañana ya estaba tomando un giro para lo peor.

Lo único que vi fue una cabeza de pelo rubio antes de sentir el ardiente escozor del café caliente derramado en toda mi camisa, escaldando mi brazo. Traté de aguantar mi grito de dolor, mordiéndome el labio inferior, pero creo que probablemente dejé escapar algunos quejidos por si las miradas que estaba recibiendo no eran lo suficientemente extrañas.

—Hijo de-¡mierda! —siseé mientras sostenía mi brazo quemado cerca de mi pecho como si eso fuera a parar el dolor.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡L-lo siento mucho! —mis ojos buscaron la fuente de la voz y vieron esa familiar cabeza de cabello rubio, pero me sobresalté por los grandes ojos azules que se metieron en mi línea de visión—. No te vi ahí y oh, Dios. ¡Mírate, derramé todo el café sobre ti!

Parpadeé un par de veces a este… ¿chico? Sí, chico. ¿Cómo no me había visto parado justo aquí? No era exactamente difícil de ver. Aun así, decidí que no iba a perder la calma y hacer una escena aquí en medio del vestíbulo principal y además, el chico sonaba realmente apenado. Casi parecía a punto de llorar, incluso.

—Hablando de una llamada de atención —dije forzando una risa temblorosa mientras hacía una mueca al sentir el café caliente enfriándose en mi camisa. La tela estaba empezando a pegarse a mi piel incómodamente, mientras el azúcar y la crema del café se endurecían. Ugh.

—Oh Dios, oh Dios. Ven conmigo, te conseguiré una camisa nueva para que te pongas mientras envío la tuya abajo para que la limpien —y de pronto el rubio me estaba jalando a algún lugar que no me molesté en prestar atención.

Hablando sobre mi primera mañana trabajando en Survey Corp Publications. Ni siquiera cinco minutos y ya tenía café caliente derramado sobre mí casi dándome quemaduras de tercer grado. Okay, no había sido tan grave, pero sabía que mi piel probablemente estaría un poco rosa por el calor. Tropecé detrás del chico rubio, el cual noté era unos centímetros más bajo que yo, su cabello estaba recortado en un estilo por encima de los hombros. En cierto modo me recordó a un corte de hongo, solo que no tan malo.

—Aquí, este es el clóset. Es donde guardamos toda la ropa de modelos para cuando tienen sesiones de fotos —dijo el rubio mientras me empujaba hacia una habitación grande, bien iluminada, con estantes tras estantes repletos con diversas prendas de vestir y calzado—. ¿Trabajas aquí? Porque estoy bastante seguro de que nunca te he visto por aquí antes y conozco a casi todos los que trabajan en este edificio.

El rubito cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros y empecé a pelar la asquerosa camisa cubierta de café con disgusto escrito por toda mi cara, mientras observaba el pegajoso líquido que se había filtrado a través de la tela y se adhería a mi piel. Mierda, ahora olía a café y probablemente olería así todo el día hasta que me diera una ducha.

—En realidad, este es mi primer día trabajando aquí —dije mientras le entregaba la camisa sucia al chico rubio.

—¡Oh! Bueno, eso explica por qué nunca he visto tu cara antes. ¿Qué posición estás llenando? Tal vez estamos en el mismo departamento. Mi nombre es Armin por cierto, Armin Arlert —Armin me sonrió ampliamente mientras doblaba la sucia camisa en sus manos.

—Uh, soy Eren Jaeger, el nuevo Asistente Ejecutivo del Editor en Jefe de Recon Magazine —dije vacilante. Armin había caminado a algún lugar y volvió con un par de toallas de papel húmedas. Gracias a Dios, porque no quería andar por ahí con la piel pegajosa todo el día. Solo la idea me asqueó y me dio escalofríos.

—Oh… —dijo sonando mucho menos entusiasta ahora. Mis ojos se movieron para ver su expresión—. Entonces, eres el nuevo asistente de Levi —no lo dijo como una pregunta en absoluto, pero aun así sentí como si fuera una.

—¿Levi? ¿Ese es el nombre del Editor en Jefe? —pregunté con curiosidad mientras Armin me daba la espalda para buscar una camisa que pudiera usar.

Su sonrisa era mucho más tímida y vacilante ahora, sus grandes ojos azules evitando los míos mientras arrastraba los pies por toda la habitación hacia un estante en la parte más alejada de la pared con ropa de todos los colores.

—Sí, Levi Ackerman. Acaba de tomar la posición de Editor en Jefe hace una semana, antes era el Director Creativo. Incluso antes de que fuera Editor en Jefe, él manejaba Recon. Ahora, es la cara de toda la revista. Es… muy interesante —dijo Armin con una risita nerviosa—. Es algo bueno que nos hayamos encontrado entonces. Levi te habría asesinado si te viera llevando esta camisa.

Tragué con fuerza.

—Mi jefe suena como Satanás.

Los grandes ojos azules de Armin se abrieron un poco, pero luego se dobló de la risa, su largo cabello rubio cayendo en su cara lindamente. Me reí junto con Armin, decidí que me agradaba. Parecía un chico genial y joder, me estaba ayudando aquí aparentemente. Yo habría entrado en esa oficina esta mañana y hubiera hecho una mala impresión con mi jefe en el primer día, todo por culpa de la camisa que decidí usar hoy. Esto iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba.

—Levi puede ser muy intimidante, pero es un Editor en Jefe muy bueno. Erwin escogió por sí mismo a Levi para el puesto, y Erwin nunca pierde el tiempo con personas que no lo beneficiarán en alguna manera —Armin se dio la vuelta después de que yo terminé de limpiar el pegajoso café de mi brazo y pecho, y él parpadeó un poco, sus ojos deteniéndose en mi piel haciéndome sentir un poco cohibido. Luego sonrió y me entregó una camisa gris, la cual tomé con velocidad, poniéndomela lo más rápido que pude.

—Entonces, ¿en qué departamento estás? —pregunté mientras abotonaba la camisa. Si había algo que odiaba eran los silencios incómodos.

Armin se animó con mi pregunta.

—Oh, soy el Asistente de Erwin Smith. Trabajo en el último piso con él, pero de vez en cuando me verás corriendo por todo el edificio llevándole papeles y documentos que tiene que firmar o controlando a los otros jefes de departamento, organizando reuniones, consiguiendo firmas de los editores de las otras revistas en la compañía. Cosas como esa.

Terminé de abotonar la camisa **(1)** y me giré totalmente hacia Armin sintiéndome mucho más cómodo ahora que tenía una prenda sobre mi espalda. Estaba impresionado, en realidad. No esperé que él trabajara para una persona tan importante como Erwin Smith, el dueño de toda la maldita compañía editora.

—Wow, estoy algo celoso —dije con una risa. Si no estaba equivocado, diría que Armin se estaba sonrojando—. Entonces, ¿tienes otros consejos para mí antes de que vaya a mi muerte? —pregunté con una sonrisa tímida, sacudiendo algunos mechones de mi cara.

Armin tarareó, dando golpecitos con el dedo contra su barbilla mientras pensaba. Dio vueltas alrededor de mí por un rato, el sonido de sus bonitos zapatos de vestir haciendo clic contra los brillantes azulejos. Me tomé un momento para apreciar el conjunto bien armado de Armin también. Estaba usando una camisa de color azul claro con puños franceses, una corbata azul oscuro en estampado de cachemira e impecables pantalones grises combinados con zapatos Oxford de color tostado. Tenía que dárselo al chico, sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando se trataba de vestir elegante.

—Bueno, realmente no creo que tenga que decirte que estás bien para ir, siempre y cuando trabajes duro y hagas todo lo que Levi te pida. Es muy duro, pero por lo que he recogido de Erwin, es respetuoso con aquellos que lo respetan —Armin se detuvo justo en frente de mí, sonriendo arrepentido—. En cuanto a tu apariencia, creo que hemos conseguido salvarte por hoy. No hay un código específico de vestimenta aquí, un estilo casual es prácticamente la norma en este lugar. Si tuviéramos más tiempo, podría ayudar a arreglar tu cabello un poco mejor, pero en realidad creo que el aspecto desordenado ayuda a completar el atuendo —Armin tiró de la liga de mi cabello dejando que desordenados mechones marrones caigan sin cuidado.

—¿En serio necesitas estos? —preguntó Armin con curiosidad mientras tomaba mis gafas.

Okay, puede que haya entrado en pánico un poco cuando pensé que Armin me quitaría los lentes. Lo admitiré. Entré en pánico. Me puse rígido cuando su mano se acercó más y mi manó tiró de su muñeca para detenerlo. Armin se vio un poco sorprendido por un segundo, pero luego su sorpresa fue reemplazada por curiosidad, sus profundos ojos azules iluminándose.

—Lo siento, pero en serio necesito estos —murmuré tímidamente, sintiendo que mi cara se calentaba. Solté mi agarre de su muñeca y me disculpé, pero Armin solo sonrió alegremente, gracias a Dios. No parecía como si lo ofendí en alguna manera.

Así que mentí sobre las gafas. Realmente no las necesitaba para ver. Mi visión era perfecta, mis lentes también eran reales, pero no tenían prescripción. Solo eran gafas de lectura básicas, pero decidí usarlas por mi pequeño problema de ojos. Incluso si llevaba lentes de contacto para esconder mi heterocromía, aún me sentía cohibido e incómodo sin ellos.

—Bien, entonces supongo que eso es todo. Es mejor que te vayas pronto, Levi odia la tardanza —Armin comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación con mi camisa sucia en sus brazos—. Voy a limpiar esto y te lo devuelvo más tarde. Encantado de conocerte, Eren —dijo con una alegre sonrisa y luego se fue.

Miré mi reloj para ver la hora, mierda, Armin tenía razón. Se suponía que debía estar allí exactamente a las nueve de la mañana y faltaban solo quince minutos. Salí de la habitación y de alguna manera logré encontrar el camino de regreso al vestíbulo principal. Me metí en un ascensor presionando el piso veintiséis y me quedé de pie esperando ansiosamente antes de llegar a mi destino. ¿Por qué carajos tenía que ser en el piso veintiséis? ¿Y por qué carajos todos tienen que seleccionar cada piso deteniendo el elevador cada dos putos segundos para bajar? Okay, tenía que calmarme. Solo estaba paranoico por llegar tarde. Seguí mirando mi reloj el resto del tiempo en el ascensor.

* * *

—Okay, Jaeger. Este es tu escritorio, como puedes ver, está justo en frente de la oficina de Levi. Podrás ver directamente en su oficina si te necesita para algo, tu teléfono también tiene un intercomunicador de manera que él podrá llamarte por ahí desde el teléfono en su oficina. Tú te encargas de todas las llamadas que entren, cada vez que ese teléfono suena, lo contestas. No importa qué, _siempre_ contesta el teléfono. Si no vas a estar en tu escritorio por alguna razón, entonces vienes y me pides en la recepción que cubra tu teléfono hasta que vuelvas. Levi odia cuando las llamadas no son contestadas. Además, mantén tu escritorio limpio y organizado. Levi odia el desorden.

Seguí a Jean, el recepcionista, mientras me instruía en lo que tenía que hacer para mantener a Levi feliz. Era mucho para tomar en tan poco tiempo. La oficina de Levi tenía que ser desempolvada y limpiada por lo menos una vez al día para asegurar que no se acumulara polvo, tenía que verificar que los trabajadores de limpieza pulan los pisos correctamente y que limpien las ventanas de manera apropiada, básicamente asegurarme de que todo el piso esté impecable. Estaba empezando a creer que mi jefe tenía una obsesión con la limpieza.

Jean se apoyó en mi escritorio, una expresión aburrida en su estúpida cara de caballo. La cosa es, probablemente yo habría por lo menos _tratado _de llevarme bien con Jean si este no hubiera actuado como un imbécil en el momento que bajé del ascensor. Literalmente, las primeras palabras que salieron de su estúpida boca fueron: _"¿Quién dejó entrar al perro mugroso?"_, y juro por Dios, si este no fuera mi primer día de trabajo, lo habría golpeado. Ya podía decir que Jean y yo no íbamos a llevarnos muy bien.

—¿Sabes, Jaeger? Cuidaría mi espalda si fuera tú. Hay literalmente cientos de personas que matarían por tener este trabajo solo para estar cerca de Levi. Yo uno de ellos por supuesto. He estado trabajando en esta compañía por dos años y ni una vez he sido promovido para ser asistente de alguien, en cambio tú vienes como un desastre con ese cabello y esas horribles gafas y de pronto eres el asistente ejecutivo del nuevo Editor en Jefe —se mofó Jean revisándose las uñas.

Rodé los ojos con tanta fuerza, que prácticamente me dolieron. Jean definitivamente me iba a hacer pasar un mal rato, Mikasa me había dicho que este no sería un empleo fácil, trabajando para una exclusiva revista de moda como Recon. Aunque Recon no fue exactamente mi primera opción, lo tomaría en vez de nada en absoluto. Si lo hacía bien aquí, poniendo por lo menos un año de buen trabajo, probablemente podría cambiarme a cualquier otra revista que quisiera. Solo tendría que pasar un año entero en Recon.

—Despierta, Jaeger. El Rey del Mal ha entrado en el edificio —se burló Jean antes de bajarse de mi mesa y correr hacia el escritorio de recepcionista al frente.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Esto finalmente estaba pasando, iba a conocer a mi jefe. Joder, estaba muy nervioso. Solo esperaba no ponerme en ridículo en frente de él. Bien, solo necesitaba calmarme. Podía hacer esto. Podía hacerlo totalmente. Soy una persona inteligente, educada y capaz, que puede hacer cualquier cosa una vez que pongo mi mente en ello. ¡Muy bien! Me levanté de mi escritorio y enderecé mi postura lo mejor que pude. Tomé aire y exhalé fuertemente, tratando de calmar los latidos de mi corazón.

Todos en la oficina estaban luchando para llegar a sus puestos. Estaba un poco sorprendido por todo el revuelo que había cuando se corrió la voz de que Levi estaba aquí. Podía escuchar el sonido de zapatos contra los brillantes pisos blancos, de hecho creo que este piso estaba aún más reluciente que el del vestíbulo principal porque prácticamente podía ver mi puto reflejo cada vez que miraba abajo. Fui de vuelto a la realidad cuando escuché la molesta voz de Jean hablando y hablando sobre algo y luego, mi corazón casi se detuvo.

**(X) **El hombre que dobló la esquina era absolutamente impresionante. Desde su elegante y perfectamente arreglado cabello color ónix con un estilo militar, hasta su pálida piel como el mármol. Prominentes pómulos, la nariz fina, labios delgados con el inferior ligeramente más lleno y la fuerte, cincelada mandíbula. Su ropa **(2) **también era impecable, ajustándole perfectamente en todos los lugares correctos. Todo acerca de este hombre gritaba poder, pero sobre todo presencia. Así que esta era la persona para la cual estaría trabajando, el Editor en Jefe de Recon Magazine. Desde luego confirmó lo intimidante que Amin había mencionado antes.

Me tensé ligeramente mientras se acercaba y solo cuando estaba a unos pasos de mí me di cuenta… Mierda, ¡este tipo es jodidamente _bajo_! Okay, okay, tenía que pensar en otra cosa, porque sé cómo mi boca no tiene filtro y usualmente solo dice lo que sea que llegue a mi cerebro en el momento. _No _necesitaba arruinar mi primer día de trabajo porque mi estúpido cerebro no podía dejar de pensar en lo pequeño que era este sujeto. ¿Soy yo o paró de caminar? Puta mierda, ¿me está viendo en este momento? No puedo saber porque está usando lentes de sol y- ¡CARAJO! Está viniendo por mí ahora.

—¿Qué mierda es eso? —el bajo y guapo hombre preguntó en voz alta. Joder. Respiré profundamente para responder.

—_Eso_, desafortunadamente, es tu nuevo asistente. Eren Jaeger —el puto de Jean abrió su bocota de caballo antes de yo lo hiciera.

Levi llevó una pálida mano hacia arriba y deslizó los lentes de sol por el estrecho puente de su nariz y me sorprendí al encontrarme con un increíble par de plata y azul. Este hombre, él tenía los mismos ojos que yo. Ambos ojos eran de un deslumbrante color diferente; el izquierdo siendo un plata intenso que parecía cortarte como un cuchillo, mientras el derecho era un tenue azul, pero no menos impresionante. Las ligeras ojeras bajo sus ojos harían a cualquier otro lucir horriblemente cansado, pero en él se veían algo… sexy. Debo haber estado mirando, porque la siguiente cosa que supe es que Jean me estaba dando un fuerte codazo. **(3)**

—Tienes que estar jodiéndome… —escuché a Levi quejarse. Si quería que no lo escuchara, pues estaba haciendo un trabajo de mierda con eso—. Tú, ven conmigo —apuntó un delgado, pálido dedo hacia mí y luego se giró para alejarse bruscamente. Me tomó unos segundos registrar lo que acababa de suceder y después salí detrás de él. Mierda, ni siquiera le he dicho una palabra a este tipo y ya lo he hecho enojar. Jean estaba corriendo detrás de nosotros, más detrás de Levi en realidad.

—Uh, Levi, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó, un poco sin aliento.

—A ver a Erwin. ¿A quién más? —Levi ya estaba entrando en un ascensor, lo seguí silenciosamente.

—¡P-pero, Levi! Sabes que tienes hacer una cita con Armin primero antes de-

—Me importa una mierda. Veré a Erwin cuando quiera, no necesito una puta cita.

—¡Pero, Levi!

Y con eso las puertas del elevador se cerraron y me quedé solo en una jaula con esta pequeña persona furiosa. Genial. Me moví nerviosamente en un rincón del ascensor, tratando de poner tanto espacio entre Levi y yo como sea posible. Levi estaba en su propio rincón, dando golpecitos con el pie impacientemente con sus brazos cruzados fuertemente sobre su pecho. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no mirarlo, solo viéndolo unas pocas veces antes de detenerme a mí mismo por si lo hacía enojar más. ¿Qué demonios había hecho para molestarlo tanto? Estaba _tan_ despedido.

El ascensor sonó cuando llegamos al piso treinta y las puertas se abrieron inmediatamente. Fuimos recibidos por la cara alegre de Armin que estaba sentado detrás de un largo escritorio de vidrio, tenía unos auriculares blancos y estaba en ese momento escribiendo furiosamente en su teclado mientras hablaba con quien quiera que sea en la llamada. Me sorprendió un poco ver lo profesional que se veía en el trabajo. Incluso con su corte de cabello poco profesional. Dejó de teclear y hablar cuando levantó la vista y vio a Levi y a mí dirigiéndonos directamente hacia él, bueno algo así. Más como hacia las grandes puertas dobles de vidrio detrás de él, donde podía ver claramente a Erwin Smith sentado en su escritorio.

—Oh, buenos días, Levi. Pero Erwin no está viendo a nadie justo a-

—Cállate, Coco. Me importa un carajo si está en una reunión de negocios con el mismo puto Jesucristo, necesito hablar con ese pendejo —Levi pasó junto a la mesa de Armin y yo lo seguí renuentemente dándole al rubio una mirada suplicante.

_"¿Qué pasó?"_, Armin me articuló mientras levantaba sus manos en el aire en una manera interrogativa y yo solo me encogí de hombros y sacudí la cabeza honestamente no teniendo idea de qué mierda estaba pasando en este momento. Levi entró en la oficina primero y yo estaba arrastrándome lentamente detrás de él hasta que me tomó de la manga de mi camisa y me jaló dentro. Miré hacia arriba y vi los ojos azules del señor Smith fijos en Levi y en mí y tragué ruidosamente. Puta mierda, es Erwin Smith.

—¿Qué carajos se supone que es _esto_, Erwin? —Levi escupió con veneno. Prácticamente podía ver la forma en que estaba hirviendo de rabia. Por qué, no tengo ni puta idea.

—Creo que _él _es tu nuevo asistente. El que personalmente contraté para que trabaje para ti. Hola, Eren —me saludó con una sonrisa amable y le sonreí de vuelta torpemente.

—Hola, señor —murmuré, no estando seguro de si tenía permitido responder o no, porque, joder, la tensión en el aire podía cortarse con un maldito cuchillo.

—Corta las formalidades, Erwin. ¿Estás tratando de joderme? ¿Es esta tu idea de una broma? —siseó Levi, haciendo un gesto hacia mí.

Okay, ahora me estaba empezando a sentir un poco ofendido. ¿Era realmente tan sorprendente que haya sido contratado como su puto asistente o me estaba perdiendo de algo aquí? Estaba parado ahí totalmente confundido mientras Levi le gritaba a Erwin y el otro hombre solo se sentó en su escritorio, con la espalda recta y los ojos fijos en Levi mientras este hablaba.

—Eren, ¿nos darías un minuto, por favor? Armin te puede ayudar a imprimir tu identificación —dijo Erwin con otra de sus educadas sonrisas.

Asentí con la cabeza y me di la vuelta para dejarlos rápidamente. Estaba tan feliz de estar fuera de esa maldita habitación, el ambiente tenso me estaba poniendo de los nervios y la otra cosa que odiaba más que los silencios incómodos eran las situaciones incómodas en general. Prácticamente troté hacia la mesa de Armin y solté un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo en todo este tiempo. Armin me miró desde su silla, sus grandes ojos azules llenos de preocupación.

—Eren, ¿todo está bien? Prácticamente podía oír a Levi gritando y eso es vidrio a prueba de sonido —dijo Armin con una tímida sonrisa.

Me tomé un momento para calmarme antes de responderle.

—No lo sé, Armin. Digo, ni siquiera le he dicho una palabra al tipo. Él entró, nos miramos durante un rato y luego estaba arrastrándome para ver al señor Smith. ¡No entiendo qué hice para enojarlo tanto! ¿Era porque me quedé mirando? Ni siquiera… —Armin me cortó cuando puso una reconfortante mano en mi hombro. Estaba sonriendo, pero era triste y sus ojos se veían arrepentidos.

—Eren… Probablemente no debería decirte esto, pero… —los ojos azules de Armin se movieron alrededor antes de jalarme un poco más cerca de él y se inclinó hacia mí—. La razón por la que Erwin te contrató para ser el nuevo asistente de Levi era porque él quería a alguien que no tentara a Levi a acostarse con esa persona. Quería a alguien que mantuviera a Levi bajo control y que se asegure de que en realidad haga su trabajo como Editor en Jefe y no esté divirtiéndose tras puertas cerradas. Lo siento, debí haberte dicho algo tan pronto como supe quién eras.

Armin se recostó en su asiento, el ceño fruncido en su rostro mientras miraba al suelo avergonzado de sí mismo. Como que me quedé de pie y lo miré por un momento tratando de procesar esta nueva información. "¿Alguien que no tentaría a Levi a acostarse con esa persona?" ¿Qué carajos significaba eso incluso? No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en ello cuando Levi llegó pisando fuerte un minuto después, una expresión de disgusto en su cara.

—Erwin quiere hablar contigo, mocoso —dijo con los dientes apretados.

Tragué saliva, asentí y me dirigí a la oficina de Erwin. Antes de que incluso llegara a la puerta, Levi me detuvo agarrando mi muñeca firmemente y tirándome hacia atrás. Miré hacia abajo a esos hermosos ojos dispares y casi me estremecí al sentir su cálido aliento tan cerca de mis labios.

—No te pongas muy cómodo aquí, Jaeger —susurró en voz baja antes de dejarme ir.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿qué mierda se supone que significa eso? Ugh, ¿por qué todos tenían que ser jodidamente raros? ¡Solo estoy tratando de trabajar! Ignoré a mi corazón palpitante y abrí la gruesa puerta de vidrio a la oficina de Erwin, el hombre ahora apoyándose casualmente contra el frente de su escritorio con los tobillos cruzados y una mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

—Eren, por favor, toma asiento —dijo cortésmente.

Asentí y rápidamente tomé asiento en una de las cómodas sillas en su oficina. Realmente no había tenido tiempo para apreciar el interior, pero parece que no tendría la oportunidad cuando Erwin se aclaró la garganta suavemente y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

—Eren, ¿sabes por qué te contraté para ser el asistente de Levi? —preguntó, una de sus enormes cejas levantada ligeramente.

—Um, creo que tengo una idea… señor —agregué.

—Bueno, cualquiera que creas que es la razón, puede que estés en lo correcto, ¿pero te importaría escuchar lo que tengo que decir?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Bien. Eren, te vi en el vestíbulo principal del edificio ayer cuando te rechazaron para una entrevista. No tenía la intención de escuchar lo que estaba ocurriendo, simplemente estaba en mi camino a una reunión, pero captaste mi interés, así que les pedí a Recursos Humanos tu currículum. Tengo que decir, señor Jaeger, me quedé bastante impresionado. Vienes muy recomendado y aun así fuiste rechazado por una razón tan pequeña como la apariencia —Erwin pausó, ojos azul pálido examinándome de pies a cabeza en una manera que no podía descifrar.

—A lo que quiero llegar es que si no tuviera ya un asistente tan competente como Armin, te habría contratado para ser mi asistente. Tu currículum me impresionó bastante al igual que tus habilidades, pero ves que opté por ponerte con Levi en cambio. Por difícil que sea de creer, ese hombre es incapaz de cuidarse a sí mismo cuando se trata de negocios y asuntos personales. Me gustaría mucho si pudieras darle a esto una oportunidad, a pesar de los horribles modales de Levi. Te estoy pidiendo que por favor cuides de él, Eren —ahí estaba esa terriblemente amable sonrisa de él de nuevo y no pude evitar sentirme un poco tímido por lo guapo que era Erwin Smith de cerca. Demonios, es guapo de lejos también. El tipo es un adonis griego y mi pequeño corazón gay no hubiera soportado trabajar para él.

Suspiré.

—Perdón si estoy hablando fuera de turno, señor Smith-

—Solo Erwin cuando estamos solos —intervino con otra sonrisa.

Sonreí nerviosamente.

—Erwin. No es que no quiera este empleo, estoy más que feliz de trabajar para su compañía. He admirado el trabajo de esta empresa editorial desde que estaba en la secundaria y no he querido nada más que trabajar aquí como escritor o incluso como editor. Pero para ser completamente honesto, señ-Erwin —corregí—. Levi no parece exactamente como si… le agradara mucho. Literalmente no le dicho ni una palabra desde que lo conocí hace veinte minutos —miré mis manos en mi regazo agachando la cabeza un poco.

Sentí una grande, cálida mano en mi hombro y mi cabeza giró para ver a Erwin Smith de pie junto a mí sonriéndome cálidamente con un brillo en esos ojos azul pálido que hacían a mi corazón agitarse solo un poco. Dios, ¿por qué tenía que lucir como una versión de calendario del puto Capitán América?

—Eren, exactamente es por eso que creo que eres perfecto para esta posición. Levi tiene altos estándares, ridículamente altos estándares de hecho. Eso es exactamente por qué una prestigiosa revista de moda como Recon lo necesita para que la dirija, porque es un perfeccionista y no espera nada menos que perfección, incluso de sus trabajadores en todos los sentidos. Tú definitivamente no estás a la altura de los estándares de Levi, Eren. En realidad, tú estás más allá de sus estándares, lo cual me gusta de ti. Eres inteligente, eres rápido y sobre todo he visto lo determinado que estás sobre trabajar aquí en esta compañía. Levi nunca contrataría a alguien con tanta capacidad como tú, pero creo que ese es exactamente el tipo de persona que necesita a su lado. Entonces, ¿me prometerás que le darás una oportunidad? Si decides al final que este trabajo no es para ti, entonces puedes renunciar con todo derecho, pero déjame decirte que sería una maldita pena si lo hicieras.

Maldición, Erwin Smith era un suave manipulador. Hace apenas un minuto me dijeron que fui contratado básicamente porque tenía una apariencia "normal" y no sería tentador para mi jefe, pero ahora Erwin me tenía reconsiderando toda la situación. Sabía que solo me estaba diciendo todo esto porque quería que al menos _tratara _de trabajar aquí antes de solo levantarme e irme sin siquiera terminar el primer día, pero maldita sea, era persuasivo como mierda. En realidad hizo que sintiera como si tuviera una oportunidad trabajando aquí. Así que con mucha duda…

—Sí, señor. Entiendo. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ganarme a Levi con mi trabajo duro y determinación, lo prometo. Voy a ser el mejor maldito asistente que haya tenido —dije levantándome de mi asiento.

Erwin dio un paso más cerca y sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba por su repentina cercanía. Podía oler la colonia que estaba usando, almizclada y fuerte, pero no asquerosamente abrumadora. Maldición, olía bien, y nada era más atractivo que un hombre guapo en un traje que también huele bien. Carajo, tengo que parar. Él extendió una de sus grandes manos para que la estreche mientras me miraba con esos cálidos ojos azules brillando en la luz del sol que entraba desde la gran ventana de su oficina. Tomé su mano y la estreché firmemente y él hizo lo mismo.

—Me alegra oír eso, Eren. Bienvenido a Survey Corp Publications. _Espero _verte otra vez pronto —el profundo barítono de su voz me hizo querer temblar. De repente recordé por qué me gustaban los hombres, era como si me estuviera dando cuenta de que era gay por primera vez de nuevo. Hombres como Erwin Smith hacían un buen día para ser gay. Lo montaría en un segundo.

Erwin me guio fuera de la oficina donde Levi estaba esperando, apoyándose contra el escritorio de Armin como si fuera dueño del lugar y Armin sentándose un poco encogido en el otro lado de la mesa, diligentemente trabajando en algunos documentos. Los impresionantes ojos de Levi atraparon los míos mientras Erwin y yo salíamos de las puertas de vidrio de su oficina. Firmemente aparté la mirada de Levi y me dirigí hacia los ascensores.

—Bueno, si eso es todo, entonces tendrán que disculparme —escuché decir a Erwin detrás de mí mientras me alejaba.

Le eché un vistazo a Armin en mi camino y me dio una pequeña sonrisa y un saludo con la mano y no pude evitar sonreírle de regreso. El chico era amable, no podía estar molesto con él por decirme la verdad. Era probablemente la persona más amable que había conocido hasta ahora y pensé que era mejor hacer amigos que enemigos con él. No es que pensara que Armin pudiera tener enemigos. Parecía demasiado amable y tímido para eso, aunque siempre podía estar equivocado. Los tímidos y educados siempre eran los peligrosos. Algo me dijo que había mucho más de Armin de lo que dejaba ver.

—Tch. Detén el ascensor, tú mocoso estúpido —escuché a Levi decir mientras se arrastraba detrás de mí a su propio ritmo. Que Dios lo prohíba si _corriera _detrás de su nuevo asistente. Mentalmente rodé mis ojos. Me retracto de todos y cada uno de los pensamientos que tenido de él siendo guapo y atractivo.

Levi finalmente se metió en el ascensor y presioné el botón para cerrar las puertas antes de seleccionar el piso veintiséis y empezamos nuestro corto camino hacia abajo. El trayecto estaba totalmente silencioso y por una vez no me importó el tenso silencio. Preferiría evitar tener que hablar con Levi hasta que regresáramos a su oficina donde en realidad _tendría _que hablar con él y hacer mi puto trabajo. Puede que le haya prometido a Erwin que lo intentaría y aguantaría, pero algo me dijo que Levi no me lo iba a dejar fácil en lo absoluto.

Justo antes de llegar a nuestro piso, sentí que Levi me empujó contra el frío cromo de la pared del ascensor. Un par de pálidas manos me tenía acorralado en la pared y mi cabeza golpeó contra ella fuertemente. Siseé por el leve dolor punzante en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, pero me puse rígido cuando sentí el caliente aliento de Levi contra el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Escucha, pedazo de mierda. Eres una monstruosidad. Voy a asegurarme de hacer lo que sea en mi poder para que renuncies para el final de esta semana, así que no pienses que este pequeño plan durará por mucho tiempo.

Justo antes de que el ascensor sonara para avisar de nuestra llegada al piso, Levi me soltó y se arregló la chaqueta y cabello antes de salir de las puertas del elevador mientras estas se abrían, dejándome desplomado contra la pared echando humo. Esta iba a ser una _larga _semana, pero no dejaré que eso me disuada de mis metas. Solo necesitaba trabajar aquí por un año y podría transferirme a donde quiera después de eso. Un año. Doce meses. Cincuenta y dos semanas. Trescientos sesenta y cinco días. Podía hacer esto. Eren Jaeger no es un cobarde, ¡así que cuida tu espalda, Levi Ackerman! ¡Seré el mejor maldito asistente que hayas tenido alguna vez y desearás nunca haber querido deshacerte de mí en primer lugar!

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1) **Atuendo de Eren en mi página de Facebook.

**(X) **Canción del capítulo en mi perfil.

**(2) **Atuendo de Levi en mi página de Facebook.

**(3) **Fanart del capítulo en mi página de Facebook.

* * *

**N/T: **Antes que nada, perdón por la demora con este fic, el capítulo estaba un poco largo. ¡Pero ya se conocieron! Y cómo verán, tomará un rato para que se lleven bien.

No olviden dejar review si les gustó, en serio me motiva a traducir. Igualmente no olviden revisar mi página _"Traducciones AddictedToMxM"_, en la cual encontrarán las imágenes. La autora se tomó todo el trabajo de incluso crearles outfits, en serio están geniales xD

**P.D. **Plot twist! Eren y Levi tienen heterocromía. ¿Qué tal, les gusta?


	3. I Like It Rough

**Capítulo 3: I Like It Rough**

"_En tiempos difíciles, la moda es siempre extravagante." _**—Elsa Schiaparelli**

He sobrevivido oficialmente la primera semana como el asistente de Levi, también conocido como el Editor en Jefe de la revista de moda Recon. El primer día fue un infierno, para ponerlo simple. Levi no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que haría cualquier cosa en su poder para hacer que renunciara, pero yo estaba determinado a probarme a mí mismo. Hasta ahora, sin embargo, no podía evitar odiar a mi jefe con una ardiente pasión. Hacía los más putos ridículos pedidos que normalmente me tenían corriendo como un loco ya sea por todo el edificio de Survey Corp o por toda la ciudad de Nueva York en general.

Aun así, de alguna manera logré terminar los primeros siete días sin asesinar al puto enano. Puede que sea atractivo y guapo y "bueno en su trabajo", pero aparte de todo eso, Levi era solo un imbécil que parecía disfrutar al verme sufrir. Era Satanás en persona y no lo podía soportar. Afortunadamente, pese a ello, me las había arreglado para hacer algunos amigos dentro de la compañía, aparte de Armin.

Conocí a Sasha, quien era una impresionante modista para las Publicaciones Survey Corp, ella se encargaba de todas las altercaciones de los modelos y básicamente adaptaba toda la ropa cara de diseñador para ellos. Su trabajo era bastante sorprendente y me enteré de que aparte de ser solo una costurera, también creaba sus propios atuendos. Era un poco cerda cuando se trataba de comida, pero en general Sasha era una buena chica y me llevaba bastante bien con ella.

Luego estaban Krista e Ymir. Krista era un amor total, pero según Armin, tenía sus momentos en los cuales podía ser muy autoritaria. Ella trabajaba con Jean en el escritorio de recepcionista contestando llamadas y llevando mensajes a los editores y asistentes como yo, así que llegaba a hablar con ella muy a menudo. Ymir, por el otro lado, trabajaba en el área de periodismo, pero siempre estaba frecuentando a Krista en la recepción. Al parecer, ella era amiga de Jean, lo que explicaría perfectamente por qué no me agradaba tanto como Krista. Evitaba a Ymir, para ser honesto.

Después estaban Reiner, Bert y Annie. Reiner trabajaba en el departamento de Estilo, era un tipo grande y corpulento. Caliente, atractivo, fácil de llevarse bien. Bertholdt (o solo Bert en la oficina) trabajaba en la edición de fotos. Nunca veías a Reiner sin Bert a su lado, lo que hacía que me preguntara si los dos tenían algo o no. Esperaba un poco que no, ya que Reiner era más o menos mi tipo, alto, rubio y musculoso. Bert era un chico agradable supongo, no hablaba mucho y siempre se veía algo… sudoso. Aun así, me agradaba mucho más que Ymir.

Luego Annie. Sorprendentemente, a pesar de su permanente expresión fría y actitud hastiada, he llegado a conocer a Annie bastante bien. Ella trabajaba en el departamento de Arte, pero a veces la encontraba pasando el tiempo en el departamento de Belleza con Krista y Sasha. Ser el asistente de Levi significaba que hacía visitas frecuentes al departamento de Belleza, así que en ese tiempo charlaba con Annie y sorprendentemente teníamos mucho en común. Ella compartía la misma pasión por las luchas MMA que yo, por lo que a veces hablábamos de las peleas que alcanzamos a ver la noche anterior antes de venir al trabajo. Annie era probablemente una de las únicas personas aparte de Armin y Krista que realmente trataron de ayudarme con mi trabajo.

Connie trabajaba en el departamento de Fotografía, no estaba muy seguro de qué pensar de él. Parecía llevarse bien con casi todo el mundo y por supuesto que era bastante amigable, pero tendía a juntarse con el grupo de idiotas (también conocido como Jean e Ymir) y parecía muy cercano a Jean. Sin mencionar que a veces incitaba a Jean a burlarse de mí, pero cuando no estaba alrededor de Jean e Ymir, Connie parecía un chico decente. Supongo que era el tipo de persona que fácilmente cedía a la presión del grupo. Era bastante cercano a Sasha, sin embargo.

Y finalmente, estaba Marco Bodt. Trabajaba en contabilidad y era básicamente el amigo de todos. Dulce, amable, determinado sobre su trabajo. Tan pronto como conocí a Marco, supe que me agradaría. A pesar de trabajar para un departamento completamente diferente, veía a Marco alrededor de la oficina bastante, ya que uno, estaba a cargo de dar a todos sus cheques, así que tenía que entregárselos personalmente y dos, créanlo o no era el mejor amigo de Jean de todas las malditas personas. Aun así, a pesar de ser el mejor amigo de Jean, Marco no participaba en las payasadas de Jean e Ymir y a menudo se quedaba alrededor de mi escritorio para charlar conmigo.

Lo que estaba haciendo en este preciso momento. Levi estaba en su oficina hablando con la Directora Creativa, Hanji Zoe. Por los rumores que he escuchado sobre la mujer, estaba absolutamente loca. No la había conocido personalmente, de hecho hoy era el primer día que incluso la había visto, pero hasta ahora parecía… lo suficientemente normal. Mi atención se volvió de nuevo a Marco cuando aclaró su garganta incómodamente.

—Así que, veo que lograste terminar tu primera semana. ¿Qué piensas de trabajar aquí hasta ahora? —preguntó tímidamente.

Marco era una ternura total, tenía que darle eso.

—Bueno, ha sido… cansado. Levi siempre me tiene ocupado en algo y creo que probablemente he perdido cinco kilos por todo lo que me ha hecho correr solo la semana pasada —solté una risita—. Pero supongo que no todo ha sido malo. Por lo menos pude conocer a algunas personas muy interesantes, como tú.

Marco miró sus zapatos sonrojándose.

—¡E-es bueno saberlo! —hizo una pausa—. Hey, si lo haces otra semana, podré entregarte personalmente tu primer cheque —dijo mirando hacia arriba y sonriendo. Sus pecas solo lo hacían ver más lindo.

—No te preocupes. Definitivamente no planeo renunciar pronto. Eren Jaeger no es un cobarde —dije sonriéndole.

—Me alegra oír eso, señor Jaeger —dijo Marco sarcásticamente, lo que hizo que yo rodara los ojos juguetonamente.

Sip. Las cosas estaban mejorando. Le demostraré a ese maldito de Levi Ackerman lo buen asistente que era y lograría terminar mi segunda semana también. No era un cobarde. Levi podía darme con su mejor tiro. Vamos.

* * *

—A ver, déjame ver si lo entiendo. ¡¿Estás molesto porque Erwin contrató a _esa_ lindura para que sea tu nuevo asistente?! —chilló Hanji.

La miré con furia siseando audiblemente.

—¡Tch! ¿Estás ciega, maldita cuatro ojos? ¿Qué parte de esa _cosa _es linda? Es una monstruosidad con ese desastroso cabello y esos lentes, no tiene el más mínimo sentido de la moda. Es aburrido, soso, no hay nada especial en él que no sea su increíble capacidad para molestarme sin siquiera tener que mover un dedo.

Hanji tiró su cabeza para atrás y soltó una carcajada envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su estómago. Puse los ojos en blanco ante el sonido de su risa desagradable, era como escuchar a alguien rascando sus uñas contra una pizarra. Así era el efecto que su risa tenía en mí.

—Oh, cariño. Creo que _tú _eres el que necesita lentes. ¡Es una total ricura! Claro, su cabello es un poco desordenado y no puedes ver su cara muy bien, pero definitivamente no es feo. ¡Es un diamante en bruto! Creo que solo estás tan acostumbrado a tus modelos y ligues de una noche con celebridades que has olvidado cómo se ve la gente normal —Hanji se levantó de su asiento y rodeó mi escritorio, lanzando uno de sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros e inclinándose hacia mí.

—Solo míralo, Levi —giró mi silla hacia la ventana de vidrio de mi oficina donde podía ver claramente a Eren hablando muy casual con el chico Bodt en su escritorio—. Es una belleza natural. Apuesto a que si sujetas todo su cabello hacia atrás, le quitas las gafas y lo pones en un traje sería tu tipo. ¡Vamos! ¡Solo mira esa sonrisa! —Hanji prácticamente babeó.

Entrecerré mis ojos al chico con el cabello desordenado atado en una coleta suelta, mientras sonreía y se reía con el chico de contabilidad. Tenía una bonita sonrisa. ¿Y qué? Eso no era suficiente para convencerme de repentinamente dejar que el chico se quede. Me molestaba como mierda y definitivamente sabía cómo enfurecerme. Especialmente cuando venía en el momento en que las cosas se estaban poniendo buenas entre una modelo y yo. El chico entraba en el momento oportuno y yo sabía que Erwin probablemente lo había puesto al tanto. Tenía que deshacerme de él.

Aun así, nunca había visto a Eren sonreír o reír de esa manera antes. Era extraño verlo expresar algo distinto a molestia o enojo o como recientemente, aburrimiento. Cada vez que lo veía, el chico tenía el ceño fruncido o se veía completamente cabreado todo el tiempo. Estaba empezando a pensar que era solo cómo su cara se veía. Verlo riendo y sonriendo y charlando tan casualmente con el chico de contabilidad me molestó por razones que no quería aceptar. Presioné el botón del intercomunicador del teléfono en mi oficina.

—Deja de coquetear y ven aquí mierda, Jaeger. Bodt, regresa a tu piso —gruñí por el intercomunicador.

Hanji me observó con curiosidad, pero ignoré su mirada. No le iba a dar la satisfacción. Vi cómo la sonrisa de Eren se esfumó completamente de su cara y fue reemplazada por ese familiar ceño fruncido. Su expresión se suavizó momentáneamente cuando Bodt le dijo algo y Eren le dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza antes de que el otro se fuera, y el ceño fruncido regresó de inmediato a su cara mientras se levantaba y entraba a mi oficina con una libreta en mano.

—¿Sí, Levi? —preguntó, sonando exasperado. Esa pequeña mierda.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, mocoso de mierda? Date prisa y tráeme mi té negro, y necesito la edición del último mes en mi escritorio para el final del día. ¿Acaso Erwin te contrató para que estés sentado en tu culo todo el tiempo o te contrató para que hagas tu maldito trabajo? —escupí.

Ni siquiera me molesté en mirar al idiota mientras giraba mi silla hacia la ventana para terminar de escribir algunas notas en el modelo del último mes de Recon Magazine. Me pareció oír el sonido de las zapatillas de Eren girándose para dejar la habitación, pero luego oí que le hablaba a Hanji.

—Lo siento, señorita Hanji. ¿Le gustaría que le traiga algo en mi camino? ¿Té? ¿Café? ¿Agua? —escuché que preguntaba en ese dulce tono que me daban ganas de vomitar.

—¡Ah, si no eres un encanto! Ya que preguntas, ¡un café grande estaría genial! Tres de crema, cuatro de azúcar, ¡y oh! ¡Uno de esos muffins pequeños de la cafetería! —chilló Hanji. Podía prácticamente escucharla rebotar en su asiento.

—Por supuesto, señorita Hanji. Volveré enseguida —finalmente escuché a Eren salir de mi oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, y volteé mi asiento para mirar con molestia a Hanji quien estaba sonriendo como una idiota.

—Ni siquiera lo digas —dije, deteniéndola antes de que piense en soltar algo. Debería haber sabido que eso no la pararía de todos modos, era la maldita de Hanji de quien estábamos hablando.

—Estás siendo ridículo, Levi. Es una total ricura y un amor para empezar. ¡Si no lo quieres, yo me lo llevo! —declaró con una sonrisa maniaca—. Algo me dice que es un espécimen debajo de toda esa ropa. ¡¿Has visto lo bien que se ve su trasero en esos jeans?! ¡Esos tienen que ser jeans de mujer porque son demasiado apretados para ser de hombres! —gritó.

Rodé los ojos ante eso.

—Carajo, Hanji. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? No hay nada especial en él y dudo mucho que su trasero se vea tan bien como dices. He salido con modelos de ropa interior con traseros hechos por los mismos dioses, él nunca podría compararse.

Hanji se mofó.

—Esos traseros fueron hechos por doctores, Levi. Por favor, este trasero es _au natural_ y completamente perfecto. En serio. La próxima vez que Eren entre, verás lo que quiero decir.

—Lo que sea. Vamos a terminar esta mierda. Fabian estará aquí pronto y tengo que fingir que estoy en realidad familiarizado con su trabajo —dije hojeando una carpeta.

Escuché un bufido.

—Honestamente, Levi. ¿Cómo es que has tenido una breve relación con este fotógrafo y ni siquiera conoces su trabajo?

—Como si me importara una mierda qué clase de trabajo hacía, cuatro ojos. Él era sexy, yo estaba cachondo. Follamos unas veces, me aburrí de él. Fin de la historia. Eso fue hace dos años. Agua lodosa debajo del puente —hice caso omiso a su mirada afilada. No necesitaba escuchar un puto sermón de su parte.

—¿Sabes? Uno de estos días todo este asunto de puto va a venir y te morderá en el trasero y vas a lamentar haber construido este tipo de reputación —y ahí estaba. El puto sermón que no quería escuchar.

Miré con furia a Hanji, cerrando la carpeta.

—Sí, bueno, cuando llegue ese día, te lo haré saber, gafas de mierda —dije con una sonrisita.

Justo en ese momento, Eren volvió a entrar a mi oficina con una bandeja. Una tetera de plata perfectamente pulida con una taza de té a juego (sin asas), la edición del último mes de Recon Magazine, la puta enorme taza de café de Hanji y el muffin que había pedido. Eren colocó la bandeja en el borde de mi escritorio, entregándome primero la edición y luego sirviéndome una taza de Assam negro antes de darle a Hanji su café y panecillo.

—¡Oh! ¡Incluso me trajiste mi muffin favorito! Eren, ¿cómo lo supiste? —escuché a Hanji decir entusiasmadamente mientras yo tomaba un sorbo de mi té. Mierda, incluso logró usar la perfecta cantidad de azúcar. Esto estaba mal. En realidad estaba volviéndose bueno en su trabajo. Necesitaba parar esto.

—Ah, solo le pregunté a Moblit cuál era su muffin favorito y me lo dijo. Hubiera vuelto más rápido si no fuera por eso —Eren admitió tímidamente. Miré la hora en mi reloj. Se las arregló para conseguir todo lo que se le pidió en solo diez minutos. Joder.

—¿Puedo traerles algo m-?

—No. Lárgate —dije haciendo señas con mi mano para que se fuera. Pensé que lo había atrapado rodando los ojos, pero cuando levanté la vista de nuevo para confirmar mis sospechas, mis ojos tuvieron una bonita vista de su trasero mientras se retiraba de mi oficina. Pues mierda, Hanji tenía razón. Aunque eso aún no cambiaba nada. ¿Qué importaba si tenía un bonito trasero? El mejor trasero que había visto en realidad… _mierda._

Tenía que parar esto antes de que fuera más lejos. Tendría que hacer su trabajo tan difícil, tan absolutamente ridículo y agotador que le estaría rogando a Erwin para que lo despida. _Rompería _a Eren Jaeger aunque sea la última cosa que haga en esta vida.

* * *

**(X)** Si pensé que mi primera semana trabajando para Levi fue un infierno, estaba equivocado. Solo se puso más difícil mientras más tiempo me quedaba. Él me tenía haciendo las más ridículas tareas, como raspar goma de mascar de la suela de sus zapatos, a veces incluso mierda de perro. Me llamaba a todas horas de la noche para pedirme que haga recados por él, aparentemente tiene insomnio y le gusta tratar de terminar el trabajo de la oficina cuando no puede dormir. Puta mierda. Tenía que sacar las cosas que no le gustaba de sus ensaladas antes de que la lechuga se marchitara o se pusiera a temperatura ambiente, y tenía que correr por toda la ciudad para recoger su ropa, porque al parecer era el único lugar de limpieza en seco en que confiaba que plancharan su ropa de la manera en que le gustaba.

Para el viernes, estaba harto de toda esta jodida mierda. Estaba exhausto, echando humo en realidad. He tenido tal vez un total de ocho horas de sueño toda esta semana y honestamente ya no tenía idea de cómo lo estaba haciendo. El café no ayudaba, solo servía para llenar mi vejiga más rápido de lo que me importaba saber y tenía que ir al baño cada treinta minutos por todas las tazas de café que estaba tomando estos días. Estaba bastante seguro de que mi presión arterial estaba por las nubes y sentía que mi corazón palpitaba como loco debido a toda la cafeína, pero no podía rendirme.

Eché un vistazo a la oficina de Levi, el bastardo se veía completamente bien sentado ahí con sus pies encima del escritorio. Sus estúpidos y brillantes zapatos Armani que _yo _limpié reluciendo en la luz del sol. Hablando del sol, Levi estaba con uno de los fotógrafos de la línea de cosméticos que Recon estaba incluyendo en su sección de belleza y el tipo había insistido en abrir todas las persianas de la impecable oficina de Levi para que entre la luz del sol.

Me di cuenta de la forma en que Levi entrecerraba los ojos por la luz y a menudo apretaba sus sienes, lo que solo significaba una cosa. Iba a tener una migraña masiva cuando todo esto acabara. Ahora, normalmente no me importaba si Levi estaba sufriendo físicamente o no, pero ya que sabía que él tenía heterocromía como yo y porque conocía las dificultades de ser forzado a mirar directamente la luz por tan largos periodos de tiempo, sabía lo que estaba atravesando en ese momento y no puedo creer que en realidad iba a decirlo, pero… me sentí mal por él.

Rápidamente me levanté de mi escritorio para conseguir un par de cosas antes de tocar cortésmente la puerta de la oficina de Levi. Con el usual: _"¿Qué mierda quieres?"_ como permiso para entrar, abrí la puerta y con rapidez me deslicé por su espaciosa oficina ignorando a cualquier otra persona en la habitación. No como si ellos estuvieran exactamente prestándome mucha atención en primer lugar. Puse un vaso con agua en el escritorio de Levi junto con un par de pastillas antes de moverme hacia la ventana más cercana a su mesa, la que lo estaba cegando con la luz del sol, y bajé las persianas lo suficiente para que no fuera golpeado directamente por la cegadora luz. Solo mirar hacia arriba para bajar las persianas hizo que me dolieran los ojos, tener heterocromía significaba alta sensibilidad a ciertas cosas como la luz del sol o solo cualquier luz brillante en general. Podía entender y simpatizar con lo que Levi debía de estar pasando en este momento.

Luego miré a Levi, quien me estaba dando una mirada confusa y le hice señas para que tomara las pastillas antes de salir de su oficina tan rápido como había entrado. Puede que haya sabido y entendido lo que estaba pasando, pero eso no significaba que quería estar alrededor de él más tiempo del necesario. Lo odiaba por toda la mierda que me estaba haciendo pasar y eso no iba a cambiar solo por este pequeño incidente. Regresé a mi escritorio y continué actualizando los contactos de Levi, ya que había conseguido un nuevo teléfono y todos sus contactos necesitaban ser transferidos al nuevo.

Dos horas después, los fotógrafos dejaron la oficina de Levi y este sacó su cabeza. Entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí antes de caminar fuera de su oficina y acercarse al lado de mi escritorio. Levanté la vista hacia él dándole una hastiada mirada y por primera vez parecía que no sabía qué decir. Él, el gran Levi Ackerman, Señor Grande y A Cargo. El pendejo más grande del mundo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó eventualmente.

Le di una mirada exasperada mientras inclinaba mi cabeza.

—¿Cómo qué? —pregunté incrédulamente.

—No te hagas el listo conmigo, Jaeger. ¿Cómo mierda supiste que el sol me estaba jodiendo y dándome una migraña?

Suspiré con pesadez, no podía decirle la verdad obviamente.

—Conozco a alguien que tiene ojos como los tuyos… —empecé vacilante—. Siempre se está quejando de que la luz lastima sus ojos y le da dolores de cabeza, incluso cuando estamos dentro de un edificio. Solo lo asumí ya que estabas sentado directamente en la luz y entrecerrando los ojos. Aunque era solo una suposición lo de la migraña —generalmente era malo al mentir, pero no consideraba esto una mentira. Lo consideraba modificar la verdad.

Levi me observó sospechosamente y mantuve mi vista centrada en la pantalla de mi escritorio hasta que escuché a Levi eventualmente bufar antes de voltearse y regresar a su oficina. Antes de cerrar la puerta, asomó la cabeza y dijo:

—No te vayas todavía. Necesito que te quedes para mis _reuniones_ —y luego desapareció dentro.

Joder. ¿Iba a hacerme trabajar horas extras de nuevo? No podía creer esta mierda. Esta era la cuarta noche consecutiva. Suspiré y mordisqueé mi labio inferior, faltaba una hora para las siete, el tiempo en que oficialmente se suponía que terminaba. Sentí todo el agotamiento de esta última semana alcanzarme y descansé mi cabeza en el frío vidrio de mi escritorio por solo unos momentos mientras cerraba mis ojos. Podía sentir lo secos que estaban mis lentes de contacto por la falta de sueño y la falta de gotas, y eso solo sirvió para aumentar mi molestia con toda esta semana.

Solo un día más, Eren, luego tendrás todo el fin de semana para ti. Después de unos minutos de darme a mí mismo un discurso motivacional a medias en mi cabeza, me senté correctamente en la mesa y comencé a terminar mis tareas antes de que el día llegara a su fin.

* * *

Levi me tenía de pie afuera del puto edificio, en un clima de diez grados Celsius estando alerta por un Mercedes Benz negro que estaba esperando. ¿Quién carajos espera a un cliente a las nueve de la noche un viernes? Levi me había hecho jurar que lo llamaría y le diría tan pronto como viera aparecer el Mercedes, pero estaba más preocupado por el hecho de que me estaba congelando el maldito trasero.

Mi celular sonó de repente y lo saqué de mi chaqueta revisando el identificador de llamadas primero (me había cansado de accidentalmente contestar una de las llamadas de Levi). Era Mikasa. Contesté el teléfono inmediatamente preguntándome por qué me llamaba tan tarde.

—¿Mikasa? —respondí, mi voz mezclada con preocupación.

—Eren, ¿dónde rayos estás? Se supone que debías estar en casa hace dos horas —podía oír la manera en que su voz generalmente suave temblaba un poco con ira.

—Lo siento, algo ocurrió y aún estoy trabajando.

Ella suspiró.

—Te olvidaste de qué día era hoy, ¿no es cierto?

Abrí mi boca para replicar, pero me detuve. ¿Esta noche? ¿Qué era esta noche? Dejé que el silencio se alargara mientras pensaba sobre lo que ella estaba diciendo. Hoy era viernes, la fecha era diez de noviembre. Diez de noviembre… oh, mierda.

—Oh, por Dios… hoy es el cumpleaños-

—El cumpleaños de mamá. Exacto. ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo, Eren? —podía oír claramente la ira en la voz de Mikasa ahora.

—Joder, lo siento mucho, Mika. Sabes que lo siento, ¿pero qué demonios se supone que debo hacer? Levi está haciendo que me quede hasta que diga que puedo irme. No puedo solo irme, ¡es mi jefe!

—Eren, ese hombre te ha estado haciendo pasar un infierno estas últimas dos semanas. No entiendo, ¿por qué no solo renuncias? Puedes conseguir un empleo en otro lugar, en cualquier lugar, Eren.

—Mikasa, no voy a hablar de esto ahora mismo. Tengo que irme —terminé la llamada antes de que ella pudiera protestar.

Me recosté contra la pared del edificio pesadamente. El ruido de Nueva York desvaneciéndose en el fondo mientras me dejaba sumir en la fecha de hoy. Mierda, ¿cómo podía haber olvidado el cumpleaños de mamá? Nunca me olvidaba, ni una vez. Desde el día que murió ha sido una tradición para nosotros el visitar su tumba juntos, comer su comida favorita para la cena y luego sentarnos en la sala solo los tres mirando las viejas fotos de nuestra familia. Y me había olvidado, y lo peor, incluso me lo había perdido completamente por mi puto trabajo. Me sentía horrible, y el doloroso nudo en la garganta me decía que tenía ganas de llorar.

De repente, un elegante Mercedes negro se detuvo justo en frente del edificio. Un alto, guapo hombre con el cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás y un atuendo más adecuado para un club nocturno salió del asiento trasero y se pavoneó hacia las puertas dobles. Supuse que era el cliente con el que Levi se reuniría, así que rápidamente saqué mi teléfono para marcar su línea directa. Sonó solo una vez antes de que su voz jadeante contestara el teléfono.

—¿Qué? —gruñó.

Dudé en responder mientras escuchaba su respiración trabajosa y sus fuertes jadeos en el otro extremo.

—Escúpelo, Jaeger. ¿O me llamaste para hacerme perder mi puto tiempo? —dijo impacientemente y fui devuelto al presente.

—Um, el Mercedes negro llegó. Un hombre salió y está en camino ahora —me las arreglé para decir después de tragar el doloroso nudo y parpadear la humedad de mis ojos. El aire frío helaba mis pestañas húmedas y me hizo temblar. Supuse que probablemente tenía la nariz fría también después de haber estado parado aquí durante casi una hora.

—Tch. ¿No pudiste decirlo antes? Mocoso de mierda —Levi se quejó.

Fruncí el ceño aunque sabía que Levi no podía verlo.

—Mira, Levi. Si eso es todo lo que necesitas, ¿entonces puedo irme? Tengo que estar en-

—No. Quédate ahí hasta que te diga que ya no te necesito —colgó justo después de eso y me quedé con la boca abierta en incredulidad.

No podía creer esta mierda. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era? Este hombre nunca fallaba en enfurecerme de todas las formas posibles. ¿Honestamente creía que no podía poner dos y dos juntos y darme cuenta de que estos llamados "clientes" en realidad solo eran sus amantes? ¿Honestamente creía que era tan estúpido? No quería nada más que marchar justo ahí y decirle lo que putamente pensaba, levantar la voz o incluso gritarle por obligarme a permanecer de pie afuera en el frío en el día del cumpleaños de mi difunta madre solo para que él pudiera echar un buen polvo. La única cosa que me impidió hacerlo fue el sonido de alguien llamando mi nombre desde un elegante Porsche plateado con lunas polarizadas.

Me volví hacia la fuente de la voz y vi a Armin sacando su cabeza por el lado del pasajero de dicho Porsche mientras me saludaba con la mano. Estaba sonriendo ampliamente y me hizo una seña hacia el auto que estaba estacionado en la acera frente al edificio; el suave ronroneo del motor aún se oía sin embargo. Me acerqué al coche con cansancio.

—Eren, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí todavía? Tu turno terminó hace dos horas, ¿no es así? —preguntó, inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca y dejar salir todas mis frustraciones concernientes a Levi, cuando un familiar par de ojos azules y una apuesto rostro bien afeitado aparecieron justo detrás de la cabeza de Armin. Joder, era Erwin Smith. Eso explicaba el auto y la razón por la que Armin estaba sentado en el lado del copiloto. Todas las quejas que quería disparar sobre Levi repentinamente murieron en mi garganta.

—Hola, Eren —saludó de manera educada con esa diabólicamente encantadora sonrisa suya—. ¿Estás esperando a alguien? —preguntó.

Pues, mierda. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora? ¿Debería solo decirle que Levi me dijo que esté aquí afuera de pie y congelándome el trasero mientras cogía con un tipo en su oficina? ¿Debería mentir? Esperen, ¿por qué mierda debería cubrir a ese puto imbécil? Me hizo perder una ocasión importante, una que me tenía al borde de las lágrimas hace solo unos momentos. En todo caso, merecía ser delatado y reprendido por Erwin. Aparentemente, mi boca no estaba de acuerdo con mi cerebro y lo que dije después me dejó incluso a mí estupefacto.

—Oh, um, sí, estoy esperando a alguien… mi hermana —¿por qué carajos había metido a Mikasa en mi red de mentiras?

Ambos rubios me dieron unas miradas dudosas y sonreí nerviosamente. Gracias a Dios que mi cabello estaba largo y cubría mis orejas, de lo contrario ambos habrían sido capaces de ver lo rojas que estaban en realidad por decirles una obvia mentira. Aun así, no necesitaba orejas para probar que estaba mintiendo a través de mis putos dientes, pero lo que todavía no podía entender era, ¿por qué mierda estaba cubriendo a ese pendejo de Levi? Se merecía una buena reprimenda por parte de Erwin al menos.

—Ya veo. Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana en el trabajo, Eren. Regresa a casa con cuidado —dijo Erwin con otra sonrisa cortés.

Armin me dio una mirada de disculpa y articuló para que le mandara un mensaje. Oh, lo haría. Definitivamente lo haría. Necesitaba hablar con alguien acerca de todo este asunto de Levi, y Armin y yo nos habíamos vuelto bastante cercanos en las últimas dos semanas. No trabajábamos en el mismo piso, pero aun así veía a Armin tanto como veía a Marco, lo que era definitivamente a diario y siempre se aseguraba de detenerse por mi escritorio para charlar un poco. Era la única persona a la que le había dado mi número de teléfono personal y nos mandábamos mensajes bastante a menudo.

Las ventanas del auto de Erwin subieron y pronto el Porsche iba acelerando por la carretera, dejándome atrás en el frío aire de a finales de otoño. Este frío no era nada, en verdad. Comparado con las temperaturas bajo cero en diciembre y enero, esto era todavía considerado algo cálido para los estándares de Nueva York, pero mierda, cuando estás parado por tanto tiempo incluso en este frío leve, era suficiente para hacerte sentir como una gigante paleta de carne.

Suspiré pesadamente mientras regresaba a mi lugar anterior al costado del edificio, recostándome contra un enorme pilar de piedra mientras envolvía mis brazos alrededor de mí fuertemente para no dejar que mi propio calor corporal se escapara de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. Me agaché hasta estar en una posición semi-sentada, mi espalda apoyada contra la pared mientras descansaba los codos encima de mis rodillas dobladas. No tenía sentido el apresurarme a llegar a casa, ya me había perdido el cumpleaños de mamá y para cuando llegara, sería demasiado tarde para ir al cementerio a visitar su tumba o hacer alguna de las cosas que normalmente me hubiera gustado haber hecho. Era frustrante, y mientras estaba sentado ahí y dejaba que el frío, seco aire me golpeara la cara expuesta, no pude detener las lágrimas que fluyeron libremente.

No me gustaba rendirme, no fui criado para ser un cobarde. Mis padres siempre me enseñaron a luchar por lo que quería, si no luchas no puedes ganar. Ese principio se había quedado conmigo a lo largo de mi vida y era la única cosa que siempre me empujaba a seguir luchando por cosas más grandes y mejores a pesar de no ser bueno en muchas cosas que intentaba. No importaba si no era el más talentoso jugador de fútbol, o el más talentoso nadador o incluso el chico más inteligente de mi clase. Siempre me mataba trabajando y ponía todo mi esfuerzo en lo que sea que en ese momento estaba apasionado y compensaba mi falta de talento con pura determinación y fuerza de voluntad.

Me limpié una cálida lágrima con un dedo mientras me removía un poco más cómodamente en mi lugar, bueno, lo más cómodo que una persona se podía poner en cuclillas contra un pilar de piedra fría en un clima de diez grados. Mis ojos se sentían cansados y pesados mientras observaba la acera en frente de mí, incluso la acera frente al edificio de Survey Corp estaba limpia de cualquier vieja goma de mascar o mierda de paloma. Era posiblemente la acera más limpia que he visto en toda la Ciudad de Nueva York, punto. Mis ojos se cerraban y traté de sacudirme el sueño de encima, pero después de una semana corriendo por todos lados y haciendo la mierda de Levi, el agotamiento finalmente me estaba alcanzando y contra mi voluntad mis ojos se cerraron y me deslicé en la oscuridad.

* * *

—Mmm. Eso fue genial, cariño —ronroneó el atractivo modelo, del cual no me importaba recordar su nombre, mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

Estaba en ese momento limpiando mi oficina después de haber tenido dos rondas de sexo caliente con dos modelos diferentes. A pesar de mi cuerpo cansado, no podía irme sabiendo que había puto semen seco en mi escritorio. Solo haría que me picara la piel y no sería capaz de dormir sabiendo que una cosa tan asquerosa se secó en el vidrio durante la noche.

Sentí un par de manos deslizarse sobre mis hombros y debajo de mis brazos hasta que estaban envueltas alrededor de mi cintura y un par de cálidos labios mordisquearon y lamieron mi lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que me separara con disgusto. ¿Qué parte de "no abrazos ni caricias después del sexo" no entendía este maldito idiota? Saqué sus brazos de mi cintura y me giré para mirar con enojo al rubio sensual, a quien había follado sobre mi escritorio hace solo unos minutos atrás.

—Si ya terminaste de vestirte, entonces date prisa y lárgate para que pueda acabar de limpiar. Me estás molestando —gruñí.

El rubio hizo una mueca.

—No seas así, cariño. Pensaba que tal vez podríamos volver a tu departamento y-

—No. Absolutamente no. Conoces las putas reglas, las dejé claras en el momento en que accediste a reunirte conmigo. Sin compromisos, sin abrazos ni caricias, y definitivamente sin pasar la noche.

—Pero, Levi-

—Lárgate. Dije que me estás molestando.

El rubio se veía levemente herido, pero más enojado que nada. Cogió la chaqueta de cuero que había traído con él y me sacó el dedo mientras se iba pisoteando hacia la puerta de mi oficina, azotándola con un poco más de fuerza de lo necesario, pero como sea. Si rompió algo, tendría que pagar por ello. Sabía cómo encargarme de su gente. Suspirando con fastidio, volví a limpiar mi escritorio hasta estar satisfecho de haber conseguido borrar cada rastro de semen seco de mi mesa de vidrio.

Después de una limpieza a fondo de toda mi oficina, agarré mis cosas y salí de ahí deteniéndome solo un momento en el baño de hombres para arreglar mi apariencia y peinar los cabellos que todavía estaban fuera de lugar por mis actividades extenuantes de esta noche. Mi mente se dirigió de nuevo al hecho de que le había dicho a Eren que permaneciera afuera hasta que le dijera que pudiera irse. Eso fue hace casi una hora y media. Resoplé para mí mismo; el mocoso probablemente se enojó y se fue a casa. Sonaba bastante agitado en el teléfono cuando me llamó.

Encogiéndome de hombros, seguí mi camino fuera del edificio tomando el ascensor hasta el piso del vestíbulo principal. El edificio estaba vacío, como es natural, a excepción de los pocos guardias que estaban por el frente para asegurarse de que no hubieran escurridizas alimañas tratando de entrar por cualquier razón. No es como si pudieran, pero aun así era una necesaria medida de seguridad. Le di a uno de los guardias una seca inclinación de cabeza mientras salía por las puertas principales, y no me sorprendí cuando no vi una cabeza de desordenados cabellos castaños todavía esperando ahí. Lo había supuesto. Esta era probablemente la gota que rebalsó el vaso para el chico y enviaría su renuncia por la mañana.

Estaba equivocado, sin embargo. Mis ojos se agrandaron cuando doblé la esquina de un pilar de piedra y vi esa familiar cabeza marrón agachada contra la pared, su barbilla ligeramente metida en su chaqueta y acurrucado en una pequeña bola con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de sí mismo. Podía ver la manera en que su cuerpo temblaba visiblemente mientras me acercaba a él poco a poco. Mierda, no podía creerlo, este idiota en verdad se quedó aquí afuera por tres horas enteras y no se había ido. Por mucho que no me agradara, tenía que darle algo de crédito por lograr eso.

Mientras acortaba la distancia, me di cuenta de que ni siquiera estaba reaccionando a mi proximidad. Me encontraba prácticamente de pie sobre su figura encorvada, pero él se mantenía escondido en su chaqueta. Fue solo cuando me agaché a su nivel que noté que sus ojos estaban cerrados. ¿El chico estaba dormido? ¿Están jodiéndome? ¿Cómo mierda podía alguien quedarse dormido afuera apoyado contra un pilar de piedra en un clima de diez putos grados? Este mocoso era increíble. **(1)**

No estoy muy seguro de lo que me pasó, llámenlo hábito o tal vez solo fue una de esas cosas al azar que tu cuerpo hace cuando no estás plenamente en control de tus pensamientos, pero estiré una mano y moví algunos mechones desordenados de cabello castaño de su cara. Lo que vi me aturdió un poco. Largas pestañas de color marrón claro brillaban en la luz de la ciudad luciendo un poco húmedas, como si hubiera estado llorando. Ahora que podía verlo mejor, sus mejillas estaban manchadas con lágrimas secas. Él estaba… ¿llorando?

Desde este ángulo, mirándolo dormir tan pacíficamente con las mejillas con rastros de lágrimas visibles por las luces de la ciudad, tenía a mi corazón dando saltos por alguna extraña razón. Era como si estuviera viendo a una persona completamente diferente del enojado y molesto niño que siempre me fruncía el ceño cada vez que le decía que recoja mi ropa de la lavandería o me traiga un café. Esta persona era desconocida para mí y extrañamente hermosa, y si no supiera quién era Eren, probablemente habría pensado que era atractivo en una manera etérea. Había algo de otro mundo sobre él ahora que tenía una buena vista.

De repente fui sacado de mis pensamientos extraños cuando él se comenzó a mover y rápidamente quité mi mano mientras sus húmedas pestañas empezaban a abrirse lentamente. Vi el verde oscuro de sus ojos revelándose con lentitud mientras esas pestañas marrón claro se removían y su visión se enfocó de nuevo. Me quedé en mi lugar, agachado frente a él para ver cuál sería su reacción. No esperaba el ceño fruncido que de inmediato apareció en su cara tan pronto como pareció darse cuenta de que era yo quien estaba mirándolo.

—Oh, eres _tú _—murmuró en voz baja en su chaqueta antes de quitar los brazos a su alrededor y ponerse de pie. Imité sus acciones.

—¿De verdad te quedaste jodidamente dormido aquí afuera? —pregunté sonando un poco más molesto de lo que pretendía.

Me observó por un largo rato, sus ojos parecían estar buscando algo en mi cara, pero cuando no encontró lo que sea que quería, suspiró profundamente por la nariz antes de dirigirse hacia la dirección opuesta a la que yo iba.

—Si ya terminaste, entonces me voy a casa —fue todo lo que dijo cuando pasó junto a mí.

Qué me dio por extender la mano y detenerlo para que no se fuera, no tengo ni puta idea. La única cosa en la que podía pensar era en la manera en que vi sus largas pestañas húmedas y brillantes con lágrimas nuevas y sus mejillas manchadas con viejas mientras se secaban. Había hecho lo que le pedí y había esperado aquí en el maldito frío, tal vez solo estaba sintiéndome culpable, lo que era tan jodidamente ajeno a mí, pero pensé que lo menos que podía hacer era llevar al chico a su casa.

—Espera. ¿Acaso vas a caminar todo el puto camino a casa o qué, idiota? —okay, quizás pude haberlo dicho de una mejor manera.

Eren se detuvo, pero inmediatamente giró la cabeza para mirarme y pude ver con claridad la ira y agitación en su cara mientras sus gruesas cejas se juntaban firmemente y sus labios se apretaban en una línea. Entrecerró sus oscuros ojos verdes hacia mí.

—¿En serio vas a pararte ahí y hacerme una pregunta tan estúpida como esa? —me miró con esos ojos entrecerrados por un momento o dos y solo le devolví una mirada molesta porque ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Solo lo había detenido sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, como si fuera por instinto.

Él miró hacia otro lado finalmente y resopló, tirando su mano de mi agarre como si mi toque le quemara físicamente.

—_Buenas noches_, señor Ackerman —escupió violentamente antes de comenzar a caminar lejos de nuevo.

¿Por qué de repente me sentí como el pendejo más grande del mundo?

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**(X) **Canción del capítulo en mi perfil.

**(1)** Fanart del capítulo en mi página de Facebook.

* * *

**N/T:** Lo sé, me demoré. Perdón por ello, pero el capítulo estaba incluso más largo que el anterior y se me hace un poco difícil traducir en primera persona. ¿Se nota mucho? :c

Respecto al capítulo, "_oh, Levi, ¿cuándo aprenderás?" _en palabras de la autora. ¿Soy la única que quiere matarlo? Dejen un review por favor, necesito ánimos con este fic.

Para los que siguen Sugar on Top, habrá actualización esta semana, no me maten. (?)

**P.D. **¡No se olviden de revisar el link de mi página en mi perfil!


	4. Dirty Laundry

**Capítulo 4: Dirty Laundry**

"_Detesto el narcisismo, pero apruebo la vanidad."_**—Diana Vreeland**

—¿Sí, Satanás? —la voz hastiada de Eren llegó a través del intercomunicador.

Me atraganté con mi café mientras Hanji se reía a carcajadas en su asiento. Puto Jaeger. Agarré un pañuelo de mi bolsillo e inmediatamente limpié las gotas de café que estaban dirigiéndose hacia mi cara camisa. **(1) **Tras el cristal, podía ver a esa pequeña mierda sonriendo mientras observaba con diversión cómo me ahogaba con mi café.

—¿_Qué_ fue eso, Jaeger? —gruñí de vuelta en el intercomunicador.

—Dije, ¿sí, Levi? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —dijo en un tono de voz asquerosamente dulce mientras batía sus pestañas y sonreía.

—Tch, eso es lo que pensé —apreté los dientes dándole una mirada molesta—. Trae tu trasero aquí —siseé.

Lo observé a través del cristal mientras él, oh, de tan mala gana se levantaba de su escritorio y cogía una libreta y bolígrafo antes de entrar a mi oficina. Hanji se estaba riendo en voz baja y le lancé una feroz mirada callándola.

—Más vale que tengas la maqueta de la revista de la edición de noviembre.

—Está debajo de tus pies —dijo Eren inexpresivamente.

Mis ojos se dirigieron al grueso libro descansando debajo de mis pies en alto y bastante seguro de que tenía el nombre de la revista en el frente con "Importante y Confidencial" en pequeñas letras en la parte inferior. Pues mierda. Escuché más risitas de Hanji y miré hacia arriba para verlos a ambos sonriéndome. Tch.

—Date prisa y dame mis malditos mensajes —dije con los dientes apretados mientras quitaba mis pies del libro e inmediatamente comenzaba a hojearlo.

—Natasha llamó. Quiere saber si alguna vez la vas a llamar de vuelta.

—Ignorar.

—Brad llamó preguntando si recibiste el vino que te envió… y la ropa interior comestible.

—Ignorar.

—Tu madre llamó y exigió que la visites en Acción de Gracias.

—Ignorar.

—El Diablo llamó. Dijo que tu viaje en limusina directo al infierno está listo.

—Ignorar.

La odiosa risa de Hanji es lo que me hizo mirar hacia arriba para ver a un Eren frunciendo el ceño. Sonreí sabiendo que todavía tenía maneras de molestarlo. Si él pensaba que sus pequeños comentarios sarcásticos eran lindos, pues no lo eran. Aunque, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, eran algo graciosos… si no estaban dirigidos hacia mí específicamente.

El teléfono en mi oficina sonó y de inmediato lo ignoré, dejando que Eren se haga cargo de ello ya que es su puto trabajo. Él rápidamente lo cogió antes de la segunda tonada, sabiendo a estas alturas cuánto odiaba que las llamadas no fueran contestadas en el primer intento. ¿Qué puedo decir? Manejo un negocio muy organizado. Como si me importara un carajo.

—Oficina de Levi Ackerman, habla Eren. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Hubo una larga pausa de silencio y después de que se prolongara por tal vez demasiado, alcé la vista para ver cuál era problema, y vi a Eren mirándome con molestia, como un padre reprendiendo a un niño.

—Espere, por favor —dijo monótonamente antes de colgar el teléfono con fuerza en el receptor—. Línea dos —fue todo lo que dijo con una dulce sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a alejarse.

—Oi, espera, mocoso de mierda. ¿Quién carajos es?

—Lo siento, tengo que ir y comprobar cómo van los preparativos para tu reunión de esta tarde —dijo mientras se apresuraba a salir de mi oficina dejándonos a Hanji y a mí a solas.

—Ustedes son tan adorables. Son como una pareja casada —Hanji se rio por la nariz—. ¿Vas a tomar esa llamada o qué?

Rodé los ojos sin querer contestar ese comentario de "pareja casada". Era algo cierto, el mocoso se había puesto demasiado cómodo conmigo últimamente. Ya estaba en su tercera semana aquí en Recon e incluso yo estaba empezando a depender de él demasiado para mi gusto. Todavía no me había rendido con mi plan original de hacer que renuncie, lo que me aseguraría que suceda. Cogí el teléfono y tomé la llamada en espera contestando tan profesionalmente como me era posible.

—¿Quién mierda es? —profesional. Check.

—¿Levi? —la voz jadeante de una mujer llegó desde el otro lado de la línea. Bueno, eso ciertamente captó mi interés y aparentemente mi reacción captó el interés de Hanji, por lo que saltó de su asiento y puso la llamada en altavoz para que pueda escuchar lo que decía—. Estoy muy contenta de poder hablar contigo. Te necesito tanto. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti desde que pasamos esa increíble noche en París —la voz de la mujer estaba llena de lujuria y excitación y me di cuenta de que Hanji hacía gestos de vómito dramáticamente por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿En serio? Qué coincidencia, no he sido capaz de mantenerte fuera de mi mente tampoco —le seguí la corriente, recostándome en el asiento con una sonrisita. Oí a Hanji bufar fuertemente y le di una mirada enojada.

—¡Oh, Levi! No puedo soportarlo más, por favor, déjame ir esta noche. Te necesito, bebé.

—Ya que lo pediste tan bien. A las diez en punto. Te veré esta noche —y luego terminé la llamada.

Hanji me observó con desconfianza.

—Entonces, ¿quién era?

—No tengo ni puta idea. Pero sí sé que voy a follar esta noche.

—Eres horrible —dijo Hanji suspirando.

—Dime algo nuevo.

* * *

—Necesitamos algo diferente.

—¿Qué tal Lindsey Lohan?

—Dije diferente, no basura.

—Paris Hilton.

—Ella ya ha estado en la portada tres veces.

—¡Christina Ricci!

—No. Ella es demasiado octubre. Necesitamos a alguien que grite diciembre.

—Podemos tener entonces a un viejo gordo con una enorme y puta barba blanca en bikini para la portada.

—Um, ¿disculpen?

Todos los ojos en la habitación se dirigieron hacia Eren, quien estaba de pie a mi lado. La reunión mensual para discutir quién sería el modelo de la portada para la edición de este mes no estaba yendo a ningún lado y me estaba empezando a frustrar con todas estas sugerencias estúpidas de celebridades para la portada de diciembre. Eren incómodamente se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Por qué no solo ponemos a Levi en la portada? Él es el nuevo Editor en Jefe y este será su primer lanzamiento para Recon _como _Editor en Jefe. Piensen en ello. Los medios han estado sobre él desde que tomó su nueva posición, es el tema más popular en la Industria de la Moda justo ahora y, ¿qué mejor manera de vender nuestra revista que poner a una figura tan controvertida en la portada?

Mierda. Eren tenía un punto ahí. Esa era en realidad… la mejor idea que había escuchado en todo el mes. La habitación estaba en silencio, la redonda mesa de conferencias con todas las otras cabezas de los departamentos murmurando en voz baja como si contemplaran el utilizar la idea de un asistente de todas las personas. Eren se veía nervioso y un poco desalentado mientras esperaba por una respuesta y abrí mi boca para decir algo.

—¡ES PERFECTO! —Hanji chilló. Mi boca se quedó ligeramente abierta al ser interrumpido. Vi cómo Hanji salió disparada de su asiento y corrió alrededor de la mesa de conferencias jalando a Eren en un asfixiante abrazo de oso mientras revolvía su cabello.

—Es una buena idea —alguien más murmuró.

—Recon nunca ha puesto a su editor en jefe en la portada antes. No se ha oído de ello.

—Imaginen todas las ediciones que vamos a vender.

—Podría ser incluso nuestro mejor diciembre.

Bien, esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos. No es como si particularmente me importara ser considerado para la portada de Recon, pero no es exactamente lo que tenía en mente. Yo era el Editor en Jefe, se supone que debo ser el que da las ideas, no mi asistente. Me aclaré la garganta ruidosamente para captar la atención de todos.

—No podemos estar tan desesperados para estar dispuestos a conformarnos con la idea de un asistente, ¿cierto? —pregunté.

—¡TODOS AQUELLOS A FAVOR DE LA IDEA DE EREN, LEVANTEN LA MANO Y DÍGANLO! —Hanji sonrió levantando la mano.

La habitación entera levantó la mano y dijo "yo" en unísono. Fruncí el ceño y siseé en su dirección, traidores. De repente, todos se pusieron rígidos y por un momento pensé que era porque les estaba frunciendo el ceño a todos y cada uno de ellos, pero una familiar y profunda voz cortó el denso silencio de la sala de conferencias.

—Creo que es una idea maravillosa —Erwin puto Smith. Se pavoneó en toda su fresca y suave gloria con su traje gris Armani y sus zapatos Prada y su cabello rubio perfectamente peinado sonriendo.

Observé con leve irritación mientras él colocaba unas de sus enormes manos en los hombros esbeltos de Eren, el jersey verde que traía puesto **(2)** estaba exponiendo demasiado sus clavículas ahora que estaba prestando más atención a su atuendo. Noté la manera en que la mano de Erwin apretaba el hombro de Eren y permaneció allí demasiado tiempo para mi gusto.

—Eren, ¿qué más crees que podríamos añadir a esta edición? Me gustaría mucho escuchar tus ideas —Erwin prácticamente ronroneó.

Eren tragó y vi la forma en que agarró su libreta con fuerza antes de aclararse la garganta y tartamudear sobre sus palabras un poco. Erwin, ese bastardo, ¿estaba coqueteando con mi asistente?

—¡S-sí! Um, bueno. ¿Q-qué tal si incluso dedicamos un par de páginas en la revista para Levi? Podríamos incluir una pequeña entrevista sobre lo que planea hacer como el nuevo Editor en Jefe de Recon Magazine, sus expectativas, darles a nuestros lectores un vistazo de lo que el Editor en Jefe hace. Podríamos también hacer una sesión de fotos en blanco y negro de Levi trabajando en su oficina y ponerlas junto a los artículos. Mostrar su lado profesional —Eren terminó con confianza.

Los otros editores en la habitación estaban murmurando a esta altura y me percaté de las miradas sorprendidas que todos le estaban dando a Eren. Así que el mocoso podía tener buenas ideas, gran puta cosa. Erwin ahora tenía sus dos manos en los hombros de Eren, no podía ignorar la forma en que su pulgar frotaba círculos en la piel expuesta ahí, haciendo que entrecierre los ojos a la pareja. Eren estaba completamente absorto en la presencia de Erwin para siquiera notar a alguien más en la sala ahora.

—Está decidido. Hagan esta portada en la revista. Estaré esperando con ganas el modelo final antes de que la edición de diciembre vaya a la imprenta —Erwin sonrió a todos los demás en la sala antes de soltar los hombros de Eren y hacer un movimiento para salir.

Justo cuando volteó, atrapé su mirada y le fruncí el ceño. Quería que supiera que estaba al tanto de sus pequeños pases con Eren, irónico considerando que contrató al mocoso para que _yo _no fuera tentado; sin embargo, aquí estaba él coqueteando con _mi _mocoso. Esperen, eso no está bien. Quise decir mi asistente, sí, eso es a lo que me refería.

Erwin se fue y noté que Eren lucía un poco aturdido mientras observaba cómo Erwin puto Smith dejaba la habitación y aclaré mi garganta fuertemente sorprendiéndolo. Me levanté y pasé a su lado en dirección a mi oficina concluyendo esta reunión.

—Pon a Mike Zacharius en la línea. Resérvalo para que haga esta puta sesión de fotos, no trabajaré con nadie más. Arregla una reunión con él para que podamos ver los conceptos y temas —Eren estaba siguiéndome rápidamente y podía escucharlo escribir todo lo que acababa de decir.

—Levi, ¿qué hay de la entrevista? ¿Debo hacer una lista de escritores y periodistas confiables?

—No te molestes. Haz que Auruo Bozado lo haga. Es un periodista y me admira, hará que la entrevista suene bien de mi parte.

—De acuerdo. Me encargo ahora mismo.

—Y, Eren —me detuve y giré para mirarlo—. Buen trabajo ahí —murmuré en voz baja. Eren se iluminó como el jodido árbol de Navidad del Centro Rockefeller y sentí un extraño aleteo en mi pecho mientras era cegado por sus blancas perlas. ¿Qué rayos tenían sus dientes? Son tan rectos que me siento como si estuviera mirando un puto anuncio de Colgate.

—Gracias, Levi —dijo igualmente en voz baja mientras sus ojos se dirigían hacia el suelo tímidamente.

—Como sea, no te acostumbres. Estoy seguro de la cagarás de alguna manera para el final del día —rodé los ojos y me dirigí hacia mi oficina de nuevo.

Eren y yo nos separamos una vez que llegué a mi oficina. Él fue directo a su escritorio y empezó con esas llamadas que le dije que hiciera. A pesar de tener una gran pila de trabajo en frente de mí en mi escritorio, me encontraba a mí mismo distraído por Eren de vez en cuando. Mis ojos ocasionalmente se alzaban para mirarlo a través del cristal de mi oficina, mientras él revoloteaba por su escritorio tomando llamadas y escribiendo mensajes, golpeando en su teclado con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

Debo estar volviéndome jodidamente loco o Hanji se las ha arreglado para joderme, o ambos, porque por alguna razón estaba realmente satisfecho de saber que había sido yo quien lo había hecho sonreír así. Un pequeño, simple cumplido y está brillando como el puto sol. Eren Jaeger en verdad era un misterio para mí.

* * *

—Aquí está la maqueta de la revista, Levi —dijo Eren mientras me entregaba el libro, notas adhesivas de color neón saliendo de la parte superior y los lados.

—Por fin, mierda. Una vez que termine de revisarlo puedo largarme de aquí.

Escuché a Eren reír suavemente.

—Te haré una taza de té.

—Gracias —murmuré al verlo salir de mi oficina.

Suspiré mientras comenzaba a hojear la maqueta de la revista para la edición de este mes. Todos los departamentos habían presentado sus avances hasta ahora y todo se veía bien; si todas las cosas iban bien con la sesión de la portada y la entrevista, la edición de diciembre estaría antes de lo previsto y por delante de la fecha límite. Hasta ahora, mi primera edición estaba empezando a parecer que iba a ser un jodido éxito, ¿y por qué no lo sería?

Eren regresó poco después con una bandeja de té negro recién hecho. Me sirvió una taza que agradecidamente acepté una vez que me la ofreció y luego estaba de vuelta en su escritorio, escribiendo en su teclado. El golpeteo de las teclas un aburrido pero agradable sonido en el tranquilo espacio de la oficina. La mayoría de los otros ya se había ido, Eren y yo probablemente éramos los únicos en el piso en este momento.

A mitad de la maqueta de la revista, mis ojos ya se estaban cansando y las palabras en frente de mí se volvían borrosas. Mierda, había estado leyendo papeleo y mirando a una pantalla de computadora todo el día. Mis ojos se sentían secos y ardían cada vez que trataba de parpadear, a veces forzando un bostezo para conseguir que mis ojos lagrimeen naturalmente ya que no tenía ningunas putas gotas conmigo. Me recosté en mi asiento y cerré mis ojos tratando de darles un pequeño descanso, me sobresalté cuando escuché el sonido de la voz de Eren justo a mi lado.

—Puede que quieras probar esto.

—¡Puta mierda! ¿Qué demonios, Jaeger?

—¿Supongo que no me escuchaste entrar?

—No me digas, Sherlock. ¿Qué es eso?

Me tendió una pequeña botella verde de gotas para los ojos.

—Prueba esto. Me di cuenta de que frotabas tus ojos antes y bostezabas. Esto mantendrá tus ojos húmedos por un par de horas. Las uso todo el tiempo.

Observé la botella con duda y oí a Eren darme un suspiro exasperado cuando me tomé demasiado tiempo para tomar la botella de su mano. Carajo, como si fuera a utilizar las gotas para los ojos de otra persona, quien sabe qué tipo de enfermedades podría contraer por tener eso en cualquier lugar cerca de mi ojo.

—Cálmate, _Jefe._ Es una nueva botella de marca. No vas a coger mis enfermedades de "gente normal".

Siseé y le arrebaté la botella de su mano, mi cara se sentía un poco caliente por haber sido atrapado pensando exactamente esa misma cosa hace solo un momento. ¿Era en realidad tan jodidamente obvio?

Desenrosqué la tapa de la pequeña botella y tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás permitiendo que las frías gotas cayeran en mis ojos enviando alivio inmediato a mis retinas. Repetí la acción para mi otro ojo antes de entregarle la botella de nuevo a Eren, quien solo resopló y sacudió su cabeza hacia mí.

—Quédatelo. No quiero coger la enfermedad de "pendejo" de ti —dijo con una sonrisa descarada.

—Tch. Vete a la mierda, Jaeger.

Eren soltó una risa y se dirigió a la puerta de mi oficina. Por más que traté, no pude evitar la sonrisa o la tranquila risa que se me escapó. El mocoso se había adaptado muy rápidamente a mi agria actitud. La primera semana era mayormente callado, a veces solo mirándome con molestia mientras hacía lo que fuera que le pedí. La segunda semana se puso solo un poco más atrevido, rodando sus ojos o tomándose su maldito tiempo cuando lo llamaba. Ahora, era totalmente irrespetuoso hacia mí, pero me di cuenta que solo actuaba tan informalmente cuando estábamos solo los dos en mi oficina. Aun así, no podía dejar de encontrar sus ingeniosos comentarios divertidos. No había muchas personas que conozca que puedan seguir el ritmo a mi propio sarcasmo.

Hablando de esas pocas personas, uno de ellos estaba abriéndose paso hacia mi oficina en este momento. Jean Kirstein. **(X) **Se pavoneó por mi oficina como el creído imbécil que era con una engreída mirada en su larga cara y un aire de pura arrogancia que parecía que lo seguía a dondequiera que iba. Si había alguien que fuera un puto aún más grande que yo en toda esta oficina, Jean Kirstein lo era. Y eso es exactamente lo que me gustaba de él.

—Así que —dijo arrastrando las palabras—, parece que te vendría bien un buen polvo ahora mismo. ¿Qué tal si te deshaces de Jaeger y me llevas a tu casa en su lugar? —ronroneó tirando de su corbata para aflojarla, por lo que su camisa abierta **(3)** mostró su cuello y clavículas.

Sonreí mientras él acortaba la distancia entre los dos y prácticamente se dejó caer en mi regazo. Sus dedos inmediatamente trazaron patrones en mi camisa mientras su otra mano abría los primeros tres botones para exponer más de mi propio cuello y piel. Lo vi lamer sus labios seductoramente y eso fue todo para mí. Cerré la maqueta del libro con fuerza, sin importarme de que solo iba por la mitad de él antes de atrapar los labios de Jean en un beso hambriento.

Jean era uno de los pocos revolcones que mantenía cerca, pero no muy cerca. Él conocía mis reglas perfectamente bien y no tenía problema en ceñirse a ellas y por eso todavía me acostaba con él, además de que era un buen polvo. Pero también sabía que solo dormía conmigo por mi posición en la compañía. Jean no era exactamente como Eren, honesto, trabajador y determinado para escalar su camino hacia la cima. Jean se acostaba para llegar allí, aunque el sexo no parecía hacerle pasar del escritorio de recepcionista si los últimos dos años eran alguna indicación. Aun así, lo mantenía alrededor con promesas de darle la posición de Eren.

—Esto puede esperar hasta mañana —gruñí contra sus labios antes de guardar en su sitio la maqueta del libro por la noche.

Separamos nuestros labios y siseé haciéndole un gesto a Jean para que se levantara de mí y así pudiera coger mi abrigo y largarme de aquí. Mientras iba por mi abrigo, noté que Eren estaba completamente absorto con la pantalla brillante de su computadora mientras tecleaba furiosamente. Bien, eso significaba que mi pequeña sesión de besos con Jean no fue vista. No lo necesitaba chillándole a Erwin sobre mis aventuras del trabajo, o cualquier asunto en todo caso.

Rápidamente agarré mi abrigo y me lo puse mientras con prisa caminaba fuera de la oficina, Jean siguiéndome de cerca detrás. Eren se despabiló y sacó su mirada de la pantalla de su computadora cuando salí de mi oficina y la mirada molesta que le lanzó a Jean no pasó desapercibida.

—Anda a casa, Jaeger —lo despedí con rapidez mientras pasaba por su escritorio.

—Nah, ¿por qué no solo se queda aquí y sigue trabajando? Tal vez por fin sea capaz de pagar un corte de pelo y nueva ropa —Jean se burló ruidosamente y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Qué gracioso, porque estoy bastante seguro de que follar a un caballo es ilegal en Estados Unidos. _Oops_, ¿dije eso en voz alta? —Eren lanzó de vuelta y esta vez fui yo quien soltó una risita mientras oía los tartamudeos estupefactos de Jean.

—¡Jódete, Jaeger!

—Ya quisieras, Seabiscuit. **(4)**

Decidí que ahora sería un buen momento para intervenir antes de que alguien aquí se fuera con un ojo morado o una nariz ensangrentada.

—Buenas noches, mocoso.

—Uh-huh —respondió y sacudí mi cabeza sonriendo.

* * *

—Entonces —dijo Jean mientras se abotonaba la camisa—. ¿Cuándo se abre la posición de asistente? —había una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro al preguntar.

Me paseé fuera del baño después de tomar una rápida ducha, odiaba el olor que el sexo dejaba y el sudor seco era incluso peor. Tenía la toalla que utilicé para secarme envuelta alrededor de mi cuello mientras regresaba con Jean a mi habitación otra vez, él estaba sentado a los pies de la cama poniéndose los zapatos. Su camisa aún estaba abierta con su corbata de seda colgando de su cuello, su chaleco seguía tendido en el suelo donde lo había tirado una vez llegamos a mi habitación. La paciencia nunca ha sido lo mío.

—Ya te lo dije. Tan pronto como pueda hacer que Jaeger renuncie, el puesto es todo tuyo —me acerqué al mini bar y tomé un vaso limpio antes de servirme una generosa cantidad de whisky.

Mientras tomaba un largo sorbo, sentí a Jean ponerse detrás de mí y envolver sus brazos alrededor de mi torso desnudo. Era varios centímetros más alto que yo, así que sabía que tenía que doblar sus rodillas un poco para descansar su barbilla en mi hombro. Sentí sus labios deslizándose contra la piel de mi cuello y gruñí en señal de protesta. Él sabía que odiaba hacer esta clase de mierda después de follar, besos y abrazos y todas esas otras pendejadas.

Escuché su risa de suficiencia mientras sus dientes rozaban contra mi deltoides y rápidamente me solté de su abrazo. Generalmente no me importaban los chupetones, pero justo ahora acababa de recordar que estaba esperando a alguien más esta noche. Esa mujer con la que había hablado por teléfono antes. Caminé hacia el chaleco abandonado de Jean y lo recogí arrojándoselo.

—Date prisa y lárgate. Estoy esperando a alguien pronto y se verá mal si todavía estás aquí cuando llegue —tomé lo último de mi whisky y disfruté del ardor que dejó mientras se deslizaba por mi garganta hacia mi estómago.

Jean frunció el ceño.

—¿Te vas a encontrar con alguien más ya? Eso es rápido, incluso para ti.

—Menos charla, apúrate —dije oyendo la irritación en mi propia voz mientras salía de mi habitación hacia la espaciosa sala de estar. Podía escuchar el sonido de los caros zapatos de Jean siguiéndome junto con el chasquido de su reloj de diseñador.

—Así que, ¿con quién te vas a encontrar? ¿Es alguien que conozco? —preguntó cuando llegamos a la puerta principal. Escribí el código para desbloquear la cerradura de seguridad en el teclado y mantuve la puerta abierta para Jean, dándole una mirada aburrida mientras lo veía tomarse su maldito tiempo.

—Ni siquiera recuerdo quién carajos es, solo que la conocí en Paris y follamos.

Jean soltó una risa burlona.

—Suena romántico —finalmente salió por la puerta de mi departamento y empecé a cerrar la puerta detrás de él cuando su mano la detuvo.

—Entonces todavía vas a darme la posición de asistente, ¿verdad? —preguntó, de repente sonando inseguro de sí mismo.

Rodé los ojos.

—Sí, ya. Solo lárgate de aquí carajo.

Me di cuenta del súbito dolor en los ojos de Jean, pero lo ignoré mientras cerraba la puerta completamente y esperé a oír sus zapatos girando para caminar por el pasillo. Había un silencio sepulcral. El idiota estaba obviamente todavía de pie afuera de mi puta puerta, podía ver su sombra por debajo de ella y dejé escapar un suspiro exasperado antes de abrir la puerta con fuerza de nuevo.

Como pensé, el idiota seguía allí parado viéndose como un niño al que su mamá le había gritado y rápidamente lo agarré por la corbata y lo jalé juntando nuestros labios bruscamente. Fue corto, breve y en su mayoría solo dientes, pero se veía satisfecho cuando por fin me separé de él y solté su corbata de mi agarre.

—¿Feliz ahora? —refunfuñé mientras me daba la vuelta para regresar a mi departamento.

No esperé por una respuesta mientras azotaba la puerta detrás de mí una vez que estaba en el interior y esta vez, después de un momento de silencio, pude escuchar el sonido de los zapatos caros de Jean repiqueteando contra los azulejos brillantes del corredor. Por fin carajo. Estaba empezando a creer que nunca se iría. Mientras limpiaba mi habitación y cambiaba las sábanas, mi mente se dirigió de vuelta hacia Eren y sus ingeniosos comentarios sobre Jean luciendo como un caballo. No pude evitar soltar una risa al recordar lo molesto que estaba Jean al ver que Eren en realidad tenía las bolas para hablar mierda en su cara.

Parecía que estaba pensando demasiado sobre el chico estos días y eso no me gustaba. Rápidamente me sacudí los pensamientos relacionados con Eren y regresé a mis asuntos mientras esperaba que mi segundo polvo de la noche llegara. No tuve que esperar demasiado tiempo hasta que hubo un suave golpe en la puerta. Es jodidamente bueno el ser yo.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1) **Atuendo de Levi en mi página de Facebook.

**(2) **Atuendo de Eren en mi página de Facebook.

**(X) **Canción del capítulo en mi perfil.

**(3) **Atuendo de Jean en mi página de Facebook.

**(4) **Seabiscuit: nombre de un famoso caballo de carreras de Estados Unidos. Hay una película con el mismo nombre.

* * *

**N/T: **Ay, me demoré, lo sé, no me maten. (?)

¿Alguien más también se quedó WTF con el Levi/Jean? Recuerdo que me pasó a mí. Pero Eren es amor, y Levi lo sabe~

Si les gustó, dejen reviews, me animan mucho. Gracias por leer.


	5. Baby Goodnight

**Capítulo 5: Baby Goodnight**

"_La gente te va a mirar. Haz que valga la pena."_**—Harry Winston**

—¿Te acordaste de recoger mi ropa de la lavandería?

—Lo tengo.

—¿Recogiste a mi gata de la peluquería?

—Hecho.

—¿Llamaste a mi madre y le dijiste que estoy ocupado el Día de Acción de Gracias y no puedo ir a cenar?

—Sí, y me dijo que te dijera que eres un niño terrible, pero espera verte por Navidad.

Levi resopló.

—Envíale flores y vino más tarde hoy. Cuatro docenas de rosas rojas y una botella de Cabernet Franc, es su favorito.

—Porque eso es digno del Premio al "Hijo del Año".

—Cuidado, Jaeger —Levi dejó de caminar y me detuve justo detrás de él—. ¿Dónde mierda va a ser esta sesión de fotos de nuevo?

—Estudio ocho. Está a un par de cuadras del edificio de Survey Corp, el señor Zacharius fue el que insistió en que la sesión de fotos se haga allí.

—Tch, puto Mike. Si no fuera un maldito buen fotógrafo y uno de mis ex-novios, hubiera contratado a alguien más para hacer esta mierda.

—¿Ustedes salían? —pregunté incrédulamente con una ceja levantada en curiosidad.

—¿Sorprendido? —preguntó Levi con una sonrisita mientras se metía en el coche que nos estaba esperando.

—No realmente, para ser honesto —murmuré mientras me deslizaba en el auto detrás de Levi—. Digo, ¿hay alguien en esta industria con quien no hayas salido o te hayas acostado?

—Dame algo de crédito, pedazo de mierda. No duermo con cualquiera —dijo mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

—Pudiste haberme engañado. Pero te fuiste con el Rey de los Bronies anoche —repliqué con una sonrisa.

Levi rodó los ojos.

—Al menos él tiene mejor sentido de la moda que tú.

Fruncí el ceño ante eso.

—Sabes, tengo que preguntar. ¿En realidad haría una gran diferencia si vistiera más a la moda? La ropa es solo ropa, ¿no es así?

—La ropa hace al hombre o a la mujer, Eren. Nunca subestimes el poder de la moda.

Suspiré.

—Sí, como sea. Ya estamos aquí. ¿Hay algo que necesitas que haga mientras espero que la sesión termine?

—Solo quédate en caso de que te necesite, sino quítate del camino y no estorbes.

—Por supuesto —resoplé siguiendo a Levi mientras salía del auto.

El estudio era masivo. Totalmente el tipo de sesión de fotos que imaginarías que un famoso fotógrafo como Mike Zacharius pondría. Había toda clase de personas corriendo con percheros completamente llenos de ropa de diseñador y otros asistentes como yo llevando cafés y rosquillas entre otras cosas.

Seguí en silencio a Levi a través del caos hasta que llegamos a un espacio libre con altas sillas plegables que decían "Recon Magazine" en la parte de atrás. Levi tiró su abrigo sobre una de ellas mientras se caminaba directamente hacia un hombre rubio muy alto, quien estaba hablando con una mujer pequeña de cabello corto rubio rojizo.

—Petra, Mike —se dirigió a ellos simplemente.

Las dos personas siendo llamadas voltearon y le sonrieron a Levi, la pequeña mujer de cabello naranja más que nadie. Me paré un poco lejos de Levi sintiéndome algo incómodo.

—¡Levi! ¡Llegaste temprano! —la mujer más pequeña dijo emocionada jalando a Levi en un abrazo.

Me quedé un poco sorprendido por la muestra pública de afecto, porque es la primera vez que realmente había visto a alguien (aparte de Hanji) atreverse a poner una mano sobre Levi y mucho menos actuar tan familiarmente con él. Lo aún más extraño fue que Levi la estaba abrazando de vuelta y de hecho… ¿sonriendo? Okay, eso no es raro o algo supongo. Solo raro porque es Levi puto Ackerman el Diablo encarnado.

Cuando dejó de abrazar a la pequeña mujer, se volvió hacia el rubio alto y su sonrisa se suavizó solo un poco. Me sentí como si estuviera en un universo alterno o algo, ¿qué carajos está pasando aquí? No pensé que Levi fuera capaz de tales expresiones, prácticamente es Satanás para mí.

—Levi, te ves bien, como siempre. ¿Vas a entrar en el modelaje ahora? —el hombre rubio estaba obviamente bromeando.

Levi rodó sus ojos y suspiró.

—Por favor. Erwin insistió que estuviera en la portada de la edición de diciembre de Recon y solo estoy siguiendo órdenes.

—¿Oh? Pues, hola señor Diciembre. Tendré que poner esa portada en mi pared, quién sabe. Tal vez incluso agrandarla un poco —el rubio alto dijo con una sonrisita.

—¿Aún estás obsesionado conmigo huh, Mike? —Levi se burló.

—Ya quisieras, pequeñín.

De repente, la pequeña mujer de pelo naranja se volteó hacia mí. Sus sorprendentemente grandes y redondos ojos parecían brillar con interés mientras me observaba de pies a cabeza y me puse rígido sin saber qué hacer bajo su mirada. Levi probablemente estaría molesto si me presentara como su asistente, apenas quería ser visto conmigo en la oficina y mucho menos fuera de esta. No tuve que pensar mucho, sin embargo.

—¡Hola! ¿Eres el asistente de Levi? —la mujer saltó hacia mí extendiendo su mano para que la estrechara.

Levi y el rubio alto se giraron para vernos y me percaté de la manera en que Levi me dio una mirada afilada. Ugh, ¿desde cuándo me importa lo que piensa ese pendejo? Okay, a la mierda. Iba a hacer esto y si Levi se enojaba al respecto pues qué jodidamente mal. Extendí mi mano y tomé la mano más pequeña de la mujer en la mía apretándola ligeramente mientras le sonreía.

—Sí, lo soy. Hola, mi nombre es Eren.

—¡Oh! ¡Encantada de conocerte, Eren! Eres muy afortunado al trabajar para alguien como Levi, ¿sabes? ¡Mi nombre es Petra! ¡Soy la asistente de Mike Zacharius!

Tuve que contener la risa que desesperadamente quería salir de mí. ¿Dijo que era _"afortunado" _por ser capaz de trabajar para Levi? Por un minuto creí que esta mujer iba a ser perfectamente normal, pero supongo que estaba equivocado. Suspiré, sin importarme si Petra o Levi me escuchaban. Levi lo hizo y me estaba clavando cuchillos con la mirada ahora.

—Hola, Eren. ¿Así que eres el asistente de Levi? Es un tipo difícil, ¿no? —el hombre alto y rubio se acercó a mí repitiendo las acciones de Petra mientras sostenía su mano grande para que la estrechara—. Soy Mike Zacharius, el encargado de hacer esta sesión. Es bueno conocerte finalmente.

—Ah, bueno, él definitivamente me mantiene ocupado —dijo con una risa nerviosa mientras sacudía la mano del hombre con entusiasmo—. Es un placer conocerlo, señor Zacharius. Soy un fan de su trabajo —¿por qué mentir? Era verdad.

—¿Oh? —Mike pareció animarse ante esto—. ¿Lo eres? Entonces dime, ¿cuál de mis proyectos es tu favorito? —preguntó con interés.

—Oh Dios, pues hay muchos que me encantaron, pero… creo que su mejor proyecto fue la serie de fotografías con salpicaduras de color que tomó de la paloma blanca y el arrendajo azul posados encima de la pared. Me pareció que las imágenes eran preciosas y el significado detrás de sus alas extendidas con solo el ala izquierda del arrendajo siendo coloreada fue hermoso. En realidad tengo una copia de esa fotografía colgada en mi habitación —admití tímidamente.

Mike se veía un poco sorprendido de que en realidad estuviera familiarizado con su trabajo y no mintiendo cuando dije que era un fan. Era cierto que estaba al tanto del trabajo de Mike Zacharius como fotógrafo y cuando Levi mencionó que quería que él fuera el fotógrafo para esta sesión, estaba extático pero no lo mostré. No necesitaba darle a Levi más prueba de que era en realidad tan nerd por este tipo de cosas. Ya es bastante malo que piense que soy un nerd, no como si en verdad me importara lo que el gran mujeriego Levi Ackerman pensara de mí. Solo no lo necesitaba restregándomelo en la cara cada vez que podía para hacer más de mi vida un infierno.

Fui sacado de mis pensamientos cuando sentí algo haciendo cosquillas en mi cabeza ligeramente. Me puse rígido cuando me di cuenta que era Mike inclinándose hacia adelante y… oliéndome. ¿Qué? Parpadeé, presionando mi sujetapapeles y libreta contra mi pecho con fuerza mientras no estaba seguro de qué hacer exactamente. ¿Qué se hace cuando alguien te está oliendo? ¿Sonreír y actuar como si eso no pasara? Afortunadamente el momento incómodo fue corto y Mike se enderezó con una misteriosa sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hm. Tienes a un chico realmente interesante aquí, Levi. Me agrada —dijo Mike mientras se giraba hacia Levi quien estaba rodando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño. ¿Tenía alguna otra expresión facial? Oh, esperen, al parecer sí.

—Sí, sí. Lo que sea. Si ya terminaron de investigar al mocoso, me gustaría acabar con esta sesión de fotos. _Yo _tengo que estar en otros lugares, ¿saben? —Levi resopló antes de marcharse a alguna otra parte.

Petra y Mike se quedaron un minuto más para charlar conmigo y terminaron por agradarme bastante. No eran para nada como el tipo de gente que asociaría con Levi, ni en un millón de años. Petra era completamente adorable, amable y cariñosa, pero mientras la miraba trabajar junto con Mike me di cuenta de que podía ser estricta cuando era necesario. Mike, por otro lado, era algo peculiar, pero en general relajado y bastante fácil de conversar. Pedía mi opinión sobre sus otros trabajos y yo estaba muy contento de dejar salir mis sentimientos nerd.

Ya que Levi estaba ocupado en maquillaje y poniéndose su atuendo para la sesión, me senté en una de las sillas plegables y tomé llamadas por el bluetooth conectado al teléfono de la oficina de Levi. De esta manera todavía podía recibir las llamadas de Levi incluso mientras estaba fuera de la oficina. Eran mayormente solo sus molestos ligues de una noche que preguntaban cuándo podían ver a Levi de nuevo, llamadas que no me molesté en escribir o transmitirle a Levi, ya que sabía que solo me diría "ignorar", y luego se iría como siempre lo hacía.

—¡Eren! —una familiar voz llamó emocionada.

Miré hacia arriba justo a tiempo para ver a Sasha corriendo hacia mí y saltando a mis brazos. Apenas logré atraparla y ella se aferró a mí como un lindo y pequeño koala. No estaba del todo sorprendido de ver a Sasha en la sesión, ella era una de las mejores costureras en Recon y tenía sentido que Levi le pidiera que esté aquí para que le eche un vistazo a su atuendo para la sesión. Aun así, estaba feliz de ver una cara familiar.

—Hey, Miss Sasha Fierce —bromeé dándole un rápido apretón de vuelta antes de que se separara de mí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. (Como de costumbre, tenía migajas alrededor de su boca.)

—Me encanta cuando me llaman así —soltó una risita—. ¡¿Puedes creer que estamos trabajando con _Mike Zacharius_?! ¡Ah! Si le gusta mi trabajo tal vez podría incluso trabajar con él de nuevo, ¡¿y quién sabe?! ¡Tal vez incluso quiera comprar algunos de mis diseños! —estaba prácticamente saltando sobre las puntas de sus pies.

Le sonreí cálidamente.

—Sí, eso sería increíble, Sasha. Estoy seguro de que el señor Zacharius estará feliz con tu trabajo, si Levi de todas las personas te escogió específicamente para esta sesión entonces eso dice mucho, ya sabes.

—Oh, Dios, eso me recuerda que tengo que estar ajustando el traje de Levi para la sesión. El blazer que querían usar para el tema era un poco grande para él, así que tuve que entallarlo en la cintura y los brazos. De lo contrario se vería muy gracioso con las mangas colgando sobre sus manos —reflexionó en voz alta y tuve que contener la risa. Estaba diciéndome básicamente que tuvo que ajustar el traje de Levi porque era muy bajo y pequeño para le quedara la talla que enviaron.

—¡Hey! —otra voz nos llamó y tanto yo como Sasha vimos a Connie trotando hacia nosotros—. Qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿huh, chicos? —saludó con una sonrisa torcida.

Todavía no estaba seguro sobre cómo sentirme sobre Connie. Lo había agrupado con Jean y su equipo de idiotas, así que por lo general no conversaba mucho con él. No estaba exactamente seguro de si quería ser del todo amigable con él cuando usualmente participaba en las payasadas inmaduras de Jean e Ymir.

—¡Connie bebé! —Sasha lo abrazó de una manera similar a como me había abrazado a mí, solo que se veía más divertido con Connie ya que era tan pequeño y Sasha no era exactamente tan ligera como una pluma.

—¡O-Oi! —Connie tartamudeó mientras casi se tropezaba y caía con Sasha todavía alrededor de él.

En ese momento, el objeto de los sueños húmedos de todo chico gay vino caminando hacia nosotros. Okay, quizás no los sueños húmedos de _todo _chico gay, pero definitivamente uno de los míos. Reiner se dirigió a Connie, Sasha y yo en toda su musculosa gloria vistiendo una ajustada camisa roja y jeans igualmente apretados. Bertholdt estaba justo detrás de él vistiendo una camisa blanca con un suéter negro encima y pantalones oscuros. Por supuesto, nunca veías a Reiner sin Bert en algún lugar detrás de él.

El rubio se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa arrogante en su cara y no pude evitar morderme ligeramente el labio mientras él presumía sus músculos en esa puta camisa. En serio creo que tengo algo por los músculos porque puta mierda, Reiner y Erwin tenían tan buen cuerpo y totalmente me inclinaría sobre una mesa y dejaría que me hagan lo que sea en cualquier momento. Oh, por Dios, tenía que parar. Estoy trabajando, joder, no necesito ninguna erección incómoda ahora.

—Hey —Reiner saludó tranquilamente—. Parece que todos estamos trabajando en la misma sesión. Supongo que tengo mucha suerte —estaba ahora mirándome sugestivamente y sonreí.

—Supongo que sí. Después de todo, Levi solo escogió a los que cree lo mejor para esta sesión —dije.

Reiner dio un paso hacia mí mientras Bert era atacado por Sasha y Connie trataba de detenerla de treparlo literalmente. Podía oler la ligera colonia que Reiner estaba usando y jodeeer, casi sentí que mis rodillas se ponían todas débiles y tambaleantes debajo de mí, porque tenía un punto débil para los hombres con buen cuerpo que olían increíble. ¿Cuándo me hice tan superficial? Que yo sepa, mi último novio no era ninguna de esas cosas. Bueno, no es como si Thomas oliera mal. Solo que no olía como un millón de putos dólares como Erwin o Reiner lo hacían y en definitiva no tenía el cuerpo o el atractivo sexual para comparar.

—¿Oh, sí? —ronroneó Reiner. Podía sentirlo acercándose más a mí a cada segundo—. ¿Me creerías si dijera que solo acepté el trabajo porque sabía que estarías aquí también?

Oh, era suave.

—¿En serio? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado —dije sarcásticamente mientras rodaba mis ojos ligeramente.

Reiner se rio.

—¡Hablo en serio! ¿Crees que estoy mintiendo? —preguntó con la ceja arqueada.

—¿Quién sabe? —bromeé.

Justo entonces Levi volvió a salir llevando un jersey de cuello alto de un sólido negro, un par de pantalones negros a juego y los más lindos zapatos blancos y negros que había visto. Tenía una mirada particularmente amarga en su rostro, una que nunca había visto realmente antes y me pregunté si tal vez alguien lo habría cabreado mientras le estaban ajustando el traje.

—Braun, deja de coquetear con Jaeger y ven aquí joder. Tú también, Braus. Tenemos que terminar esta mierda para el final del día —Levi se giró y caminó en dirección de los vestuarios en la parte de atrás, Sasha tragó saliva y lo siguió obedientemente. Reiner se quedó conmigo un poco más, dándome una mirada tensa antes de reír nerviosamente.

—Supongo que estaba siendo demasiado obvio.

—¿Eso crees? Mejor date prisa y haz lo que dice.

Puse una mano en uno de los bíceps masivos de Reiner y lo guie en la dirección en la que Levi acababa de irse. Si lo estaba usando como excusa para tocar sus músculos, nunca lo admitiría, pero déjenme decir… Reiner tenía unos muy buenos bíceps y tríceps. Como… súper buenos. Lo empujé en la dirección de Levi y él pretendió tropezar antes de darse la vuelta y hacer un mohín fingiendo dolor y viéndose adorable al mismo tiempo.

Me reí y sacudí la cabeza antes de girar y ver a Jean de todas las malditas personas caminando en el set, saludando a Petra y Mike como si los conociera de toda la vida. Ese molesto cara de caballo. Pavoneándose por todo el lugar en el blazer **(1) **más tonto que he visto, pero supongo que él lo hacía funcionar. Aún no entendía toda esta cosa de la moda a veces. Miré abajo a mi propio atuendo y me encogí de hombros, solo estaba llevando **(2) **un suéter de color negro y unos jeans. No era la gran cosa.

Desafortunadamente, él atrapó mi mirada y War Horse **(3) **estaba en camino hacia mí con la mirada más engreída en su rostro. Dios, quería golpearlo. Tal vez lo haría y podría solo dejar su cuerpo inconsciente afuera en el callejón de atrás del estudio. Nadie siquiera tendría que saber y si lo noqueara lo suficientemente bien, incluso Jean no recordaría quién lo hizo. Pues, mierda, aquí viene Rainbow Dash ahora.

—¿Dónde está Levi, Jaeger? —preguntó.

—Oh, no sabía que esta sesión iba a ser de temática de Rancho. Supongo que incluso los caballos pueden convertirse en modelos.

—¿Quieres _repetir_ eso?

—Sabes, escuché que los caballos tienen mejor memoria que los elefantes.

—_Jaeger _—Jean advirtió.

—¿Sabías que los sementales salvajes no son territoriales, pero que pelearían por la atención de otra yegua?

—¡Mierda, Eren! ¿Me dirías solo dónde está Levi?

—…

—¿Y bien?

Rodé mis ojos y suspiré.

—Está en los vestidores y le están ajustando el traje.

Jean no dijo nada más antes de voltearse y dirigirse hacia los vestuarios. Bueno, un "gracias" hubiera sido bueno, tú puto imbécil. Chasqueé la lengua y sacudí la cabeza decidiendo que quejarme por Jean y su falta de modales no valía la pena. Me senté en una de las sillas plegables de nuevo y decidí que estaba mejor tomando las llamadas de Levi mientras esperaba que esta sesión terminara.

* * *

**(X) **Una hora después, y la sesión de fotos de Levi finalmente estaba empezando. Mike hizo que se parara en frente de lo que parecía un fondo de la Ciudad de Nueva York de noche, lo que me pareció ingenioso, ¿pero no podía solo hacer la sesión de fotos en una calle real de Nueva York en la noche en vez de usar todos estos materiales para simular un fondo? Bueno, como sea. Este era Mike Zacharius, el internacionalmente famoso fotógrafo. ¿Quién era yo para cuestionar su lógica?

Levi estaba usando **(4) **el mismo jersey de cuello alto negro de antes, junto con (según lo que aprendí de Sasha luego) pantalones negros a la medida de Dolce &amp; Gabbana y un blazer blanco con bordes negros alrededor de los bolsillos, puños y cuello. Nunca habría pensado que el estampado floral en la chaqueta podía favorecer a alguien, pero Sasha y Reiner hicieron un asombroso trabajo juntándolo con todos los artículos correctos de ropa y Levi se veía… sexy. Mierda. Incluso peinaron su cabello hacia atrás y todo.

Mike le decía Levi que pose de cierta manera aquí y allá, y Levi seguía las órdenes. Girando su cabeza un poco a un costado mientras observaba la cámara de lado con una mirada sensual en sus ojos de dos colores, mostrando las afiladas líneas de su mandíbula. El ligero maquillaje ahumado que la gente del departamento de belleza aplicó a los ojos de Levi solo intensificaba el plata y azul y los hacía resaltar dramáticamente. Mike le pedía a Levi mirar una cierta fuente de luz para que sus ojos brillen y eran simplemente impresionantes. Él era simplemente impresionante, como había notado desde el primer día que puse los ojos en él. A veces le hacían que beba de una copa de champagne o fumar un cigarrillo lentamente mientras Mike tomaba múltiples tomas de él haciendo eso con calma.

Petra había puesto algún tipo de música para crear el ambiente para que Levi pose y su mirada sensual y ligeramente arrogante junto con la música sonando en el fondo era agradable de ver. Si no lo supiera, hubiera creído que Levi era un modelo contratado profesionalmente, que había estado posando para la cámara toda su vida. Él era simplemente algo natural cuando se trataba de inclinar su rostro y cuerpo en la dirección correcta para conseguir la mirada perfecta. Era como si él y Mike estuvieran en la misma línea de pensamiento y ambos supieran lo que el otro quería y cómo ejecutar una pose perfectamente. Eran un buen equipo.

Traté de no distraerme mucho con la sesión de Levi ya que todavía estaba ocupado con llamadas de algunos de los anunciantes de Levi para Recon, pero era algo difícil quitar mi mirada de él completamente. Al parecer no era el único, todo el maldito estudio parecía estar zumbando silenciosamente sobre lo atractivo que era Levi y todos los ojos estaban puestos en él en ese momento. Creo que atrapé a Jean babeando sobre Levi por un segundo, pero no necesitaba una imagen mental de la estúpida cara de caballo de Jean babeando sobre mi jefe como si fuera un pedazo de carne siendo presentado en frente de un león hambriento.

Entonces la primera parte de la sesión había terminado y Levi vino y tomó asiento en una de las sillas plegables que estaba ocupando. Ya había preparado un frío vaso con agua con gas para él y después de que tomó unos pocos sorbos de su agua, saqué un cigarrillo y lo prendí para él sabiendo que estaba probablemente irritado con todas estas brillantes luces afectando sus ojos sensibles. Sin pensarlo mucho, saqué un par de gafas de sol que Levi siempre llevaba en casos de emergencia y se las entregué. Él levantó una ceja hacia mí pero tomó los lentes de sol de todos modos.

—Gracias —murmuró y no dije nada en respuesta.

—Natalia de Cosméticos Brzenska llamó y quiso hacernos saber que Rico Brzenska quería organizar una reunión para discutir el diseño de su línea cosmética en nuestra revista.

Levi asintió en respuesta y ese fue todo el ánimo que necesitaba para seguir hablando.

—El señor Dot Pixis llamó, solo quería saber cómo te estaba yendo con la nueva posición. Le dije que todo estaba bien y que su puesto estaba en buenas manos.

Otro asentimiento en respuesta mientras Levi le daba una larga calada a su cigarrillo.

—Annie del departamento de arte dije que el diseño de la nueva portada está terminado y esperando tu opinión cuando regresemos al edificio de Survey Corp.

Antes de que Levi pudiera darme otro gruñido en respuesta, Jean vino pavoneándose hasta Levi como si fuera el idiota más caliente en este planeta. Literalmente rodé mis ojos ante su presencia y vi la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras me observaba y decidí que me gustaría tomar mi descanso justo ahora en vez de verme obligado a pararme aquí y escuchar a Jean y Levi coqueteando entre ellos. Guardé mi lapicero y libreta y cogí un cigarrillo y mi celular antes de darme la vuelta para ir por la salida trasera del estudio.

—¿A dónde vas, Jaeger? —oí que Levi llamó.

—Voy a tomar mi descanso. Estaré de vuelta en quince minutos —dije, sin molestarme en mirar de regreso a mi jefe mientras me dirigía hacia la salida de atrás. Pasé junto a Sasha y Connie en mi camino y les dije que iba a tomar un descanso antes de salir por la puerta y soltar un suspiro de alivio mientras el aire helado de la tarde me golpeaba rápidamente. Balanceé el cigarrillo apagado entre mis labios y lo encendí poco después, guardando mi encendedor de vuelta en mi bolsillo trasero. Normalmente no fumaba, solo cuando me sentía realmente estresado o si estaba realmente cabreado, pero creo que se me estaba pegando lo de Levi. Me encontré a mí mismo anhelando un cigarrillo después de haberlo visto dar tantas largas y satisfactorias caladas del que encendí para él.

Me recosté contra la vieja pared de ladrillo detrás de mí y observé mi entorno un poco. Era un callejón sucio y mojado, pero por lo menos nadie más parecía estar aquí fuera por el momento. Sentía ganas de hablar con alguien, así que le envié a Armin un rápido mensaje sin querer llamarle por si estaba aún trabajando. (Sabía cuándo tenía un descanso, pero a veces no los tomaba si estaba realmente ocupado).

_**Eren:**_ Hey :p Estás en break?

Después de que envié el mensaje, jugueteé con mi teléfono un poco y llené mis pulmones con más nicotina antes de que llegara una respuesta un corto minuto después. Sacudí mi cabeza y sonreí, porque era tan típico de Armin el responder siempre rápido. Deslicé mi pulgar sobre la nueva notificación de mensaje nuevo y leí la respuesta de Armin.

_**Eren: **_Hey :p Estás en break?

_**Armin: **_No, lo siento :( Aunque puedo escribir. ¿Cómo va la sesión?

Pensé en ello durante un minuto. ¿Qué podía decirle a Armin sobre la sesión? Podía solo contarle la verdad y decir que en realidad iba mejor de lo que esperaba y ya habíamos terminado la primera parte y Levi se veía increíblemente sexy… _O, _podía mentir a través de mis dientes y decirle que apestaba (que supongo que no sería una total mentira ya que Jean estaba aquí y eso apestaba). Me decidí por este último y escribí otra respuesta.

_**Eren: **_Hey :p Estás en break?

_**Armin: **_No, lo siento :( Aunque puedo escribir. ¿Cómo va la sesión?

_**Eren:**_ Apeeeesta. Jean está aquí por alguna razón. Acaso ese tipo no tiene un trabajo?

Sonreí un poco ante mi propia respuesta sarcástica y tuve ganas de llamar a alguien y hablar en vez de solo enviarnos mensajes, así que me desplacé por mis llamadas recientes y seleccioné un número presionando la pantalla contra mi mejilla mientras esperaba que el timbre parara y alguien contestara. Mis deseos fueron escuchados cuando Mikasa respondió su teléfono.

—¿Eren? ¿Me estás llamando porque estás tomando un descanso? —ella inmediatamente preguntó cuando contestó.

Sonreí.

—Sí, tengo quince minutos libres. Lo siento, ¿estabas ocupada en el trabajo?

—No, en realidad estoy en mi break también. ¿Qué pasa?

Rodé mis ojos.

—Estás mintiendo, Mika.

La oí bufar indignadamente, hubo una larga pausa de silencio y un montón de sonidos de papeleo antes de escuchar su voz claramente otra vez.

—No es como si a mi jefe le importara si tomo una llamada personal mientras estoy en la trastienda. Siempre y cuando no esté trabajando en el mostrador, está bien —razonó y suspiré pesadamente.

—Uh-huh. Uno de estos días vas a meterte en problemas, Mika. No tienes que responder siempre mis llamadas.

—No importa. De todos modos, ¿cómo está yendo esa gran sesión de fotos? ¿El enano te está molestando de nuevo?

—No, en realidad. Ha sido… justo, hasta ahora. Nada comparado con la semana pasada supongo. La sesión en verdad no está tan mal, estoy impresionado en realidad.

Oí a Mikasa resoplar.

—¿Te refieres a que el enano realmente puede ser justo? ¿Y por qué impresionado? Se supone que Levi es el modelo, ¿no es así?

—No lo sé —me encogí de hombros dando una calada de humo, olvidando que Mikasa no podía ver eso—. Estoy impresionado. No pensé que él podía ser tan… profesional, supongo. Pensé que solo insultaría a todos en la sesión y estaría de pie ahí frunciendo el ceño a la cámara.

Me reí cuando escuché a Mikasa sofocar una risita, y luego escuché más sonidos de papeleo en el teléfono y a ella hablando con alguien más. Me sentí mal, llamando a Mikasa mientras ella estaba trabajando, así que decidí que probablemente debería solo colgar antes de que la metiera en serios problemas.

—Hey, Mika. Tengo que irme, mi descanso casi acaba. Nos vemos en casa más tarde y llamaré a papá en el almuerzo.

—Está bien, te quiero, Eren. Solo ten cuidado, y no dejes que ese pequeño duende te mandonee.

Sonreí ante sus palabras a pesar de que Mikasa no podía verlo. Sabía que ella probablemente podría decir que estaba sonriendo. Se preocupaba demasiado.

—También te quiero, adiós —dije antes de colgar.

Revisé la respuesta de Armin mientras estaba en el teléfono con Mikasa y escribí un rápido mensaje mientras pisaba lo último de mi cigarrillo. Todavía estaba mirando hacia abajo a la pantalla de mi teléfono cuando me separé de la pared y me dirigí hacia la puerta, cuando esta se abrió antes de que pudiera alcanzarla y si hubiera estado mirando hacia arriba en ese momento, probablemente hubiera podido evitar ser golpeado en la nariz con ella, pero no lo hice.

Escuché un crujido, pero el leve dolor proveniente de mi frente hasta el puente de mi nariz era la menor de mis preocupaciones. De alguna manera sin mi conocimiento, había caído al pavimento y raspado mi palma un poco y miré hacia arriba para ver a Jean frunciéndome el ceño. Ese imbécil.

—Che, así que aquí estás, Jaeger. Regresa tu trasero al estudio, Levi te necesita —Jean se giró para empezar a caminar y me quedé viéndolo boquiabierto.

—¡Acabas de golpearme con una puta puerta de metal, idiota! ¡¿O no lo notaste porque eres un puto imbécil?!

—Oh, no lo sé. ¿Tal vez una cara destrozada es exactamente lo que necesitas? Puede que mágicamente te haga lindo o algo —dijo con una mueca de desprecio apenas dándome una mirada mientras caminaba de vuelta al estudio.

Estaba echando humo en silencio mientras frotaba el puente de mi nariz y me ponía de pie con dificultad. Ese relinchante hijo de puta hizo eso a propósito, aunque en parte era mi culpa porque no estaba prestando atención. Froté mi ojo con cuidado sintiendo como si tuviera algo sucio en mi lente de contacto, era una de las sensaciones más incómodas del mundo el sentir que tienes algo dentro del lente.

Mientras ciegamente me dirigía hacia la puerta, escuché un crujido debajo de mi zapato y me detuve a medio paso. Ahora que pensaba en ello, dejé de frotarme el ojo y me di cuenta de que no estaba usando mis gafas. ¿Cuándo me las había quitado? La escena de Jean pegándome en la cara volvió a mí y gemí esperando que la cosa que crujió debajo de mi zapato no sea lo que estaba pensando que era.

Lentamente y con cuidado levanté mi pie derecho del suelo y miré hacia abajo al desastre de cristal destruido y hecho añicos junto con el plástico negro roto y doblado y mi estómago se hundió y sentí como si toda la sangre se drenara de mi cuerpo en un segundo. Había pisado y roto mis putas gafas… ¡Mierda!

No tenía tiempo para preocuparme por mis gafas rotas, y por mucho que quería correr a casa y tomar un repuesto sabía que no podía. Forzado a olvidarme de mis gafas destrozadas, tiré de la puerta del estudio y me apresuré de vuelta al lugar donde había dejado a Levi. Desde la distancia podía verlo parándose de su asiento y frunciéndole el ceño a Mike, quien se veía muy molesto.

Levi tenía sus brazos cruzados frente a él y todavía llevaba los lentes de sol que le había dado antes. Aceleré el ritmo y troté hacia ambos, apenas notando a Petra de pie detrás de Mike cuando llegué respirando un poco más fuerte de lo que me importaba saber.

—Ahí estás joder —gruñó Levi—. ¿Dónde mierda has es-? —se detuvo cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarme e hice lo mejor que pude para evitar verlo directamente y me concentré en los otros trabajadores alrededor de nosotros que estaban cuchicheando con cara de preocupación.

—¿Qué le pasó a tus lentes? —Levi preguntó finalmente.

Miré con furia a Jean, quien estaba de pie no muy lejos de nosotros, estaba charlando con algunas chicas del departamento de maquillaje y belleza y rodé mis ojos antes de murmurar.

—Un caballo los rompió —no era una mentira totalmente.

Podía sentir a Levi dándome una extraña mirada antes de que sacudiera su cabeza y me hizo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia. Bueno, por lo menos evité esa incómoda situación.

—Lo que sea, mira. Mike y Petra acaban de decirme que uno de los putos modelos que tiene que hacer la próxima sesión conmigo se retiró a último minuto y ahora no tenemos ningún modelo masculino para hacer la maldita sesión.

—¿N-no tenemos un reemplazo? —pregunté, mirando a Petra y a Mike, quienes estaban observándome por alguna razón.

Petra finalmente habló.

—Um, el modelo de reemplazo está en este momento atorado en el tráfico y probablemente no estará aquí hasta dentro de otra hora… —dijo disminuyendo la voz.

Levi resopló y volvió a tomar su asiento, cruzando sus piernas y sacando otro cigarrillo para fumar. Estaba más que furioso y sabía que eso nunca significaba nada bueno, especialmente para mí ya que tenía que lidiar con él por el resto del día mientras Petra y Mike podían solo lavarse las manos de él tan pronto como saliera del estudio. Suspiré y miré alrededor del estudio por un momento antes de volverme a Petra y Mike quienes seguían mirándome por alguna razón que no me importaba averiguar en este momento.

—Um, esto puede parecer algo raro, pero… ¿no podríamos conseguir a alguien en el estudio para hacer la sesión con Levi por ahora? Cualquiera podría hacerlo, ¿cierto? —sugerí, la desesperación filtrándose por mi voz.

—En realidad… —Petra empezó, mirando hacia Mike y sonriendo—. Creo que esa no es una mala idea. Danos un minuto, Eren. Necesito discutir algo con Mike por un minuto.

Asentí con la cabeza y rápidamente fui donde Levi estaba sentado, fumando su cigarrillo y echando humo en silencio. Podía ver la ira en la tensión de sus hombros y tomé una intensa, profunda respiración antes de acercarme a él.

—Petra y Mike dijeron que van a tratar de resolver algo. Vuelvo en un momento, tengo que utilizar el baño —dije rápidamente antes de apresurarme hacia la parte trasera.

Había un pequeño baño cerca de los vestuarios y con rapidez entré cerrando la puerta con seguro detrás de mí. Corrí hacia el espejo y abrí mis párpados con dificultad para revisar mi lente de contacto. Ahora que tenía un poco de tiempo para mí, podía lavar el puto lente. Cualquiera que sea la mierda que tenía en mi lente que estaba fastidiándome, estaba decidido a lavarla. Saqué el blando lente y dejé que el agua fría corriera en el lavabo.

Con cuidado y lentitud enjuagué mi lente de contacto asegurándome de no frotar muy fuerte y rasgarlo, porque no había nada más doloroso que llevar un lente de contacto rasgado. Lo había aprendido de la manera difícil. Dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras revisaba que había enjuagado bien el lente, pero me sobresalté de repente cuando escuché unos golpes firmes contra la puerta. Estúpidamente, cuando salté por el sonido dejé que mi lente de contacto se deslizara de la punta de mi dedo y observé en horror mientras el lente verde oscuro se iba por el drenaje para nunca ser salvado.

Me quedé boquiabierto mientras miraba el agua corriendo en el lavabo y sentí que mi cuerpo se congelaba. ¡Joder! ¡Mierda! ¡Esto es tan jodidamente malo! ¡Acabo de dejar que mi puto lente de contacto se vaya por el maldito drenaje! No podía salir así, ¡no había ninguna manera! Empecé a tener un mini ataque de pánico mientras trataba de encontrar una forma de escapar de aquí porque no había una manera de MIERDA de ser capaz de ocultar mi color real de ojos de todos. Mis ojos sobresalían como un maldito pulgar adolorido y sabía que Levi se enteraría y-

—Oi, mocoso. ¿Estás cagando ahí dentro o qué? Petra y Mike te están buscando, date prisa y sal aquí, carajo.

Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Estoy tan jodido y no en el buen sentido. ¿Levi estaba justo afuera y Petra y Mike me estaban buscando? ¿Esto es una puta broma? Era como si la vida estuviera en contra mía hoy. Sabía que debería haber solo llamado y decir que estaba enfermo para ir a trabajar hoy. No puedo creer que esto esté pasándome a mí, joder. Me observé a mí mismo en el espejo. Probablemente no hubiera tenido un ataque de pánico tan grande si no fuera porque mi lente de contacto derecho había sido llevado por el drenaje justo ahora, pero así era y eso significaba que mi ojo de color dorado estaba completamente expuesto al mundo.

Sentí una punzada de ansiedad mientras trataba de calmarme tomando largas, profundas respiraciones. No podía huir de esto, no era un cobarde. Siempre enfrentaba mis problemas y esta vez no sería diferente. Solo tenía que soportar esto hasta que pudiera llegar a casa y ponerme mis lentes de repuesto. Bien. Tú puedes hacer esto, Eren.

Tragué con fuerza antes de sacarme el otro lente de contacto y tirarlo en la basura. No había punto en llevar solo un lente luciendo como un idiota. Me quedé mirando mi reflejo en el espejo y me fijé en mis ojos desiguales. Verde azulado y dorado me observaron de vuelta y dejé escapar un suspiro tembloroso antes de apartar la mirada y coger el pomo de la puerta con duda. Todo el tiempo, podía decir que Levi estaba tratando de no romper la puerta a estas alturas.

—Eren, lo juro por Dios si no traes tu trasero aquí ahora mismo… —advirtió desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Tomé una última respiración profunda antes de jalar la puerta y encontrarme cara a cara con un Levi muy cabreado mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta frunciéndome el ceño. Es decir, hasta que vio que no estaba usando mis lentes de contacto y vi la manera en que su cara inmediatamente suavizó las líneas de su ceño fruncido y sus ojos se agrandaron ligeramente, lo que era un espectáculo que habría apreciado si no fuera por el hecho de que esa mirada en sus ojos era porque se había enterado de mi heterocromía.

Nos miramos el uno al otro durante unos pocos segundos y me removí bajo su intensa mirada mientras sus labios se abrían ligeramente para hablar, pero lo corté antes de que pudiera decir algo al pasar junto a él (a pesar de su altura, él todavía era capaz de bloquear la puerta) y correr en busca de Petra y Mike, sin importarme las extrañas miradas que estaba recibiendo en el camino hacia ellos.

Detrás de mí, estaba más que seguro de que Levi me estaba llamando mientras me seguía, pero no podía molestarme con él en ese momento. Llegué donde Petra y Mike, quienes aún estaban de pie donde los había dejado antes, al lado del set iluminado por las luces brillantes y saludé a Petra con la mano. Sus grandes ojos marrones miel se posaron en mí y podía ver sus ya grandes ojos crecer en tamaño mientras me acercaba a ella y Mike.

—Lo siento, ¿Levi dijo que querían verme? —dije sonando un poco sin aliento.

Petra se veía un poco perdida con las palabras por un momento o dos mientras Mike me observaba curiosamente con una ceja levantada y me moví torpemente de un pie a otro mientras esperaba escuchar lo que tenían que decirme. No me gustaba tener que sentir como si estuviera siendo observado bajo un microscopio, pero no podía solo decirles que lo escupieran como Levi podía, así que tuve que esperar pacientemente para ver que tenían que decir. Finalmente, Petra pareció salir que cualquier mierda en la que estaba y me sonrió cálidamente.

—Eren, tus ojos —dijo, su sonrisa creciendo más cada segundo.

—Ah, sí. Lo sé, son muy raros. Lo siento —dije agachando la cabeza tímidamente.

—¡No! —Petra chilló—. ¡No son raros para nada! ¡Son hermosos! ¡Preciosos incluso! ¿Los estabas escondiendo de nosotros todo este tiempo? —preguntó con una pequeña risa al final de su frase.

—Oh, um. Bueno, sí. Lo siento —no sé por qué mi estúpida boca no paraba de pedir disculpas por algo que sabía que no podía controlar. Si Petra o Mike estaban enojados, en definitiva no estaban actuando como tal.

—Eren —Mike se dirigió a mí luego, causando que mi cabeza se levantara y mirara al hombre más alto—. Estábamos esperando que tú puedas modelar para nosotros —lo dijo tan casualmente, tan fácilmente que casi no registré lo que dijo en lo absoluto.

—…¿Qué? —pregunté tontamente, mirando entre ellos con los ojos completamente abiertos.

—Ya lo escuchaste, mocoso. Él quiere que modeles conmigo para esta sesión —Levi interrumpió—. Y vas a decir que sí.

—¡¿Huh?! —grité.

—O estás de acuerdo en modelar, o te despido. ¿Cuál vas a escoger? —ese era su oh, tan lógico razonamiento.

—Levi, no puedes-

—Puedo y lo haré, Eren. También tienes algunas explicaciones que hacer, pero eso puede esperar hasta más tarde. Ahora mismo tenemos que terminar esta sesión y si te piden modelar pues te sugiero que cierres la boca y haz lo que te digan —respondió bruscamente, dando un paso más cerca de mí. Esos intensos ojos plata y azul entrecerrándome en los míos y me obligué a evitar su mirada.

—…okay… —acepté a regañadientes, viendo fijamente mis botas.

No podía creer que él estaba en verdad amenazándome con mi trabajo. No estaba de acuerdo con esta cosa del modelaje para nada. Apenas podía estar de pie sin mis gafas y de repente, estaba sin la protección de mis gafas y lentes de contacto y estoy siendo forzado a modelar para una jodida revista de moda. ¿Pero qué diablos estaban pensando Petra y Mike?

—¡Eres perfecto para esta sesión, Eren! —Petra dijo con voz aguda después de un momento de silencio. Ella saltó a mi lado, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. ¡Tu tono de piel y altura son perfectos para el concepto que estábamos buscando! ¡Tienes un aspecto muy exótico y contrastará perfectamente con la imagen de Levi!

Luego me estaba guiando hacia los vestidores para prepararme y vestirme para la sesión. No había nada que pudiera salvarme ahora, iba a tener que seguir con esto y no había vuelta atrás. Lloré internamente mientras fui llevado lejos por Petra.

* * *

—¡¿Eren?! —Sasha exclamó, sus manos volando hasta cubrir su boca abierta mientras yo salía de uno de los vestidores en la parte de atrás.

Entonces, como si en cola. Reiner, Bert, Connie y Jean (¿cuándo había llegado aquí, mierda?) se dieron la vuelta para ver sobre qué era todo el alboroto. Me puse rígido bajo sus miradas y tragué. Acababa de salir de que me arreglaran el cabello y hacer mi maquillaje para la estúpida jodida sesión de fotos en la que iba a modelar con Levi de todas las putas personas y aún me sentía extremadamente incómodo sobre todo esto.

Me paré ahí, dejando que los cinco me escudriñaran de pies a cabeza. No estaba seguro de cuál sería su reacción a mi nuevo aspecto, especialmente considerando que los estilistas y maquilladores habían peinado mi cabello hacia atrás de una manera similar a la de Levi, así que no podía esconder mis ojos detrás de mi largo flequillo, incluso si quisiera.

Estaba llevando **(5) **un delgado jersey de cuello alto negro parecido al que Levi estaba usando antes, solo que este era probablemente tres veces más apretado. Sentía como si estuviera usando spandex para ser honesto, pero elegí no expresar eso ya que al parecer lo que llevo en este momento es 'Armani' y sé lo suficiente bien que nunca debes insultar a Armani. Por lo menos los grises y sueltos pantalones que estaba usando eran normales y suficientemente cómodos, así que me sentía un poco mejor sobre eso. Los pantalones estaban metidos en un par de negras botas de combate con cordones.

Reiner fue el primero en hablar cuando terminó de observarme, lo que debo admitir, no me hubiera importado si no estuviera todavía sufriendo de ansiedad en el momento.

—Maldita sea —dijo con una sonrisa torcida—, y pensé que eras lindo antes.

Sentí mi cara calentándose por su comentario y traté de evitar la manera hambrienta en que me miraba de arriba abajo. Reiner creía que era lindo, puta mierda. Por favor díganme que eso significaba que tenía alguna oportunidad con él, porque saldría totalmente con él si me lo pidiera. Oh por Dios, cállate, Eren. Este no es el momento ni el lugar para dejar que tu pequeño corazón gay se ponga como loco.

—¡Eren! ¡Te ves increíble! —dijo Sasha corriendo hacia mí. Parecía más interesada en la ropa que en mí, lo que agradecí en silencio.

—Sí, hombre. ¿Dónde has estado escondiendo todo eso? —Connie fue el siguiente en hablar mientras me miraba con incredulidad.

Bert estaba callado, pero su expresión lo decía todo en realidad. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y estaba asintiendo junto con todo lo que lo demás decían. Luego, y me hubiera gustado no hacerlo, vi a Jean mordiéndose los labios como había hecho antes cuando estaba mirando la sesión de fotos de Levi. Esa mirada me hizo temblar porque, ew, qué asco. A ese cara de caballo más le vale no estar teniendo ideas raras.

—En serio, Eren. ¿Qué demonios, hombre? ¿Te ejercitas o algo? —Connie me distrajo, gracias a Dios joder.

—Um, no recientemente, pero en el verano nado mucho. Solía estar en el equipo de natación en la secundaria —dije frotando la parte posterior de mi cuello incómodamente. Tenía que estar pendiente de mi cabello, porque no quería tener que sentarme en una silla por otra ahora mientras los estilistas arreglaban mi cabello.

—Y se nota, _joder_ —Reiner dijo mientras daba un paso más cerca de mí, una mirada traviesa en su rostro—. Nunca aprendí a nadar, ¿crees que puedas enseñarme? —ronroneó.

Mi cara ya sonrojada se sentía como si estuviera en llamas por las insinuaciones de Reiner y me arrancó una sonrisa después de poco tiempo. Mis nervios momentáneamente olvidados mientras Reiner trataba horriblemente de coquetear conmigo. Lo aprecié por ayudarme a quitar mi mente del hecho de que aún tenía que posar con Levi, mi jefe del infierno.

—Eren —una profunda voz demasiado familiar llamó detrás de mí.

Lentamente me di la vuelta para ver a Levi de pie ahí en un atuendo completamente diferente al que estaba usando durante la primera mitad de la sesión de fotos. Llevaba **(6) **un traje azul marino oscuro con una camisa blanca debajo, los botones de arriba abiertos mostrando su piel de marfil y su grueso y fuerte cuello. Las mangas de su camisa y blazer estaban arremangadas un poco dándole un aspecto muy casual a pesar de las botas no tan profesionales que llevaba.

Los estilistas habían obviamente arreglado su cabello al azar para darle una muy desordenada, salvaje apariencia y junto con el oscuro delineador que aplicaron a sus impresionantes ojos y la sombra de ojos ahumada en las esquinas se veía oscuro y peligroso y totalmente sexy. Okay, detén ese tren de pensamiento justo ahí, Eren. No vamos a empezar a pensar en tu jefe de esa manera. Es suficientemente malo que lo veas besuqueándose con Jean en la oficina, no necesitas hacer las cosas aún más incómodas.

Levi se me acercó lentamente, sus botas sonando contra el suelo embaldosado del estudio. Algo me dijo que esas botas tenían un tacón porque él no era _tan_ alto antes. Sus ojos estaban al nivel de mi nariz cuando antes caían justo debajo de mi barbilla. En cualquier otra situación me hubiera reído porque él tenía que usar un tacón, pero justo ahora me quedé inmóvil en silencio por su intensa mirada en la mía.

Impresionante plata y azul se enfrentó con cálido dorado y vibrante turquesa mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro por un momento, luego sentí su mano sujetar mi bícep como yo lo había hecho con Reiner antes y estaba arrastrándome lejos de mis amigos, que no dijeron nada en temor de ir contra alguien como Levi. Sasha sonrió y me articuló un "Buena suerte" mientras Connie me levantaba sus dos pulgares, su sonrisa tan amplia como la de Sasha. Reiner estaba medio sonriendo, medio frunciendo el ceño y no podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando, pero luego caminó en la dirección opuesta. Bert estaba sonriendo incómodamente y me envió un pequeño saludo con la mano, pero cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los de Jean me pareció ver el infierno.

Él tenía el peor ceño fruncido que he visto alguna vez en su cara mientras observaba a Levi arrastrarme lejos y por alguna razón no pude evitar sentir una cierta punzada de satisfacción por esa mirada en su rostro. Era un bienvenido cambio de esa irritante, presumida mirada que siempre tenía mientras caminaba por la oficina y al saber que me observaba tan intensamente con furia me dieron ganas de sonreír y tirarle un beso, porque chúpate esa, Kirstein. El karma es una perra.

—¡Eren! ¡Levi! —Petra captó mi atención mientras trotaba hacia nosotros dos. Levi aún estaba agarrando mi brazo firmemente—. ¡Ambos se ven fantásticos! Okay, así es cómo lo vamos a hacer. Eren, puedes tomar asiento allí y solo esperar. Mike quiere unas cuantas fotos de Levi contra el fondo blanco antes de cambiar de set de nuevo, luego una vez que los solos estén terminados cambiaremos rápidamente a nuestro nuevo fondo negro y haremos que Eren y la modelo vengan y se unan a Levi para que podamos tomar una foto grupal —explicó.

Asentí con la cabeza en comprensión y no pude evitar el sonreírle un poco a Petra, porque ella era realmente dulce y estaba seguro de que probablemente me veía como un perro siendo arrastrado a la clínica veterinaria para ser castrado. Ella saltó en su pequeño y alegre camino y Levi y yo nos quedamos solos, en silencio. Con él _todavía _agarrando mi brazo. Como, fuerte…

Desanimadamente traté de jalar mi brazo de su agarre y él me miró antes de darse cuenta de que aún tenía su mano sobre mí. Cuando eventualmente me soltó, arrastré los pies lejos de él incómodamente y caminé de regreso a las sillas plegables donde algunas de mis cosas seguían ahí. Me senté en silencio mientras Mike llamaba a Levi hacia el set y empezaba a dirigirlo en dónde tenía que pararse, lo que quería que hiciera exactamente y Levi obedeció sin decir palabra.

Al igual que antes, Levi me sorprendió cuando volvió a entrar en esa fase profesional, entrecerrando sus ojos y dándole a la cámara miradas sensuales mientras posaba cómo Mike le había pedido e inclinaba y giraba su cuerpo para una posición específica. Nuestros ojos se encontraban demasiado para mi gusto, y a mitad de la sesión tenía que concentrarme en otra cosa para que pudiera dejar de tener mini ataques al corazón cada vez que veía plata y azul. Esta iba a ser la única sesión a color que haríamos antes de regresar a las de blanco y negro y la sesión de Levi terminó bastante rápido. Petra me llamó hacia los monitores donde Mike y Levi ya estaban de pie, revisando las imágenes que acababa de tomar.

Todas eran muy impresionantes y los cuatro discutimos nuestras opiniones sobre cuáles nos parecían la mejor de todas ellas, pero al final como Editor en Jefe, Levi tenía la última palabra y escogió su foto favorita **(7)** y ese fue el fin de aquello. Nos movimos a la última parte de la sesión. Trajeron a la modelo, quien era una joven muy atractiva, usando un simple vestido negro sin tirantes con la espalda descubierta y escote corazón. Su cabello oscuro estaba sujetado en un pulcro moño e inmediatamente ella ocupó su lugar en el set donde a Levi le estaban retocando el maquillaje. Indecisamente me acerqué al set también y los estilistas comenzaron a retocar mi maquillaje también. No estaba usando mucho por alguna razón. Solo un poco de sombra color marrón rojizo alrededor de las esquinas y párpados exteriores de mis ojos y un ligero rubor en mis mejillas.

Una vez que arreglaron todos los detalles menores, Mike se nos unió en el set y empezó a posicionarnos como quería. Levi estaba en el centro, de manera natural, mientras la modelo estaba de pie a su derecha con su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado así que su espalda descubierta estaba en dirección de la cámara, pero su cara y labios estaban presionados levemente contra la oreja y mejilla de Levi como si le estuviera contando algo íntimo y secreto. Levi tenía su mano alrededor de la cintura de ella cómodamente y me pregunté cómo podía dejar su mano caer alrededor de la cintura de un extraño con tanta indiferencia, cuando me acordé, oh sí, él es un total mujeriego que se acuesta con completos extraños todo el tiempo. Claro.

Luego Mike se acercó a mí y me instruyó simplemente. Yo iba a estar en la posición opuesta que la modelo había tomado, lo que significaba que estaría al frente de la cámara y básicamente de todos los demás en el estudio, al igual que Levi. Mike repitió cómo la escena tenía que ser sexy e íntima, pero no directamente obscena. Así que sexy pero con clase, supongo. Me dijo que tendría que estar muy cerca de Levi físicamente, hasta el punto donde no hubiera prácticamente espacio personal entre nosotros y me aterraba la idea.

Pero me resigné y fui a ponerme en posición y me percaté de que Petra había puesto algo de música de nuevo. **(XX) **Me paré cerca del lado izquierdo de Levi, casi presionándome contra él mientras posicionaba mi cuerpo para que estuviera un poco inclinado como si fuera a caminar lejos. Tenía que convencerme a mí mismo de que este Levi no era mi satánico y explotador jefe que odiaba completamente. No, tenía que decirme a mí mismo que este hombre era solo un extraño. Alguien a quien no conocía, pero estaba extrañamente atraído. Un hombre guapo y muy sexy que sabía cómo manejarse a sí mismo y como si un interruptor hubiera sido activado, de repente no tenía problemas invadiendo el espacio personal de Levi.

El resto de la habitación no importaba mientras continuaba perdiéndome en mis pensamientos, sin siquiera importarme las calientes, brillantes luces que caían sobre nosotros mientras me presionaba más cerca de su lado. Sentí su brazo izquierdo envolverse alrededor de mi cintura posesivamente a la vez que escuchaba el primer chasquido de la cámara de Mike sonando una vez, dos veces y luego fue sin parar. Dejé que mis párpados se cerraran ligeramente mientras me apoyaba contra Levi, una de mis manos encima de su pecho y cuello mientras su mano alrededor de mi cintura se deslizaba hasta mi muslo. Todo el tiempo, el sonido de la cámara de Mike tomando fotos sin descanso era lo único que podía escuchar a parte de la distante letra de la canción que estaba reproduciéndose en el fondo. Era extraño, estar en esta situación con Levi, pero encontré que no odiaba por completo la manera en que su mano se quedó en mi muslo antes de deslizarla de nuevo hasta mi cintura y cosquilleó mi costado a través de la delgada tela del jersey.

Podía sentir sus esbeltos dedos toqueteando mi pecho antes de moverse de regreso a mi cintura de nuevo, esta vez deteniéndose en los huesos de mi cadera a través del material de mis pantalones sueltos. Terminé presionando mis labios contra el lóbulo de su oreja con una leve sonrisa como la modelo estaba haciendo y si no lo supiera mejor, habría pensado que él incluso se estremeció y giró su cabeza hacia mí un poco como inclinándose hacia mi toque mientras mi otra mano envolvía su cintura detrás de él. Y luego, el chasquido de la cámara de Mike se detuvo y su voz retumbó sacándome de mi aturdimiento.

—¡Muy bien, eso fue perfecto! Pasemos al último set antes de regresar al edificio de Survey Corp para terminar las blanco y negro.

Inmediatamente dejé mi mano que estaba serpenteada alrededor de la cintura de Levi caer a mi lado y mi otra mano que estaba presionada contra su traje la siguió hasta que solo era el brazo de Levi aún alrededor de mí lo que nos mantenía unidos. La sesión de fotos había acabado mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, pero Petra estaba saltando hacia nosotros muy pronto y la mano de Levi finalmente me soltó causando que mi frenético corazón se calmara después de que ya no estuviera tocándome.

—¡Eren, estuviste genial! ¡Si no lo supiera, hubiera pensado que has modelado antes! —ella dijo palmeándome juguetonamente en el hombro.

—Um, gracias —dije con timidez, pero sinceramente—. Aunque esta en realidad es mi primera vez haciendo algo como esto. Solo hice lo mejor que pude —bueno, era la verdad.

—Pero lo hiciste bien para tu primera vez. En realidad hay un último set en el que creo que puedes estar. Mike y yo lo discutimos antes, pero depende de Levi —la pequeña mujer se volvió a Levi con ojos expectantes.

Él la miró fijamente por un momento.

—¿Quieren que Eren esté en el último set también?

—¡Mhm! De hecho, creemos que realmente puede ponerle vida al último set en vez de tenerte solo a ti y la modelo.

—Como sea. Pero no creo que el chico se sienta cómodo al saber que habrá una mujer medio desnuda tomándose las fotos con él —reflexionó en voz alta.

—Bueno, de eso se trata. Queremos que Eren se quite la camisa —Petra dijo felizmente y sentí que mi respiración se quedaba en mi garganta obteniendo su preocupada atención.

—¿Ustedes _qué_? —dije tan tranquilamente como pude.

—Oh, lo siento, Eren. Esa deber ser una cosa muy difícil para ti considerando que no eres en realidad un modelo profesional, pero Mike y yo creemos que podría mejorar la sesión si hicieras el último set con Levi y la modelo. No te preocupes, ¡no tendrás que hacer nada o incluso estar de pie! El último set tendrá a Levi sentado en una silla grande con la modelo echada medio desnuda detrás de él, pero estábamos pensando en agregarte a ti sentado en el suelo al lado de la silla y como apoyando tu cabeza contra el regazo de Levi —Petra elaboró.

Tragué fuertemente y me giré hacia Levi por ayuda, lo que fue una terrible decisión porque él me estaba mirando con molestia impacientemente. Ni siquiera necesitaba escucharlo repetir su anterior amenaza de que si me negaba estaba básicamente despedido, podía verlo en sus ojos. Lentamente me di la vuelta hacia Petra y sonreí débilmente.

—S-si creen que estará bien.

Petra se iluminó.

—¡Por supuesto que lo estará! ¡Mike es un maestro en esto! ¡Puede hacer que cualquier cosa se vea bien! —ella bromeó.

Me desanimé solo ligeramente cuando ella y Levi dejaron el set para revisar más detalles con Mike y la modelo y los estilistas vinieron hacia mí y me pidieron que me quitara la camisa, lo que hice pero muy a regañadientes. Una vez que la delgada tela estaba fuera, me encontré extrañándola inmediatamente al sentir docenas de ojos en mi piel expuesta. Pasé un brazo alrededor de mi cintura en vano sabiendo que en realidad no podía cubrir nada a este punto y caminé hacia Petra y Levi, quienes aún estaban discutiendo el diseño de la próxima sesión.

—U-um, ¿esto está bien? —pregunté, nunca sonando más inseguro de mí mismo en toda mi vida. Dios, esto era tan diferente de mí. Soy Eren Jaeger por el amor de dios. La confianza es uno de mis mejores rasgos. ¿Así que por qué me sentía de repente tan consciente de mi cuerpo?

Petra parpadeó un par de veces, su boca formando una pequeña 'o' mientras me observaba de arriba abajo y aclaré mi garganta suavemente esperando no mostrar mi incomodidad con esta situación. Levi, por otro lado, me observó con una expresión en blanco como de costumbre. Sus ojos estaban paseando por cada centímetro de mi torso desnudo, pero no podía ver lo que estaba pensando detrás de esa máscara impasible suya. Me inquietaba más que las miradas interesadas de todos los demás. Entonces escuché a Reiner gritar desde algún lado.

—¡Joder, si ser sexy fuera un crimen, serías culpable de todos los cargos!

—¿Tu cuerpo es de McDonald's? ¡Porque me encanta! —Sasha se metió también.

Hubo algunos silbidos y abucheos, pero la mayoría de los otros en el estudio se rieron y no pude evitar sonreír porque Reiner y Sasha oficialmente se habían librado de mis nervios otra vez. Si no quería salir con Reiner antes, definitivamente ahora quería correr y besarlo como loco. Ese gran idiota.

Luego Connie gritó para mi sorpresa.

—¡Espero que haya un camión de bomberos cerca, porque estás ardiendo! —lo vi girarse a Sasha—. Lo siento, Sasha, pero creo que soy gay por Eren ahora.

—Está bien, cariño. ¡También soy gay por Eren!

Traté de no reír, en verdad lo hice, pero las patéticas frases seductoras de Sasha y Connie hicieron que mis hombros estén temblando por la risa que estaba tratando desesperadamente de contener mientras mis labios amenazaban con dar una gran sonrisa. Petra estaba soltando risitas, así que supongo que en verdad no importaba, dejé caer la mano que estaba cubriendo mi boca y estaba probablemente sonriendo como un idiota. Mike se acercó a nosotros finalmente y sonrió.

—Okay, ya tenemos a la modelo en su nuevo atuendo. Levi, la silla te está esperando. Necesito que te siente con tus piernas cruzadas, estamos yendo por "autoritario" y "a cargo". Eren y Fabia se unirán a ti.

Mis nervios estaban de vuelta, pero traté de quitármelos de encima mientras recordaba cómo mis amigos estaban intentando apoyarme en este momento. Estaba agradecido de que no estaba completamente solo en esta sesión mientras los estilistas regresaron por tercera vez y trataron de arreglar mi cabello un poco más. Un poco más de rubor fue aplicado en mis mejillas y luego Petra me estaba guiando de vuelta al set donde Levi estaba ya sentado **(8) **en la grande silla con el cuerpo femenino semidesnudo tumbado detrás de él.

Mike se puso en posición unos pocos pies delante de la silla donde Levi estaba sentado y Petra me condujo hasta que estaba justo al lado de Levi. Okay, podía hacer esto. Es solo una pequeña e inocente inclinación de cabeza en su regazo. No tengo que ponerme a horcajadas sobre el tipo o incluso dejar que me toque. Lentamente me puse de rodillas al lado de las piernas cruzadas de Levi, sus pantalones azul oscuro levantándose ligeramente para mostrar un poco de piel pálida. Giré mi cuerpo e incómodamente me apoyé en el muslo de Levi, no muy seguro de cómo debería inclinarme sobre él exactamente o algo.

—Solo relájate, Eren —escuché a Mike indicándome tranquilamente detrás de la cámara mientras empezaba a tomar algunas fotos.

Tomé una rápida y profunda respiración antes de cerrar mis ojos por un momento y traté de relajarme en ninguna posición en particular. Sabía que si pensaba en cómo debería apoyarme en Levi demasiado no sería capaz de relajarme, así que intenté repetir el curso de acción que tomé en la sesión anterior. Imagina que Levi no es tu horrible jefe, él es… él es… Erwin Smith. Sentado en su oficina en su gran silla de cuero con un montón de papeles en sus manos mientras los hojeaba.

Dejé que mis ojos se abrieran ligeramente, entrecerrándolos de nuevo mientras me perdía en mi fantasía. Sí, este era el muslo de Erwin en el cual que me estaba apoyando. Llevé **(9) **mi brazo derecho arriba para ponerlo en la pierna de Erwin, primero dejándolo colgar ahí mientras descansaba el lado de mi cabeza contra su muslo, pero eventualmente dejando que el brazo sostuviera mi cabeza mientras mirada a nada en particular. Podía escuchar levemente el sonido de la cámara de Mike en el fondo, pero estaba demasiado perdido en mi fantasía para importarme.

Luego Erwin suavemente, muy suavemente enredaría sus grandes y cálidas manos en mi cabello y lo acariciaría con cuidado. Dejé que el más pequeño suspiro escapara de mis labios mientras me fundía en el calor de Erwin dejando que mis hombros se desplomaran poco a poco hasta que solo era un cuerpo inerte sobre el regazo de Erwin Smith. Entonces, justo cuando sentía esos dedos empezar a danzar sobre mi nuca, arrastrándose lentamente por mi espalda, el sonido de la voz de Mike diciendo "¡Buen trabajo!" mientras se enderezaba de su posición previa me empujó de nuevo a la realidad.

Oh, mierda. Realmente había olvidado dónde estaba por unos minutos. Joder. Esta no era la privacidad de la oficina de Erwin Smith, y la mano que estaba acariciando mi cabello suavemente y con cuidado no era la de Erwin, y los esbeltos dedos que sentí moviéndose por mi espalda hace un momento no eran los de Erwin Smith sino los de Levi puto Ackerman. Oh, Dios.

Rápidamente me enderecé de mi posición y no necesité esperar a Mike para decirme que ya habíamos terminado antes de ponerme de pie y darme prisa para encontrar una camisa para ponérmela y con esperanzas de olvidar todo sobre el hecho de que estaba en una posición muy íntima con mi jefe de todas las personas. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora y corrí hacia los vestuarios donde había dejado mi ropa vieja para cambiarme a las nuevas. No podía recordar si Sasha o Reiner trataron de hablarme en mi camino hacia los vestuarios, pero no me importó. Acababa de ser tocado por mi jefe en una manera muy sensual no una sino dos veces y solo quería que este día termine y regresar a casa.

* * *

El día parecía que se prolongó por una eternidad. Después de que terminara oficialmente la sesión en el estudio, Levi y yo tuvimos que ir de vuelta a Survey Corp Publications para que Mike y su equipo pudieran hacer las última fotos de Levi "trabajando" en su oficina y enviaran las imágenes a los editores en el departamento de Edición de Fotos para el final del día.

Afortunadamente, no necesité estar involucrado en más sesiones de fotos con Levi y felizmente pasé mi día tomando llamadas y escribiendo mensajes para Levi mientras corría por el edificio recogiendo y dejando papeles y memos. Solo otro día en Recon Magazine.

Cuando llegó la hora de irme, estaba simplemente exhausto. No estaba seguro de si mi agotamiento era más mental que físico, pero en este punto se sentía como todo de una vez. Físico, mental, emocional. Solo quería irme a casa lo más rápido posible y deshacerme de toda la ropa, acurrucarme bajo miss sábanas y nunca despertar hasta que el mundo termine. Okay, tal vez no hasta que el mundo se acabe pero al menos hasta el mediodía sería genial.

No me molesté en decirle a Levi que me iba, parecía muy ocupado metiendo su nariz en la maqueta del libro para importarle. Después de limpiar mi escritorio de cualquier papeleo o desastre, cogí mi chaqueta y me la puse junto con mi beanie (ya había estropeado todo el duro trabajo que los estilistas pusieron en domar mi cabello antes así que no importaba si me ponía un gorro) e iba por los ascensores cuando la seria voz de Levi me impidió ir más lejos.

—Eren.

De mala gana paré de caminar y me di la vuelta para verlo mirándome con molestia detrás de su escritorio, un lapicero en su mano con la maqueta del libro aún abierta mientras pasaba las páginas. Hizo un gesto a una de las elegantes sillas en frente de su escritorio y gruñí en voz baja.

—Siéntate —fue todo lo que dijo antes de regresar la atención a su trabajo.

Arrastré mis pies mientras caminaba de vuelta a la oficina de Levi, desplomándome en la silla con tanta gracia como un elefante y suspiré. Y pensar que estaba tan cerca de irme a casa. Me senté en silencio en la oficina de Levi esperando que dijera algo, lo que sea para que pueda darme prisa y responder sus preguntas y llevar mi trasero a casa antes de que la temperatura caiga aún más.

—No voy a preguntarte nada mientras estamos en la oficina. Te preguntaré en el auto, te llevaré a tu casa —dijo casualmente, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—¿Discúlpame? —farfullé.

—Dije que te llevaré a tu casa, y ni siquiera pienses en decir que no. No es opcional.

—Pero- ¿estás hablando en serio justo ahora?

—Sí.

Y así. Así fue cómo terminé esperando otra hora hasta que Levi terminara de revisar la maqueta del libro para la revista, y cómo caminé detrás de él como un obediente cachorrito después de que cerró con llave su oficina y cogió un elevador para nosotros y cómo me deslicé en el asiento trasero de su elegante limusina que su chofer estaba conduciendo.

Distraídamente observaba mientras pasábamos por varios rascacielos y edificios de oficinas, la gente todavía inundaba las calles a estas horas, pero por supuesto esto no era nada nuevo. Es la Ciudad de Nueva York por el amor de Dios. La Ciudad que nunca duerme. Los primeros minutos en el auto fueron silenciosos mientras las múltiples diferentes luces de la ciudad nos pasaban en una ráfaga de colores borrosos, hasta que Levi finalmente se volteó y me miró. Sus ojos buscando los míos, por qué no lo sabía.

—¿Por qué no me contaste sobre tus ojos cuando te pregunté cómo sabías lo que me estaba pasando? —su voz era seria, pero no demasiado exigente o incluso arrogante. Era suave y llena de genuino interés o curiosidad o ambos.

—Porque —empecé con duda. ¿En verdad quería entrar en todo eso de "Mi mamá murió así que prometí que nunca dejaría que alguien viera mis ojos reales" con mi jefe de todas las personas?—. Porque mis ojos son algo que no quiero mostrar a cualquiera y solo es más fácil si miento sobre ellos. Cubrirlos con lentes de contacto para esconderlos. Nunca pensé que-

—¿Conocerías a alguien más que tiene los mismos ojos que tú? Eren, dame un jodido descanso aquí. ¿Crees que no siento lo mismo respecto a mis ojos? Tal vez es porque todavía eres un maldito mocoso y no sabes las crueldades de este mundo aún, pero estos ojos pueden llevarte a lugares. Tú tienes poder con esos ojos, poderes que te pueden dar lo que quieras y más.

—Pero no necesito usar mis ojos para hacerme un camino. Estoy perfectamente bien trabajando duro por lo que quiero. Esa es solo la clase de persona que soy —podía oír mi propia voz alzando el volumen y tuve que recordarme a mí mismo que este era mi jefe a quien le hablaba. Incluso si me cabreaba hasta el extremo.

Levi estuvo en silencio por un momento.

—Entonces supongo que esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo, ¿huh? —dijo en voz baja, como si estuviera destinado a escuchar solo para él, pero lo había captado claramente.

Manejamos en silencio el resto del camino, y yo estaba perfectamente bien con eso. Sabía que hablar con Levi solo terminaría en molestarme, porque él era un maestro en provocarme y fastidiarme y la última cosa que necesitaba era darle un puñetazo a mi jefe y ser despedido al día siguiente. Especialmente con Navidad y Acción de Gracias justo a la vuelta de la esquina ahora. Estaríamos libres del trabajo a partir de mañana, día de Acción de Gracias. No tendría que ver a Levi por cuatro días enteros y estaba deseando pasar tiempo con Mikasa y mi papá. (Y tal vez incluso Armin. Nos habíamos vuelto algo cercanos últimamente.)

Le dije al chofer dónde voltear cuando mi calle quedó a la vista y quizás solo era mi imaginación haciéndome trucos, pero creo que vi a Levi tensarse cuando le dije al conductor que se detenga, porque mi casa estaba justo adelante y no quería que Mikasa o mi papá tuvieran ideas raras si me vieran salir de la elegante limusina de Levi. Hice un movimiento por la puerta, pero me detuve cuando Levi se inclinó hacia mí y tomó mi mano, sobresaltándome un poco. Sus manos estaban heladas.

—Espera —dijo antes de buscar en los profundos bolsillos de su gabardina negra. Sacó lo que parecía un estuche negro y me lo tendió para que lo tome. Observé el estuche con desconfianza, leyendo la cresta en el frente que decía "VERSACE" y puede que haya jadeado demasiado alto para mi gusto.

—¿Q-qué es eso?

—Tch. Si lo tomas y lo abres, lo sabrás, idiota.

Vacilantemente tomé el estuche y lo abrí, mis ojos agrandándose cuando vi las muy elegantes gafas de montura negra colocadas lindamente en el interior de terciopelo. Eran un nuevo par de lentes. Confundido y sorprendido, levanté la vista para ver a Levi mirando (¿tímidamente?) sus brillantes zapatos mientras gruñía en voz baja. Tuve que forzar mis oídos para captar lo que decía.

—Pensé que ya que Jean rompió tus lentes, lo menos que podía hacer era reemplazarlos —bueno, eso no era lo que esperaba en absoluto. Estaba sin palabras—. Y ni siquiera pienses en cambiarlos por un nuevo par. Sabré la diferencia si no te veo usando estos.

Solté una carcajada, sobresaltando a Levi mientras me miraba como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Me reí hasta que me dolía el estómago y luego me doblé cogiéndome el abdomen mientras jadeaba por aire, soltando risitas antes de enderezarme de nuevo y miré a Levi sonriendo.

—No pensé que entenderías la referencia de "caballo", oh dios mío.

Levi se rio entre dientes, o sonaba como eso. Pudo haber sido una tos también, no estaba exactamente seguro pero solo asumiría que fue una risa por ahora.

—No es como si fuera tan difícil de entender. ¿Hay alguien más llamado "Cara de caballo" en la oficina que conozcamos?

—No, supongo que no —suspiré—. Pero gracias, por las gafas. Las usaré, lo prometo.

—Más te vale. Y tal vez no debería decir esto, pero apreciaría si dejaras de usar esos lentes de contacto de mierda también.

—¿P-por qué?

—Porque, creo que es… agradable tener a alguien que puede relacionarse con la misma mierda que estoy pasando. No tengo que sentirme como si alardeara ahora, y no deberías sentirte de esa manera tampoco.

Me quedé callado ante eso. No estaba seguro de si estaba listo para deshacerme de todos mis lentes solo porque Levi me dijo algo así. Quiero decir, claro que era agradable escuchar que había alguien más allá afuera como yo y esa persona pasa que resultó ser mi jefe, pero mis lentes de contacto eran todavía una especie de refugio para mí y no estaba seguro de si estaba listo a renunciar a eso por el momento.

—…Lo pensaré. Gracias por traerme, nos vemos en el trabajo la próxima semana, Levi.

Me apresuré a salir de su coche, guardando el estuche que me había dado en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta mientras cerraba la puerta del auto y me daba prisa en llegar a la escalera de entrada de mi casa. No miré hacia atrás mientras el auto de Levi permanecía estacionado en su lugar en la calle hasta que tuve mi puerta abierta. Me sentía como una hija siendo observada por su padre para asegurarse de que entrara en la casa a salvo. Cuando finalmente estuve adentro, rápidamente colgué mi chaqueta y eché un vistazo afuera de la ventana del frente para ver si el auto de Levi ya se había ido. Aún seguía allí. ¿Es en serio?

Gemí y me dejé caer en el sofá junto a la ventana, sintiendo todos los eventos del hoy golpearme de golpe mientras el último de mi energía dejaba mi cuerpo en un segundo. Escuché a alguien entrar a la sala de estar, pero estaba demasiado cansado para incluso abrir mis ojos y ver quién era. Por suerte no tuve que tratar de adivinar.

—¿Estás en casa? Bienvenido, hijo. Te ves cansado —dijo mi papá, con preocupación evidente en su voz.

—Largo día. No quiero hablar de eso —me quejé.

—Está bien. Solo me alegro de que esté en casa a salvo —dios, mi papá era tan papá, ¿pero cómo podía no amarlo por preocuparse por mí?—. Eren… ¿estás usando maquillaje?

Me di la vuelta en el sofá enterrando mi cara en los cojines mientras gemía en voz alta. No tenía la energía para esto. Lo primero que iba a hacer con el dinero sobrante de mi cheque: llamar a Armin y pedirle que me lleve de compras por nueva ropa.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1) **Blazer de Jean en mi perfil.

**(2) **Atuendo 1 de Eren en mi perfil.

**(3) **War Horse: película del 2011 traducida como "Caballo de guerra".

**(X) **Canción del capítulo en mi perfil.

**(4) **Atuendo 1 de Levi en mi perfil.

**(5) **Atuendo 2 de Eren en mi perfil.

**(6) **Atuendo 2 de Levi en mi perfil.

**(7) **Fanart de Levi en mi perfil.

**(XX) **Canción 2 del capítulo en mi perfil.

**(8) **Referencia de Levi.

**(9) **Referencia de Eren.

**(*) **Hay dos más fanarts de Eren en mi perfil.

* * *

**N/T: **OH DIOS ME DEMORÉ PERO YA VEN ESTE CAPÍTULO FUE UN MONSTRUO MÁS DE TRECE MIL PALABRAS.

Pero me pareció muy emocionante, ya veremos la transición de Eren.

En palabras de la autora: "Levi, así no es cómo le muestras a la gente que te gusta." xD Y sí, a Petra le gusta el k-pop. Revisen los links, por favor, son muchos pero valen la pena :'D

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, no se olviden de dejar uno, me animan mucho. Espero no demorarme tanto con el siguiente.

**P.D. **Ahora a trabajar en Sugar on Top… -muere-


	6. Dress me, I'm your Mannequin

**Capítulo 6: Dress me, I'm your Mannequin**

"_Puedes tener todo lo que quieras en la vida si te vistes para ello."_**—Edith Head**

—_¿Thomas en serio te preguntó eso? _—la voz sorprendida de Armin sonó en el otro extremo del receptor.

—Sí, fue la cosa más ridícula del mundo. La mañana después de que Levi me llevó a casa y me dejó, Thomas se acerca a mí y está como: "Eren, ¿estás saliendo con ese chico? ¿Pensé que odiabas a tipos como esos?", o sea, ¿en serio, hombre? No era como si Levi y yo estuviéramos besuqueándonos en el asiento de atrás —resoplé rodando mis ojos mientras me estiraba en el viejo sillón de nuestra sala de estar.

—_¿Entonces qué le dijiste?_

—Le dije que se fuera a casa, obviamente. No es asunto suyo si estoy saliendo con alguien nuevo o no. Thomas _me _dejó y aun así está actuando como si todavía fuéramos algo —bufé.

—_Suena complicado. Aunque probablemente fue la mejor cosa que podías hacer. Quiero decir, no es como si en realidad sintieras algo romántico por Levi._

—¡Por favor! ¿Quieres saber la única palabra que resume mis sentimientos hacia Levi Ackerman? —hubo una pausa mientras Armin esperaba por mi respuesta—. Desprecio. Eso es lo que siento por Levi puto Ackerman —me mofé.

La pequeña y linda risa de Armin en el otro lado de la llamada me hizo sonreír un poco, él era demasiado adorable. Armin y no nos habíamos convertido en muy buenos amigos desde que empecé a trabajar en Survey Corp Publications, rayos, incluso pasó Acción de Gracias con nosotros y a Mikasa y papá parecía agradarles. Hablábamos todos los días como una pareja de niñas de secundaria, era cursi pero agradable.

—_¿Qué tal tus sentimientos hacia __**Erwin**__? _—preguntó Armin de manera burlona y sentí que mis orejas se calentaban.

—Oh Dios, Armin. Ya cállate sobre eso, ¡fue _UNA VEZ_! ¡Un sueño húmedo y nunca me dejarás olvidarlo! —me reí en el teléfono, tratando de ocultar mi cara avergonzada en los cojines del sofá—. Pero —continué con vacilación, mordisqueando mi labio inferior ligeramente—. ¿Realmente puedes culparme por tener pensamientos así? Erwin está algo bueno…

Armin ahora se estaba riendo en voz alta y esperé pacientemente a que se calmara después de su ataque de risa.

—_No, en realidad no puedo culparte supongo. Admitiré que cuando empecé a trabajar para él, también tuve un pequeño enamoramiento _—Armin admitió.

—¿En serio? ¿Llegaste a algún lado con el "Comandante"? —pregunté en un tono sugerente.

—_No realmente, no. El hombre prácticamente vive en su oficina, Eren. Solo se va para ir a casa y dormir, pero por lo demás pasa más de la mitad de su tiempo en su escritorio tomando llamadas, firmando papeles, aprobando o revisando los modelos de las diferentes revistas que tiene que manejar, no creo que alguna vez haya escuchado a Erwin mencionar algo sobre tener un amante o pareja en los dos últimos años que he trabajado para él._

Esa nueva información dio vueltas en mi cabeza por un minuto, Erwin sonaba como un tipo bastante ocupado. Levi también estaba bastante ocupado, pero incluso él hacía tiempo para el placer, lo que era prácticamente todo el tiempo. ¿Cuál era la excusa de Erwin? Seguramente, alguien tan exitoso, guapo y encantador como él ya estaría casado o algo a esta altura.

—_¿Eren? ¿Sigues ahí? ¿No me estabas llamando para preguntarme algo? _—la voz de Armin me sacó de mi ensoñación mientras de repente me acordaba de por qué lo había llamado en primer lugar.

—¡Oh, sí! Bien, esto puede sonar un poco tonto y estúpido, pero estaba esperando que me pudieras ayudar a ir de compras por nueva ropa —hice una mueca mientras las palabras salían de mi boca.

—_¿Quieres que vaya de compras contigo? Pues claro, no veo por qué no. ¿Pero por qué el repentino interés en un nuevo guardarropa? ¿Te estás uniendo al lado oscuro?_

—No —solté una risa—. Bueno, no realmente. Es solo que… Siento como si no estuviera haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para encajar con los otros en Recon. Digo, mira a Sasha, Reiner, Bert, Annie, Connie, Krista, Ymir, mierda incluso Jean. Nunca los ves caminando con una camiseta y jeans, y no sé… supongo que, solo quiero ser parte de eso. Al menos podría tratar de entender la moda, solo un poco. ¿Cierto? —hubo una larga pausa de silencio de parte de la línea de Armin y ansiosamente esperé por su respuesta.

—_Creo que es una gran idea, Eren. No hay nada de malo con tratar de conocer tu trabajo un poco mejor, y quién sabe, tal vez incluso te guste vestirte con más estilo alrededor de la oficina _—dejé escapar un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo todo este tiempo antes de sonreír olvidando que Armin no podía verlo.

—Gracias, Armin. Entonces, ¿qué tal mañana ya que es sábado? Preferiría evitar todo el caos del Viernes Negro, ¿sabes?

Armin soltó una risita.

—_Claro, suena bien para mí. Me doy una vuelta y te recojo al mediodía._

—Genial. Hablamos más tarde.

* * *

Armin me recogió al mediodía del día siguiente como había dicho que lo haría y aceleró hacia la parte alta de Manhattan ya que Armin insistió. Sabía que no podía permitirme marcas de ropa súper caras como Armani o Prada, pero definitivamente me podía permitir algo mejor que lo que normalmente compro, que es básicamente solo camisetas, jeans y zapatillas. Nunca he estado más agradecido por el hecho de que mi cheque es bastante decente y básicamente hace que trabajar en Recon y sufrir por la mierda de Levi valga la pena.

**(X) **Decidimos comprar en Herald Square en el Manhattan Mall, nuestra primera parada, Express. Lo admitiré, siempre he tenido un poco de envidia de los guapos hombres modelando la ropa en las tiendas Express, pero nunca en mi vida pensé que iría allí a comprar ropa para mí. Aunque pensándolo bien, tampoco había planeado en trabajar para una exclusiva revista de moda.

Armin y yo ojeamos los mostradores y él rápidamente escogió varias cosas para que me las probara. Me daba miedo cómo Armin sabía exactamente qué camisa juntar con qué pantalones y accesorios y todo esa mierda en la que no era bueno. Pero puse mi confianza en Armin y me probé varias camisas y pantalones que me entregaba en los probadores. Armin _insistía_ en que todo fuera slim fit, de corte estrecho o adaptado a la figura.

—Te estoy diciendo, Eren. Tienes un físico increíble, hombros anchos, cintura delgada. Tenemos que conseguirte ropa que acentúe esas cosas —Armin dijo sobre la puerta del probador mientras me probaba una camisa de color verde azulado **(1) **con las mangas enrolladas y abotonadas en su lugar junto con un par de pantalones slim fit.

Me di un vistazo en el espejo de la puerta antes de abrirla y salir para mostrarle a Armin. El rubio inclinó su cabeza a un lado cuando salí y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Ves? Te dije que el look slim fit se vería mejor en ti. Se ajusta a la forma de tu cuerpo muy bien. Te vas a ver realmente elegante el lunes por la mañana.

Sonreí y froté la parte de atrás de mi cuello con timidez, supongo que nunca he sido muy bueno a la hora de recibir cumplidos, pero aun así me hizo sentir muy feliz de todos modos. Armin me entregó otro puñado de camisas y pantalones para probarme y me dijo que separara las camisas que iba a comprar y las que no en dos ganchos diferentes en el probador.

Hice justamente eso mientras continuaba modelando para Armin. Puede que nos hayamos divertido mucho con eso después de que Armin me entregó un par de jeans de mujer y me tomó todo lo que tenía el no reventar de risa cuando abrí la puerta del probador dramáticamente y posé apoyándome contra el marco de la puerta. Incluso me di la vuelta y le di a mi trasero una fuerte palmada y fue entonces cuando Armin no aguantó más, doblándose y sacudiéndose con risas descontroladas.

El momento no duró mucho ya que los jeans eran tan apretados que prácticamente estaban pintados sobre mi piel y estaban apretando tanto mis bolas y sacándoles la vida, por lo que tuve que quitármelos rápidamente. Desde fuera del probador podía oír a Armin todavía en un ataque de risa mientras me contoneaba fuera de esos jeans diseñados por el propio Satanás y me puse de nuevo mis jeans ajustados (que de repente se sentían muy sueltos en comparación con el guante de látex que acababa de tener).

Armin y yo fuimos a la caja una vez que terminamos de comprar y había una pequeña chica manejando el mostrador mientras nos acercábamos. Ella nos sonrió y escaneó la etiqueta de precio de la montaña de camisas y pantalones que apilé en frente de ella, ella eventualmente entabló una pequeña conversación mientras nos sacaba el total y me alegré al saber que de alguna manera me las había arreglado para permanecer dentro de mi presupuesto (quinientos dólares máximo). Gracias a Dios por Armin. El chico realmente sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando se trataba de ahorrar haciendo compras.

El total llegó a casi trescientos dólares y pasé mi tarjeta de crédito en la maquinita del mostrador. Mientras firmaba por mi compra, me incliné un poco sobre la mesa y la chica de repente me sonrió ampliamente como si le acabara de decir que ganó la lotería.

—¡Hey, me gustan mucho tus lentes! ¿Son realmente Versace? —preguntó animadamente.

—Uh —miré a Armin estúpidamente y él solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros—. Sí, lo son. Gracias.

—Son muy chic. Esos te deben haber costado un ojo de la cara. Una amiga mía quería unos, terminaron costándole alrededor de trescientos dólares solo por los marcos.

Mis ojos se agrandaron ligeramente ante la información que la chica había soltado y Armin agarró nuestras bolsas agradeciéndole. Salí de mi shock menor al enterarme de lo caras que eran mis nuevas putas gafas y rápidamente le agradecí a la chica y nos deseamos mutuamente un buen día antes de que Armin y yo dejáramos la tienda para recorrer el centro comercial.

—Puta mierda, Armin. ¡¿De verdad Levi acaba de darme unos lentes de trescientos dólares?! ¿Quién carajos hace eso?

—Levi, aparentemente —Armin se rio entre dientes.

—¡Lo digo en serio, Ar! ¿Y si espera que se lo devuelva? Eso es la mitad de mi cheque justo ahí.

—Eren, cálmate. Él te dijo que eran un reemplazo ya que Jean rompió los viejos. ¿En realidad te _dijo_ que le pagaras de vuelta por los lentes?

—Bueno, no lo dijo pero-

—Entonces deja de preocuparte y solo acéptalos. Eran obviamente su manera de disculparse contigo por el comportamiento de Jean. Por lo que me contaste sobre la sesión, Jean fue un completo imbécil.

—Y algo más —refunfuñé—. No lo sé, Armin. Me siento tan incómodo ahora. ¿Por qué Levi no puede decir "Lo siento" como una maldita persona normal?

—Levi no es normal, es por eso. Es Levi Ackerman, ¿recuerdas? Nada de lo que hace es normal.

Gemí quitándome mis lentes de la cara y poniéndolos de nuevo con cuidado en el estuche forrado de terciopelo de color azul oscuro antes de guardarlo en uno de mis bolsas de compra. Ahora que sabía lo costosos que eran mis lentes, no iba a arriesgarme a que se rayaran, ensuciaran o rompieran. Levi dijo que se aseguraría de que estuviera llevándolos el lunes y no quería pensar en lo que me haría si se entera de que algo les pasó justo después de que me los dio.

—¿Podemos no hablar sobre él en el fin de semana? Ya es bastante malo que tenga que lidiar con él cinco días de la semana, a veces seis. Hablemos de otra cosa.

Armin y yo nos perdimos en la multitud del centro comercial mientras caminábamos, entrando y saliendo de grandes grupos de adolescentes y adultos. Armin y yo conversábamos casualmente mientras íbamos hacia una tienda de zapatos, necesitaba un par de nuevos zapatos que combinaran con mi ropa nueva. No podía usar Converse y Vans con pantalones y una camisa después de todo. Rápidamente encontré unos zapatos que me llamaron la atención y me senté en un banco de cuerpo probándome unos botines mientras Armin buscaba junto a mí.

—Así que, ¿te dije que ya vi los avances del diseño para la edición oficial de diciembre? —dijo casualmente como si no fuera la gran cosa en absoluto.

—¡¿Qué?! —chillé. Eso me ganó algunas miradas extrañas, pero no me importó. Armin necesitaba soltarlo, ahora.

—¿Quieres saber qué foto eligieron para la portada? —preguntó con una risita. Dios, podía ser tan lindo pero tan malvado a veces.

—Um, ¿qué tal un claro que sí? Tuve que ser parte de la maldita sesión, creo que tengo el derecho de saber qué foto escogió Erwin para la portada.

—Bueno, ya que lo pediste tan bien —dijo Armin sarcásticamente rodando sus ojos—. Ellos van a usar la de Levi con la modelo y tú susurrando en sus oídos, PERO —me detuvo antes de que pudiera abrir mi boca y llorar—, recortaron la imagen, así que la atención se centra más en Levi que otra cosa. Solo puedes ver la parte inferior de tu cara pegada el lóbulo de su oreja, lo mismo para la modelo que hizo la sesión contigo. Nadie sabrá nunca que eres tú.

Solté un enorme suspiro de alivio, sin saber que había estado conteniendo la respiración como esperando lo peor. Si Armin dijo que nadie lo sabría, entonces tenía plena confianza en él. No me ha hecho meterme en problemas desde que lo conocí, así que realmente no tenía ninguna razón para no confiar en él. Solo esperaba que mi papá y Mikasa no se enteraran de alguna manera. No tenía que preocuparme mucho por papá, pero Mikasa… ella era otra cosa.

—Bueno, supongo que es mejor que si usaran la foto de mí en su regazo medio desnudo —bufé antes de ponerme de pie y mostrarle las botas a Armin, quien miró hacia abajo formando una pequeña 'o' con sus labios mientras observaba los zapatos.

—Oh, esos son perfectos. Debes tener un par de esos. Vamos a buscar otro botín casual y luego podemos ver un estilo diferente —dijo mirándome con una sonrisa que se la devolví—. Sobre la foto donde estás en su regazo —Armin añadió y sentí que mi estómago se hundía porque sabía que no me iba a gustar esto—. A Erwin realmente le gustó esa foto e insistió que esté en la revista. Va a ser la página central para la entrevista de Levi dentro de la revista —Armin me dio una mirada de disculpas y tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo en voz alta.

—Mierda —maldije fuertemente, sin importarme la mirada de odio que me dio una señora mayor con un niño—. Y yo que trataba de hacer que Mikasa y papá no se enteren. Estoy tan jodido.

—Vamos, Eren. No puede ser tan malo. ¿Tal vez ellos ni siquiera sean capaces de decir que eres tú? Tal vez ni siquiera lean la edición de diciembre.

—La van a leer porque Mikasa se suscribió a la revista desde que empecé a trabajar ahí y esta va a ser mi primera edición trabajando en Recon. Estoy bastante seguro de que Mikasa y papá van a hacer gran cosa sobre mi primer lanzamiento ayudando a Recon a armar esta edición, ¡y en vez de eso me preguntarán por qué demonios estoy _EN _la revista echado medio desnudo sobre mi jefe!

Armin puso sus dos manos sobre mis hombros y me dio una mirada que decía: "Cálmate carajo, estás actuando como un loco." Suspiré y me hundí de vuelta en la pequeña banca probándome otro par de zapatos para mantener mi mente ocupada. No quería pensar en Mikasa o papá preguntándome sobre la sesión de fotos. Ya es suficientemente malo que no les dijera que estuve en la sesión en primer lugar, ahora tendría que explicarles que tuve que posar con mi jefe para mantener mi puto trabajo.

—Mira, Eren. Creo que estás exagerando con todo esto. Solo dile a tu papá y Mikasa que el fotógrafo te pidió que posaras para ellos y ya que eres un fan de su trabajo dijiste que sí —dijo Armin calmadamente.

Aunque tenía un buen punto. Yo era un fan del trabajo de Mike Zacharius y probablemente podía salirme con la mía con esa pequeña mentira piadosa, porque no era una mentira total. Si no fuera por el hecho de que Levi era el foco principal de la sesión de todos, probablemente hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Mike y Petra de modelar con ellos en un segundo.

—Supongo que tienes razón —murmuré sin entusiasmo mientras me probaba otro par de botines altos.

Armi y yo terminamos comprando dos pares de botas y un par de oxfords con cordones para ocasiones más formales. Con manos llenas de bolsas de compras de varias tiendas, Armin y yo dejamos el Mall de Manhattan y metimos todas mis bolsas en su Kia Picanto celeste. Armin dijo que le gustaba el coche porque era "económico". No pude evitar pensar que le gustaba porque era lindo.

—Entonces —dijo Armin después de abrocharnos el cinturón de seguridad y prender el auto—. ¿Qué atuendo vas a llevar el lunes?

Pensé sobre eso seriamente por un momento, contemplando mis opciones. Había comprado un montón de ropa, la mayoría ajustada al cuerpo así que supongo que en realidad no importaba lo que llevara puesto. Creo que me estaba tomando demasiado tiempo para responder, porque Armin se aclaró la garganta y llamó mi atención. Cuando miré en su dirección, él tenía una mirada traviesa en sus ojos mientras me sonreía dulcemente.

—Creo —empezó antes de salir del estacionamiento—, que definitivamente deberías usar el suéter negro con cuello de tortuga. Ya sabes de cuál estoy hablando —dijo levantando sus cejas ligeramente.

—¿Sí? —arrastré la palabra, esperando sacar más de él. Su sonrisa creció en tamaño cuando vio que había capturado mi interés.

* * *

—¡Ya llegué! —grité mientras entraba por la puerta principal de nuestra casa.

Mikasa fue la primera en asomar su cabeza fuera de la sala de estar para verme sosteniendo un montón de bolsas de compras en mis brazos. Tuve que dejar algunas en la puerta para hacer un segundo viaje hacia abajo ya que había muchas bolsas.

—Ese fue un corto viaje de compras. ¿Dónde está Armin? —preguntó Mikasa mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación después de seguirme por las escaleras.

—Lo invité a quedarse por un rato, pero recibió una llamada de Erwin y necesitaba hacer un recado por él. Aunque dijo que vendría para la cena del lunes.

—Hm, bueno qué mal. Así que, ¿qué tal las compras? —me arrastré al lado de Mikasa hacia las escaleras del sótano con ella siguiéndome de cerca mientras iba a buscar el resto de mis bolsas que dejé por la puerta principal.

—Fue muy divertido, en realidad. Armin me ayudó mucho, no sé lo que habría hecho si él no hubiera estado ahí —dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Te cortaste el cabello? —preguntó de repente. Dejé caer el resto de las bolsas en mi cama y solté un pequeño suspiro de alivio ahora que tenía todo en mi habitación.

Me dio la vuelta para mirar a Mikasa y sonreí ampliamente.

—Sí, Armin y yo paramos en la peluquería del centro comercial para cortarnos el cabello. Hizo que le arreglen el flequillo y yo les pedí que solo recortaran mis puntas abiertas y emparejaran el largo. ¿Se ve mal? —pregunté, pasando una mano por mi cabello semi-largo y sintiendo la suavidad que el champú y el acondicionador de la peluquería había dejado.

Mikasa me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—No, se ve bien. Me alegro de que finalmente estés domando esa melena salvaje de pelo —soltó una risita.

Le tiré mi almohada en la cara juguetonamente y ella la atrapó con su mano, maldita ella y sus rápidos reflejos. Empujé algunas de las bolas a un lado y caí de vuelta en mi cama hasta que estaba mirando el oscuro techo del sótano.

—Hey, Mika —la llamé vacilante.

—¿Hm? —dijo mientras oía que empezaba a rebuscar entre mis bolsas para guardar la ropa nueva. Deslizando las camisas en perchas y haciendo espacio para ellas en mi armario.

—¿Qué dirías si te dijera que puede que Mike Zacharius me haya pedido modelar con Levi en su sesión de fotos el otro día? —mordí mi labio inferior mientras esperaba por una respuesta de Mikasa.

El sótano estaba ensordecedoramente silencioso. Estaba empezando a ser demasiado para mí y si Mikasa no me contestaba o decía algo pronto creo que iba a tener un ataque de pánico. Lentamente, ella se dio la vuelta para mirarme. Por supuesto, su expresión no decía nada y sus grandes ojos oscuros estaban centrados en mí intensamente.

—Colgaría las fotos en mi habitación —dijo finalmente y un gran suspiro de alivio salió de mí antes de reírme histéricamente.

—Pensé que estarías enojada conmigo o algo —dije después de que mi risa se apagó y pude respirar de nuevo.

—Bueno, no estoy feliz de que tuviste que posar con ese enano, pero sí quiero ver esas imágenes. ¿Alguna de ellas va a estar en la edición de diciembre como dijiste? ¿Va a estar en la portada? —preguntó emocionadamente.

—Eso creo. Armin dijo que tuvo un vistazo del diseño de la portada y que el señor Smith insistió en que las fotos que hice con Levi estén en algún lugar de la revista.

—Entonces, ¿vas a estar en la portada de Recon Magazine?

—En cierto modo, sí.

Mikasa se quedó en silencio mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro, ella tenía la más leve de las sonrisas en su cara apenas cubierta por la bufanda roja que le di y yo le estaba sonriendo como un idiota sintiéndome mucho mejor ahora que le había contado. Luego repentinamente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras.

—Voy a decirle a papá. Va a ponerse como loco.

Me levanté de la cama y agarré su brazo para detenerla.

—¡No! Hay que mantenerlo como sorpresa hasta que salga la edición. Vamos a ver si me reconoce y luego le decimos —dije con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ella hizo un puchero, lo que sorprendentemente la hizo ver más linda e infantil y me reír tirando de ella en un fuerte abrazo, que ella regresó apretándome igual de fuerte.

—Bien. Trataré de mantenerlo en secreto. ¿Cuándo sale la revista? —murmuró en la tela de mi camiseta mientras su cara estaba enterrada en mi pecho.

—Oficialmente va a la imprenta el primero de diciembre, pero de acuerdo con Krista, a veces le dan al Editor en Jefe y al Director Creativo un lanzamiento previo de la edición más reciente.

—Eren, hoy es veintinueve. Eso significa que la edición de diciembre saldrá este lunes que viene.

Me reí.

—¿Crees que puedes esperar otras cuarenta y ocho horas entonces?

—Dijo que lo intentaría, ¿no es así? —se quejó, golpeándome juguetonamente en el estómago con un puño.

—Okay, bien. Ahora vamos a pedir una pizza o algo. Me muero de hambre.

—Sabes, Eren. ¿Qué pasa si comienzas a recibir ofertas para modelar para Mike Zacharius de nuevo? Tal vez pizza no es la opción más saludable.

Solté un bufido.

—Mikasa, no voy a renunciar a la pizza por nadie. Ni siquiera por Mike Zacharius. Además, dudo mucho que comer pizza o comidas grasosas me haga mucho daño. Corro tanto alrededor de la oficina haciendo toda la mierda que Levi me pide que haga, que estoy seguro de que podría sudar dos semanas de calorías en un día de trabajo.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Bien, ¿qué quieres en tu lado de la pizza?

—¡TOCINO!

—Eren —dijo ella severamente.

—No, Mikasa. No voy a renunciar al tocino —hice un puchero.

De repente mi teléfono del trabajo comenzó a sonar y gemí caminando penosamente hacia mi mesita de noche donde lo dejé enchufado para cargar mientras estaba en el centro comercial. Naturalmente, era Levi quien estaba llamando. Su nombre de contacto "Pequeño Satanás" mostrándose en la pantalla táctil y desenchufé el aparato del cargador de la pared y volteé para decirle a Mikasa que ordenara sin mí mientras tomaba la llamada a regañadientes.

—¿Sí, Levi?

—_Tch. ¿Dónde demonios has estado, mocoso? Te he estado llamando toda la tarde._

—Lo siento, dejé mi teléfono en casa mientras estaba fuera —no lo sentía en lo absoluto—. ¿Qué necesitabas?

—_Asegúrate de tener tu teléfono contigo en todo momento, Eren. Podría haber sido importante _—rodé mis ojos—. _De todos modos, necesito revisar mi agenda de la siguiente semana contigo. También, Petra dijo que Mike tenía algo para mí, así que necesito que recojas lo que quiera que sea de su estudio el lunes._

Saqué una libreta que dejaba cerca de mi mesa de noche y empecé a escribir todo lo que Levi decía en el papel para no olvidarlo más tarde. Levi y yo nos pusimos a recitar su horario para la próxima semana, mayormente consistía en reuniones con anunciantes, otros jefes de departamentos para discutir posibles conceptos de la edición de enero de Recon Magazine, y una reunión con Rico Brzenska de Cosméticos Brzenska para discutir ideas sobre su artículo de línea de maquillaje en Recon. No era ni siquiera lunes y ya sabía que la semana que viene sería un infierno.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**(X) **Canción del capítulo en mi perfil.

**(1) **Camisa de Eren en mi perfil.

* * *

**N/T: **Bien, este fue un capítulo más de transición para mostrar que Eren dejará a todos con la boca abierta en el próximo xD

En palabras de la autora: "_Prepárense porque la tensión sexual está a punto de subir por las nubes._"

No se olviden de dejar un review, me animan mucho. Gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de hacerlo :'D


	7. I'm a Hunter

**Capítulo 7: I'm a Hunter**

"_Siempre vístete como si fueras a ver a tu peor enemigo."_**—Kimora Lee**

Tuve que caminar rápido mientras entraba al edificio de Survey Corp. Era tan diferente a mí el llegar jodidamente tarde y habiendo empezado mi mañana con el pie equivocado, ya podía decir que el resto del día iba a ser una completa mierda. Tuve reuniones y declaraciones que hacer hoy por ser el lanzamiento oficial de la edición de diciembre y sería mi primer lanzamiento como Editor en Jefe de Recon.

Entré al siempre bullicioso edificio refunfuñando en voz baja, ya que nadie podía salir de mi maldito camino lo suficientemente rápido. Mis brillantes zapatos negros Versace **(1) **hacían clic ruidosamente contra los azulejos pulidos. Tch, por lo menos los conserjes estaban haciendo su puto trabajo para variar. Los pisos no se veían completamente sucios, al menos. Las pequeñas mierdas que estaban conversando frente a los ascensores estaban empezando a ponerme de los nervios mientras esperaba detrás de ellos.

Los dos chicos parloteando en frente de mí miraron hacia atrás mientras resoplaba en voz alta y golpeaba la punta de mi zapato contra el azulejo para mostrar mi falta de paciencia para su mierda. Ambos estaban vestidos con camisetas tipo polo, jeans y un tipo de putas sandalias extrañas. Inmediatamente conecté los puntos y deduje que estos dos eran de esa estúpida revista de deportes, Garrison Sports en el piso dieciocho. Rodé mis ojos mientras ellos cerraban la boca al instante y dejaban de hablar, alejándose de mí por completo cuando se dieron cuenta de que yo estaba de pie detrás de ellos resoplando y sonando irritado mientras esperábamos por el ascensor. Bien, mejor que estén jodidamente asustados.

Finalmente, después de una eternidad esperando (en realidad fueron como cinco minutos) el ascensor sonó suavemente antes de que las puertas cromadas se abrieran y los pasajeros anteriores salieran recordándome a un rebaño de vacas mientras se empujaban y movían fuera de los ascensores. Me quedé detrás del caos por un momento sabiendo muy bien lo que iba a suceder una vez que esas puertas se abrieran. Al parecer, los dos idiotas de Garrison debían de ser nuevos porque estaban parados justo enfrente de las puertas cuando la multitud de trabajadores salió en estampida casi derribándolos.

Una vez que el caos se había calmado un poco, di un paso hacia adelante para subir al ascensor cuando una mano se envolvió alrededor de mi cuello y me jaló abruptamente casi tirándome al suelo mientras tropezaba para recuperar el equilibrio.

—_¡Puta mierda!_ —siseé mientras trataba de darle un puñetazo a quien quiera que sea que se atrevió a poner sus sucias y mugrientas manos en mí y mi costosa nueva gabardina.

—¡Levi! —escuché la voz de Hanji susurrar-gritar hacia mí sonando más emocionada que cualquier otra cosa.

Gruñí en respuesta, y decidí tomar la oportunidad de golpearla de nuevo, pero fallé y Hanji me giró repentinamente empujando su grande y maniaca sonrisa en su cara en mi línea de visión y me eché hacia atrás frunciéndole el ceño.

—¡Putas gafas de mierda! ¿Qué carajos crees que estás hacien-?

—¡Levi! ¡A que no adivinas lo que pasó cuando llegué al trabajo esta mañana! —interrumpió saltando arriba y abajo en los tacones que estaba usando.

Me tomé un momento para apreciar lo que Hanji estaba llevando. **(2) **Un traje sastre a rayas negro de Dolce &amp; Gabbana que le quedaba impecablemente bien con un par de botines negros de encaje floral con _al menos _un taco de diez centímetros, como si no fuera ya bastante alta para ser mujer. Chasqueé la lengua y crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho dándole una mirada molesta.

—¿Qué? Cagaste en el baño de la oficina e inundaste los inodoros de nuevo porque eso suena como algo que harías —bromeé, rodando los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Eso ocurrió la semana pasada —ella agitó una mano en el aire de manera despectiva y curvé mi labio hacia ella en disgusto—. ¡No, esto tiene que ver con Eren! ¡No vas a creer lo que pasó cuando llegué a la oficina antes y lo vi entrar! —ella juntó las manos sonriendo ampliamente mientras sus grandes y marrones ojos brillaban de emoción.

—Tch, hablando de ese mocoso, más le vale que tenga mi puto café en mi escritorio y esa "cosa" que le pedí que recogiera del estudio de Mike —refunfuñé mientras me daba la vuelta para coger otro ascensor.

—¡Oh! ¡Levi, aquí viene ahora! —Hanji exclamó mientras me agarraba de las muñecas y me jalaba a mi lugar anterior.

Tiré mi mano de su agarre y estaba a punto de meter mi pie en su culo por maltratarme tanto en los últimos cinco minutos, pero entonces escuché susurros y murmullos procedentes de la dirección en la que Hanji estaba mirando y lentamente dejé que mi mirada siguiera la suya. Ahora, si yo hubiera sido un hombre cualquiera y si mi mandíbula no estuviera conectada a mi cráneo, estoy bastante seguro de que mi boca estaría colgando abierta de par en par y mi mandíbula estaría en el suelo.

**(X)** Mi asistente Eren venía caminando por el pasillo del vestíbulo principal usando **(3) **el jersey negro de cuello alto más apretado que he visto en mi vida. Creo que era incluso más apretado que el que le hicieron usar en la sesión de fotos la semana pasada. Podía ver cada curva de músculo en su ágil cuerpo mientras cruzaba la planta del vestíbulo principal. Su largo, castaño cabello peinado hacia atrás desordenadamente, pero eso complementaba el aspecto casual de su atuendo. Jeans ajustados de color gris oscuro y un par de botas con hebillas que parecían que podían matar a un hombre. Observé con ligero asombro mientras él se pavoneaba a lo largo de los pisos brillantes de mármol luciendo como una persona completamente diferente de la desgarbada monstruosidad que era la semana pasada. Esta perfecta criatura no podía ser mi asistente nerd, ¿verdad? Él caminaba con tal confianza en cada paso, como si la pequeña mierda supiera lo bien que se veía en ese maldito traje suyo.

A medida que se acercaba a nosotros, pude ver que llevaba las nuevas gafas Versace que le había dado y sentí un pequeño tirón en la esquina de mi labio, amenazando con dejar que una sonrisa creciera en mi cara, pero claro que no iba a mostrar mi satisfacción al saber que llevaba los lentes que le di y se veían malditamente bien en él también. Entonces, cuando estaba a solo unos metros de nosotros, pude distinguir claramente que no estaba usando sus lentes de contacto hoy. Brillante, luminoso turquesa e iridiscente oro miel escanearon el piso una vez antes de que esos ojos disparejos atraparan mi propia mirada y contuve la respiración mientras su cara se iluminaba con reconocimiento y se acercaba a nosotros.

—Buenos días, señorita Hanji —saludó tranquilamente con una sonrisa amable en su rostro, ignorándome por completo. Esa pequeña mierda.

—¡Eren! ¡Tú, pequeño diablillo, has estado mirando No Te Lo Pongas! —dijo Hanji poniendo sus manos en los hombros anchos de Eren y sintiendo el material del jersey que estaba usando—. ¡Oh, Alexander McQueen! ¡Muy buena elección! Nunca puede irte mal con McQueen.

Me aclaré la garganta ruidosamente y quité las gafas de sol que todavía tenía posadas sobre el puente de mi nariz para así poder mirarlos con molestia. Cuando dos pares de ojos se volvieron hacia mí, arqueé una de mis cejas hacia ellos de manera expectante, pero ambos solo me miraron inexpresivamente.

—Tch. ¿Qué carajos parezco? ¿Zapatos Prada de la temporada pasada? —gruñí.

—Buenos días, Levi —dijo Eren después de un codazo suave por parte de Hanji, que no pasó desapercibido para mí.

Por supuesto, su saludo hacia mí le faltaba completamente la alegría que tuvo hace solo unos momentos cuando saludó a Hanji primero y el hecho de que me diera cuenta de estúpida mierda como esa me molestaba demasiado. ¿Qué me importaba si el chico no sonrió y me saludó como si en verdad estuviera feliz de verme? Yo soy su jefe, mi trabajo es hacer que no le agrade, ¿cierto?

—Lo que sea, mocoso. Vamos de una puta vez a nuestro piso antes de que empiece a tener abstinencia de cafeína —volteé bruscamente y corrí directo hacia una puta pared de ladrillos usando un traje Armani.

¿Qué carajos pasaba conmigo y chocar con gente que odio esta mañana? Estaba comenzando a arrepentirme de venir a trabajar hoy por completo. Levanté la vista hacia el hijo de puta que estaba bloqueando mi camino y vi calculadores ojos azules mirando no directamente a mí, sino a cierto asistente mío con ojos brillantes y fruncí el ceño chasqueando mis dedos delante de la cara de Erwin para captar su atención.

—Hey, maldito cejón. ¿Finalmente te dio demencia senil? ¿Por qué mierda estás parado ahí como un idiota? —me importaba una mierda que otros empleados me dieran miradas extrañas mientras pasaban.

Ojos azules finalmente se movieron hacia abajo para encontrarse con mi mirada y Erwin tuvo el descaro de sonreírme, ese bastardo. Murmuré algo en voz baja mientras él me palmeaba el hombro rudamente.

—Oh, lo siento, Levi. No te vi ahí —jodido Erwin Smith. Escuché a Hanji riéndose detrás de mí.

—Puta gente malditamente alta… —dije en voz baja.

—Buenos días, Hanji. Te ves bien hoy —dijo Erwin mientras me pasaba de largo para llegar a Hanji y Eren.

—¡Vaya, gracias, jefe! ¡Usted también luce muy elegante! Hablando de elegante, ¿qué tal nuestro pequeño Eren por aquí? ¡¿No se ve _increíble_?!

Me di la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Erwin poniendo una mano en el brazo de Eren y dejándola un poco más de tiempo de lo que me pareció necesario. Podía ver la manera hambrienta en que Erwin estaba observando al chico de pies a cabeza asimilando su nueva apariencia, y esta es solo una suposición pero, desvistiéndolo con los ojos. Eren tenía esa estúpida mirada aturdida en su rostro de nuevo, como un adolescente enfermo de amor mirando a su celebridad favorita en una revista desplegable.

—Casi no te reconocí, Eren. Es como si te hubieras transformado en el modelo de la revista —dijo Erwin con una sonrisa amable, su mano arrastrándose lentamente hacia el hombro de Eren.

—Um, me siento halagado, señor. Pero sigo siendo el mismo Eren Jaeger de antes —dijo Eren, tratando de aparentar confianza cuando podía ver claramente la manera en que su manzana de Adán se movía en su garganta cuando tragó nerviosamente.

Rodé mis ojos sintiéndome cansado de ver esta mierda entre mi jefe y mi asistente. Erwin estaba actuando como si no hubiera nadie más en el vestíbulo con nosotros, o como si se olvidara de que incluso estaba en el vestíbulo principal por completo. No me sorprendería si comenzara a follarse a Eren justo en medio del piso y haciendo un espectáculo de ello, la manera en que lo observaba como una bestia hambrienta mirando un pedazo de carne.

—¿Ya terminamos aquí? Tengo trabajo que hacer y estoy bastante seguro de que tú también, Erwin —interrumpí bruscamente.

Tres pares de ojos voltearon a verme y resoplé girando en mis talones para dirigirme a los ascensores. No creí que tuviera que decirle a Eren que me siga, ya que debería estar grabado en su cerebro a esta altura que cuando yo me voy, él sigue detrás. Escuché una mezcla de "adiós" y "nos vemos después" viniendo del trío antes de escuchar un par de botas resonando contra el suelo pulido para alcanzarme.

Una vez en la soledad del ascensor, finalmente solo estábamos Eren y yo solos, y él se puso de pie tranquilamente en una esquina mirando los números iluminados parpadear mientras subíamos hacia nuestro destino. El silencio era pesado y tenso entre nosotros mientras estábamos parados y por primera vez, el silencio fue demasiado para mí y me vi forzado a romperlo primero.

—Estás usándolos —dije, mi voz cortando a través de la espesa tranquilidad que nos había cubierto.

Eren miró en mi dirección y parpadeó en confusión por mis palabras. Mierda, no había sido claro con lo que dije, simplemente solté lo que estaba en mi mente para salvarme a mí mismo del incómodo silencio en el ascensor. Suspiré indignadamente y levanté una mano para darle un golpecito a los marcos negros de las gafas que le había dado. La comprensión iluminó sus coloridos ojos y formó una pequeña "o" con sus labios rosados.

—Sí, bueno. Dijiste que sabrías la diferencia si no llevaba estos hoy, así que en realidad no tenía muchas opciones, ¿verdad? —y ahí estaba el descaro que había llegado a esperar de él.

Dejé escapar un fuerte resoplido.

—No lo hagas sonar como si te estuviera obligando a usarlos, chico. Solo lo dije para asegurar que no trataras de empeñarlos o algo así.

—Por favor, no estoy tan desesperado por unos billetes —dijo rodando los ojos. Vi los destellos de cálido oro y fresco turquesa bajo la iluminación fluorescente del ascensor y me recordó rápidamente que Eren no estaba usando sus lentes de contacto hoy.

Me pregunté brevemente: ¿qué razón tendría para ocultar sus ojos? Eran hermosos y no era el único que pensaba eso obviamente, pero me sentía curioso en cuanto a por qué sentía la necesidad de cubrirlos con lentes de contacto en vez de lucirlos al mundo. No tuve la oportunidad de profundizar demasiado en mis propias preguntas ya que el elevador llegó finalmente a nuestro piso, sonando suavemente mientras la puerta se abría y enderecé mi postura y rápidamente salí del ascensor.

Mientras caminaba por la planta, maniobrando por el escritorio redondo de los recepcionistas en el frente, vi a Jean y Krista luciendo ocupados. Es decir, hasta que ambos levantaron la vista y vieron a Eren y a mí. Dudaba bastante de que estuvieran sentados ahí con la boca abierta por mí, quiero decir, siempre me veía muy bien, pero sabía que si hoy captaba más miradas de lo habitual era por mi sorprendentemente atractivo asistente y su nueva encontrada sensualidad.

Jean probablemente habría parecido más ofendido que sorprendido si no fuera por el hecho de su boca estaba literalmente colgando abierta mientras caminábamos a su lado. Krista al parecer se recompuso mucho más rápidamente de lo que Jean lo hizo y sonrió y nos saludó mientras rodeábamos el escritorio de recepcionista, Eren teniendo que parar y hablar con la pequeña rubia para recibir los mensajes que podrían haber llegado para mí antes de que Eren o yo estuviéramos en la oficina realmente.

Podía distinguir ligeramente su conversación mientras seguía caminando hacia adelante.

—¡Wow, Eren! Casi no te reconocí. ¿Esos son tus ojos realmente? ¡Son muy bonitos!

—Gracias, Krista. Eres muy dulce. ¿Estos son todos los mensajes para Levi?

—¡Sip! Oh, y Sasha quería que te dijera esto cuando te viera. Vamos a reunirnos todos en… —en este punto estaba demasiado lejos para captar algo más de lo que decían y por fin llegué a mi oficina y empujé la puerta entrando en el interior.

Me quité la gabardina y la colgué en el perchero detrás de la puerta antes de rodear mi escritorio grande de vidrio y tomar asiento en la silla de cuero a la que mi trasero se había acostumbrado tanto a esta altura. Ya había una taza de café caliente, negro, sobre mi escritorio y me pregunté cuándo tuvo el tiempo Eren de traerme mi café si acababa de entrar al edificio justo después de mí. Mi oportunidad de preguntarle vino tan pronto como entró a mi oficina con una pequeña nota adhesiva de color rosa neón pegada en su dedo mientras se acercaba a mi mesa.

—¿Cómo conseguiste mi café si acabas de llegar al trabajo? —pregunté, levantando una de mis cejas inquisitivamente.

—No acabo de llegar al trabajo. He estado aquí desde las ocho de la mañana. Me pediste venir un poco más temprano de lo usual para que pudiera recoger esa "cosa" del estudio de Mike y fui por café antes de dirigirme al estudio y le dije a Hanji que te lo dejara aquí en tu escritorio cuando llegaras. Cuando nos encontramos abajo en el lobby, solo estaba regresando de recoger el paquete de Petra.

Eren metió la mano en el bolsillo de atrás y sacó un pequeño sobre manila con mi nombre escrito con la pulcra letra de Petra en el frente y me entregó el sobre cuando extendí mi mano hacia él. Me debatí entre abrirlo ahora, pero decidí que esperaría hasta que estuviera solo en mi oficina. No es que creyera que Petra me envió algo que pensé que no debería ser visto, pero lo sentí más apropiado por alguna razón.

—¿De qué tratan mis mensajes de Krista? —pregunté, poniéndome a trabajar mientras tomaba un sorbo rápido del café caliente y dejaba el sobre manila a un lado por el momento.

—Alguien de Cosméticos Brzenska llamó y nos dio una fecha en la que la señorita Rico Brzenska está disponible para una reunión sobre su línea de cosméticos que incluiremos en la siguiente edición de la revista. ¿Se preguntaban si podíamos acordar la reunión este viernes cinco?

—Bien. Llámalos de vuelta y arréglalo, da luz verde a la reunión y trae a Hanji a mi oficina para discutir ideas sobre el concepto más tarde. ¿Qué más?

—Has sido invitado a las fiestas de Navidad de Givenchy, Versace, y Prada. Quieren saber si vas a confirmar asistencia o no y si vas a llevar a alguien más.

—Tch, me hacen pasar esta mierda cada año. Confirma para Versace, y Givenchy. Asistí a la Gala de Navidad de Prada el año pasado y fue una puta siesta.

Eren soltó una risita.

—Oh, pobrecito. Forzado a sentarse en tan aburrida fiesta.

—Estoy hablando en serio, joder. Fue lo peor. Si no hubiera sido por el alcohol gratis, hubiera estado bien colgándome con mi corbata si tuviera que estar sobrio en esa maldita fiesta.

—Eso suena como algo que solo un alcohólico diría, Levi.

—Cuando eres yo, niño, el alcohol es lo único que te mantiene cuerdo a veces.

Eren pareció ignorar ese pequeño comentario imprevisto mío mientras escribía unas cosas en su pequeña libreta. Sus gruesas cejas juntándose en concentración haciéndolo lucir un poco molesto mientras garabateaba.

—¿Qué pasa con tu cita? ¿Debo decirles que vas a llevar a alguien? —preguntó, mirando hacia mí de manera breve mientras sus gafas se deslizaban ligeramente por el puente de su nariz.

Vi esos disparejos ojos encontrarse con los míos y rápidamente aparté la vista, girando en mi silla para mirar por la ventana pretendiendo estar pensativo mientras pausaba y mordía el interior de mi labio inferior. En realidad no había nada que pensar, siempre llevaba a alguien a esas estúpidas fiestas por el bien de la buena publicidad.

—Supongo, darles un poco de que hablar a los paparazzi al llevar una cita no le haría daño a nadie —dije con un suspiro mientras trataba de ocuparme al agarrar un montón de papeles que necesitaban revisión del departamento de artículos.

Eren no dijo nada y los únicos sonidos que escuché fueron el de su lapicero escribiendo palabras en el papel y luego el de él dando vuelta en la suela de sus botas para salir de mi oficina una vez que terminó. Mis ojos siguieron su figura inconscientemente mientras se acomodaba en su escritorio y lo observé a través del cristal de mi oficina mientras cogía el teléfono y empezaba a hacer llamadas.

Después de unos segundos de estar observando a Eren hablar en un puto teléfono, me estaba comenzando a sentir como un lujurioso acosador y regresé mis ojos de vuelta a los papeles en frente de mí. No se quedaron en la interminable pared de texto por mucho antes de que mis ojos vagaran de nuevo, esta vez hacia el pequeño sobre manila que había apartado antes. La letra de Petra estaba prácticamente tentándome, retándome a abrir el sobre y ver lo que había dentro.

El sobre no se sintió muy pesado o grueso cuando Eren me lo entregó, así que solo podía asumir que lo que ella me envió eran imágenes de algún tipo. Probablemente de la sesión de fotos de la semana pasada sin duda. Eventualmente, cediendo a mi curiosidad, cogí el sobre y saqué las pequeñas lengüetas metálicas abriendo la solapa e inclinándolo hacia un lado para que su contenido cayera.

Había unas tres fotografías en el interior, todas alrededor de veinticinco por veinte centímetros. Miré las dos primeras fotos que eran de mí usando los dos diferentes atuendo de la sesión, el traje Givenchy primero con mi cabello arreglado desordenadamente, y luego el segundo atuendo con el blazer blanco con estampado floral y los pantalones de Dolce &amp; Gabbana. La última foto, sin embargo, me agarró extremadamente desprevenido.

Era una imagen de Eren sin camisa, parecía que se estaba riendo de algo y como si no estuviera consciente de que la foto era tomada en lo absoluto. Su cuerpo estaba inclinado ligeramente a un lado como si se estuviera dando la vuelta para caminar a algún sitio y su largo cabello peinado hacia atrás se veía mecido por el viento. Tenía una mano levantada hacia su cara, como si estuviera a punto de cubrir su sonrisa con ella, pero al parecer Mike había capturado su sonrisa antes de que lo hiciera. Sus ojos parecían estar brillando en la imagen, como si estuviera realmente mirando en el momento en que ocurrió y recordé lo malditamente buen fotógrafo que era Mike por un segundo ahí. Capturó este momento con Eren riendo perfectamente.

El observar la imagen del torso desnudo de Eren y su suave, bronceada piel salpicada con pequeños lunares y pecas me hizo recordar cómo había tenido la oportunidad de tocar esa suave piel suya cuando él se estaba apoyando en mi regazo durante la sesión. No era como si tuviera la intención de hacerlo, pero en algún momento durante la sesión había dejado que mi mano se desviara hacia su cabello primero, enredándose a través de los sorprendentemente suaves mechones. Luego solo había dejado que mi mano se arrastrara a través de la nuca de su cuello hasta que estaba eventualmente acariciando su espalda de manera directa con ligeros toques con la punta de mis dedos, sintiendo la manera en que su cuerpo reaccionaba a mis toques y se estremecía suavemente al contacto.

Detuve esos pensamientos justo ahí mientras metía las fotos en el sobre de vuelta y las abandonaba en un cajón donde ya no estaría tentando a seguir mirando a esa puta imagen de Eren. No me importa lo bien que los estilistas y maquilladores lo hicieron ver para la sesión, al final siempre me recordaba a mí mismo que él aún era ese chico desgarbado que entró al edificio Survey Corp llevando unas jodidas Converse y jeans. Nueva ropa y corte de pelo no iban a cambiar mi opinión original de él, que era un puto mocoso de mierda y siempre lo sería.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, Hanji estaba sentada en la silla al otro lado de mi escritorio ayudándome a analizar posibles ideas para el anuncio de Cosméticos Brzenska que íbamos a presentar en la edición del próximo mes. Las miradas de complicidad y sonrisas maliciosas que ella estaba dándome desde el otro lado de la mesa no pasaron desapercibidas para mí, pero decidí ignorarlas por el bien de mi propia cordura. Desafortunadamente, Hanji tenía otras ideas en mente.

—Así que… —arrastró las palabras casualmente—. Reiner ha estado hablando con Eren desde hace un rato. ¿Qué crees que están diciendo?

—Como si supiera, carajo. Ve a descubrirlo por ti misma, cuatro ojos. Ya que estás tan curiosa sobre los asuntos de otras personas —espeté de regreso enviándole una mirada fulminante.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no tienes la más mínima curiosidad por saber lo que el rubio, grande y musculoso le está diciendo? —preguntó dándome una mirada de incredulidad.

—No. Te estoy diciendo que me importa una mierda lo que Braun le esté diciendo. Además, probablemente podría adivinar sin siquiera poner mucho esfuerzo. Seguramente alguna frase cursi sobre lo hermosos que son sus ojos, lo bien que se ve en ese suéter, si le dolió cuando cayó del cielo, mierda como esa.

Hanji estaba aullando de risa mientras se recostaba en su asiento y sacudía las piernas de un lado para otro. Rodé mis ojos y masajeé mis sienes; escuchar la risa odiosa de Hanji era como escuchar a una banshee chillando en la noche y me pregunté cómo he aguantado con ella todos estos años sin cometer homicidio.

Mientras Hanji estaba ocupada riéndose escandalosamente, miré detrás de su desastre de cabello castaño para ver que Reiner se había ido, pero en su lugar estaba el chico Marco hablando con Eren ahora. Observé en silencio el intercambio entre ellos, Marco comparado con Reiner se veía tan inseguro de sí mismo mientras estaba de pie ahí por del escritorio de Eren con una mano frotando nerviosamente la parte de atrás de su cuello. Eren, por otro lado, parecía completamente en su elemento.

No me había dado cuenta de que la risa de Hanji ya había cesado, gracias mierda, y ahora ella estaba sonriéndome cuando giré mis ojos hacia su cara y fruncí el ceño.

—Cállate, Señor de los Frikis.

—Aw, Levi. ¡No me has llamado así desde que empezamos a trabajar juntos en Recon! —dijo con cariño.

—¿Sí? Bueno, supongo que eso tendrá que cambiar.

—Él te gusta, admítelo.

—¿Quién, gafas de mierda?

—¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Eren!

La miré fijamente durante lo que parecieron horas, cuando en realidad estoy seguro de que solo fue un minuto o dos. ¿Qué cosa había poseído a Hanji para preguntarme una jodida cosa tan estúpida como esa? ¿Me gustaba mi asistente? Aquí es donde Hanji difería de la gente normal. Verán, la gente normal hubiera visto la manera en que trataba a Eren y pensaría: "Dios, ese tipo es un pendejo. Realmente debe odiar a su asistente." Pero Hanji puta Zoe entiende mi trato hacia Eren en una manera de "Oh, mira. Lo estás maltratando, ¡así que eso debe significar que él te gusta!"

—¿Has estado inhalando pegamento de nuevo, Hanji? Porque debes estar putamente drogada si piensas que me gusta Jaeger de todas las personas.

—Por favor, cariño. Cualquiera puede ver que él es el mejor asistente que has tenido alguna vez y se ha ajustado tan bien a su trabajo en menos de un mes. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no lo extrañarías si ya no fuera tu asistente.

Le di una mirada molesta.

—No lo extrañaría si no fuera mi asistente.

—¡Argh! ¡Eres imposible! —resopló, levantando sus manos en el aire en derrota—. ¡Solo admite que te gusta el chico, Levi! ¡¿Por qué le mientes a tu mejor amiga?!

—¿Desde cuándo eres mi mejor amiga, idiota?

—Desde el primer día de trabajo aquí cuando choqué contigo mientras estabas llevando café para Erwin y ensucié ese pequeño pañuelo blanco que estabas usando. ¿Lo recuerdas? —dijo animada.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Esa fue la primera vez que quería asesinar a alguien múltiples veces —me reí entre dientes por la memoria.

Hanji me miró con cierta calidez en sus grandes ojos marrones. Me hizo recordar que cuando nos conocimos ella nunca usaba maquillaje y ahora que la veía en el presente sentada frente a mí en ese traje sastre que le quedaba como un guante, podía ver rímel en sus ya largas pestañas y la suave sombra de ojos color bronce que usaba junto con una fina capa de brillo en sus labios. Diez años podían cambiar realmente a una persona y me pregunté hasta qué punto había cambiado mi propia apariencia desde nuestros días de asistentes.

—Sabes, siempre pensé que serías alguien importante para la revista algún día —ella dijo con un tono de afecto en su voz.

—Sí, claro —solté un bufido, recostándome en mi asiento.

—¡Hablo en serio! ¡Pasaste de ser el asistente de Erwin a ser editor, a Director Creativo y luego de repente a Editor en Jefe de toda la maldita revista en solo diez años! Eso es bastante increíble, Levi.

—No olvidemos esos tiempos oscuros cuando descuidaba el trabajo para ir de fiesta y acostarme con cualquiera todo tiempo y casi tener una sobredosis. Qué buenos tiempos —dije amargamente.

—Levi —dijo Hanji severamente—. Eso no es algo sobre lo que deberías bromear. Estábamos todos muy preocupados por ti y creo que Erwin está empezando a preocuparse de que estés yendo por el mismo camino otra vez. ¿Por qué más crees que contrató a Eren? ¿Solo como una broma?

—Tch. No comiences a ponerte toda maternal conmigo, Hanji. Erwin fue un pendejo por contratar a ese chico para cuidarme como si fuera un puto niño.

—Aunque tienes que admitirlo, no has salido a fiestas desde que él empezó a trabajar para ti.

—Porque tengo un montón de mierda que hacer como Editor en Jefe. Tengo treinta y dos años por el amor de Dios, ya no soy ese tonto chico de Jersey.

Hanji y yo nos miramos el uno al otro por un largo rato. La conversación silenciosa pasando entre nosotros diciendo más de lo que podríamos decir con palabras. Maldita ella por ponerme todo histérico sobre mi pasado. Era demasiado temprano para mí el estar pensando sobre esa mierda tan deprimente.

—Estamos saliéndonos del tema aquí. Necesitamos decidir qué tipo de tema vamos a usar para la puta línea de maquillaje de Rico. No entiendo por qué tiene que ser tan exigente —me quejé, pasando una mano por mi cabello.

—¡Oh! ¡¿Por qué no incluimos a Eren en esto?! ¡Hizo un muy trabajo al sugerir la idea de ponerte en la portada! ¡Estoy segura de que hay mucho más en esa linda cabecita suya! —Hanji salió disparada de su silla hacia la puerta de mi oficina.

—¡Hanji, espera! No… —aunque ya era demasiado tarde para detenerla.

—¡Eren! ¡Sé un buen chico y ven, nos gustaría tu ayuda con algo! —la escuché decir con entusiasmo.

Gruñí, pero por casualidad eché un vistazo por el cristal de mi ventana. Eren lucía un poco sorprendido al ver que le pedían ayuda, pero sonrió radiantemente y se levantó de su escritorio con una libreta y lapicero en mano. Marco de contabilidad todavía estaba ahí, pero Eren lo despidió rápidamente y Marco sonrió con torpeza antes de irse. No sé por qué, pero saber que Eren rechazó a Marco por trabajar era algo satisfactorio.

Hanji volvió a entrar a mi oficina con Eren en sus talones y ella tomó su asiento anterior mientras Eren tomaba la otra silla desocupada en frente de mi escritorio. Él miró entre Hanji y yo con expectación.

—Así que, Eren. ¡Mi querido, brillante, lindo y pequeño Eren! —Hanji comenzó—. ¡Nos gustaría saber si tienes algunas ideas para el diseño del suplemento de Cosméticos Brzenska!

Los ojos de Eren se agrandaron ante la revelación de Hanji. Abrió la boca, luego la cerró de nuevo, luego la abrió, la cerró. Se veía como un pez tratando desesperadamente de respirar. Entonces, como si algo hiciera clic, puso esa mirada determinada en su rostro de repente. Fue increíble ver lo expresivo que podía ser este chico en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Están bromeando? Todo lo que he estado haciendo hoy es reunir información sobre Cosméticos Brzenska para Levi. He estado revisando las estadísticas y datos demográficos y he pensado en algunos conceptos que Recon Magazine podría utilizar para el suplemento —dijo con confianza.

Hanji estaba sonriendo maniáticamente.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces somos un equipo! ¡Cuéntanos lo que sea que haya en esa brillante mente tuya!

Eren, Hanji y yo pasamos las siguientes dos horas repasando posibles ideas para el suplemento, la mayoría de ellas de Eren, y si estaba siendo honesto todas ellas eran bastante buenas. Mejor que la mierda que alguien más podría haber pensado, de hecho. Tenía que decirlo, estaba impresionado con el mocoso. Era en realidad bueno para algo más que solo traerme mi café y té y desempolvar mi oficina.

—Entonces está decidido. ¡Vamos a ir con la idea de Eren y establecer una reunión con los fotógrafos el miércoles para discutir el concepto, luego nos reuniremos con Rico el viernes para presentarle la idea y tener su aprobación y todo saldrá bien desde ahí! —Hanji sonrió.

—No te pongas muy cómoda todavía, gafas de mierda. Ya sabes lo difícil que puede ser Rico. Aún no estamos a salvo —dije, tomando un sorbo del té provisto por Eren.

—Oh, ¿puedes dejar de ser tan negativo? ¡La idea de Eren es perfecta! ¡Rico le dará una mirada y la aprobará al instante! —Hanji se levantó de su asiento y se estiró antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta de mi oficina.

Ella intercambió unas palabras de elogio hacia Eren, quien las aceptó torpemente mientras veía a Hanji salir de mi oficina. Ella jaló a Eren en un fuerte abrazo y sonreí al ver lo desubicado que Eren se veía por la muestra repentina de afecto de Hanji. Yo estaba acostumbrado a sus arrebatos inesperados a esta altura, pero aun así era divertido ver la mirada un poco aterrorizada de Eren como si se fuera a mear en cualquier segundo. Luego solo éramos los dos, y Eren se ocupó de limpiar el desorden que Hanji dejó atrás en mi oficina.

—Oi, Eren —llamé, nunca quitando mis ojos de los papeles delante de mí.

—¿Sí?

—Si alguna vez tienes una idea que quieras decirme de nuevo en el futuro, solo hazlo. Somos un equipo ahora, ¿entendido? —esta vez, miré hacia arriba para ver su reacción y esta vez lo vi sonreír genuinamente para variar.

—Entendido.

Tenía las palabras en la punta de mi lengua y dudé si decirlas o no. Yo nunca he sido alguien que da elogios o cumplidos, especialmente para alguien más. Pero, maldita sea, el chico nos había ayudado realmente hoy y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no disfruté analizar las ideas del suplemento con él y Hanji.

—Lo hiciste bien hoy, chico —esta vez, no era un cumplido o un elogio que fue murmurado en voz baja. Lo dije fuerte y claro para asegurarme de que entendía que lo decía en serio.

—Wow, um, gracias —dijo tontamente.

—No actúes como si nunca te hubiera halagado antes, idiota —me burlé.

Eren rio. Fue una tranquila risa entrecortada, pero el sonido me tomó por sorpresa de todos modos. Levanté mis ojos para verlo ya mirándome de vuelta con una brillante sonrisa en su cara. Sus ojos estaban reluciendo con diversión, turquesa translúcido y oro miel.

—Lo siento. Pensé que estaba soñando por un minuto —dijo con una risita.

—Tch. Date prisa y sal de aquí. Me estás molestando —me quejé, tirándole un lápiz que estaba encima de escritorio.

Sorprendentemente, él lo atrapo y lo levantó en el aire como si fuera un trofeo de algún tipo y rodé mis ojos.

—Lo que digas, jefe.

Una vez que él estaba fuera de mi oficina, me reí entre dientes. Él podía ser una pequeña mierda, pero me encontré a mí mismo disfrutando sus pequeños comentarios ingeniosos y sus respuestas descaradas. Era un muy buen asistente, le reconocería eso. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona trabajando para mí, probablemente hubieran renunciado el primer día y se hubieran ido de aquí llorando. Escuché la puerta de mi oficina abrirse suavemente y sin levantar la vista del papeleo frente a mí hablé.

—¿Qué? ¿Olvidaste algo, Jaeger? —pregunté, pero no obtuve respuesta.

Un poco irritado con la falta de respuesta, levanté la cabeza para darle una mirada irritada al mocoso por no contestarme, pero estaba sorprendido de ver a Jean de pie con su espalda contra la puerta. Se veía cabreado, si sus ojos entrecerrados y su ceño fruncido eran alguna indicación.

—¿Qué pasa? Sabes que no debes fastidiarme durante las horas de trabajo a menos que te lo pida —dije, enderezándome en mi asiento y dándole a Jean una mirada hastiada mientras caminaba hacia mi escritorio.

—Conozco las reglas, Levi. Mejor que nadie, de hecho —cuando llegó a mi mesa, levantó una mano y agarró mi corbata tirando de ella suavemente mientras sonreía con suficiencia—. Solo pensé en venir para recordarte sobre nuestra cita de esta noche. Lo prometiste —ronroneó.

—No lo olvidé y no necesitas recordármelo —jalé mi corbata de su agarre y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Sabes, estoy empezando a creer que en realidad _quieres_ mantener a Jaeger como tu asistente —Jean se burló. Suspiré, ya enojado con esta situación.

—¿Y por qué creerías eso?

—¡Porque ya ni siquiera estás tratando de que renuncie! Primero la sesión de fotos, ¿ahora esto? Me prometiste esta posición hace meses, ¿o ya lo has olvidado?

—No lo he olvidado —gruñí—. La sesión de fotos estaba fuera de mi control, ¿quieres quejarte con alguien? Entonces jode a Mike y Petra, no a mí.

Jean se mofó y rodó sus ojos antes de darse la vuelta para salir de mi oficina. Me quedé viéndolo hasta que alcanzó la puerta, tirando de ella y deteniéndose solo para mirarme de regreso.

—Te veo esta noche —y luego salió y azotó la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1) **Atuendo de Levi en mi perfil.

**(2)** Atuendo de Hanji en mi perfil.

**(X)** Canción del capítulo en mi perfil.

**(3)** Atuendo de Eren en mi perfil.

* * *

**N/T:** Dios, en serio me demoré demasiado esta vez. Pido disculpas, pero la universidad me ha tenido en verdad bastante ocupada. Además, como algunos sabrán, también soy beta de varias autoras, es decir, las ayudo a corregir sus fics, por lo que priorizo eso sobre mis traducciones. Es por ello que no había tenido tiempo para actualizar. Espero que entiendan.

Bueno, en relación al capítulo, nuestro Eren ya anda conquistando a todos, ¿eh? Y alguien está en etapa de negación xD También se vio un pequeño vistazo al pasado de Levi.

Si dejan algún comentario me alegraría bastante. Muchas gracias a las que me reclamaban el por qué no actualizaba, me hace ver que están pendientes del fic :'D


	8. Call Me!

**Capítulo 8: Call Me!**

"_La moda es muy importante. Es enriquecedora, y como toda actividad que produce placer, merece la pena hacerla bien."_ **—Vivienne Westwood**

El primer día de vuelta al trabajo fue en una sola palabra: caos. Todos en el piso veintiséis estaban en un frenesí sobre la portada de la edición de diciembre, la que fue honrada con la presencia de nuestro propio Editor en Jefe Levi, pero lo que nadie más que los que estaban en la sesión sabían, es que también me incluía a mí: Eren Jaeger. No como si en realidad pudieran ser capaces de decir que era yo, pero estaba bastante agradecido por eso. **(1)**

De alguna manera me las había arreglado para sobrevivir a la primera semana de diciembre. La última edición de Recon fue un éxito en los puestos de periódicos y probablemente nuestra edición más vendida hasta la fecha. No se podía caminar por ningún lugar de la Ciudad de Nueva York sin ver la cara de Levi en la portada de nuestra revista. Estaba en cada quiosco de la esquina, en cada estante de tiendas de revistas, diablos, creo que incluso estaba en un cartel que vi una vez de camino a casa, pero eso no viene al caso.

Levi se había convertido en el emblema de Recon Magazine, y su reputación como un notorio puto en realidad estaba ayudando con nuestras ventas. Recon era la nueva revista controversial en la escena ahora que habíamos puesto a Levi en la portada, la cual era exactamente la razón por la que había sugerido la idea en primer lugar. Está ese dicho: "Ninguna publicidad es mala publicidad". Así que obviamente estábamos haciendo algo bien, teniendo en cuenta que los paparazzi han estado siguiendo a Levi y Erwin como la plaga. Una vez más, agradecí ser un modelo sin nombre.

Finalmente, era viernes, lo que significaba también que la misma señorita Rico Brzenska de Cosméticos Brzenska iba a venir para la reunión sobre el suplemento en nuestra revista. Tenía unas dos horas antes de la reunión, así que decidí almorzar algo con Armin en la cafetería. Levi fue con Hanji para su hora de almuerzo, por lo que conseguiría al menos media hora de paz.

Encontré la familiar cabeza rubia rápidamente entre la cafetería llena de gente, donde ya estaba sentado con una ensalada y agua con gas. Era en verdad tan malditamente adorable. Tomé el asiento desocupado junto a él, dejando mi bandeja con un sándwich de pavo en pan integral y agua vitaminada (porque Mikasa dice que no como lo suficientemente sano, pfft). El rubio se sobresaltó, pero luego sonrió ampliamente cuando vio que era yo.

—Hey, guapo —dijo con una risita y rodé mis ojos.

—Ya basta. Uf, lo juro. Estoy tan harto de que todos prácticamente me estén desnudando con los ojos a donde quiera que vaya. ¿Cómo lo hace la gente atractiva? —gemí, abriendo la tapa de mi agua vitaminada y tomando un largo trago. XXX era lo mío.

—¿Por qué te estás quejando? Eras una reinita antes de que te transformáramos. Acéptalo.

—¿En serio acabas de citar Mean Girls? **(2)**

—Puede que sí.

—Oh, por Dios —no pude evitar reír—. ¿Qué significa eso siquiera?

Armin se aclaró la garganta, sentándose más erguido ahora.

—Es alguien que tiene la apariencia para ser atractivo, pero no se ha "dado cuenta" todavía —elaboró.

—No quiero ni saber cómo sabes eso —dije tomando una mordida de mi sándwich.

—Por cierto, ¿qué hora es? —preguntó Armin con una sonrisa juguetona.

—En serio, te amo, ¿lo sabías? —dije sacudiendo la cabeza mientras levantaba mi muñeca izquierda mostrar el reloj que llevaba puesto.

Armin me había dado un reloj Armani que había recibido como regalo de cumpleaños de Erwin el año pasado. Pueden imaginar mi sorpresa cuando Armin simplemente me _dio_ un puto reloj Armani que probablemente costó cientos de dólares, pero según él, ya tenía uno que le había regalado Erwin este año y no veía el punto de quedarse con un reloj que no iba a usar. Por lo tanto, así es cómo terminé con el reloj más bonito que había tenido en mi vida.

—Se ve realmente bien con lo que tienes puesto **(3) **hoy. ¿Escogiste el atuendo tú solo o Mikasa te ayudó? —bromeó.

—Dame algo de crédito, Ar. Dios —me quejé.

—Okay, okay. Pero en otra nota, ¿esa es una nueva funda de teléfono? —señaló con su tenedor en la dirección de mi teléfono con la pantalla hacia abajo encima de la mesa.

—Sí, Mika la consiguió para mí. Son muy populares en la Boutique que trabaja o algo y me consiguió una antes de que se acabaran. Linda, ¿cierto?

—Es Moschino. Claro que se venden rápido. ¿Entonces alguien ya preguntó por tu número de teléfono? —Armin movió las cejas sugestivamente hacia mí.

Solté un bufido.

—Por favor.

—Bueno, te aviso. Alto, rubio y caliente está viniendo hacia aquí —dijo Armin con una sonrisa descarada y casi escupo toda mi agua sobre él.

Tragué antes de que pudiera hacer el ridículo y vacilantemente eché un vistazo detrás de mí, donde vi a Reiner caminando en línea recta hacia nuestra mesa mientras cruzaba la cafetería. Puta mierda, hablando de un buen momento. Armin estaba riéndose en una manera no muy discreta y le clavé una mirada enojada antes de escuchar la tranquila voz de Reiner saludarnos al acercarse a nuestra mesa.

—Hey, Armin —dijo con una sonrisa torcida y un asentimiento de cabeza en la dirección de Armin, quien solo sonrió y levantó su mano—. Hola, hermoso —me di cuenta de la forma en que su voz bajó una octava y joder, ¿Reiner podía estar más bueno? Estoy bastante seguro de que estaba poniéndome rojo si el calor que sentía subiendo por mis mejillas era alguna indicación.

—Hola —saludé de vuelta tímidamente. ¿Qué carajos? Concéntrate, Eren.

—Entonces, Sasha te contó sobre el club en el que todos nos vamos a reunir esta noche, ¿verdad? —preguntó Reiner apoyándose contra la mesa.

—Sí, Club Sina, ¿no? He escuchado que es ridículamente difícil entrar ahí.

—Bueno, el rumor es que Erwin alquiló todo el lugar para hacer una fiesta de celebración por el éxito de la edición de diciembre de Recon ahí esta noche y todos los empleados de Survey Corp entran gratis con el carnet del trabajo.

—No te creo —solté una risita, mirando a Armin, quien solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Es cierto, pero para ser honesto no vine aquí solo para decirte eso. También vine para pedir tu número por supuesto —Reiner me mostró una sonrisa.

—Eres el peor artista del ligue —reí.

—Pero aun así vas a darme tu número, ¿cierto? Vamos, mira esta cara —Reiner se señaló a sí mismo mientras hacía un puchero y me daba ojos de cachorro y tuve que reprimir la risa que estaba a punto de escaparse mientras miraba la adorable imagen. Era divertido y lindo como mierda considerando que Reiner era enorme como un tanque y aquí estaba dándome ojos de perrito y haciendo pucheros como un niño.

—De acuerdo, está bien. Dame tu teléfono.

Reiner se iluminó como un árbol de Navidad e inmediatamente sacó su teléfono y me lo pasó. Tecleé mi número y lo guardé en sus contactos antes de devolvérselo. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo justo ahora. He estado colado por Reiner desde que lo conocí y ahora incluso había pedido mi número. Sabía que estaba interesado en mí antes, pero pensé que solo era en una manera amistosa a pesar de sus pases insinuantes a veces. Reiner siempre era un poco insinuante con los demás, eso es en parte lo que lo hacía tan fácil de agradar.

—Genial. Entonces te veré en Club Sina esta noche, ¿no? —preguntó, un tono de esperanza en su voz.

—Claro. Sería estúpido no aprovechar esta oportunidad para ir de fiesta en uno de los clubes más difíciles de entrar en la ciudad.

—Me aseguraré de guardar un baile para ti entonces —Reiner me guiñó un ojo y luego estaba haciendo su camino de regreso por la cafetería.

Me quedé quieto por un momento repasando lo que había pasado en mi cabeza como una película y escuché a Armin aclarar su garganta. Cuando mis ojos se levantaron para mirarlo, él estaba sonriendo como un loco.

—Cállate —dije, empujando el hombro de Armin juguetonamente.

Él alzó sus manos defensivamente y nos saltamos la charla de chicas para después. Estaba más que seguro de que Armin y yo íbamos a estar en el teléfono por horas tratando de ayudarme a decidir lo que iba a usar esta noche. Mientras tanto, Marco Bodt se dirigía a nuestra mesa ahora y ambos le sonreímos al chico pecoso, quien nos sonrió de vuelta.

—Hey, Marco —saludé alegremente.

—Hola, chicos. Felicitaciones por la nueva edición, Eren. El edificio entero ha estado hablando de eso toda la semana.

—Sí, dímelo a mí. Creo que todo Manhattan tiene la cara de Levi pegada en cada calle y escaparates de centros comerciales.

—Creo que es genial —dijo Marco con una risa que arrugó las comisuras de sus cálidos ojos marrones. Adorable—. Cogí una copia de Recon el otro día también por pura curiosidad y algo sobre la página central con Levi y los dos modelos ha estado molestándome —admitió tímidamente.

Oh, mierda, aquí viene. Él sabe, Marco sabe que ese soy yo en la página central. Carajo, ¿cómo iba a explicar esto?

—Llámame loco, pero creo que el modelo en esa foto se parece mucho a ti. Aunque Jean no quiere decirme quién es el modelo, a pesar de que estaba ese día en la sesión —Marco se rio nerviosamente.

Escuchar el nombre de Jean me molestó. Ese hijo de puta con cara de caballo, casi había olvidado que él estaba en la sesión ese día y de repente todas las miradas de odio que había estado dándome toda la semana tuvieron sentido para mí y probablemente podían ser por el hecho de que yo estaba en la portada de Recon Magazine y en la página central. Pues, mierda. No es como si _yo_ hubiera planeado todo esto, pero Jean estaba actuando como un celoso amigo-enemigo.

—Ah, sí, en realidad…

—Al señor Zacharius le agradó tanto Eren que le pidió que modelara para él. ¿No es genial? —interrumpió Armin con una actitud animada. Él era un regalo del cielo, lo juro.

Marco se veía atónito.

—…Wow. Pensé que esos ojos se veían familiares. Después de todo, creo que eres el único en la ciudad con ojos de esos particulares colores —agregó una sonrisa deslumbrante al final y puede que me haya sentido como un tímido niño de cinco años al que su crush acaba de decirle que pensaba que era lindo. Al menos, así es cómo se sintió para mí.

—Um, entonces estaba preguntándome… —empezó Marco, pero luego se apagó mientras apoyaba una de sus manos sobre la mesa y la otra frotaba su nuca nerviosamente—. …Uh, ¿crees que podría llamarte alguna vez? —finalmente preguntó con una sonrisa de lado. Ahora, ¿cómo podría decirle que no a eso?

—Claro —dije con una sonrisa.

Parecía como si un peso enorme hubiera sido levantado de los hombros de Marco mientras él rápidamente sacaba su teléfono extendiéndomelo con una amplia sonrisa. Malditamente adorable. Al igual que había hecho con Reiner, tecleé mi número de teléfono y nombre con un emoji de una cara con un corazón al lado y se lo devolví a Marco. Se quedó allí de pie torpemente por unos momentos antes de reírse entre dientes nerviosamente y mirar alrededor.

—Um, ¿entonces van a estar en Club Sina esta noche? He oído que casi todo el mundo va a ir —preguntó, tratando de sonar casual.

—Sí, en realidad Reiner vino hace poco y nos contó sobre eso —añadió Armin. Entrecerré mis ojos en su dirección y pude ver un destello de _algo_ en esos calculadores ojos azules suyos—. ¿Tú vas a ir?

—Oh, sí. Jean me dijo algo al respecto y estoy bastante seguro de que estaré ahí.

Traté de actuar como si escuchar el nombre de Jean no me molestaba en lo absoluto mientras solo asentía en reconocimiento. Honestamente, cómo un gran chico como Marco era el mejor amigo de un pendejo como Jean es algo que nunca entenderé.

—Así que, uh, te veré esta noche, ¿cierto? —preguntó Marco, mirándome directamente.

—Por supuesto —dije.

—Genial. Nos vemos entonces, chicos.

Marco se fue y me quedé con un sonriente Armin, quien ahora estaba empezando a parecerse al Gato de Cheshire de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

—Hey, mírate, señor Top Model. Consiguiendo que todos los chicos más lindos del edificio te inviten a salir —bromeó Armin.

—Oh, por Dios, cállate, Armin. No es así, estás haciendo que suene como un puto.

—Bueno, pasas _mucho_ tiempo con uno de los putos más grandes de la Ciudad de Nueva York. Puede que se te esté pegando lo de Levi.

—Dios, espero que no —gruñí—. Esperaba que Reiner me pidiera mi número. Quiero decir, Reiner es Reiner. Siempre es bastante directo y consigue lo que quiere, ¿pero Marco también?

—Sí, tienes razón. Marco fue una sorpresa, incluso para mí. Nunca pensé que en verdad daría el primer paso considerando que es el mejor amigo de Jean y no es ningún secreto que tú y Jean se odian o algo así.

—Eso es lo que estoy diciendo —me quejé, empujando mi sándwich ya sin ganas de comer.

—Tal vez eso solo significa que en realidad le gustas, ¿sabes? Está dispuesto a ir en contra de su mejor amigo para conseguir tu número y ahora obviamente planea hacer algo en el club esta noche.

—Ugh, y luego también Reiner. ¿Cómo diablos lo hace Levi? ¿Jugando con diferentes amantes todo el tiempo?

—Por lo que he escuchado, Levi tiene una estricta serie de reglas para cualquiera con el que sale o se acuesta. Básicamente un tipo de cosa sin compromisos.

—Bueno, obviamente. Como su asistente debería saberlo mejor que nadie.

Armin se rio entre dientes.

—Bien, de todos modos. Hablando del lanzamiento de la nueva edición, ¿cómo tomó tu papá la noticia de que estabas en la revista?

—Estaba ridículamente extático. Ni siquiera estoy exagerando. Mikasa escaneó la foto en su laptop y cortó a Levi y la otra modelo, luego agrandó la imagen hasta el tamaño de un cuadro pequeño y la colgó en la sala.

Me di cuenta de que Armin estaba tratando de contener una risa, en realidad estaba tratando, pero se le escapó un lindo resoplido y eventualmente tuvo que tapar su boca con una mano para controlar las risitas. Sonreí y rodé mis ojos.

—Oh, claro. Ríete de mi vergüenza, ¿por qué no? —bromeé.

—L-lo siento —dijo sin aliento—. Ahora sé que tengo que ir a tu casa esta noche y ver eso por mí mismo. ¿Quieres que te lleve en mi coche? —preguntó después de que las risas cesaron.

—Bien, pero voy a quitar la imagen ahora que sé que vas a venir —advertí.

—Aww, no eres divertido —el rubio hizo un puchero.

En ese momento mi celular sonó. Levi estaba llamando e inmediatamente contesté luego del primer timbre, sabiendo que lo mejor era no hacerlo esperar si no quería otra reprimenda. No como si particularmente me importara, pero prefería no encabronar a Levi hoy.

—Sí, Levi. ¿Justo ahora? No, puedo verte allí en cinco minutos. Lo tengo —terminé la llamada y guardé mi teléfono antes de pararme de mi asiento y recolectar mi basura—. Me tengo que ir. El almuerzo de Levi con Hanji ya terminó y está en camino ahora. Quieren revisar el proyecto del suplemento antes de la reunión con Rico.

—Okay, bueno, estaré en tu casa alrededor de un cuarto para las ocho. Buena suerte con la reunión —dijo Armin con una sonrisa y levantando un pulgar.

—Gracias, la necesitaré —dije de regreso antes de botar mi basura y apresurarme hacia los ascensores.

* * *

Rico Brzenska era muchas cosas, y una era intimidante. De hecho, intimidación parecía ser la palabra clave para describir a esta mujer. A pesar de su pequeña figura, su fría expresión era suficiente para dejar a cualquiera sin palabras. El ambiente en la sala de conferencias era un poco tenso, bueno, con la excepción de Hanji, quien restaba rebotando animadamente en su asiento mientras yo preparaba el monitor de proyección que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa redonda de conferencias. En definitiva, tampoco me perdí las miradas lascivas que algunos de los chicos de su séquito me estaban dando cada vez que me inclinaba sobre la mesa para arreglar algo con el monitor.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, arreglé el pequeño error con el monitor de proyección y abrí nuestra presentación, mirando hacia atrás a Levi y dándole una leve inclinación de cabeza para que comenzara con nuestro discurso. Rápidamente me senté a su lado y estaba feliz de que mi trasero por fin estaba fuera de la vista de esos idiotas, quienes seguían mirándome desde el otro lado de la habitación. Levi se levantó y se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de todos. Rico le dio una mirada hastiada.

—En nombre de Recon Magazine, déjenme decir que estamos _emocionados _de tenerte aquí —Levi ronroneó, el tono de sarcasmo en su voz apenas pasando desapercibido. Al parecer había un poco de resentimiento entre Rico y mi jefe, algo que no me importaba saber.

—_¿En serio? _—Rico ronroneó de vuelta, una huella de una sonrisa jugando en sus labios—. Y yo que pensaba que jugarías bien conmigo, Ackerman.

—Esto _es _jugar bien, _Brzenska _—olviden eso. Levi estaba en modo perra completa ahora.

Miré a Hanji en busca de ayuda, pero fue inútil teniendo en cuenta que parecía que iba a explotar de risa en cualquier minuto. Sinceramente estaba empezando a sentir que era el único que se estaba tomando esta reunión en serio. De repente, Hanji saltó de su asiento como una caja sorpresa y sobresaltó a la mitad de los presentes.

—Bien, bien, niños —dijo—. ¿Por qué no dejamos que nuestro propio Eren Jaeger sea el centro de atención, de acuerdo? —Hanji me hizo señas y mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. Mierda, ¿qué? ¿Quería que _yo_ diera la presentación?

Hanji estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja y tragué saliva mientras me levantaba de mi asiento, muy inseguro de lo que quería que hiciera exactamente. ¿No se suponía que este era el trabajo de Levi como Editor en Jefe? Eché un vistazo nerviosamente a Levi, quien parecía demasiado ocupado clavándole dagas a Rico con la mirada para importarle que Hanji básicamente me había dado su trabajo por el momento.

Aclaré mi garganta con suavidad e inhalé profundamente. Okay, Eren. Esta es tu oportunidad de probar lo que vales a todos, incluyendo a Levi. Bien, de acuerdo. Bueno, aquí vamos.

—Um, pues, como ustedes ya saben, Cosméticos Brzenska es ampliamente usado por jóvenes adolescentes y mujeres en sus veinte, pero en los últimos años su estadística demográfica ha demostrado que mujeres que utilizaron sus productos cuando recién lanzaron su línea hace diez años ahora están empezando a casarse y sentar cabeza para formar familias. Así que el concepto que queríamos mostrarles hoy era "De Madres e Hijas" —hice un gesto con la mano hacia la pantalla blanca mientras empezaba la presentación de diapositivas.

Dejé que las imágenes hablaran por sí solas mientras aparecían y desaparecían en la pantalla, mostrando las imágenes de stock que habíamos hecho que el departamento de edición juntara para nosotros, ya que una sesión de fotos era imposible. Necesitábamos la luz verde primero antes de en realidad poder avanzar con el resto del proyecto de suplemento. Traté de evaluar la reacción de Rico a nuestra presentación a través de la iluminación oscura en la habitación, pero fue inútil considerando que ella era tan expresiva como Annie, lo que significaba que no era expresiva en lo absoluto.

Cuando la presentación estaba llegando a su fin, lamí mis labios resecos y aclaré mi garganta una vez más antes de continuar.

—Por lo que ven, estábamos esperando exhibir un lado más suave de Cosméticos Brzenska.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que esto atraerá el interés de mis clientes? —preguntó Rico repentinamente.

—Las estadísticas de lealtad a la marca muestran que más del cincuenta y ocho por ciento de sus clientes son mujeres de treinta y cinco a cuarenta años, y las encuestas muestran que la mayoría de esas mujeres que son madres tienen hijas que están casi en la adolescencia.

—¿Y pueden hacer esto a tiempo para la edición de enero? ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

—Por supuesto, señorita Brzenska. ¿Quiere aprobar las modelos y sets con anticipación? —traté de no sonar muy ilusionado, aunque internamente estaba saltando de alegría.

—No —dijo Rico abruptamente—. ¿También tengo razón en suponer que estarás involucrado en la planificación de este concepto? —preguntó, fijándome con su helada mirada.

—Así es, señorita. Como asistente de Levi, estoy mayormente a cargo de conseguir las modelos, piezas del set, fotógrafos. Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el suplemento.

—Entonces voy a dejar todo en tus manos. Pareces saber lo que estás haciendo, a diferencia de tu pobre excusa de jefe —la pequeña mujer se puso de pie y su séquito la imitó. Vi la manera en que Levi estaba echando humo desde su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa, y tuve que morder el interior de mi mejilla para detener la sonrisa que quería extenderse sobre mi cara.

—¿Entonces qué piensas de nuestro pequeño Eren, Rico? ¿No es increíble? —chilló Hanji mientras saltaba hacia la mujer más pequeña sonriendo como una loca.

—Ciertamente ha resultado más prometedor que esa inútil pérdida de espacio sentada ahí —la mujer rubia inclinó la cabeza en la dirección donde Levi seguía sentado—. Es triste que él tenga que trabajar para _ese_ tipo.

—Tch —Levi chasqueó la lengua con sus dientes fuertemente—. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí e insultarme todo el día, Brzenska?

—Quizás, Ackerman. No es exactamente difícil de hacer, ¿sabes? —Rico sonrió y Levi frunció el ceño—. Pero —añadió—, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer con mi tiempo, así que me iré.

Dejé que la más pequeña de las sonrisas creciera en mi cara mientras Rico y su séquito salían de la sala de conferencias. Suspiré con alivio una vez que la reunión había terminado, de alguna manera me las arreglé para sobrevivir y me sentía muy bien al respecto. Me uní a Hanji y Levi en las puertas de la sala después de apagar el monitor y Hanji me sonrió.

—¡Buen trabajo allí, Eren! ¡Lograste cerrar el trato para nosotros! —cantó.

—Tengo que decirlo, chico. Incluso yo estoy un poco impresionado. Rico tiene que ser una de nuestras anunciantes más difíciles de complacer, y aun así lograste que aprobara tu idea en el primer intento —dijo Levi frunciéndole el ceño a la figura de Rico Brzenska.

—¡El Escuadrón de Hanji fue un éxito! —intervino Hanji.

—Tch, más como "Escuadrón de Frikis" —refunfuñó Levi.

—Bueno, suena mucho mejor que "Escuadrón del Enano", ¿no es cierto?

—Jódete, gafas de mierda.

—Um, ¿qué tal solo Escuadrón de Levi? —interrumpí su juguetona charla antes de que pudiera continuar.

—¿Todos a favor? —Levi alzó su mano en el aire. Cuando vio que no levanté la mía, agarró mi muñeca y alzó mi mano en el aire junto a la suya.

Hanji hizo un puchero.

—¡Eso no es justo! ¡No estás dejando que Eren elija!

—Cállate, cuatro ojos. Mayoría gana.

A veces es difícil creer que estos dos tenían más de treinta y que también eran mis superiores. Podían ser bastante infantiles con el otro muy a menudo, pero había llegado a disfrutar de sus charlas inmaduras y juguetonas peleas.

—Uh, lamento interrumpir de nuevo, pero, Levi, tienes una cita con el departamento gráfico a las cuatro y quince.

Levi asintió.

—Terminaremos esto más tarde, Gafas. Vamos, mocoso.

Me apresuré detrás de Levi mientras salía de la sala de conferencias, Hanji despidiéndose, ya que fuimos por caminos separados después de eso.

—Por cierto, Levi. Un memo fue enviado a todos los de Survey Corp sobre una reunión en Club Sina esta noche para celebrar el éxito del lanzamiento de nuestra edición de diciembre.

—Tch, déjame adivinar. ¿Erwin?

—Uh, sí. Estoy bastante seguro de que él lo arregló.

—Puto cejón. Tiene que frotar sus millones en la cara de todos —Levi suspiró—. Lo que sea. Entonces, ¿supongo que todos en la empresa van a estar en Club Sina esta noche?

—Más o menos, sí.

—Ugh, eso significa que tengo que estar ahí.

—Bueno, tú fuiste el modelo de la portada, así que tendría sentido. ¿Quieres que reserve una mesa privada para ti?

—Nah, conociendo a Erwin, probablemente ya se encargó de toda esa mierda. Joder, odio las fiestas de la empresa. No hay nada más incómodo que ver a tus compañeros de trabajo emborracharse hasta el culo y vomitar entre ellos.

Hice una mueca ante la imagen mental que Levi me proporcionó tan vívidamente.

—Um, wow, okay. Estaba pensando en ir esta noche, pero creo que ya cambié de opinión.

Levi resopló divertido.

—No me dejes arruinar tu diversión, chico. Además, tienes tanto derecho a estar ahí como yo. Técnicamente también estás en la portada.

—Quieres decir que la parte inferior de mi cara está en la portada y mis labios están al lado de tu oreja.

—También estás medio desnudo en mi regazo en la página central, así que está eso —se rio entre dientes enigmáticamente.

—Por favor, no me lo recuerdes. Ya es bastante malo que crea que la gente está empezando a reconocerme como el modelo de la revista.

Nos detuvimos y le di a Levi una mirada confusa mientras se daba la vuelta hacia mí, un atisbo de una sonrisa jugando en sus delgados labios. Plata y azul me observaron brillando con picardía.

—Tienes razón. La gente puede tener la impresión de que estamos durmiendo juntos si se enteran de la sesión de fotos —ronroneó. Voz suave como la seda oscura en mis oídos y me estremecí.

—Eso no es divertido —me quejé con un puchero.

Levi se volteó y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, otra risa en voz baja saliendo de él. Claramente se estaba divirtiendo demasiado burlándose de mí con este asunto de la sesión de fotos y no estaba seguro de cuánto más podía aguantar. No me percaté de que estaba quedándome atrás mientras me arrastraba detrás de Levi lentamente, perdiéndome un poco en mis pensamientos.

—Apresúrate, Jaeger —llamó Levi, trayéndome de vuelta al presente.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1) **Fanart de la portada en mi perfil.

**(2) **Mean Girls: película del 2004, traducida como "Chicas pesadas" en Latinoamérica, y "Chicas malas" en España.

**(3)** Atuendo de Eren en mi perfil.

* * *

**N/T: **Me demoro bastante con este, ¿no? Voy a organizarme mejor, no me gusta hacerles esperar tanto QwQ

El siguiente capítulo tendrá tanta tensión sexual que la sentirán a través de la pantalla (?). Bien, tengo una **pregunta **para ustedes: ¿les gustaría traducción de las canciones que aparecen en el siguiente capítulo? Son algunas frases (bastante sucias), pero ayudan al ambiente. Apreciaría mucho sus respuestas.

Bien, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente!


	9. Lipgloss and Lollipops

**Capítulo 9: Lipgloss and Lollipops**

"_Creo que hay belleza en todo. Lo que las personas 'normales' perciben como feo, usualmente yo lo puedo ver como bello."_ **—Alexander McQueen**

Armin vino a mi casa a alrededor de las 7:45 al final como había dicho y no un minuto después. Insistió en entrar para saludar a Mikasa y mi papá, pero en realidad sabía que solo quería entrar para ver si le podía echar un vistazo a la imagen agrandada de mí en la revista. Sus no muy inocentes intenciones fueron fáciles de ver en esa falsa sonrisita inocente suya. Nota personal: Armin Arlert es probablemente un genio malvado y se hará cargo del mundo algún día.

—Dios, Eren. ¿Esos jeans están pintados en tus piernas? —preguntó Armin sobre mi atuendo **(1)** una vez que ya estábamos de camino hacia el club en su Picanto azul.

—Lo sé, no me digas. Créelo o no, estos son los de Mikasa. No me preguntes cómo ella y yo somos la misma talla en jeans. Solo lo somos —escuché a Armin reír fuertemente.

—¿Y puedes respirar en esos?

—Para ser honesto, no son tan incómodos en realidad. Aunque ella me obligó a ponérmelos. Tan pronto como le dije que iba a ir a Club Sina esta noche, arrasó con mi closet diciendo algo sobre que necesito echar un polvo.

—¿Thomas vino de nuevo? —preguntó con una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Ugh, sí. _Él_ me dejó y aun así trata de venir para pedirme que volvamos juntos y decirme lo arrepentido que está. Juro que… —resoplé, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Mikasa tiene razón. Necesitas echar un polvo —rio Armin.

—Bueno… si estoy siendo sincero, creo que lo necesito también —sonreí.

—Y hey, tienes a dos de los chicos más lindos del trabajo detrás de ti y ambos van a estar en el club esta noche.

Rodé mis ojos.

—¿Aún sigues con eso? Los dos sabemos que Marco no hará nada si Jean está ahí.

—Cierto, pero los dos sabemos que Reiner no se va solo a sentar y quedarse tranquilo. Yo creo que, para el final de la noche vas a terminar yendo a casa con Reiner o algún extraño al azar y estoy apostando por Reiner.

—Wow, Ar. ¿En serio? —dije, dándole una mirada incrédula.

—Oh, por favor, Eren. Los dos somos hombres adultos aquí. ¿Vas a decirme que nunca has tenido un rollo de una noche con un extraño en un club antes?

—¿Si dijera que no? —pregunté con una risa.

—Diría que estás mintiendo, porque incluso _yo _he tenido ligues de una noche con extraños en un club antes.

—Okay. Ahora _eso_ me resulta difícil de creer.

—Qué grosero, Eren —Armin podía ser tan descarado a veces.

Llegamos al club en prácticamente nada de tiempo y la línea para ingresar era, por decir lo menos, ridícula. Dudaba que todas estas personas solo fueran de Survey Corp, y comprobé mis sospechas cuando después de que Armin y yo hayamos aparcado su auto a dos cuadras, caminamos hacia el tipo musculoso de seguridad bloqueando la puerta mientras le explicaba a una mujer ebria sobre cómo el lugar había sido alquilado y solo las personas que mostraran prueba de ser trabajadores de Survey Corp podían entrar. Ella estaba cabreada.

Ignorando las miradas enojadas que nos dieron mientras nos saltábamos la línea y nos dirigíamos directamente a los porteros, Armin y yo enseñamos nuestras identificaciones del trabajo y los gorilas de inmediato nos dejaron entrar. Creo que uno de ellos incluso me guiñó el ojo, lo que iba a pretender que no vi porque, wow. Incómodo.

Las fuertes vibraciones de la música del club que estaba a todo volumen desde el interior nos golpearon tan pronto como entramos por las puertas dobles. Solo eran las ocho de la noche y el lugar estaba ya tan lleno con una masa de cuerpos. El aire estaba un poco cargado por el calor de todos estos cuerpos limitados en un espacio, pero comparado con otros clubes a los que he ido en el pasado, no era tan sofocante y aún había mucho espacio para moverse libremente sin conseguir que una bebida sea derramada sobre ti.

Armin tomó la delantera, lo suficientemente extraño, y solo lo seguí, dejando que mis ojos captaran todo lo que podía bajo las coloridas luces fluorescentes del club. Sin duda, estaba a la altura de su reputación de alto nivel, Club Sina ciertamente no era un agujero como los clubes a los que estaba acostumbrado. Desde sus caras mesas reservadas de cuero rojo hasta los techos de espejos, todo sobre Club Sina gritaba Elegancia y Estilo. No era de extrañar que fuera uno de los clubes más difíciles de entrar y de los más populares.

Vi varias caras familiares del trabajo, ninguna que conociera personalmente, pero rostros que había visto corriendo a mi lado en el vestíbulo o haciendo entregas en nuestro piso. Parecía que prácticamente todos de Survey Corp estaban aquí, pero eso sería imposible. Armin nos llevó a una sección del club en la parte de atrás, cerca de la pista de baile que estaba muy mal iluminada, pero supuse que fue hecho a propósito.

Inmediatamente vi una familiar cabeza de cabello rubio bien peinado y un par de calculadores ojos azules que siempre me atrapaban. Erwin Smith estaba sentado en una gran mesa con algunas otras caras conocidas, un vaso de lo que asumí era whisky en su mano con un solo trozo de hielo en él. Su traje era diferente de la usual vestimenta que estaba acostumbrado a verle. Le faltaba su elegante corbata de seda que siempre llevaba en la oficina y los dos primeros botones de su camisa azul oscuro **(2)** fueron dejados abiertos, dando a todos un pequeño vistazo de sus clavículas y dios, se veía bien.

En realidad solo reconocí a dos de las otras personas que estaban sentadas con él, quienes eran Hanji y Mike Zacharius. Tenía sentido que hayan invitado a Mike a la celebración, él fue el que hizo que la portada de nuestra revista sea posible después de todo. Sin embargo, no reconocí al hombre de pelo oscuro sentado a la derecha de Erwin. Tenía el cabello negro desordenado que estaba rasurado en un estilo bastante extraño, algo de vello facial en su labio superior y barbilla. Parecía que no podía elegir si quería una barba o no por lo que se decidió por una mezcla de ambos. Tenía pequeños ojos oscuros y el ceño fruncido en su cara envejecida. Me pregunté cuál era su conexión con Erwin Smith, los dos eran completamente opuestos en apariencia.

—Armin, Eren. Pudieron venir —Erwin fue el primero en saludarnos mientras nos acercábamos, una cálida sonrisa en su rostro bien afeitado.

—¡Eren! —chilló Hanji, rebotando con entusiasmo en su asiento.

—Buenas noches a todos —saludó Armin cortésmente.

—Encantado de verte de nuevo, Eren —dijo Mike con una pequeña sonrisa y un gesto de la cabeza.

—Hola, Hanji, señor Zacharius —saludé de vuelta tímidamente.

—Por favor, solo dime Mike —dijo quitándole importancia.

—¡Mírate, señor Alto, Bronceado y Guapo! ¡Eren, te ves fantástico! —canturreó Hanji con una amplia sonrisa.

—Ciertamente —añadió la voz profunda de Erwin y sentí mis mejillas ponerse calientes.

—Um, gracias. Todos ustedes se ven muy bien también —respondí débilmente.

De repente, sentí un par de fuertes manos en mis hombros y me sobresalté ligeramente.

—Hola, precioso —escuché la voz de Reiner susurrar junto a mi oreja, y joder, hablando de un buen momento.

Ahora tenía al caliente jefe de mi jefe con el que puede que quiera coger en frente de mí y mi enorme crush de la oficina detrás de mí. Hablando de estar atrapado entre la espada y la pared. Erwin solo arqueó una interesada ceja ante el cursi nombre cariñoso con el que Reiner eligió llamarme y sonreí torpemente dando la vuelta para saludar al rubio.

—Dios, Reiner. Casi me das un infarto.

—Lo siento —rio. No sonaba para nada arrepentido—. Hey, Sasha y los otros están sentados por allá y aún tenemos espacio —finalmente, Reiner pareció notar que no estábamos solos.

Miró por encima de mi hombro y probablemente recién se dio cuenta de nuestro grupo de superiores sentados en la mesa circular. Mostró una ancha sonrisa y luego sentí uno de sus fuertes brazos envolverse alrededor de mi cintura posesivamente.

—Hola, señorita Hanji, Smith —Erwin y Hanji solo asintieron en reconocimiento—. ¿Espero que no les importe si me robo a estos dos? —preguntó todavía sonriendo.

—Para nada —dijo Erwin con una sonrisa educada y un movimiento de cabeza—. Disfruta tu noche, Eren —Erwin casi ronroneó. La música a todo volumen apenas ahogando su tono ligeramente sugerente.

Mierda. ¿Cómo es posible querer follar con dos chicos al mismo tiempo? No estaba seguro de quién me atraía más por ahora. Reiner, mi caliente compañero del trabajo el cual estoy seguro de que me haría pasar un buen rato, o Erwin, el sexy jefe de mi jefe que podría hacerme pasar un mejor momento tal vez. La única diferencia entre los dos era que Erwin estaba probablemente fuera de mi alcance. Aun así, eso no me impedía desear que esas sugestivas miradas y persistentes toques en realidad significaran que Erwin podría estar interesado en mí. Un chico podía soñar, ¿cierto?

Armin y yo nos despedimos rápidamente de nuestros superiores antes de que Reiner nos llevara a la mesa reservada donde Sasha, Connie, Bert y Annie estaban esperándonos. Reiner mantuvo un firme agarre en mi cintura hasta que llegamos a la mesa y luego por fin me soltó. Me deslicé en las butacas de cuero rojo después de Armin y Reiner se sentó después de mí. La mesa no era tan grande o espaciosa como la que Erwin y Hanji estaban compartiendo, así que estábamos algo apretados. Creo que tenía una pierna en el regazo de Armin y la otra sobre Reiner.

La música del club estaba vibrando a través de mi pecho mientras ponían un molesto remix de Blurred Lines. Dios, juro que me gustaba más esa canción cuando no la estaban pasando en la radio cada dos minutos.

—¿Cuál es tu veneno, Jaeger? —preguntó Reiner, medio gritando. Me di cuenta de que me estaba preguntando lo que quería beber y joder, después de ese pequeño encuentro con Erwin estaba bastante seguro de que necesitaría un trago.

—Un shot de Bacardi estaría genial —solté una risa.

Reiner sonrió antes de preguntarles a los demás en la mesa lo que querían beber ya que al parecer iba a hacer un viaje a la barra. Luego se estaba deslizando fuera de la butaca, dándome un poco más de espacio para respirar ahora que no estaba prácticamente sentado en su regazo y me empecé a relajar un poco.

—Eren, ¿quién combinó tu atuendo? —Sasha gritó desde el otro lado de la mesa. Pues mierda, realmente no le podía mentir a Sasha.

—Mi hermana lo hizo —dije tímidamente.

—¡Oh! ¡Tiene muy buen gusto! ¡Deberías traerla la próxima vez que nos juntemos!

—Sí, tal vez.

—¡Sasha, deja de comer todas las aceitunas! —Connie reprendió mientras le quitaba el plato de aceitunas a Sasha.

—¡Pero, cariño, me muero de hambre! —Sasha lloriqueó.

—¡Te comiste tres Big Macs de McDonalds antes de venir aquí!

—¡Eso fue hace más de una hora! ¡¿Cómo esperas que me quede llena con solo tres hamburguesas?!

Reiner regresó poco después de la pequeña sesión de bromas de Connie y Sasha y pronto un mesero vino con todas nuestras bebidas en una bandeja. Para mi sorpresa, no solo Reiner me ordenó mi shot de Bacardi, sino que también me pidió un Martini sucio.

—Pensé que necesitarías algo que te durara más que solo un shot de Bacardi —ronroneó, poniendo un brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

Sonreí y me dejé recostar en su costado mientras tiraba mi cabeza hacia atrás bebiendo el Bacardi primero. Quemó por mi garganta como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo, pero ayudó a soltarme un poco, ya que obviamente había estado sintiéndome algo tenso desde que Armin y yo llegamos aquí. Luego estaba bebiendo casualmente mi Martini mientras Reiner tomaba largos tragos de su botella de Budweiser.

—¡Okay, okay! Pero en serio… si tuvieran una hermana o hermano menor y necesitaran presentárselo a alguien de nosotros en esta mesa, ¿a quién sería? —preguntó Connie, mirando a cada uno.

Reiner abrió la boca primero.

—Armin, obviamente. Sería como el yerno perfecto para cualquier persona —bromeó.

—No es cierto —intervine—. Armin puede verse inocente, pero es un genio malvado —Armin me empujó juguetonamente en el brazo y solté una carcajada.

—¿Y tú, Armin? —preguntó Reiner—. ¿A cuál de nosotros le presentarías a tu hermano o hermana menor si tuvieras uno?

Armin fingió pensar en ello mientras tarareaba y le daba golpecitos a su barbilla con el dedo índice adorablemente. Sin embargo, yo lo conocía mejor; debajo de ese lindo exterior había un pequeño geniecillo del mal.

—Bueno, _habría_ elegido a Eren, pero ya que decidió ser un idiota escojo a Bertholdt —Armin soltó una risita.

—¡Aw, qué! —sonreí—. Hombre, eso no es justo. Bert es el chico más dulce.

—Nuh-uh. ¿Qué tal Marco? Él es como Jesús encarnado —Connie bromeó y todos reímos.

Antes de darme cuenta, mi primer Martini se había acabado y Reiner se separó de mí para ir por otro. A esta altura, me sentía ligeramente mareado y mucho menos tenso, pero no iba a empezar a saltar sobre las mesas y hacer twerking. Eso es para cuando estuviera borracho como una cuba. De repente, una de las meseras vino con una sola copa de Manhattan y me la entregó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Esta es del caballero en la barra —dijo señalando a un tipo que estaba apoyado contra el bar llevando un saco de esmoquin de terciopelo azul. Tenía el cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás y una barba que encontré bastante atractiva.

Sonrió y levantó su propia bebida hacia mí en un gesto educado y sonreí de vuelta con timidez. Puta mierda. ¿Desde cuándo los hombres comenzaron a comprarme tragos en los bares? Okay, bueno, hubo un chico en Maria's hace no mucho tiempo, pero ese no es el punto. Sentí un codazo en mi costado y me giré para ver a Armin y los otros dándome miradas cómplices y sonrisitas, incluso Annie estaba sonriendo lo que era muy raro.

—¡Oooooh! —Sasha y Connie cantaron como niños de cinco años.

—C-cállense —sonreí.

Y luego otro mesero vino. También me sonrió mientras colocaba una Margarita en frente de mí. Esta vez era de un hombre sentado solo en una mesa privada. También era bastante atractivo, con cabello largo rubio y me sonrió cuando fue señalado por el mesero. Como antes, le sonreí de vuelta educadamente, acepté el coctel y lo dejé a un lado con el Manhattan que había recibido del otro sujeto. Por más halagadores que fueran los gestos, no iba a comenzar a terminarme todos estos tragos.

—¿Qué me perdí? —preguntó Reiner cuando finalmente regresó con otra cerveza en su mano y otro shot de Bacardi para mí.

—Nada —dije mientras tomaba el alcohol rápidamente, disfrutando ese suave ardor.

—Sí, claro. Parece que tienes competencia, Reiner. Dos tíos le compraron tragos a Eren en los cinco minutos que te fuiste —Connie apuntó al Manhattan y Margarita intactos en la mesa y Reiner inclinó una ceja en mi dirección.

Afortunadamente, y digo afortunadamente, hubo una repentina conmoción en la entrada del club y la atención de todos, incluyendo la de Reiner, se fue a la pequeña multitud reuniéndose por las puertas delanteras. Debí haberlo imaginado, solo una persona podía causar tanto escándalo como este.

Levi apareció mientras rápidamente se abría camino entre la multitud llevando **(3) **sus gafas de sol Versace posadas en el puente de su nariz, una simple camiseta blanca de cuello V con un blazer de lana con mangas de cuero. Déjenle a Levi hacer que un atuendo tan simple se vea increíblemente elegante. Mientras más se acercaba a nuestra mesa, mi boca se abrió al ver los pantalones de cuero muy ajustados que estaba usando.

Oh, por Dios. En serio estaba usando pantalones de cuero en un club nocturno. Pensé que mierda como esa solo pasaba en las películas, pero no, aquí viene mi jefe vistiendo pantalones de cuero que apretaban su trasero como si acabara de salir de alguna porno rara y oh dios, no, _no_ debería encontrar que su trasero se ve bien en lo más mínimo. Basta, Eren. Detente justo ahora. Solo estás pensando así porque estás algo mareado por el alcohol y puede que estés un poco cachondo, sí, es exactamente eso. Carajo, Levi me vio. Ahora se está dirigiendo a nuestra mesa y contuve el aliento mientras se acercaba.

—Oi, mocosos. ¿Dónde está Erwin y la loca de Hanji? —preguntó, quitándose las gafas de sol de su nariz y guardándolas en un bolsillo en el interior de su blazer.

Todo el mundo parecía un poco distraído por la elección de ropa de Levi también, ya que nadie le respondió por algunos segundos al principio, demasiado ocupados mirando a sus pantalones de cuero y wow, ¿estaba usando colonia? Mierda.

—Um, está sentado en uno de los privados atrás con el señor Zacharius y Nile Dok —Armin finalmente respondió.

Levi solo dio una breve inclinación de cabeza antes de darse la vuelta para irse, pero luego se detuvo y giró, penetrantes orbes plata y azul cayendo en mí y tragué tan fuerte que pensé que cualquiera en un radio de tres metros pudo oírlo.

—Eren —llamó y levanté la vista hacia él. Dudó en decir lo que sea que quería decir, sus ojos moviéndose de mi cara hacia el brazo que Reiner había puesto sobre mis hombros—. Olvídalo. Solo ten cuidado —murmuró.

Sentí el brazo de Reiner deslizarse de mis hombros hasta mi cintura y me jaló a su costado posesivamente mientras le sonreía a Levi, quien en cambio parecía estarle frunciendo el ceño al rubio si no lo conociera mejor.

—No se preocupe, Jefe. Está en _buenas _manos —ronroneó Reiner. Si la mirada en los ojos de Levi pudiera matar, estoy seguro de que Reiner estaría muerto hace unos segundos. Se veía más que enojado y no podía entender por qué.

Sin decir una palabra, Levi se fue hacia la parte de atrás, para encontrar a Erwin supuse, y el agarre de Reiner en mí se aflojó. Sentí que me estaba perdiendo de algo, pero no podía descifrar qué demonios era. De cualquier manera, traté de no hacerle caso al extraño comportamiento de Levi y continué bebiendo el nuevo Martini que Reiner me había traído.

Un Martini y un tercer shot de Bacardi después, definitivamente estaba empezando a sentir los efectos del alcohol. Estaba bailando en mi asiento cuando pusieron una canción de Ke$ha, Sasha y yo cantando la letra el uno al otro.

Finalmente, Reiner estaba levantándome de mi asiento hacia la pista de baile. Estaba demasiado ido en mi propio mareo para protestar, de hecho probablemente estaba sonriendo como un idiota mientras me guiaba hasta la masa de cuerpos frotándose en el club.

—Me prometiste un baile, Jaeger —dijo Reiner, dándome una sonrisa arrogante.

**(X)** Podía escuchar una nueva canción mientras llegábamos a la pista y decidí, qué demonios, estaba aquí para divertirme y estaba lo suficientemente alegre para bailar de todos modos. Además, Reiner se veía jodidamente sensual en esa camisa roja **(4)** y camiseta blanca. Sus antebrazos estaban buenos y podía ver las venas sobresaliendo de sus músculos.

**_"__I know you want me, I made it obvious that I want you too__"_**

(_Sé que me deseas, también hice obvio que te deseo)_

Reiner presionó su pecho contra mi espalda y pude sentir sus manos ya en mis caderas mientras empezaba a balancearnos lentamente. Dejé que me guiara por los primeros versos, pero luego comencé a mover mis caderas un poco de lado a lado, en un movimiento circular y podía sentirme sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras colocaba mis manos sobre las de Reiner firmemente agarrando mis caderas.

**_"__Now rock your body, ooh, damn, I like the way that you move__"_**

_(Ahora mueve tu cuerpo, ooh, maldición, adoro la manera en que te mueves)_

Cuando la canción empezó a llegar al coro, el ritmo empezó a acelerar un poco mientras guiaba las manos de Reiner más allá de mis caderas hacia mis muslos y lo oí gruñir suavemente detrás de mí. Su cálido aliento cosquilleando la piel de mi cuello a la vez que movíamos nuestros cuerpos juntos, arqueando mi espalda para que mi trasero esté presionado contra sus caderas.

**_"__Please excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but tonight I'm fuckin' you__"_**

_(Por favor discúlpame, no es mi intención ser grosero, pero esta noche te voy a follar)_

Las manos de Reiner comenzaron a vagar por mis muslos mientras la canción continuaba. Podía sentir la ligera capa de sudor formarse en mi cuerpo mientras todos los otros cuerpos frotándose en la pista de baile se movían al mismo ritmo. Las luces intermitentes y el bajo vibrando en mi pecho solo elevó mi confianza mientras llevaba mis manos detrás de mí para envolverlas alrededor del grueso cuello de Reiner mientras seguía frotando mi trasero contra su polla.

**_"__You're so damn pretty, if I had a type than baby it would be you__"_**

_(Eres tan bonita, si tuviera a alguien entonces cariño esa serías tú)_

No pude evitar reír cuando escuché otro gemido frustrado dejar los labios de Reiner mientras agarraba mis caderas más firmemente, clavando sus dedos con fuerza en la tela de mis jeans. Descaradamente restregué mi trasero contra su polla un poco más rudo que antes y pude sentirlo poniéndose duro contra mí mientras más tiempo pasaba frotándome contra él. Incliné mi cabeza a un lado y alcancé a ver un par de calculadores y familiares ojos azules observándome intensamente desde las oscuras mesas en la parte posterior.

**_"__Oh, you know, that tonight I'm fuckin' you, yeah tonight I'm fuckin' you__"_**

_(Oh, lo sabes, que esta noche te voy a follar, sí, esta noche te voy a follar)_

¿Me molestaba saber que Erwin Smith, el dueño de Survey Corp Publications y también algo así como mi jefe, me estaba observando mientras desvergonzadamente me frotaba con mi atractivo compañero del trabajo al ritmo de una canción bastante provocativa? No tanto como si hubiera estado un poco más sobrio. Las manos de Reiner se pusieron más atrevidas mientras dejaba que una de ellas serpenteara detrás de mí y agarrara mi trasero fuertemente haciéndome jadear un poco con sorpresa.

Me mordí el labio cuando sentí la polla de Reiner presionar firmemente en mi trasero y tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no gemir como una puta, porque estaba realmente cachondo y algo mareado y necesitaba acostarme con alguien lo más pronto posible o creo que terminaría saltando a los brazos del próximo tipo que me comprara una bebida. Estaba prácticamente desesperado y determinado como mierda para echar un polvo esta noche y por lo que veía, Reiner iba a ser el que me llevaría a casa esta noche.

La canción había terminado incluso antes de que me diera cuenta. Reiner y yo aún estábamos un poco perdidos en el otro para separarnos hasta que algunas de las personas que habían estado en la pista de baile comenzaron a retirarse, la mayoría dirigiéndose al bar para tomar refrescos, y me lamí los labios mientras me daba la vuelta para ver a Reiner, quien tenía una mirada hambrienta en sus ojos dorados enviando pequeñas descargas directo a mi polla porque joder, parecía que me iba a devorar en cualquier segundo y en algún lugar en mis pensamientos borrosos esperaba que lo hiciera.

—Necesito un trago —dije finalmente, sonriendo sin aliento.

Reiner sonrió.

—Vamos entonces.

Me condujo hacia la barra, y las persistentes y sugerentes miradas que recibí mientras nos abríamos paso entre la multitud no pasaron desapercibidas para mí. Me sentía como si fuera la presa dejada en una jaula de bestias salvajes, la manera en que la gente me observaba mientras esperaba a que el barman me diera un shot de tequila. Estaba bastante seguro de que bebí suficientes Martinis y Bacardi por una noche.

—Hola —dijo una voz familiar detrás de mí mientras esperaba por mi trago.

Volteé y me encontré con una cara pecosa conocida y cálidos ojos marrones. Marco sonrió tímidamente mientras se rascaba con torpeza la parte de atrás de su cuello. Me sorprendí a mí mismo sonriendo antes de incluso notar al caballo lanzándome una mirada asesina desde el otro extremo de la barra mientras saludaba a Marco alegremente.

—Hey. Estaba empezando a creer que no ibas a venir —dije.

—Ah, sí. Bueno, conoces a Jean. Prefiere llegar tarde que a tiempo —Marco bromeó.

—Oh, ¿viniste con Jean? —estaba ligeramente sorprendido y aun así debería haberlo esperado. Eran "mejores amigos" o lo que sea.

—Sí, bueno, compartimos un departamento, así que es más fácil si venimos juntos a este tipo de cosas —dijo nerviosamente.

—Oh… —me callé. Bueno, eso fue una sorpresa. Sabía que eran cercanos, pero no _tan_ cercanos.

—Marco —interrumpió Jean antes de que nuestra conversación pudiera continuar—. Vamos a buscar un lugar para sentarnos. Quiero encontrar a Levi.

—Oh, um, está bien. Bueno, ¿supongo que te veré más tarde entonces? —preguntó Marco esperanzado.

—Uh, sí, claro —tragué el nudo doloroso en mi garganta.

¿Por qué me molestaba tanto que Marco y Jean compartieran un departamento? La gente lo hacía en la ciudad todo el tiempo. Reiner, Bert y Annie compartían un departamento. No iba a ponerme irritado por eso. Supongo que era el hecho de que Jean y Marco tenían una relación más cercana de lo que pensé, y con Jean siempre rondando a Marco, mis posibilidades con él se volvían más pequeñas de lo que pensé en un principio.

El barman colocó el chupito de fuego líquido frente a mí y lo bebí de un solo trago, de repente sintiéndome más frustrado de lo que alguna vez querría admitir. Ordené otros dos shots de tequila mientras Reiner se había ido a hacer algo y cuando regresó, ya lo estaba llevando a la pista de baile para dejar salir mis frustraciones.

Nos chocamos y frotamos contra el otro un poco más, creando aún más tensión sexual entre nosotros mientras el tequila borraba cualquier pensamiento sobrio que me quedaba. Me importaba una mierda si alguien nos estaba mirando cuando estampé mis labios contra los de Reiner y empezamos a besuquearnos en medio de la pista de baile con una canción de rap de mierda de la cual no me importaba recordar el nombre. Al menos Reiner besaba bien.

Después de dos canciones, Reiner me había dejado en la pista mientras iba al baño de hombres. En realidad no me importaba, honestamente. Estaba un poco perdido en mi propia borrachera para importarme si estaba bailando solo o con algún desconocido. Cuando un ritmo familiar comenzó a sonar, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, porque cualquiera que haya tenido myspace en el 2008 reconocería esta canción en cualquier lugar. Incluso si era un patético remix de la canción original.

**(XX)** Dejé envolverme en el embriagador ritmo de Lollipop Luxury de Jeffree Star. Empecé a mover mis caderas lentamente de lado a lado mientras seguía los chasquidos de la intro. Rodé mi cabeza mientras aflojaba la corbata alrededor de mi cuello, mis ojos buscando en la oscuridad de esos pobremente iluminados privados a unos familiares ojos azules y cuando por fin los encontré ya observándome desde la distancia, sonreí descaradamente y mordí mi labio mientras el primer verso de la canción iniciaba.

**_"__I'm on the top, there's no luck. Never turned around to stop. Make my move, make you move… Make you wanna hear me talk, see me walk, see me fuck, see me suck a lollipop. Wanna get messy?__"_**

_(Estoy en la cima, no existe la suerte. __Nunca me di la vuelta para detenerme. Hice mi jugada, hice que te movieras… Quiero hacer que me escuches hablar, que me veas caminar, que me veas follar, que me veas chupar una paleta. __¿Quieres que nos pongamos sucios?)_

**_"__I'll make you hot, make you rock. I'll leave the world in shock. I'm a tease, I'm your fuel. I just wanna see you drool, on your knees, pretty please…__"_**

_(Te pondré cachondo, te haré rockear. Dejaré al mundo en shock. Soy juguetón, soy tu combustible. Solo quiero verte babear, de rodillas, rogándome por favor…)_

Perdiéndome en el ritmo de la canción de mis vergonzosos días en myspace, pasé una mano por mi cabello empujándolo hacia atrás desordenadamente mientras fijaba mi mirada con la de Erwin. Estaba observando todos mis movimientos y me sentí pequeño bajo sus intensos ojos, pero siendo la mierda decidida que era, iba a mostrarle que no iba solo a encogerme bajo su mirada.

**_"__L-L-Like luxury… Fuck me, I'm a celebrity. Can't take your eyes off me. I make you wanna fuck me just to get somewhere__"_**

_(C-C-Como un lujo… Fóllame, soy una celebridad. No puedes quitarme los ojos de encima. Hago que quieras follarme solo para llegar a alguna parte)_

**_"__Fuck me, I'm a celebrity. Can't take your hands off me. I know you wanna suck me, w__hat you waiting for?__"_**

_(Fóllame, soy una celebridad. No puedes quitarme las manos de encima. Sé que quieres chuparme, ¿qué estas esperando?)_

Sensualmente dejé que mis manos se arrastraran lentamente por mi cuerpo, de mi cuello desnudo a mi pecho y eventualmente mi estómago donde me detuve, separando mis dedos justo antes de llegar al cierre de mis ajustados jeans, sonriendo mientras provocaba a todos lo que estaban mirando. Desde lejos podía oír a Connie y Sasha silbando y animándome. Rodé mis caderas hacia adelante con mi mano aún sobre mi polla, mis ojos entrecerrados mientras veía la más pequeña de las sonrisas en el rostro de Erwin en la oscuridad.

**_"__Mmm hot damn, here I come. Tell me how you want it done… At the mall, in the hall, on your mommas bedroom wall. You can choose, either way you will end up on the news.__"_**

_(Mmm maldición, aquí voy. Dime cómo quieres hacerlo… En el centro comercial, en el pasillo, en la pared de la habitación de tu madre. Puedes elegir, de todas maneras acabarás en las noticias.)_

—_"Do I make you wet?"_ _("¿Te pongo húmedo?") _—articulé antes de lamer mis labios lentamente. Luego dejé que mi otra mano se moviera detrás de mí mientras agarraba mi trasero y arqueaba mi espalda ante mi propio toque—. _"You wish you had a slice of me." ("Apuesto a que quisieras tener un pedazo de mí.")_

Estaba actuando como una puta de primera clase y me importaba una mierda. Estaba ebrio, cachondo y algo frustrado y joder, ¿cómo no podía actuar medio zorra cuando Erwin ha estado prácticamente desvistiéndome con los ojos toda la noche? Puede que no tenga tanta experiencia en esto como Levi, pero no era estúpido. Podía darme cuenta cuando alguien estaba coqueteando conmigo y Erwin lo ha estado haciendo desde el primer día.

Probablemente no era la idea más inteligente el provocar tan abiertamente a un hombre poderoso como Erwin Smith en público, pero como dije antes; estoy un poco borracho, un poco cachondo y un poco con ganas de echar un polvo. Tampoco tenía dudas de que en este momento estaba bailando como un stripper pagado, todo lo que necesitaba eran billetes lloviendo sobre mí y estaría listo.

Entonces, vino la parte con Nicki Minaj y sonreí sabiendo las palabras de su parte demasiado bien. Iba a arrasar con esa mierda. Con una nueva inyección de confianza, desabroché los dos primeros botones de mi camisa y me mordí el labio inferior mientras movía mis caderas de una manera sugestiva.

—_"I can make all of the boys come to my yard" ("Puedo hacer que todos los chicos vengan a mi territorio")_ —articulé mientras doblaba mi dedo índice como si llamara a Erwin hacia mí con una mirada de 'ven aquí' en mis ojos—. _"I can show you how to do it. Make-make a lollipop squirt-squirt a lot of fluid." __("Puedo mostrarte cómo hacerlo. Hacer-hacer a una paleta chorrear-chorrear mucho fluido.")_

Sabía que estaba ganando mucha más atención de otras personas en la pista de baile, más de la que quería, pero estaba demasiado ebrio para importarme quién más me observaba. Incluso olvidé completamente que Levi estaba aquí en primer lugar y probablemente estaba sentado en la mesa de Erwin viendo todo esto. Si hubiera estado un poco más sobrio, probablemente habría estado mortificado, pero ya que no, seguí cantando las palabras de la canción mientras me tocaba desvergonzadamente.

—_"I'm really hot, really pretty... I'm into licking lollipops 'til they're sticky." __("Soy muy atractivo, demasiado lindo… Me gusta chupar paletas hasta dejarlas todas pegajosas.")_

**_"__Lipgloss &amp; lollipop. Let's rock, I wanna pop. Can't take your eyes off me. I'm all that you can see.__"_**

_(Brillo labial y paletas. __Hay que rockear, quiero hacer pop. No puedes apartar tus ojos de mí. __Soy todo lo que puedes ver.)_

**_"__Lipgloss &amp; lollipop. I'll make your booty drop. Can't take your eyes off me. I'm everything you wanna be.__"_**

_(Brillo labial y paletas. __Haré que tu trasero se caiga. No puedes apartar tus ojos de mí. Soy todo lo que tú quieres ser.)_

Cuando la canción llegó a su fin, estaba hecho un desastre todo sudoroso y caliente y necesitaba salir de aquí antes de que hiciera algo realmente estúpido. Caminé fuera de la pista de baile tan casualmente como pude, rompiendo el contacto visual con esos ojos azul pálido mientras me daba la vuelta para irme. Miré la mesa donde Armin y los otros aún estaban sentados, Sasha un poco más que mareada y Connie tratando de mantenerla erguida. Annie todavía estaba tomando sorbos de su Bourbon y Bert tímidamente apartó la mirada de mí cuando me acerqué.

—Chicos, ¿han visto a Reiner? —pregunté una vez que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para no tener que gritar sobre la música a todo volumen.

—Aquí, precioso —escuché a Reiner decir detrás de mí.

Giré rápidamente y vi a Reiner sonriéndome y antes de que pudiera detenerme a mí mismo, solté un:

—¿Quieres salir de aquí?

Reiner se vio un poco sorprendido antes de eventualmente asentir y darse la vuelta para mirar al resto de nuestro grupo.

—Nos vemos más tarde, perdedores —guiñó, antes de girarse hacia mí y poner una de sus grandes manos en la parte baja de mi espalda mientras empezaba a llevarme hacia la entrada llena de gente.

Miré hacia atrás para ver a un Armin sonriendo y solo rodé mis ojos antes de despedirme de él y los otros y luego dejé que Reiner me apartara.

A medida que nos preparábamos para la multitud, Reiner fue un perfecto caballero mientras envolvía un brazo protector alrededor de mi cintura y nos movimos a través de los tercos clientes que no querían quitarse del camino, ahorrándome el tener que ser empujado considerando que a diferencia de él yo _no_ era tan grande como un buey.

Eché un vistazo a Marco y Jean en nuestro camino. Ellos venían del baño de hombres y Marco me miró con una mezcla de decepción y arrepentimiento. ¿Por qué? No tengo ni puta idea. Estaba más centrado en el rubio alto que me acompañaba a la puerta y esperaba tenerlo solo y desnudo encima de mí. Antes de salir del edificio por completo, no estoy seguro de qué me poseyó para mirar hacia atrás, pero lo hice y lo único que recuerdo haber visto antes de ser golpeado por el aire frío de diciembre fue penetrante plata y azul.

Una vez fuera del club, la corriente de aire helado que me golpeó inmediatamente hizo que mi cabeza diera vueltas por todo el alcohol y lamenté esos tres shots de tequilas de inmediato. Afortunadamente, la ola de náuseas que sentí pasó tan rápido como vino y fui capaz de llegar al Durango de Reiner sin vomitar mis tripas. El viaje de regreso a su departamento estuvo lleno de silencios incómodos. Podía notar que él estaba tan ansioso de quitarme la ropa y tenerme en la cama como yo de hacer lo mismo con él.

Estábamos actuando como un par de adolescentes calenturientos. Besuqueándonos en su auto desde que aparcó frente a su casa, mientras subíamos por las escaleras, pegados a la puerta de su departamento mientras tratábamos y fallábamos varias veces en meter la llave en la cerradura y luego, ni siquiera dos pasos dentro desde que abrió la puerta él estaba derribándome al suelo y atacando mi cuello con calientes besos.

—Joder… Reiner… —jadeé mientras sentía sus dientes rozar contra la suave parte inferior de mi mandíbula.

Empecé a encargarme de los botones de su camisa roja antes de quitarla de sus hombros dejándola colgar de sus antebrazos mientras continuaba atacando mi cuello y clavículas. Había quitado mi corbata en algún lugar a lo largo del camino y mi camisa estaba medio abierta. Metí mi mano debajo del borde de su camiseta blanca y sentí el duro paquete de músculos en su abdomen. Mentalmente conté en mi cabeza, dos, cuatro, seis, oh mierda, tenía ocho cuadros. Oh, Dios. Sentí las curvas de sus músculos tonificados mientras se movían junto con su cuerpo, su erección debajo de su ropa frotándose fuertemente con la mía y tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido lujurioso encantándome la fricción que me estaba dando.

—Mierda, Eren… —Reiner gimió en mi garganta mientras rodaba sus caderas contra mí—. Estoy tan cerca de simplemente follarte aquí mismo en la puerta.

—I-idiota… tu habitación… antes de que Bert y Annie vuelvan —me las arreglé entre respiraciones irregulares.

—Estamos ansiosos, ¿eh? —ronroneó Reiner, mordisqueando el espacio entre mis clavículas.

—Como si no quisieras un poco de este trasero —siseé.

—No quiero solo un poco, lo quiero _todo_.

De repente, mi mundo estaba girando mientras Reiner se levantaba torpemente y me tomaba como una novia en sus fuertes brazos. Chillé con sorpresa y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello por temor a caerme considerando que Reiner había tomado algunas cervezas y no estaba exactamente borracho pero no estaba muy sobrio tampoco.

—¡Imbécil! —maldije, golpeando su hombro a medias.

Reiner solo se rio entre dientes mientras capturaba mis labios en otro beso hambriento silenciando cualquier queja que pude o no haber tenido antes de llevarme a su habitación y cerrar la puerta con una patada detrás de nosotros.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1)** Atuendo de Eren en mi página de Facebook.

**(2) **Atuendo de Erwin en mi página de Facebook.

**(3)** Atuendo de Levi en mi página de Facebook.

**(X) **Canción 1 del capítulo en mi perfil.

**(4) **Camisa de Reiner en mi página de Facebook.

**(XX) **Canción 2 del capítulo en mi perfil.

* * *

**N/T: **Ha pasado mucho tiempo, las clases y exámenes finales no me daban respiro. Este capítulo me dio mucho trabajo también, no sé por qué me trababa en varias partes… Espero que haya quedado decente.

Y también está ese momento en que te arrepientes de haber preguntado si querían traducción de las canciones, porque luego suena raro en español y quieres golpearte la cabeza… (?) Gracias, nena, por ayudarme con la segunda canción (aunque no leas esto), mi cerebro ya no daba para más xD

Sobre el capítulo, les dije que iban a pasar muchas cosas xD La autora dice si la odian por haberlo dejado ahí. No se olviden de comentar, me gustaría saber qué piensan.

Ahora que estoy libre espero actualizar más rápido. Ahora toca el otro fic, si no lo puedo subir antes de Navidad pues… ¡Felices Fiestas a todos por adelantado! Que la pasen muy bien :'D


	10. Caffe Latte & Black Tea

**Capítulo 10: Caffe Latte &amp; Black Tea**

"_El acto más valiente es pensar por ti mismo. En voz alta."_ **—Coco Chanel**

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con una ligera pulsación en mi cabeza y un dolor en mi espalda. El primer indicio de que había echado un polvo anoche. La segunda señal de que cogí la noche anterior era la extraña cama en la que estaba durmiendo en este momento y obviamente la habitación desconocida en la que me desperté. Okay, tal vez no tan desconocida. Recuerdo claramente el estar mirando el techo mientras estaba en mi espalda anoche gimiendo como una puta.

El estridente sonido de mi teléfono fue lo que originalmente me despertó, y rodé con un quejido, buscando a ciegas por el borde de la gran cama mientras tanteaba por mis pantalones donde sabía que había dejado mi teléfono en el bolsillo trasero. No me pregunten cómo, pero de alguna manera me las arreglé para llegar a mis arrugados jeans en el suelo cerca de los pies de la cama antes de sentir unos fuertes brazos envolverse alrededor de mi cintura tirando de mí hacia la cama y directo al pecho masivo de Reiner.

Parpadeé a través de mis mechones que estaban tapando mi vista un poco y me encontré con la vista pecaminosa de la cara mañanera de Reiner. Su pelo corto y rubio se veía adorable aplanado en un lado de su rostro mientras el otro lado estaba apuntando en todas direcciones. Abrió uno de sus ojos dorados para mirarme y me dio una sonrisa torcida.

—Buenos días, hermoso —dijo en un tono somnoliento, enviando descargas de excitación directamente hacia mi creciente erección. Por un segundo, me olvidé de que mi teléfono estaba sonando por completo y estaba listo para la tercera ronda.

—¿Vas a contestar eso o voy a tener que tirarlo por la ventana? —preguntó, dejándose caer en su espalda y jalándome consigo, así que estaba echado encima de él—. Fui un jugador de fútbol americano en la secundaria, estoy seguro de que probablemente podría lanzarlo a una buena distancia si tuviera que hacerlo.

Suspiré, entrecerrando mis ojos ante el nombre del contacto que iluminaba mi pantalla. El sol de la mañana que entraba en la habitación de Reiner era suficiente para hacer que me dolieran los ojos, pero la pantalla LCD casi me dejó ciego. "Pequeño Satanás" estaba llamando; lo que significaba Levi. Miré la hora en la esquina superior derecha de mi pantalla y solté un quejido de nuevo. Solo eran las ocho de la mañana. ¿Por qué demonios Levi me estaba llamando tan temprano un puto sábado?

Deslicé mi pulgar por la pantalla y respiré hondo antes de contestar el teléfono, tratando de sonar lo más despierto y alerta posible y no como si acabara de despertar de una noche de sexo con una ligera resaca.

—¿Sí, Levi? —respondí.

De repente, Reiner nos estaba volteando otra vez, acorralándome contra el colchón con su peso y jadeé haciendo un ruido vergonzosamente alto mientras sostenía el teléfono contra mi oreja. Los labios de Reiner comenzaron a arrastrarse por todo mi torso desnudo, dejando calientes y prolongados besos en mis clavículas y pezones.

—_¿Qué carajos fue eso? ¿Mocoso? ¿Estás ahí? _—escuché la voz de Levi en el otro extremo de la llamada—. _¿Eren? Contéstame, maldita sea._

Intenté que el teléfono no se me cayera de las manos mientras Reiner se prendía de uno de mis pezones y empezaba a morderlo y chuparlo fuertemente. Cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio tratando de tragar un gemido antes de responderle a Levi.

—¡E-estoy aquí! Solo-solo dejé caer mi… teléfono —mentí débilmente. Le di una mirada molesta a Reiner, quien estaba riéndose entre dientes mientras continuaba besando hasta mi estómago, cosquilleando la piel con su lengua a la vez que descendía debajo de las sábanas.

—_Tch. Necesito que vengas a la oficina. _Estás _en casa, ¿no es cierto? _—preguntó con desconfianza.

—¿Q-qué? —tartamudeé. De repente sentí los labios de Reiner en mi polla y contuve el aliento, esperando que Levi no haya oído mientras trataba de no gemir directamente en el teléfono.

—_No me hagas repetir, Eren. Ya sabes lo mucho que detesto esa mierda. ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo de todos modos? Suenas distraído._

Sentí que Reiner metía un dedo en mi trasero mientras me la chupaba y antes de que pudiera detenerme, solté un jadeo y gemí fuertemente en el teléfono; completamente desenfrenado y claro como el día. Puse una mano sobre mi boca, los ojos abiertos en pánico y me di cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder. Gemí mientras estaba en una llamada con mi jefe de todas las personas.

—…_Eren_ —escuché a Levi soltar un gruñido con mi nombre en la otra línea y rápidamente traté de salvarme de pasar más vergüenza.

—E-estaré ahí tan pronto como -_ahh-_ pueda, Levi. ¡Adiós! —y sin siquiera esperar por una respuesta, corté la llamada y tiré el teléfono hacia el otro lado de la cama como si me hubiera quemado en verdad.

Arqueé mi espalda, agarrando las sábanas con mis manos mientras gemía de nuevo y embestía débilmente en la boca de Reiner al mismo tiempo que su grueso dedo se deslizaba dentro y fuera de mi dilatada entrada.

—¡Uhn, mierda…! —maldije mientras me mordía el labio inferior y me venía directamente en la boca de Reiner. El dedo que estaba penetrándome desapareció y sentí que empezaba a acariciarme en la base de mi polla mientras ahuecaba sus mejillas y chupaba la punta, sacándome otro orgasmo.

Caí sin fuerzas contra las sábanas, respirando pesadamente y mirando hacia el blanco techo en aturdimiento. El clímax de mi orgasmo desvaneciéndose lentamente, dejándome un poco mareado y parpadeé para reenfocar mi visión.

Reiner salió de las sábanas un momento después, limpiándose las comisuras de sus labios con la más grande sonrisa en su cara. Traté de fruncirle el ceño, pero era difícil de hacer cuando mi corazón todavía latía como loco en mi pecho con las secuelas de mi orgasmo mientras mi cuerpo se recuperaba.

—Eres un idiota, Reiner —dije sin verdadera malicia en mis palabras a la vez que tiraba un brazo sobre mis ojos y suspiraba.

Lo escuché soltar una risita.

—Creo que quieres decir que _quieres_ mi polla —dijo mientras se arrastraba para echarse a mi lado, colocando besos perezosos en mi cuello y la parte inferior de mi mandíbula.

—Por muy _tentador_ que eso suena, no puedo. Levi quiere que vaya a trabajar hoy y debido a que decidiste chupármela en tan buen momento, acabo de pasar la vergüenza de mi vida por teléfono con mi jefe —me quejé.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Levi quiere que vayas a trabajar un sábado? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

Sacudí mi cabeza de lado a lado como respuesta para la pregunta de Reiner y lo oí suspirar.

—Hombre, ese enano sí que sabe cómo dictar la vida de alguien. Trabajar un sábado, ¿acaso es Satanás?

—Sí —bromeé—. Ugh, no tiene sentido el deprimirme por eso. Mejor me apresuro para terminar con este día. ¿Puedo usar tu ducha? No quiero oler a alcohol, humo de cigarrillo y sexo cuando llegue al trabajo. Levi me mataría.

—Sí —Reiner suspiró—. El baño está en el pasillo, primera puerta a la derecha.

—¿Crees que pueda tomar prestada una camisa o algo tuyo? Si voy a la oficina usando la misma ropa de ayer estoy bastante seguro de que Levi tendrá un ataque de mierda.

—Dudo que alguna de mis camisas te quede, pero voy a buscar y ver si tengo algo.

Agarré mis jeans y ropa interior que estaban tirados al azar alrededor del piso de Reiner y me puse los bóxers rápidamente. Reiner me dio una palmada en el trasero y solté un grito por la sorpresa. Solo le lancé una mirada molesta mientras caminaba hacia el baño para tomar una ducha bien merecida.

Me lavé todo el sudor de la noche anterior (y esta mañana) y restregué mi cabello con el champú de fresa y crema perfumada que tenía Annie. Era raro el usar la ducha y champú de alguien más, pero me pareció que podría acostumbrarme a hacer esto si Reiner y yo nos convertimos en algo serio. Era divertido estar con él, fácil de llevarse bien. Tenía madera para ser un buen novio. ¿Entonces por qué sentía que algo le faltaba?

Terminé de lavarme con agua caliente y salí de la ducha secándome lo más rápido y meticulosamente que podía. Levi no especificó a qué hora exacta me quería en la oficina, pero he trabajado para él el tiempo suficiente para saber que le gusta la gente ágil y rápida. No como si tuviera alguna prisa en particular para ver a mi jefe después de esa cosa vergonzosa que pasó con la llamada. Dios, eso fue tan vergonzoso. No creo que pueda mirar a Levi a los ojos durante unos días.

Me miré en el espejo empañado y vi las marcas que Reiner había esparcido por todo mi cuerpo la noche anterior. Habían moretones muy visibles en mis caderas que estoy seguro eran porque Reiner las agarró muy fuerte anoche y unos chupetones formándose en mi cuello, pecho y clavículas. Sentí que me parecía a algo parecido a un guepardo, pero decidí ignorarlo mientras me continuaba secando con la toalla.

Después de ponerme la ropa interior y jeans, me colgué la toalla usada alrededor del cuello y regresé al dormitorio de Reiner. Podía oler el café procedente de la cocina y me pregunté si Reiner lo había hecho o si Annie o Bertholdt ya estaban despiertos.

Al volver a entrar a la habitación, me encontré a Reiner ya vestido con unos jeans azules y una camiseta ajustada. Su cabello desordenado fuera de vista, a pesar de lo adorable que era. Levantó la vista y me vio de pie en la puerta desvistiéndolo con la mirada e hizo lo mismo conmigo, con una amplia sonrisa.

—Debería tomarte una foto justo así. ¿Es posible que alguien se vea tan hermoso todo mojado después de una ducha? —ronroneó, dando unos pasos hacia mí y colocando sus manos en mi cintura.

Se inclinó y puso sus labios contra los míos suavemente y dejé que mis ojos se cerraran mientras nos besábamos con lentitud y sin prisa, mordisqueando los labios del otro de vez en cuando hasta que tuve que ponerle fin a nuestra sesión de besos.

—Tengo que irme —le recordé con una pequeña sonrisa y él soltó un quejido.

—¿No puedes llamar y decir que estás enfermo o algo? Es el fin de semana por el amor de dios —murmuró Reiner mientras caminaba de vuelta a los pies de la cama y agarraba algo.

Me lanzó una chaqueta blanca y roja de universitario con sus iniciales cosidas en el parche lateral del brazo. La cogí con facilidad y deslicé el cálido material sobre mi torso desnudo. Olía a Reiner.

—Esa es la cosa más pequeña que tengo. Es mi vieja chaqueta de la preparatoria. Ya no me cabe, pero parece que a ti te queda muy bien —sonrió.

Subí la cremallera de adelante y luego cerré los botones, disfrutando de la calidez que me proporcionaba, pero notando cómo las mangas aún me quedaban un poco largas. Le sonreí de vuelta y fui a ponerme mis botas de anoche, doblando los bordes hacia abajo para un look más casual. Me imaginé que no necesitaba verme completamente elegante para trabajar hoy de todos modos. La última vez que trabajé un sábado, el edificio estaba vacío a excepción de Levi y unos cuantos empleados de Survey Corp. La mayoría conserjes.

—Te la devolveré el lunes —dije.

Reiner solo hizo un ademán con la mano.

—No te preocupes. ¿Quieres que te lleve? La oficina está como a diez minutos en coche.

—¿Te importa? —pregunté con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Nah. Vamos. Creo que Annie y Bert ya están despiertos.

Efectivamente, cuando Reiner y yo entramos a la cocina, Annie estaba sentada en el sofá de felpa marrón con una enorme taza de café en las manos haciéndola ver incluso más pequeña de lo que ya era. Sonreí y le di un breve abrazo desde detrás del sofá y pude ver la más pequeña de las sonrisas detrás del borde de su taza mientras tomaba un sorbo. Bert estaba haciendo el desayuno supongo y le di un pequeño saludo con una sonrisa, a lo que el regresó con una sonrisa incómoda suya.

—Voy a darle un aventón a Eren a la oficina. Guárdame un plato, ¿quieres, Bert? —llamó Reiner mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su departamento compartido.

—¿Por qué la oficina? —preguntó Annie suavemente desde el sofá.

—Levi llamó y me pidió que fuera. No me preguntes por qué, estoy tan perdido como tú —dije con un suspiro.

Annie se limitó a sentir con entendimiento antes de regresar su atención a la televisión de pantalla plana que estaba mostrando una lucha MMA de la noche anterior y deseé haberme quedado y verlo con ella en el fondo de mi mente. Quitándome esos pensamientos, rápidamente seguí a Reiner y bajamos por las escaleras de su complejo de apartamentos preparándonos para el aire frío de la mañana. Reiner solo se había puesto una chamarra ligera antes de irnos y me pregunté si no se le estaban congelando las bolas en este clima. Yo, por otro lado, estaba perfectamente calentito en la chaqueta universitaria **(1)** de Reiner.

Rápidamente nos subimos en su Durango plateado y por suerte él subió la calefacción mientras arrancaba el coche y dejó que se calentara por unos minutos antes de acelerar hacia el gran edificio de cristal que era Survey Corp Publications. Reiner y yo charlamos durante el corto viaje, pero más pronto de lo esperado estaba aparcando frente al edificio y mientras me movía para salir del auto, lo sentí detenerme al agarrarme del brazo y jalarme hacia él para que pudiera capturar mis labios en un beso.

Fue corto y dulce y se separó con una sonrisa.

—¿Puedo llamarte más tarde? —preguntó, con un tono de esperanza en su voz.

No pude evitar sonreír.

—Claro.

Se inclinó para otro beso, pero esta vez me alejé antes de que pusiera sus labios en su objetivo y lo escuché quejarse, haciéndome reír mientras salía de su Durango.

Después de cerrar la puerta, metí una de mis manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y me despedí antes de darme la vuelta hacia el frente para entrar al edificio. No necesitaba mirar hacia atrás para saber que Reiner probablemente estaba viendo mi trasero mientras me alejaba.

* * *

—Este es el resto del equipo que va a trabajar con nosotros en el suplemento para Cosméticos Brzenska. Erd, Gunther, Auruo y estoy seguro de que ya conoces a Petra —Levi presentó a las cuatro figuras sentadas en su oficina después de informarme por qué estaba aquí a las ocho de la mañana un sábado.

Sonreí cortésmente a las tres caras nuevas y me presenté como el asistente de Levi. Erd y Gunther parecían chicos bastante geniales. Erd era muy relajado mientras Gunther estaba un poco más en el lado serio, pero no me importaba mucho. El que se llamaba Auruo por otra parte, bien, no fui criado para juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas, pero este tipo era un total imbécil. Toda su conducta era como una mala versión de la actitud alta y poderosa de Levi, y no necesitaba lidiar con dos divas al mismo tiempo. Levi era suficiente diva para que pudiera manejarlo.

Petra dio saltitos hasta mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo. No pude evitar abrazarla de vuelta, porque ella era tan malditamente adorable.

—¿No es divertido, Eren? ¡Vamos a trabajar juntos de nuevo! —dijo Petra emocionadamente, recordándome a una pequeña niña mientras sus grandes ojos miel brillaban.

—Sí. Solo espero que los modelos que usen para esta sesión no se queden en el tráfico otra vez y me vea obligado a reemplazarlos —bromeé.

—¡Oh, tonterías! Apuesto a que si te ponemos en la portada de cualquier cosa venderías millones —Petra me halagó y sonreí tímidamente.

—Si no les importa, me gustaría realmente trabajar un poco —Levi resopló desde detrás de su escritorio. Petra y yo nos enderezamos en nuestros asientos.

—Bien, Rico nos pidió que no hagamos el concepto demasiado sensiblero, lo que está bien para mí. Recon no es conocido precisamente por ser cursi —plata y azul se movieron hacia mí entonces—. Eren. Ya que este concepto fue tu idea, ¿qué tienes en mente para el tema de la sesión de fotos? —todos los ojos en la habitación se volvieron hacia mí con expectación.

Me aclaré la garganta suavemente y saqué una libreta que tenía en mi escritorio para situaciones como esta. No es como si no estuviera haciendo nada cuando _no _estoy corriendo por el edificio de Survey Corp haciendo el trabajo sucio de Levi. Pasé a través de mis notas y empecé a enumerar algunas ideas de temas que había escrito el día anterior con la esperanza de conseguir una oportunidad así. Nuestro concepto era "De Madres e Hijas", así que tuve que pedirle a Mikasa un poco de ayuda en la parte de "Hijas".

—La última idea para el tema que tuve era hacer que la persona modelando a la madre en la sesión le permita a la hija aplicar el maquillaje en su cara por ella —terminé, cerrando mi libreta y mirando a las otra caras en la habitación mientras murmuraban entre sí.

Erd habló primero.

—Creo que ese es probablemente el mejor tema que podemos elegir. Cuando piensas en ello, es algo que va a relacionarse con nuestros lectores si mostramos algo más doméstico y menos pasarela.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Además, no es demasiado cursi. Justo como Rico pidió —añadió Gunther.

—Esa suena como una idea de mierda para mí. ¿Qué es más cursi que una imagen de una madre y una hija poniéndose maquillaje la una a la otra? Esta no es la revista Home Life. ¡Es Recon Magazine, la biblia de la moda exclusiva de Nueva York! Necesitamos algo que se incorpore bien a la edición.

Mentalmente rodé mis ojos ante la opinión de Auruo. Por supuesto, no esperé que mis ideas fueran aprobadas de inmediato, pero él podría haber sido al menos un poco más de mente abierta al respecto.

—Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Auruo hasta cierto punto. Es una buena idea, Eren. No me malinterpretes. De alguna manera tenemos que confiar en ti para este suplemento considerando que a Rico le agradó _tu_ idea primero y básicamente dijo que te encargaras de la totalidad del suplemento con plena libertad, pero tenemos que tener en cuenta la imagen de Recon también —reflexionó Levi—. Petra. Dime lo que crees que podría mejorar la idea de Eren.

—Hmm. Bueno, creo que hacer la sesión en blanco y negro le daría algo de clase a la imagen, y creo que Mike estaría de acuerdo conmigo en que las sesiones monocromáticas siempre son populares y bastante usadas en la mayoría de revistas de moda. Si le añadimos el filtro a blanco y negro se mezclaría muy bien con el resto de la edición.

Levi tarareó mientras se ponía a pensar lo dicho, y tenía que admitir, era en momentos como estos en los que veía a Levi en una luz muy positiva. El lado profesional de él que nadie realmente llegaba a ver. Era admirable en este estado, un verdadero profesional a mis ojos. Llámenme un nerd, pero siempre tenía una especie de figurada erección cada vez que Levi empezaba a hablar de negocios. Él siempre es firme, directo y seguro de las decisiones que toma como Editor en Jefe y hasta ahora sus decisiones no le han hecho mal a Recon. El enorme éxito de la edición de diciembre era prueba de ello.

Definitivamente era el indicado para este puesto y eso solo me hacía respetarlo más sabiendo que en realidad me daba la oportunidad de expresarle mis ideas a pesar de solo ser un asistente. Si me hubieran preguntado cuál era mi opinión de Levi hace un mes, hubiera escupido ante la sola mención de su nombre, pero si me fueran a hacer la misma pregunta ahora, probablemente enumeraría una página llena de pensamientos sobre Levi. Aunque la opinión más importante que tenía sobre él era que al trabajar a su lado había definitivamente llegado a respetar su ética de trabajo. Nunca tomaba atajos.

—Díganle la idea a Mike y vean cuándo es lo más pronto que podemos empezar a elegir las modelos —dijo Levi finalmente mientras miraba directo a Petra, quien sonrió ampliamente y asintió—. Eren, voy a necesitar que estés en la elección de las modelos también. Sino no tendría sentido que supervisaras el progreso de este suplemento —asentí con comprensión ante las palabras de Levi—. Erd, quiero que tú y Gunther usen todos sus medios para este trabajo y consigan una lista de las mejores agencias de modelos en el área de Manhattan. Denle la lista a Eren una vez que la tengan —los dos asintieron secamente—. Creo que eso básicamente cubre la sesión. Vamos a pasar a la siguiente tarea a la mano.

Los seis de nosotros trabajamos diligentemente las siguientes horas, intercambiando ideas y conceptos para otras secciones del suplemento y sobre cómo podíamos sacar el lado más suave de Cosméticos Brzenska. Era una sensación extrañamente reconfortante el estar con este grupo de personas. Me había enterado entre recesos que Erd, Gunther y Auruo habían trabajado con Levi varias veces en el pasado, así que eran veteranos con estas cosas, pero eso solo hizo que me agradaran más. No me hacían sentir como el chico nuevo o diferente al resto, le daban la bienvenida a mis ideas y opiniones con la mente abierta y era agradable el ser tratado como un igual.

* * *

—Eren —llamó Levi mientras salía de su oficina con los otros.

Levanté la vista desde mi lugar detrás de mi propio escritorio, tenía mi teléfono presionado contra una oreja, colgado entre mi mejilla y hombro mientras mis manos se ocupaban en organizar archivos.

—Reserva una mesa para seis en Café Rose. Vamos todos a comer juntos.

—Claro. ¿Necesitas que haga algo mientras están fuera? —pregunté rápidamente.

Después de colocarse su abrigo negro, Levi me lanzó una mirada incrédula.

—Dije que _todos_ vamos a comer. Eso te incluye a ti, mocoso. Ahora, date prisa.

Me quedé sentado mirando a Levi como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, luego Petra y los otros se acercaron a mi escritorio. Gunther tomó el teléfono de mí y lo colgó, Erd cogió el bolígrafo de mi mano y lo puso de vuelta en el porta lapiceros mientras Petra cerraba la libreta que había abierto y después los tres me sonrieron.

—Vamos, chico —animó Erd.

—¿Creíste que íbamos a dejarte atrás? Somos un equipo ahora —dijo Gunther.

—¡Vamos, Eren! ¡Andando! —trinó Petra entusiasmadamente.

—Um —empecé sin convicción—. Bueno.

Agarré mi teléfono de un cajón de mi escritorio y lo metí en mi bolsillo antes de pararme para seguir al resto. Auruo y Levi ya estaban de pie junto a los ascensores y los cuatro los alcanzamos rápidamente. Todos nos apiñamos en el ascensor, charlando juntos antes de finalmente llegar a la planta baja.

Erd y Gunther insistieron en que el café no estaba tan lejos del edificio de Survey Corp, así que decidimos caminar hasta allí en vez. Fue un paseo corto, diez o quince minutos si hubiera estado contando correctamente. Durante ese tiempo ya había llamado y reservado una mesa para nosotros. Las calles de Manhattan estaban tan ocupadas como siempre, llenas con masas de cuerpos cruzando las calles y de pie en las intersecciones.

Era extraño el estar caminando a una cafetería con mi jefe, Levi Ackerman, con sus caros zapatos Armani. Casi daba risa pensar que el Rey del Mal estaba en verdad _caminando_ y mezclándose con los plebeyos. A veces era fácil olvidar que Levi era en realidad un ser humano como todos los demás. Estaba tan acostumbrado a verlo conseguir todo lo que quería con solo chasquear sus dedos.

Llegamos al café en casi nada de tiempo a pesar de las aceras llenas de gente. La anfitriona rápidamente nos hizo sentar en la mesa que específicamente reservé para nosotros, asumí que ya que a Levi le gusta su privacidad iba a pedir una mesa en el rincón cerca de una ventana grande. Fue una gran mesa redonda con seis sillas alrededor de ella, naturalmente. Levi tomó la silla en el centro, Petra tomó con rapidez la de su derecha y Auruo tomó la que estaba a su izquierda, yo me senté entre Petra y Erd y todos ordenamos nuestras bebidas poco después.

* * *

Ya había estado en Café Rose en varias ocasiones antes porque me gustaba el ambiente cómodo. Era muy relajado a pesar de la dura y monótona combinación de colores del café. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un gris oscuro con bordes blancos y los pisos de loza eran de un tono más claro de gris. Los colores eran fríos y raros para una cafetería, pero lo encontraba encantador a su propia manera. Eren estaba sentado frente a mí charlando alegremente con Petra y lo observé cuidadosamente por encima del borde de mi taza.

Esta mañana había sido incómoda por decir lo menos, pero no quería ahondar en eso ahora mismo. Después de anoche, mi opinión original de Eren había cambiado… por así decirlo. Vi un lado diferente de él en Club Sina, uno que nunca pensé que fuera capaz, pero definitivamente me demostró que estaba equivocado. Mi punto es, mis pensamientos estaban llenos con el mocoso, demasiado para mi gusto. Tranquilamente di un sorbo del té negro traído por nuestro mesero, el calor deslizándose hacia mi estómago era bien recibido después de soportar el frío de afuera en la marcha hacia aquí. **(X)** Una suave canción sonaba en el fondo y me pareció calmante la acústica de la guitarra.

—Hombre, espero que no nieve esta Navidad —se quejó Erd mientras se recostaba en su asiento para estirarse un poco.

—¿Otra víspera de Navidad con tu madre? —se burló Gunther con una media sonrisa. Toda la mesa se rio entre dientes.

—Oh, claro. Ríanse. Lo lamentarán cuando tenga una cita bien sexy. ¿Entonces quién reirá al último?

—Aún yo —bromeó Gunther, tomando un sorbo de su café.

—¿Qué tal tú, Eren? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? —preguntó Erd moviendo sus cejas.

De repente, todos los ojos en la mesa estaban en Eren, incluyendo los míos. Plata y azul chocando con turquesa y dorado. Lo vi tragar antes de sonreír nerviosamente y tomar un sorbo de su latte.

—Uh, no, no realmente —¿acaso podría sonar más sospechoso?

Sabía tan bien como cualquiera que haya estaba en el club la noche anterior que el mocoso se había ido con Reiner Braun, pero no iba a mentir, cuando llamé y pregunté si estaba en casa esta mañana tenía un presentimiento de que no lo estaba.

—Lo dudo —agregué, mirando hacia otro lado con rapidez cuando sus ojos se movieron hacia los míos.

—Levi tiene razón. En serio dudo que una lindura como tú no esté saliendo con nadie. Tiene que haber alguien que te interese —intervino Petra.

Eren soltó una risita mientras dejaba su taza en la mesa. Se quedó pensativo por un momento antes de levantar la mirada, sonriendo un poco.

—Bueno, por supuesto que hay alguien que me interesa, pero no estamos saliendo ni nada —finalmente admitió. Una de sus bronceadas manos alzándose para ajustar la liga que estaba sujetando la mayoría de su cabello.

Nuestro camarero volvió justo cortando nuestra conversación. Hicimos nuestras órdenes y continuamos charlando, todos preguntándole a Eren cosas curiosas ya que él era el chico nuevo de este grupo. Había trabajado con Erd y Gunther en el pasado, por eso sabía que podía confiar en ellos. Petra era una amiga desde hace mucho tiempo y Auruo, a pesar de sus molestas como mierda tendencias a copiarme pobremente, era bastante fiable.

—Recuerdo cuando conocí a Levi. Casi me oriné los pantalones —rio Erd—. No lo hice, por cierto —añadió.

—Sí, en mi primer día trabajando en Survey Corp me encontré con él en los ascensores y accidentalmente arañé sus zapatos nuevos Versace e hizo que me ponga en cuatro y limpiara los pisos —Gunther sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—También recuerdo decirte que me compraras un nuevo par. Sigo esperando, Gunther —solté la más pequeña de las sonrisas por detrás del borde de mi taza, agarrándola con la punta de mis dedos.

—Eso fue hace cinco años, señor —tragó Gunther.

—Exacto. ¿No me has hecho esperar lo suficiente? —levanté una ceja en cuestión.

Gunther parecía que estaba a punto de cagar sus pantalones y resoplé en mi taza antes de tomar otro sorbo.

—Ustedes no tienen carácter. Es por eso que son débiles contra la mirada del Capitán —se mofó Auruo.

—Mira quien habla. Si no recuerdo mal, había un rumor flotando por el piso veinte de que tu primer encuentro con Levi involucró té derramado en una camisa Dolce &amp; Gabbana y escuché que lloraste cuando Levi te dio su mirada asesina —Erd sonrió, dándole un codazo a Gunther quien sonrió también. Petra tenía una mano cubriendo su boca para ahogar sus risitas en vano. Estaba temblando con risas silenciosas.

—¡¿D-de quién escuchaste eso?! —Auruo casi gritó, su cara retorcida con mortificación.

—Oh, un pajarito que vio toda la cosa.

Bufé con diversión mientras Auruo y Erd discutían, mis ojos arrastrándose hasta Eren para verlo tratando terriblemente de no reírse al fruncir sus labios con fuerza por la divertida historia de Erd sobre mi primer encuentro con Auruo.

—¿Hablan en serio? —preguntó Eren.

—En realidad fue peor de lo que el rumor lo hace sonar. Auruo se meó encima y luego se puso a llorar de vergüenza —dije, curvando mi labio con disgusto ante el recuerdo.

—¡Levi!

—Tch. El mocoso se iba a enterar de todos modos.

—¡Aw, incluso llama a Eren "mocoso" como solía llamarnos a nosotros! —arrulló Petra—. ¡Eso ya es señal de que eres oficialmente parte de este equipo! —ella sonrió ampliamente y rodé mis ojos.

—Un mocoso sigue siendo un mocoso. Todos ustedes lo son para mí.

—¿Entonces cómo fue tu primer encuentro con Levi, Eren? Ya todos contamos nuestras historias —preguntó Gunther curiosamente.

Pues, mierda. Tenía curiosidad acerca de esto. Literalmente solo ha pasado un mes y una semana desde que Eren y yo nos conocimos y recuerdo nuestro primer encuentro dolorosamente bien. Quería oír cómo el chico iba a explicar esto.

—Bueno —empezó Eren después de suspirar profundamente—, él fue un pendejo. No, un realmente enorme imbécil —la mesa se puso inquietantemente silenciosa y todos intercambiaron nerviosas miradas entre ellos, pero Eren, la pequeña mierda, mantuvo contacto visual conmigo. Oro fundido y vívido turquesa mirándome casi de una manera desafiante.

—¿Y? —dije calmadamente, haciendo un gesto con mi mano para que continuara.

—Y —se sentó un poco más erguido en su asiento, frunciendo el ceño—, literalmente, las primeras palabras que me dijo fueron: "¿Estás jodiéndome?", y _eso_ fue antes de que me arrastrara hasta la oficina de Erwin Smith —Eren luego me sonrió sarcásticamente—. Qué buenos tiempos —cantó.

—Buenos tiempos, de hecho —murmuré—. No te olvides sobre cómo te amenacé para hacer que renunciaras en la primera semana —dije, recostándome casualmente en mi asiento con una sonrisita.

—Claro, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo? Aun así, aquí estamos un mes después y _todavía _sigo aquí —dijo Eren muy dulcemente—. ¿Por qué no solo admites que soy el mejor asistente que has tenido?

Me burlé.

—Un mes no es nada para presumir, no te pongas engreído. Trata de terminar tu primer año conmigo y luego ya veremos.

—Lo estoy deseando —esta vez él sonrió genuinamente y puede que mi corazón haya palpitado. Tal vez. Solo un poco. Okay, lo hizo.

Mientras tanto, Petra y los otros escuchaban en silencio nuestra charla. Ninguno lo suficientemente valiente para interrumpir. Estaba seguro de que estaban muy sorprendidos por lo descarado que Eren estaba siendo conmigo, pero a esta altura ya estaba acostumbrado a la actitud y sarcasmo de Eren. Incluso lo encontraba bastante encantador a veces. Okay, no acabo de pensar que Eren es _encantador_. ¿O sí?

—Wow, Eren. ¿Estás diciendo que eso sucedió en tu primer día y no saliste corriendo llorando o meándote encima? —preguntó Erd con una media sonrisa.

—No. Para ser honesto, estaba más cabreado que otra cosa. Quería probarle a Levi que no iba a renunciar solo porque no le gustaba la forma en que me veía o lo que sea —Eren admitió.

—Bueno, esa es la primera vez. No creo que haya conocido a alguien al que su primer encuentro con Levi no lo dejó en lágrimas o asustado por completo —Gunther reflexionó en voz alta.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu opinión de Levi ahora, después de haber trabajado con él durante tanto tiempo, Eren? Y sé honesto —preguntó Petra emocionada. Bien, ahora no estaba seguro de si quería oír esto.

—¿Honestamente? —preguntó Eren, Petra asintió—. Mi opinión de él no ha cambiado mucho. Sigo pensando que es un pendejo —me lanzó una mirada y evité sus ojos esta vez, sintiéndome extrañamente desalentado—. Pero —añadió—, supongo que he llegado a respetarlo un poco ahora que he llegado a ver su lado profesional. He visto lo estresante que es ser el Editor en Jefe de tan importante y respetada revista y bueno, supongo que quiero ayudarlo lo más que pueda. Espero que pueda ser alguien en quien él pueda confiar completamente en el futuro.

Mis ojos se movieron para encontrarse de vuelta con los de Eren, pero los suyos estaban mirando pensativamente a su latte medio vacío, una suave sonrisa curvando sus labios carnosos y sus mechones cayendo desordenadamente en su rostro. Me acordé de cómo lucía la primera vez que lo vi en mi oficina una vez más, cabello un salvaje desastre, gafas, jeans azules y Converse. No mucho ha cambiado desde el primer día que lo conocí. Aún era increíblemente determinado y obstinado como siempre, trabajador y diligente con cualquier tarea que le daba. La única cosa que había cambiado era su apariencia.

Nuestra comida llegó, finalmente, y la conversación fue reducida a una simple charla entre bocado y bocado mientras comíamos. Todos en la mesa sabían muy bien que no debían hablar con comida en sus bocas o personalmente metería mi pie en sus traseros y los haría limpiar mis zapatos con sus lenguas. Mis ojos seguían encontrándose con los de Eren a lo largo de nuestro tranquilo almuerzo y cada vez que veía dorado y verde esmeralda, mi corazón hacía una cosa extraña que no me gustaba.

* * *

Después de almorzar, todos regresamos a la oficina y terminamos cualquier cabo suelto que había quedado para el suplemento. Decidí que los dejaría ir temprano a casa teniendo en cuenta que habían estado aquí desde las ocho de la mañana y era sábado. A las cuatro de la tarde los eché a todos y Petra, Erd y Gunther le dieron a Eren alegres despedidas. Incluso intercambiaron números antes de que se fueran, Auruo dejándole a Eren su número solo para casos de emergencia o lo que demonios significara eso.

Entonces, solo estábamos Eren y yo en el edificio. Estaba terminando con la maqueta del libro con el progreso para la edición de enero mientras Eren estaba guardando todo para irse. Dudé en detenerlo antes de finalmente decidir que dejara de ser un marica sobre ello y aclaré mi garganta ruidosamente mientras Eren apagaba su computadora de escritorio.

—Eren —llamé y él rápidamente levantó la cabeza en mi dirección—. Espérame. Te llevaré a casa.

Lo escuché suspirar y luego se estaba paseando por mi oficina con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos delanteros, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo estás haciendo de nuevo —dijo vagamente.

—¿Haciendo qué de nuevo? —pregunté con una ceja levantada en cuestión.

—Esa cosa en la que ordenas a la gente sin darles opción en el asunto.

Rodé mis ojos.

—Solo cállate y déjame llevarte a casa, idiota.

Eren se encogió de hombros y luego se estaba dando la vuelta para salir de mi oficina.

—Claro. Te esperaré afuera.

Lo observé en silencio mientras agarraba algunas cosas de su escritorio y se iba por los ascensores, desapareciendo por la esquina y fuera de mi línea de visión. Suspiré mientras hojeaba las últimas páginas de la maqueta, marcando mis propias notas en los papeles de color neón brillante que sobresalían de los bordes del libro.

Una vez que había terminado con la maqueta del libro, la guardé con llave en un cajón de mi escritorio y me puse de pie para tomar mi abrigo detrás de la puerta. Revisé mis bolsillos para asegurarme de que tenía todo lo que necesitaba antes de apagar las luces en mi oficina y cerrar la puerta antes de dirigirme hacia los ascensores. Me descolocaba un poco dejar el edificio de Survey Corp mientras aún había luz afuera.

Mis zapatos repiquetearon fuertemente contra los impecables azulejos blancos del edificio vacío. Cualquier otro habría encontrado el ensordecedor silencio inquietante, pero yo encontraba comodidad en él. Cuando finalmente llegué al vestíbulo, asentí hacia el guardia de seguridad de servicio para el fin de semana mientras caminaba por el hall principal hacia las puertas delanteras. Aspiré el frío aire de diciembre y podría jurar que olía a canela y menta en el ambiente, pero eso sería ridículo. Solo era mi imaginación y mi mente cansada jugándome trucos.

Miré a mi alrededor en busca de una familiar cabeza de cabello castaño desordenado y la encontré cuando giré hacia mi derecha y vi a Eren apoyado en la misma columna de piedra en la que lo encontré sentado esa noche de noviembre hace casi un mes. Tenía su teléfono en la mano mientras tocaba la pantalla con el pulgar, sus cejas muy juntas dándole una seria expresión, pero sus labios estaban ligeramente separados y pude verle rodar algo en su boca con la lengua.

—Vamos, mocoso —dije dando un paso hacia él.

Sus ojos se movieron para encontrarse con los míos y se iluminaron con algo que no pude descifrar. Metió su teléfono en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y trotó hacia mí con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Me siguió hasta mi coche que estaba aparcado en el garaje. Mi lugar de estacionamiento estaba reservado con una placa que tenía mi nombre en ella, cortesía de Erwin Smith cuando me convertí en Director Creativo. Abrí las puertas de mi Lamborghini negro y escuché a Eren hacer un sonido entre una risa y una tos ahogada.

—Puertas verticales, ¿estás jodiéndome? —lo escuché murmurar más para sí mismo que otra cosa y no pude evitar sonreír. No podría decir si estaba más cabreado o impresionado o ambos.

—¿Sorprendido? —pregunté mientras me deslizaba en el asiento delantero—. Por cierto, no ensucies mi auto o te mataré y tiraré tu cuerpo sobre el puente de Brooklyn.

Lo vi rodar sus ojos.

—No, no estoy realmente sorprendido. Como que debí haber esperado que tú de todas las personas en primer lugar conduzcas un Lamborghini y en segundo lugar que tenga puertas verticales. ¿Por qué todos los ricachones tienen que tener coches con puertas verticales? —resopló después de subirse al asiento de copiloto.

—Bueno, no sé si _todos_ los ricachones —sonreí.

Salimos del estacionamiento y hacia las siempre bulliciosas calles de la Ciudad de Nueva York. Por suerte, Eren mantuvo las manos quietas mientras manejaba, si había algo que odiaba sobre dejar que la gente entre a mi auto, era cuando empezaban a tocar mierda dejando sus huellas manchadas en todo. Eren tuvo que dirigirme en qué calles voltear ya que la última vez que lo llevé a casa fue en mi limusina y mi chofer era el que estaba detrás del volante.

—Entonces, ¿estoy bien en asumir que no me llamarás mañana para ir a trabajar a las ocho? —preguntó Eren, rompiendo el tenso silencio flotando sobre nosotros durante el viaje.

—Relájate, chico —solté un bufido—. No habrá más llamadas inesperadas a las ocho de la mañana.

—Bien. Mi casa está en la siguiente cuadra —instruyó.

Volteé en la siguiente manzana y conduje hasta que Eren me pidió que me detuviera. Aparqué el coche y me senté en un incómodo silencio mientras Eren dudaba en salir del auto.

—Um, gracias por traerme, supongo. Nos vemos el lunes —dijo torpemente.

Solo di un breve asentimiento con la cabeza mientras él abría la puerta del lado del pasajero, cerrándola suavemente y luego trotando por la calle un poco. No me había dado cuenta antes, pero Eren había dejado una camisa blanca y negra que estaba cuidadosamente doblada en un cuadrado en el asiento de mi coche y la observé con suspicacia. ¿No era esa la camisa que estaba llevando la noche anterior cuando se fue son Reiner? Sin lugar a dudas era la camisa que había usado anoche en el club, ¿cómo podría olvidar la manera en que se veía con ella mientras bailaba en la pista esa noche?

Puse el coche en avance, lentamente soltando el freno y me moví con cuidado por la acera más cerca de donde Eren se dirigía solo para verlo parado frente a una casa de color azul claro con un porche cerrado hablando con un chico flaco rubio que tenía unas patillas realmente cagadas. Eren se veía muy molesto, si el profundo ceño fruncido en su rostro era alguna indicación. Bajé la ventana de mi lado y decidí llamarlo mientras frenaba a su costado en la acera.

—Oi, Eren —dije, bajando las gafas de sol que había posado en mi nariz. Eren y el chico patillas se volvieron para mirarme. Estiré la mano y agarré su camisa, enrollándola un poco antes de tirarla por la ventana hacia él. La atrapó con facilidad—. Dejaste tu camisa en mi auto.

La mirada en la cara del rubio no tenía precio. Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras se quedaba mirándome como si acabara de crecerme una puta verga en la frente, luego se giró para mirar a Eren quien seguía frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Acabas de llegar a casa con ese tipo? ¿No es el mismo con el que te vi hace unas semanas? —preguntó el rubito.

—Thomas, ya te lo dije. No es asunto tuyo con quien me junto —escupió Eren. Esta podría haber sido mi señal para irme, pero decidí permanecer alrededor en caso de que el rubito aquí ocasione algún problema innecesario.

—Me mentiste, estás viéndote con él, ¿no es cierto? Pensé que odiabas a tipos engreídos como él, ¿pero ahora estás saliendo con uno?

—¡No es asunto tuyo, Thomas! Ahora vete a casa, ya te dije que no quiero volver a verte.

El rubito parecía a punto de protestar mientras su boca se abría para replicar, pero esta vez yo interrumpí.

—Oi, Chuletas de cordero —chasqueé mis dedos antes de señalar con mi pulgar detrás de mí—. Piérdete, él no quiere hablar contigo.

El güerito, o Thomas como había escuchado que Eren lo llamaba hace unos momentos, me frunció el ceño y se veía tan feroz como un cachorro a quien le acababan de dar un baño. Le lancé mi mejor mirada enojada y noté la manera en que tragó antes de resoplar y volverse hacia Eren.

—Hablaremos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? —Thomas murmuró en voz baja.

—_Adiós_, Thomas.

El chico titubeó en irse al principio, pero un solo vistazo hacia mí, que seguía mirándolo con molestia desde mi ventana hizo que se alejara al fin. Eren suspiró pesadamente y arrojó la camisa que le había lanzado encima su hombro.

—¿Acosador psicópata o algo así? —pregunté.

—Peor. Ex-novio —Eren bufó, pero luego sonrió y mi corazón se hinchó un poco—. Gracias de nuevo.

Empujé mis gafas de sol con un dedo antes de girarme al frente otra vez, evitando efectivamente el quedar cautivado por esa bonita sonrisa y esos ojos incluso más bonitos mientras sonreía.

—Nos vemos el lunes. Trata de no ser asesinado por el chico patillas, aún te necesito para la sesión de fotos del suplemento.

La última cosa que escuché antes de subir mi ventana e irme manejando fue el ligero, despreocupado sonido de la linda risa de Eren mientras me alejaba.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1)** Atuendo de Eren en mi perfil.

**(X)** Canción del capítulo en mi perfil.

* * *

**N/T:** Aw, ¿qué fue eso? ¿Hermoso y necesitado fluff? ¿Levi no siendo un imbécil? Increíble :v

Gracias por sus comentarios, me animan mucho. Al parecer Eren nos sorprendió a todos en el anterior capítulo. Hay que ser pacientes con el Riren :'v

En el siguiente capítulo regresa nuestra querida Hanji con sus locuras :3


	11. Winter & Spring

**Capítulo 11: Winter &amp; Spring**

"_Para ser irremplazable uno debe buscar siempre ser diferente."_ **—Coco Chanel**

—No creo que estás entendiendo, Hanji.

—Oh, entiendo perfectamente, jefe. ¡Tienes un crush!

—¿…Un qué?

Hanji suspiró rodando los ojos.

—Un enamoramiento, genio. Ya sabes, ¿esa cosa sobre lo que la gente escribe canciones de amor? ¡Un crush!

—Por favor —resoplé—. Yo no tengo crushes, cuatro ojos.

—Ugh, bien. Te lo probaré —Hanji saltó de su asiento—. Piensas mucho en esa persona. Es decir, no solo mucho, sino todo el tiempo. ¿Ya estamos más cerca?

—¿Okay?

—¡Número dos! Lo observas demasiado, no puedes evitar quedarte mirándolo todo el tiempo sin importar lo que estés haciendo —dijo mientras comenzaba a pasearse por mi oficina.

—Continúa.

—¡Número tres! Cada pequeña cosa sobre él te parece linda, encantadora, atractiva. Como su sonrisa, su risa, todo en realidad.

—…

—¡Número cuatro! —ella se detuvo frente a mi escritorio—. Solo escuchar su nombre hace que tu corazón salte con nerviosismo y/o emoción.

—…

—¿Ya te hice abrir los ojos, enano? —preguntó, inclinándose sobre mi escritorio.

—…¡Carajo! —enterré mi cara en mis manos mientras maldecía.

—¡Lo sabía! —prácticamente podía oír a Hanji sonreír de oreja a oreja como una enferma mental en fuga—. ¡Tienes un crush! ¡Levi Ackerman tiene un crush! Dios, ¿dónde está la prensa cuando la necesitas?

—¡Esto no es _divertido_, Hanji! —siseé—. ¿Qué mierda se supone que debo hacer con este… "crush"? Así no soy yo.

—¡Oh, deja de actuar como si fuera algo malo! Estás exagerando —Hanji finalmente se sentó de nuevo cruzando sus piernas.

—¿Exagerando? _Exageran- _No, Hanji. Esto no es exagerar. Este soy yo teniendo un puto ataque. En todos los diez años que me has conocido, ¿cuándo he tenido un puto crush antes?

—Bueno, nunca, duh. ¡Es por eso que esto asombroso! ¡Finalmente estás dejando todo este asunto de "puto" y creo que es genial!

—¡No! ¡No es genial! ¡Esto es malo, joder! ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que tuve sexo casual con alguien?

—Uh, no y no creo que…

—Dos semanas. Ni siquiera llevé a alguien a casa del club el viernes pasado, tú estabas ahí. Me fui temprano y los dos sabemos que así no soy yo. No me he molestado en llamar siquiera a alguno de mis conocidos en las últimas dos semanas porque estoy ocupado con el trabajo, tratando de terminar este suplemento, la Semana de la Moda de Año Nuevo. ¡No tengo tiempo para un puto crush!

—Whoa, está bien. Cálmate, Pequeño y Furioso. Necesitas respirar, respiiiira —Hanji arrastró las palabras.

—Bien, okay, estoy respirando —dije desplomándome de vuelta en mi silla.

—Ahora piensa en cosas que te hagan feliz. Ve a tu lugar feliz.

—¿Qué pasa si no tengo un-?

—¡Shhh! Lugar feliz… Cosas que te hagan feliz… El aroma de té negro, detergente para la ropa, nuevos trajes de Chanel.

Cerré mis ojos e inhalé profundamente por mi nariz. El método de Hanji fue sorprendentemente útil y sentí que me calmaba lentamente.

—Ahora, imagina esas cosas que te hacen feliz en tu cabeza —arrulló Hanji—. Tal vez incluso ves una cara, una persona, alguien que te calma.

Como si fuera una señal, la cara de una persona en particular me vino a la mente. Me enfoqué en el rostro, era largo, redondo, casi infantil. Piel bronceada, cabello castaño desordenado. Los ojos, sin embargo, eran la cosa más clara sobre esta persona. Dorado reluciente y vibrante verde azulado.

—¿Qué estás imaginando? —preguntó Hanji con curiosidad.

—Ojos —respondí—. Solo unos putos ojos enormes.

—Hmm… —Hanji tarareó—. Quieres decir, ¿como los de Eren?

Mis ojos se abrieron inmediatamente ante la mención del nombre de Eren y parpadeé unas cuantas veces antes de lanzarle una mirada enojada a Hanji, quien estaba apoyada a lo largo de mi escritorio con la más grande sonrisa de idiota que he visto en su cara.

—Lárgate —espeté.

—¡Nop! Tú me llamaste aquí, ¿recuerdas? ¡Dijiste que tenías un problema y Mamá Hanji está aquí para ayudar!

Fruncí el ceño en su dirección, listo para estrangularla en cualquier segundo ahora. Afortunadamente para ella, alguien llamó a la puerta de mi oficina y los dos alzamos la mirada para ver a un repartidor sosteniendo una maceta de flores. Al instante Hanji fue a abrir la puerta a pesar de mis oposiciones. La última cosa que necesitaba era estar recibiendo flores de uno de mis follamigos. Las flores nunca significaban algo bueno.

—¿Entrega de flores para Eren Jaeger? —dijo el chico sosteniendo el pequeño ramo. Mis oídos reaccionaron ante la mención de ese nombre. ¿Quién carajos le estaría enviando flores?

—¡Yo soy Eren Jaeger! —chilló Hanji con una gran sonrisa. El chico de las flores la observó con desconfianza antes de entregarle la maceta—. Gracias~ —Hanji intervino para después cerrar la puerta de mi oficina de un golpe.

Luego saltó hacia mí con una mirada maniaca en su rostro mientras cogía la tarjeta que venía con las flores y comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

—Hmm… Aquí dice que es de alguien llamado Thomas —Hanji murmuró. Levantó la vista hacia mí confundida—. ¿Quién es Thomas? ¿Trabaja aquí?

—Tch. ¿Ese tipo de nuevo? Debe ser una puta broma. Es el ex-novio de Eren —escupí—. Bien, ¿y qué hay con estas flores? Parecen marihuana de colores.

—Eso es porque son prímulas, Levi. ¿No sabes lo que significa una prímula en el lenguaje de las flores? —preguntó Hanji, colocando el pequeño ramo en mi escritorio.

—Como si me importara una mierda el lenguaje de las flores.

—Las prímulas significan "no puedo vivir sin ti". Este chico Thomas suena desesperado —dijo Hanji muy directa—. Eso, y que escribió en la tarjeta _"Por favor, dame otra oportunidad. -Thomas."_

—Ese tipo tiene tantas posibilidades con Eren como yo —murmuré para mí mismo.

—¡Así que lo admites! —ella gritó, apuntando un dedo acusador hacia mí.

—¡Tch! No dije nada, gafas de mierda. Ahora ve a poner esas horribles flores en el escritorio de Eren antes de que vuelva de almorzar.

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡¿Vas a dejar que _vea_ estas?! ¡¿Y si decide regresar con Thomas?! —se quejó.

—Lo dudo mucho, Hanji. Sé con certeza que Eren ni siquiera quiere ver al chico.

—¿Y sabes esto cómo? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—No es asunto tuyo. Ahora, date prisa y pon esas putas hierbas en su escritorio.

Ella me sacó la lengua antes de hacer un puchero y salir pisoteando para colocar las flores en el escritorio de Eren como se lo pedí. En verdad no era mi problema si recibía flores de su ex-novio y realmente no veía por qué siquiera debía de importarme. Aun así, me molestaba como mierda el saber que ese odioso chico con las patillas estaba tratando de atraer a Eren con unas putas flores. Hanji regresó a mi oficina con sus hombros caídos mientras arrastraba los pies. Todavía estaba haciendo pucheros como una niña de cinco años.

De repente, ella se reanimó y una sonrisa maliciosa comenzó a formarse lentamente en su cara. Hubo una chispa de algo en sus grandes ojos marrones e inmediatamente supe que no andaba en nada bueno. Luego ella estaba tomando su teléfono y desplazándose a través de sus contactos como una loca antes de tocar la pantalla tan fuerte que pensé que iba a romperla y después presionó el teléfono contra su oreja.

Entrecerré mis ojos hacia ella con recelo mientras ella esperaba a quien sea que haya llamado que respondiera su llamada.

—¿Nanaba? Hola, es Hanji Zoe. ¿Cómo estás, muñeca? —cantó Hanji.

¿Nanaba? ¿Nanaba la dueña de la lujosa tienda de flores de la que todos siempre estaban hablando? ¿Cómo diablos conocía Hanji a la dueña de esa tienda? Prácticamente tenía su número en marcado rápido.

—Escucha, Nana. ¿Crees que podrías hacerle un favor a un amigo mío? ¿Conoces esas lindas flores Camelia de color rosa? Sí, es esa. Sé que normalmente no las vendes, pero, ¿crees que podrías hacer una excepción solo por _esta vez_? —Hanji preguntó mientras me miraba directamente y sonreía con algo en mente—. ¿Crees que podrías entregarle una a Eren Jaeger en Survey Corp Publications, piso veintiséis digamos a laaaaas dos de esta tarde? ¡Oh, por supuesto!

Le lancé a Hanji una mirada enojada. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahora? ¿Ordenando flores para Eren?

—¿La tarjeta? Oh, cierto. Bueno, ya que es de mi _amigo_ —enfatizó la palabra con un guiño en mi dirección—, y ya que no es exactamente poético, para nada en realidad, solo pon algo corto y dulce en la tarjeta —la fulminé con la mirada mientras ella seguía sonriendo—. ¿Quieres que te describa a Eren? Dos palabras, Nana: Ojos. Preciosos.

—Hanji, espera —la detuve con un gesto frenético de mis manos. Probablemente estaba loco de remate por lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Hanji le pidió a Nanaba que esperara por un momento y yo rápidamente agarré un bloc de notas y empecé a garabatear unas palabras. Estaba jodidamente loco por estar de acuerdo con esta mierda, absolutamente loco. Lancé un profundo suspiro y apreté el puente de mi nariz antes de entregarle vacilante la nota adhesiva a Hanji con lo que había escrito en ella. Ella la arrancó de mis dedos y se entusiasmó después de leerla.

—Pensándolo bien, Nana. Mi amigo quiere tener algo específico escrito en la tarjeta —poco después, Hanji terminó su alegre llamada telefónica y se rio de mí—. Estás tan colado, querido.

—Cállate —le dije a medias—. Ahora si dejaras de ser una maldita entrometida me gustaría terminar algo de trabajo, sabes.

—Aw, también te quiero, nene~ —cantó—. Oh, hey. Aquí viene Eren.

Mis ojos se movieron para mirar por la ventana de mi oficina a Eren caminando por la esquina y directo a su escritorio. Lo vi detenerse y observar las flores que estaban en su mesa, se quedó allí de pie y solo las miró por unos segundos antes de dirigirse a mi oficina.

—Uhm, ¿Levi? —dijo confundido.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —dije, fingiendo que estaba ocupado con papeleo inexistente.

—¿Por qué hay una… _planta _en mi escritorio?

—¡Oh! ¡Alguien vino y la entregó para ti! —Hanji elevó la voz con entusiasmo.

—¿Fue entregada? ¿De quién es? —Eren preguntó curiosamente.

—Como si supiéramos. ¿Se te ocurrió leer la tarjeta que viene con ella, genio?

—Oh, lo siento, su alteza real —Eren sonrió sarcásticamente—. Perdóneme por inmiscuirme en su _muy _importante papeleo. Saldré por mi cuenta al calabozo, mi señor.

—Tch. Sal de aquí y ve a cuidar tu planta rara de mierda —lo eché con un movimiento de mi mano y Eren rodó sus ojos antes de sonreír y girarse para salir.

Hanji resopló de una manera poco atractiva.

—Ustedes son tan adorables juntos. Él te _completa_ —dijo mientras formaba un corazón con sus manos—. ¿Y viste lo que llevaba puesto hoy? ¿Soy yo o sus camisas se ponen cada vez más apretadas? —soltó una risita.

—Cierra la puta boca, cuatro ojos —siseé, observando a Eren cuidadosamente a través de la ventana de mi oficina. Aunque Hanji tenía un punto. Maldición, ¿por qué carajos Eren tenía que usar **(1) **esa puta camisa ajustada hoy?

Él arrancó la tarjeta de las flores en su escritorio y la sostuvo en alto mientras la leía. Pude ver la manera en que sus cejas se juntaron lentamente y su boca se curvaba hacia abajo en un gesto de desagrado. Entonces, tan rápidamente como la leyó, rasgó la tarjeta en pedazos antes de tirarlos a la basura. Hanji jadeó y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Oh por dios, tenías razón! —susurró fuertemente. Solo rodé mis ojos hacia ella de nuevo. Por supuesto que tenía razón.

Luego vi a Eren agarrar la planta y caminar en dirección al mostrador de los recepcionistas. Se fue por varios minutos antes de regresar, con las manos vacías y una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

* * *

Eren tocó suavemente a la puerta de mi oficina y aclaró su garganta al ingresar. Hanji le sonrió mientras entraba. No podía creer que ella seguía aquí, joder.

—Levi, tienes un mensaje de ese fotoperiodista amigo tuyo. ¿El señor Farlan Church?

—¿Ya regresó a los Estados Unidos?

—No exactamente. Estaba llamando desde el avión.

—Tch. Era de esperar. Entonces, ¿cuál fue el mensaje?

—El señor Church quería que te dijera que él debe estar en Nueva York en un par de horas, pero quería recordarte sobre tu tradición de la Semana de la Moda, más conocida como la Tradición de las Olimpiadas de Traseros, ¿si eso te suena familiar? —Eren arrastró las palabras mientras levantaba una ceja interrogante hacia mí.

—Ignóralo. Farlan puede ser un idiota.

—Uh-huh —dijo con incredulidad.

—¡Oh! ¡No sabía que Farlan estaba de vuelta! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —Hanji preguntó con curiosidad.

—No lo suficiente para mantenerlo alejado de la Semana de la Moda, al parecer.

En ese momento se oyó un golpe a mi puerta, otra vez. ¿Qué mierda pasaba con todos viniendo a mi oficina y tocando la puerta hoy? Los tres nos volteamos a ver a una guapa mujer con cabello rubio corto de pie ahí.

—¿Sí? ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —Eren preguntó cortésmente, dando un paso hacia la mujer sonriendo.

—Perdón por la intromisión. Tengo una entrega para Eren Jaeger —dijo suavemente mientras hacía un gesto hacia la larga caja blanca que sostenía.

—¡Nanaba! —Hanji chilló mientras saltaba de su asiento para abrazar a la mujer. ¿Entonces ella era la dueña de la floristería a la que Hanji había llamado antes? No estaba esperando exactamente a que la misma dueña haga la entrega.

—Hanji —Nanaba saludó simplemente mientras era abrazada casi hasta la muerte.

—Um. Yo soy Eren Jaeger —Eren interrumpió incómodamente.

Hanji finalmente dejó de sacarla la vida a Nanaba y se separó para dejar que Eren se acercara a la mujer. Observé en silencio el intercambio entre los dos, mi corazón palpitando como loco en mi pecho. Mierda. Más le vale al mocoso no pensar que la entrega era de ese irritante ex-novio suyo.

Nanaba observó a Eren con asombro.

—Oh, discúlpeme, pero sus ojos son increíblemente hermosos —ella dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Oh, um. G-gracias —respondió Eren con timidez.

Por fin, Nanaba le presentó la larga y estrecha caja blanca con una cinta de satín de color rojo oscuro atada alrededor de ella. Le entregó la caja con cuidado a un muy sorprendido Eren, sus ojos estaban prácticamente destellando.

—¡Oh, ábrelo, Eren! —Hanji lo animó con entusiasmo.

Eren me dio una mirada nerviosa y yo solo aclaré mi garganta y asentí levemente con la cabeza para que continuara y lo abriera. Mentiría si dijera que mi corazón no estaba latiendo violentamente en mi pecho con una ansiosa anticipación. Básicamente había ordenado a ciegas flores para él, bueno, Hanji lo había hecho en realidad, pero yo estaba tan involucrado como ella porque la _dejé_ ordenar las putas flores.

Cuidadosamente él removió la cinta roja tirándola de un extremo y esta se deslizó sin esfuerzo. Luego levantó lentamente la parte superior de la tapa y ahí había una fina capa de papel de seda blanco cubriendo lo que había dentro, ocultándolo de la vista de todos. Contuve el aliento mientras él retiraba la hoja de papel de seda y lo que estaba en el interior hizo a Eren y Hanji jadear.

—Oh por dios… esto es hermoso —Eren suspiró, su voz sonando un poco inestable.

**(X)** Dentro de la caja había una única flor. No era una muy grande, pero estaba lejos de ser pequeña. Tenía múltiples pétalos grandes, todos en flor de un lindo tono de rosa pastel. Era… hermoso, por decir lo menos. No estaba esperando que Hanji tuviera tan buen gusto en cosas como flores, aunque me pregunté si ella tuvo una razón específica para escoger esa en particular.

—Se llama Flor de Camelia y son muy fáciles de encontrar. Vienen en blanco, rosa y rojo y cada una significa algo diferente. Una Camelia rosa significa que alguien está anhelando por ti —Nanaba explicó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pues, mierda. Ahora tenía sentido por qué Hanji escogió esta flor en particular. Era astuta como mierda, le reconocería eso. Pero no podía negar que pensaba que la flor le quedaba a Eren muy bien. Mi corazón ya no estaba latiendo con ansiedad sino con algo más.

—Hay una tarjeta, Eren —Hanji señaló. Esa sensación de nerviosismo de antes volvió y mi estómago se sintió ligeramente mal al recordar lo que había pedido específicamente que pusieran en esa tarjeta. Joder.

Eren sacó la tarjeta que estaba colocada junto al grueso tallo verde de la flor y le dio la vuelta para leer lo que había sido impreso simplemente en la parte posterior. Tragué saliva nerviosamente y de manera inconsciente empecé a juguetear con una pluma que tenía en mi mano, girándola entre mis dedos mientras esperaba lo inevitable. Eren lentamente comenzó a leer el mensaje de la tarjeta en voz alta.

_En un ojo el Océano, en el otro el Sol_

_Cuando tus ojos encuentran los míos, pierdo todo mi autocontrol. — Rivaille_

Podía ver claramente la confusión escrita en toda su cara mientras leía y releía la tarjeta múltiples veces, como si las palabras contuvieran algún tipo de mensaje secreto entre líneas, lo que supongo que no estaba demasiado lejos de la verdad, excepto que el secreto no estaba en las palabras sino en el nombre firmado.

—¡¿Entonces?! ¿De quién es? —preguntó Hanji, aplaudiendo como una foca excitada.

—Alguien llamado Rivaille. No creo haber conocido a alguien con ese nombre antes —Eren murmuró mientras continuaba viendo la tarjeta.

—¡Bueno, quien quiera que sea! Suena como si te tuviera muchas ganas, Eren —Hanji se burló. Podía oír ese sutil golpe hacia mí en su tono y siseé con fuerza.

—Suena como un puto acosador si me preguntas —refunfuñé.

—Bueno, seguro que puede parecer un poco raro el tener un admirador secreto en estos días, pero… no lo sé, yo- creo que es algo dulce que haya hecho algo tan a la antigua —dijo Eren sonriendo suavemente. Mi corazón se atoró en mi garganta y rápidamente giré mi silla para que nadie pudiera ver mi rostro. Mis mejillas se sentían más calientes de lo habitual y me abofeteé mentalmente. Mierda. ¿Qué carajos era yo? ¿Un adolescente enamorado o un hombre de treinta y dos años?

—Disculpe, señorita Nanaba, ¿usted tal vez…? —Eren se apagó. No había realmente ninguna necesidad de terminar su pregunta incompleta, estoy seguro de que Nanaba se lo esperaba.

—Lo siento, pero la persona que nos pidió hacer la entrega no dejó ningún nombre o información de contacto —oí decir a Nanaba en un tono de disculpa.

—Oh… bueno, está bien. Creo que voy a ir a poner esto en un florero con agua.

—Si desea, podría darle algunos consejos para el cuidado de la flor. Conozco algunos trucos que puede utilizar para hacer que dure el doble de tiempo —dijo Nanaba dulcemente.

—Sí, me encantaría. Muchas gracias —oí el movimiento de zapatos contra pisos impecables—. ¡Oh, Levi! —Eren llamó y mi corazón saltó con sorpresa—. Volveré en unos minutos para darte el resto de tus mensajes.

Gruñí en respuesta y moví mi muñeca en un gesto para que sea marchara. Necesitaba pensar en mis elecciones de vida en este momento, así que realmente me gustaría que Eren se fuera por más de unos minutos. Mi corazón todavía se sentía como un estúpido desastre y me molestaba como no tienen idea. Escuché la puerta de mi oficina cerrarse y giré mi asiento para encontrar a Hanji sonriéndome maniáticamente con un brillo loco en sus ojos.

—¿Aún sigues aquí? —dije rodando mis ojos.

—Y tu aún estas sonrojado —ella cantó.

—Lárgate —gruñí y Hanji solo echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeó antes de dejar mi oficina. Suspiré profundamente y masajeé mis sientes con ambas manos. Tenía un puto crush.

* * *

—_Levi_ —la voz de Eren vino por el intercomunicador del teléfono en mi escritorio—. Farlan Church está aquí para verte.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y miré a mi asistente a través de la ventana de cristal. El puto de Farlan estaba apoyado en el escritorio de Eren e inmediatamente me levanté de mi asiento golpeando mi rodilla con la parte inferior de mi mesa, pero ignoré el leve dolor mientras pisoteaba hacia la puerta de mi oficina y la abría de un jalón.

—Entonces, eres tú con el que hablé por teléfono antes, ¿cierto? Wow, eres incluso más lindo en persona —oí a Farlan ronronear mientras se inclinaba más cerca a Eren y sonreía como una especie de puto depredador.

—Oi, Farlan —gruñí. Estaba demasiado cerca de Eren para mi gusto, carajo. Prácticamente estaba respirando en el cuello del chico.

Los ojos grises de Farlan se movieron para encontrarse con los míos y lo vi sonreír descaradamente antes de saludar.

—¡Hey! Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Levi —dijo, ignorando completamente mi mirada asesina.

—Tch. Deja de acosar a mi asistente —dije frunciéndole el ceño.

Farlan solo se encogió de hombros antes de girarse de vuelta a Eren, quien estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ser educado, pero me di cuenta de que ya estaba incómodo por la cercanía de Farlan y lo amigable que era con él.

—Hey, ojos bonitos. Si Levi alguna vez te da problemas, solo dame una llamada —Farlan guiñó un ojo con una sonrisita y mentalmente me reí de sus patéticos intentos de ligar. ¿Alguien puede recordarme por qué somos amigos de nuevo?

—Qué dulce de tu parte —dijo Eren con una sonrisa sarcástica—. Pero creo que puedo manejar a Levi yo solo.

Dorado y aguamarina se dirigieron hacia mí y las comisuras de mi labio se torcieron un poco amenazando con curvarse hacia arriba en una sonrisa. Sin embargo, Eren me dio una sonrisa pícara y solo rodé mis ojos fingiendo estar molesto con su ingenioso sarcasmo.

—Puedo ser más dulce una vez que llegues a conocerme —Farlan se rio entre dientes, y por fin joder se apartó de Eren y pude relajarme un poco.

—Eren, toma el resto de mis llamadas, dile a quien carajos quiera hablar conmigo que estoy en una reunión o una mierda como esa —dije, antes de volver a entrar a mi oficina. Farlan justo detrás de mí.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer —dijo Eren en un tono cantarín.

Farlan cerró la puerta detrás de él cuando ingresó y yo regresé a mi escritorio, aflojando un poco mi corbata en el camino. Oí a Farlan silbar mientras entraba y levanté la vista para verlo todavía observando a Eren a través de la ventana de mi oficina.

—Diablos —arrastró la palabra—. Por favor dime que no te estás cogiendo ese trasero —finalmente se dio la vuelta haciendo un puchero y fruncí el ceño.

Ahora sería un buen momento para mencionar que Farlan y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho. Él era mi compañero para cada club nocturno y éramos un dúo de expertos a la hora de levantarnos a modelos. Aunque no hace falta decir que todavía ligaba con modelos sin la ayuda de Farlan, pero tener a mi antiguo cómplice en escena era nostálgico.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal África? —pregunté, tratando de cambiar de tema.

—Aw, hombre. Fue una pasada. Conocí a unas tribus locales, me junté con unas ricuras nativas lo creas o no —movió sus cejas sugestivamente antes de tirarse en uno de los asientos de cuero en mi oficina—. Sé honesto conmigo, Levi. ¿Te estás follando a tu asistente o no?

—Tch. Veo que estás tan cachondo como siempre. ¿Qué importa si me lo estoy tirando?

—Importa porque tengo que saber si está disponible o no. Vamos, recuerdas las reglas. Si uno de nosotros le echa el ojo primero a un bombón, el otro tiene que dejarlo solo —elaboró—. Entonces, ¿está libre o ya es propiedad de Levi Ackerman?

Mierda. Tenía que manejar esta situación con delicadeza. Sabía cómo trabajaba Farlan, lo rápido que actuaba y a pesar de sus métodos de coqueteos cursis, sabía exactamente lo efectivos que eran. Me atrevería a decir que él era casi tan bueno como yo al acostarse con gente, o incluso igual de bueno. Si le dijera la verdad, estaría encima de Eren en un segundo. Literalmente.

—Él no está disponible —y no era una completa mentira.

—Maldita sea, sabía que te lo estabas cogiendo —Farlan se rio antes de recostarse en la silla y estirarse un poco.

—¿…Cómo está Isabel? —pregunté mientras revisaba unas muestras de ropa.

—Ah, ya la conoces. Está con las manos llenas con todo su negocio de "detengamos el hambre mundial y el calentamiento global". La última vez que hablé con ella, se encontraba en algún lugar del sureste de Asia.

—Parece bastante ocupada —murmuré.

—Muy bien, vamos al grano, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Cuál es el plan para la Semana de la Moda de Año Nuevo? —Farlan cambiaba de tema al igual que cambiaba de amantes.

—No hay ningún "plan". Voy a estar jodidamente ocupado asegurándome de que todo funcione sin problemas para este maldito evento. Ni siquiera voy a tener tiempo para jalármela, mucho menos para pensar en acostarme con las modelos en el show —resoplé.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? La Semana de la Moda es lo nuestro, Levi. Incluso cuando eras Director Creativo tenías tiempo para tirarte a un par de modelos de ropa interior en los vestuarios traseros —Farlan soltó una risa.

—No me digas. Pero no puedo hacer eso este año. Soy el Editor en Jefe. Tengo entrevistas, líneas de ropa que presentar, diseñadores que conocer, besarles el trasero a esos viejos, gordos, ricos bastardos y sus esposas de plástico y fingir que me gusta —hice una lista.

Farlan suspiró en derrota.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. Caray. Supongo que tendré que hacerlo sin mi compinche este año —finalmente sacudió su cabeza y me sonrió—. Con toda seriedad, Levi. Te admiro por ser capaz de manejar con toda esta presión sin volverte loco.

Solté un bufido.

—No me eches una maldición. La Semana de la Moda es todavía en un par de semanas y todos están haciendo lo mejor por cabrearme en todas las maneras posibles.

Hubo unos suaves golpeteos en la puerta de mi oficina y no necesité mirar hacia arriba para ver o saber que se trataba de Eren. Él siempre tocaba dos veces, siempre dos golpes rápidos, y su familiar manera de aclararse la garganta antes de hablar.

—Siento interrumpir. Levi, te traje un poco de té recién hecho. También le traje una botella de agua con gas, señor Church —dijo Eren con una sonrisa de cortesía al entrar a mi oficina con mi juego de té de plata en una bandeja.

Me entregó la pulcra taza de té y me sirvió el líquido caliente de una tetera igual de impecable. Luego agarró la botella de agua mineral fría y se volteó para entregársela a Farlan, quien sonrió y le agradeció a Eren cortésmente. Por lo menos Farlan estaba manteniendo su palabra de no molestar a Eren después de que le dije que no estaba libre. Misión cumplida.

Eren volteó para irse, pero se detuvo cuando de repente se acordó de algo y rápidamente giró en la suela de sus botas para mirarme.

—Oh, también. Erd y Gunther por fin me dieron todos los contactos de las agencias de modelaje y me preguntaron si tú podrías ir a la sesión de este viernes para supervisar, pero me ofrecí a hacerlo en tu lugar ya que estarás ocupado con las preparaciones de la Semana de la Moda. Ya tengo el visto bueno con el departamento de edición y el propio fotógrafo, dijo que estaba bien si no estás allí en persona.

Me quedé mirando a Eren con sorpresa por lo mucho que ya había avanzado con el suplemento. No esperaba que la sesión comenzara hasta la siguiente semana tal vez, pero iba a tener lugar este viernes, lo que al final eran buenas putas noticias porque mientras más rápido terminemos con este suplemento, menos carga de trabajo para el Escuadrón de Levi y podría estar libre para poner toda mi atención en la Semana de la Moda.

—Ya veo. Bien, solo asegúrate de mantenerme al tanto de lo que ocurra y dejaré los detalles de la sesión en tus manos.

Eren sonrió antes de simplemente asentir y salió de mi oficina, regresando a su escritorio. Tomé un sorbo de mi té, mis ojos observándolo por encima del borde de mi taza. Escuché a Farlan silbar.

—¿Es normal dejarle tanto trabajo a un asistente de esa manera? —preguntó, quitando la tapa de su botella de agua y tomando un largo trago.

—Eren no es un asistente cualquiera —dije, escondiendo mi sonrisa detrás de mi mano mientras agarraba los bordes de la taza.

Mis ojos se dirigieron de nuevo a la figura de Eren y observé mientras apilaba unos papeles en su escritorio y los acomodaba. Pausó brevemente y su mirada se fue hasta la gran flor posada en un delgado florero en su escritorio. La flor que Rivaille le había enviado; que yo le había enviado (técnicamente fue Hanji pero ustedes entienden el punto, mierda).

Se quedó mirando la flor por un momento antes de que una suave sonrisa adornara sus labios y tentativamente alzó una mano hacia ella y acarició con cuidado uno de los grandes pétalos. En la luz del sol de la tarde que se asomaba a través de la manta gris de nubes en el cielo, los ojos de Eren resplandecieron y pintaron un cuadro perfecto para mí.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar en mi pecho de nuevo y esta vez, no me importaba tanto. Farlan estaba divagando sobre sus aventuras en África y lo escuché a medias mientras mi atención se desviaba a menudo de vuelta a Eren y la flor de Camelia. Un distante, fugaz pensamiento corrió por mi mente:

_Los Universos en tus ojos podrían jalarme dentro,_

_y en sus mundos me ahogaría felizmente satisfecho._

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**(****1)** Atuendo de Eren en mi perfil.

**(X) **Canción del capítulo en mi perfil.

***Flor de Camelia:** Admiración; Perfección; Regalo a un hombre; una flor Camelia de color rosa significa _'Anhelo por ti'_.

* * *

**N/T: **A los años, ¿no? :v Okya.

Les traigo uno de mis capítulos favoritos, es tan gay que mi cocoro casi explota (?).

Díganme qué les pareció, sus comentarios son de mucha ayuda con mi flojera infinita (?).

Y gracias nena por ayudarme con la traducción de esas frases, maldito Levi que se puso poético :'v


	12. Red Lipstick and Dressed for the Kill

**Capítulo 12: Red Lipstick and Dressed for the Kill**

"_Cuando tengas dudas, viste de rojo."_ **—Bill Blass**

—¡¿Tú qué?! —casi grité.

Mikasa suspiró mientras apoyaba su frente contra la fría superficie de la mesa de la cocina. Sus grandes ojos carbón mirando fijamente a nada en particular.

—Perdí mi empleo. Mi jefe se vendió a un rico bastardo y nos echaron a todos. Recién me enteré hoy —había un indicio de molestia en su voz, pero en su mayor parte, Mikasa estaba tratando de mantener la calma sobre toda esta situación.

Suspiré suavemente a través de mi nariz y le di una mirada comprensiva. Mikasa había estado trabajando en esa Boutique desde que nos graduamos de la preparatoria y había sido su alegría y orgullo. Ella era una de las mejores vendedoras durante su turno y al dueño de la boutique le agradaba tanto que la promovió a gerente de la tienda en menos de dos años. Ahora ella estaba sin trabajo y me sentía tan jodidamente mal por ella. Podía darme cuenta de que Mikasa estaba más molesta sobre esto, más de lo que dejaba ver.

—Qué hijo de puta, esperando a decirle a todos hasta literalmente el último minuto —me quejé. Justo entonces mi papá entró a la cocina con el periódico en una mano y una taza de café vacía en la otra.

—Lenguaje, Eren —advirtió. Luego después de colocar el periódico sobre la mesa, se dirigió hacia Mikasa y le dio un beso en la frente ligeramente—. No te preocupes, Mikasa. Con tu experiencia y talento con la ropa, estoy seguro de que serás capaz de encontrar un nuevo trabajo en cualquier momento.

Mikasa solo le dio una suave sonrisa y un incluso más suave "gracias", pero yo aún podía ver lo molesta que estaba. Me hubiera gustado hacer algo por ella. En ese momento, mi dispositivo bluetooth sonó y tenía una llamada entrante que contestar. Con la Semana de la Moda a la vuelta de la esquina, estaba trabajando incluso cuando no estaba en la oficina. Con un suspiro de frustración tomé la llamada con un lapicero y papel a la mano por si acaso.

—Eren Jaeger —respondí simplemente—. Sí, manteles negros. Por favor, díganme que no han estropeado las instrucciones de Levi —me pellizqué el puente de la nariz y me paseé por toda la cocina—. ¿Servilletas? Levi no especificó- ¿qué? ¿No lo hizo? ¿De qué color deben ser las servilletas? Uh… —miré a mi alrededor por algún tipo de pista.

—Servilletas plateadas —dijo Mikasa con sencillez—. Resaltarán contra el negro.

Parpadeé hacia ella por un momento antes de decidir que las servilletas plateadas probablemente estarían bien. En realidad, un esquema de colores plata y negro sería perfecto.

—Servilletas plateadas, y hagan las bolsas de regalo negras con cintas plata. ¿Saben qué? Solo hagan todo de color plata y negro. Estaré por el lugar más tarde hoy. Gracias.

Terminé la llamada y miré a Mikasa, quien todavía estaba presionando su mejilla contra la superficie de la mesa y viendo a la nada. Entonces una idea me golpeó.

—¿Por qué no vienes a trabajar en Recon Magazine conmigo? —pregunté con una sonrisa—. Sabes de ropa, y con la Semana de la Moda tan cerca estamos cortos de personal.

Mikasa se animó ante mi sugerencia, pero me observó con recelo.

—Esa es una idea maravillosa —mi papá sonrió—. Mikasa, él tiene un punto, sabes. Incluso si no es realmente lo que quieres hacer, al menos te podrás mantener de pie por un tiempo.

Ella parecía a punto de oponerse cuando la interrumpí rápidamente.

—Siempre dices que un trabajo es un trabajo, ¿verdad? Bueno, te estoy ofreciendo un empleo y sería hipócrita que te niegues —razoné. Ella me dio mirada fría que inmediatamente ignoré.

—¿Pero tienes el poder para darme un trabajo en la compañía de esa manera? —refunfuñó.

—No realmente, pero Armin sí. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es decirle unas buenas palabras sobre ti.

Saqué mi teléfono de mi bolsillo mientras mordisqueaba un bagel con mi mano libre. Revisé mis contactos hasta que vi el número de Armin y lo seleccioné poniendo la llamada en altavoz mientras el teléfono comenzaba a sonar. Armin contestó en el segundo timbre.

—_Eren, ¿qué pasa?_ —la dulce voz de Armin respondió en la otra línea. Mikasa y mi papá se sentaron más erguidos en sus lugares.

—Hey, Ar. Sé que es muy temprano y que probablemente recién estés llegando a la oficina, pero, ¿crees que podrías ayudarme con algo?

—_No hay problema. Veré lo que puedo hacer. ¿De qué se trata?_

—Bueno, Mikasa necesita un empleo y pensé que con la Semana de la Moda casi aquí, Recon podría usar un poco de ayuda extra. ¿Crees que podrías mirar si hay algo libre incluso si es solo temporal?

—_Hmm. Tienes razón. Recon siempre está falto de personal durante la Semana de la Moda. ¡Okay, voy a ver qué puedo encontrar para ella!_

—Gracias, Ar. ¡Eres el mejor!

Armin se rio entre dientes.

—_No hay problema. Saluda a Mikasa y tu papá de mi parte._

Miré a mi padre quien estaba sonriendo ampliamente y Mikasa parecía a punto de llorar. Caray, esta familia. Negué con la cabeza sonriendo también.

—Entendido. Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo —terminé la llamada y Mikasa se disparó de su asiento y me jaló en un fuerte abrazo.

—Gracias —susurró.

—Oh, vamos. No te pongas toda cursi conmigo ahora, Mika. No te queda —le di un rápido apretón de vuelta antes de separarnos y le di un golpecito en la frente con mi dedo, haciéndola retroceder ligeramente.

—Tengo que irme. Si Armin encuentra un trabajo para ti te lo haré saber —metí lo último que quedaba de mi panecillo en la boca y guardé mi teléfono antes de salir corriendo de la cocina.

* * *

—_¿Cómo está yendo la sesión?_ —la aburrida voz de Levi llegó a través del otro lado del teléfono.

—Va muy bien, Petra está manejando todo sin problemas. Siento que ni siquiera me necesitan aquí para supervisar —me reí entre dientes.

—_Esperaba eso de Petra y los otros. Pero no creas que porque están manejando todo tan bien tú no tienes que aportar lo tuyo, mocoso._

Resoplé y rodé mis ojos.

—¿Olvidas con quien estás hablando aquí? No soy ese molesto idiota con cara de caballo que siempre está holgazaneando. Dame algo de crédito, ¿de acuerdo? —pedirle a Levi que te diera crédito era como desear que al final del arcoíris haya una puta olla de oro.

—_Lo que sea. ¿Qué hay con los preparativos para la Semana de la Moda?_

—Ah, sobre eso. Decidí que todo sea negro y plata ya que querías manteles negros. ¿Espero que eso esté bien?

—_Hmm _—Levi tarareó pensativamente—. _Está bien. Solo asegúrate de que no se vea de mal gusto._

—Entendido. Una vez que terminemos con la sesión iré directamente al lugar para ver cómo van los preparativos. ¿Necesitas que haga algo más?

—_No. Solo encárgate de la sesión para el diseño del suplemento y mantenme al tanto_ —Levi terminó la llamada y le di a mi oído un descanso de estar presionado al teléfono constantemente esta mañana. Debería estar acostumbrado a ello a estas alturas honestamente, contestando interminables llamadas todo el día.

—¿Señor Jaeger? —una pequeña chica vino hacia mí con una libreta en sus manos. La miré con una pequeña sonrisa y pude haber jurado que la vi sonrojarse, pero le resté importancia.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede?

—Um, la señorita Ral está pidiendo que venga a revisar las pruebas porque quiere su opinión sobre el primer grupo de fotos —habló rápidamente mientras se movía inquieta.

—Oh, okay. Gracias, uh…

—Nifa —sonrió tímidamente.

—Gracias, Nifa —asentí ligeramente con la cabeza y luego corté camino para dirigirme hacia Petra, quien estaba de pie junto a algunos monitores con Erd y Gunther.

—¡Eren! Pues bien, acabamos de terminar el primer grupo de fotos, pero necesitamos tu opinión sobre ellas ya que este concepto fue tu idea. ¿Qué piensas de estas hasta ahora? —Petra hizo un gesto hacia los monitores mientras Bertholdt se sentaba en una silla y empezaba a cliquear las imágenes.

Entrecerré los ojos y fruncí los labios mientras estudiaba cuidadosamente cada foto. Eran todas más o menos la misma imagen. La madre y la hija estaban sentadas en una cama con la niña llevando un lindo vestido veraniego y la madre usando un pequeño vestido negro sin mangas y un collar de perlas. Las dos estaban sonriendo mientras posaban, pero algo no se sentía bien sobre las fotos y suspiré.

Erd y Gunther intercambiaron miradas de complicidad con Petra quien estaba sonriendo.

—No son muy buenas, ¿cierto? —ella preguntó, un tono alegre en su voz.

—No es que no sean buenas, pero todo se siente demasiado… falso —dije honestamente—. ¿Qué tal si solo pasamos al siguiente grupo? —sugerí.

—Wow, Eren. En serio estás empezando a sonar como un veterano en estas cosas —Gunther bromeó.

—Sí, si no lo supiera pensaría que has estado haciendo esto por más tiempo que cualquiera de nosotros —Erd soltó una risa mientras apretaba mi brazo ligeramente.

—G-gracias —dije con torpeza—. Aunque no soy nada comparado con Levi.

—Por supuesto que no lo eres —el tono arrogante de Auruo vino detrás de mí. De alguna manera me las arreglé para no rodar los ojos—. No puedo creer que haya dejado que un mocoso como tú esté a cargo de supervisar la sesión entera —refunfuñó. Creo que en realidad había alguien igual de pendejo que Jean y su nombre era Auruo.

Le di mi mejor sonrisa.

—Lamento que te sientas de esa manera, Auruo. Pero ya que Levi está tan ocupado con la Semana de la Moda, supuse que era lo menos que podía hacer para ayudar a disminuir su trabajo.

—¿No es un pastelito? —Petra habló—. ¡Muy bien! ¡Modelos de vuelta al set! —juntó sus manos fuertemente antes de alejarse y oí a Erd y Gunther riéndose de manera disimulada sobre algo que Auruo se estaba quejando mientras yo me daba la vuelta para marcharme.

La chica bajita de antes, Nifa, estaba llamándome repentinamente para ir a los vestuarios en la parte posterior y la seguí. Al parecer, necesitaba dar luz verde a los atuendos para la siguiente sesión e internamente gemí, pero recordé que debía tomar esta tarea lo más seriamente posible. Puede que no fuera un experto en ropa y diseñadores como Levi o Hanji, pero al menos tenía una idea lo que se veía decente y lo que se veía horrible.

Me quedé solo en los vestuarios con los estantes tras estantes de interminable ropa de diseñador. Me moví a través de ellos con poco entusiasmo, curvando el labio con horror ante un vestido neón de licra particularmente brillante. Ajá. Eso no iba a estar en ninguno de los modelos en el futuro. No si podía evitarlo.

—Voy a necesitar que se quite toda la ropa —una profunda voz familiar ronroneó detrás de mí y me sobresalté ligeramente. Dando la vuelta vi a Reiner apoyado en el marco de la puerta del vestuario improvisado con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro mientras me observaba con hambre.

—Dios, Reiner. Me asustaste —suspiré con alivio.

Se rio entre dientes antes de ingresar en la pequeña habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Luego prácticamente se estaba pavoneando hasta mí. Me mordí un poco el labio inferior mientras observaba el ajustado polo rojo que llevaba con el cuello abierto. Mierda. Se veía sexy. Finalmente acortó la distancia entre nosotros y sentí sus grandes manos en mis caderas, jalándome hacia él hasta que estábamos pecho a pecho. Olía tan malditamente increíble y me hizo recordar nuestra acogedora noche hace un par de semanas.

—Te extrañé —susurró con voz ronca mientras juntaba sus labios con los míos lentamente.

Mordí su labio inferior y lo jalé juguetonamente antes de apartarme y sonreírle. Él me la devolvió con una sonrisita de las suyas mientras sus labios se movían de los míos hacia mi mandíbula y luego a mi cuello, donde comenzó a besarme frenéticamente. Movió el collar de mi cárdigan hacia abajo un poco para darse a sí mismo un mejor acceso a mi cuello y me mordisqueé mis propios labios tratando de tragar los pequeños sonidos que querían salir de mí.

—¿En serio? —provoqué con un gemido entrecortado, sabiendo que Reiner no sería capaz de resistirse. Como lo supuse, empezó a atacar mi cuello sin descanso y me reí entre dientes antes de moverme para empujar su pecho, haciéndole señas de que parara antes de que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos. Por muy tentador que fuera el dejar que Reiner continuara con sus atenciones, aún estaba trabajando y definitivamente no estaba a punto de convertirme en Levi. Mezclando el placer con los negocios.

—Reiner —le advertí cuando él no dejó de chupar mi cuello. Dio un suspiro de frustración antes de que sus labios se separaran de mi piel y apoyó su frente contra mi hombro mientras yo le hacía cosquillas en los pelos cortos de su nuca—. Lo siento, pero estoy trabajando —murmuré con un tono de disculpa.

—_Siempre_ estás trabajando, Eren —dijo Reiner con una sonrisa torcida una vez que levantó su cabeza para mirarme por fin—. Pero entiendo que es por la Semana de la Moda y ambos tenemos las manos llenas. Así que te diré una cosa —sus manos se movieron de mis caderas hacia mi espalda mientras abrazaba mi cintura y yo colocaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello—. Tan pronto como la Semana de la Moda haya terminado, saldremos en una cita. Una cita real —su sonrisa se amplió.

—Okay. Ya tienes una cita —dije, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Se inclinó un poco y me besó suavemente, sentí sus manos arrastrándose hacia abajo por mi espalda hasta que eventualmente agarró mi trasero con fuerza y solté una risita en su boca antes de retorcerme lejos de su agarre.

—Y luego —cantó mientras se giraba hacia mí, yo ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por arreglar mi cárdigan, para que no luciera como si acabara de besuquearme con alguien—. Podemos ir a mi casa para hacer que grites mi nom-

—Reiner —advertí de nuevo, dándole una enojada mirada en broma. Él solo se rio en respuesta—. No más ataques sorpresa en los vestuarios —lo señalé con el dedo y él hizo un puchero adorable.

—¿Pero puedes culparme? Siento que me estuvieras provocando cuando vienes al trabajo con esa ropa apretada todos los días —rio.

—Después de la Semana de la Moda soy todo tuyo, relájate.

—Bien —arrastró la palabra mientras me seguía fuera de los vestidores.

Reiner y yo nos separamos y esperaba que no nos viéramos demasiado sospechosos al salir de los vestuarios juntos. De repente me sentí un poco consciente de la sensación de hormigueo que había quedado en mi cuello donde Reiner había estado chupando fervientemente hace unos momentos. Jalé el cuello de mi camisa lo más alto que pude y recé por que los enrojecidos lugares irritados de mi cuello no se amorataran… mucho.

—¡Eren! —Petra me hizo señas y rápidamente recordé que todavía estaba en el trabajo y necesitaba concentrarme. No pienses en sexys rubios musculosos. No pienses en sexys rubios musculosos.

* * *

Armin me llamó tan pronto como entré al edificio de Survey Corp. Acababa de llegar de chequear cómo iban las cosas en el lugar donde sería la Semana de la Moda de Año Nuevo de Recon y respondí la llamada en mi camino hacia los ascensores.

—Hey, Armin. Dime algo bueno, amigo —sonreí mientras me detenía frente a los ascensores, esperando a que las puertas se abran.

—_Pregunté por Recon para ver qué departamentos necesitaban más ayuda y el departamento de belleza está ridículamente escaso de personal justo ahora. Sasha va a estar en el Top 10 de Nuevos Diseñadores en la mira y está teniendo problemas para equilibrar su trabajo regular además de los preparativos para su línea de la Semana de la Moda. ¿Crees que Mikasa estaría bien sustituyendo a Sasha como costurera? Básicamente solo estaría tomando las medidas de las modelos y ayudándoles a ponerse sus atuendos antes de que salgan a la pasarela._

—Eso es lo básicamente hacía en su antiguo empleo —solté una risa—. Sí, Ar. Creo que ella estará bien con eso. Gracias de nuevo, en serio te debo una —el ascensor a mi derecha finalmente se abrió y por suerte estaba vacío, así que subí rápidamente.

—No fue ningún problema. Si Mkasa tiene suerte, tal vez incluso pueda conseguir el trabajo permanentemente —trinó con entusiasmo. Sacudí mi cabeza con otra sonrisa mientras presionaba el botón para mi piso.

—Se lo haré saber tan pronto como tenga la oportunidad —dije antes de terminar la llamada.

Las puertas de los elevadores empezaron a cerrarse lentamente cuando una mano grande las interceptó y se detuvieron. Alcé la mirada de la pantalla de mi teléfono para ver a Erwin Smith abordando mi elevador, luciendo impecable como siempre en su traje Armani a la medida y su cabello perfectamente peinado sin ninguna hebra fuera de lugar. Tragué con dificultad y traté de esconder mi sorpresa con una sonrisa educada.

—Hola, Eren —su profundo barítono hizo eco en el pequeño espacio.

—Señor Smith —con valentía hice contacto visual con él antes de mirar hacia otro lado rápidamente y sonreír un poco más.

Erwin extendió un brazo, inclinándose más cerca de mí mientras se estiraba para presionar el botón de su piso que era el treinta. Se inclinó tan cerca que pude oler claramente el fresco almizcle de su colonia y Dios, olía incluso mejor que Reiner. Vi la más pequeña de las sonrisas aparecer en su rostro, y un brillo travieso en esos calculadores ojos azules mientras volvía a su lugar lentamente.

Bien, no iba a mentirme a mí mismo. Definitivamente estaba teniendo unos pensamientos bastante sucios justo ahora mientras los ascensores nos llevaban a nuestros destinos. Una parte de mi mente, la parte que actualmente trataba de ignorar con todas mis fuerzas, estaba esperando que él solo me empujara contra la pared del ascensor y me atrapara entre esos fuertes brazos suyos. Había visto suficiente porno para saber cómo eventualmente terminaban esas sesiones de besos en elevadores y no iba a negar el hecho de que podía ver fácilmente mis piernas alrededor de la cintura de Erwin con sus pantalones abajo. Tuve que obligarme a detenerme y mejor pensar en Jesús porque eso es lo que necesitaba justo ahora. A Jesús... Y tal vez algo de agua bendita para refrescarme.

Escuché a Erwin aclarar su garganta suavemente y moví mis ojos hacia su rostro para encontrarlo ya mirándome por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Cómo están yendo los preparativos para la Semana de la Moda? —preguntó de manera educada.

—Perfectamente. Estoy volviendo de revisar cómo van las preparaciones. Todo está saliendo muy bien —expliqué con rapidez. Tal vez solo estaba loco o tal vez me estaba sintiendo un poco atrevido después de besuquearme con Reiner esta mañana, pero de cualquier manera, apoyé una de mis caderas contra la pared del ascensor mientras la otra sobresalía un poco, y puse una de mis manos sobre ella sabiendo que esta posición podría ser un poco más que provocativa.

Me di cuenta de la forma en que los ojos de Erwin se movieron hacia mí más que un par de veces y esa educada sonrisa se estaba empezando a convertir lentamente en un gesto de suficiencia. Erwin levantó una ceja ligeramente de manera socarrona y luego pasó lo inesperado; estiró una mano hacia el cuello de mi cárdigan y sentí las puntas de sus dedos rozar suavemente la piel de mi cuello. Tuve que resistir los escalofríos de mi cuerpo.

Lo escuché murmurar algo mientras parecía mirar a mi cuello expuesto y en ese momento me percaté, mierda, las marcas que Reiner había dejado ahí antes. Me había olvidado completamente de ellas y ahora estaba seguro de que Erwin las estaba viendo.

—¿Mosquitos? —lo oí ronronear. Sentí mi cara calentarse un poco con vergüenza, pero las comisuras de mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisita de todos modos.

—Sí —dije justo antes de que el ascensor sonara, señalando que había llegado a mi piso primero obviamente—. Esos malditos mosquitos —me enderecé de mi posición recargada y salí del ascensor. Pude escuchar la profunda risa de Erwin.

—Puede que quieras tener más cuidado con lo que llevas puesto, Eren —lo oí decir en un tono ronco y solo le devolví la sonrisa mientras me alejaba, balanceando mis caderas un poco a medida que iba. Alcancé a ver esa sonrisa justo antes de las puertas del elevador se cerraran y joder, Erwin sí que sabía cómo provocarme.

Mientras regresaba a mi escritorio, tuve que recordarme a mí mismo que aún seguía en el trabajo y que no podía llamar a Armin y chillarle como una adolescente a su mejor amiga sobre su crush. Era un hombre maduro de veintitrés años y maldición, iba a olvidarme de este pequeño encuentro con Erwin como si no hubiera pasado… al menos hasta que estuviera fuera de la oficina y luego podría llamar a Armin para hablar como adolescentes enamoradas.

Cuando finalmente llegué a mi escritorio, me di cuenta de que Levi no estaba en su oficina. La puerta estaba cerrada y las luces apagadas, lo que me hizo preguntarme si había salido a almorzar con Hanji de nuevo. Encogiéndome de hombros, me senté en mi silla y encendí la computadora antes de sacar mi teléfono y recordar que tenía que llamar a Mikasa para decirle las buenas noticias. Fácilmente encontré y seleccioné su número y esperé mientras sonaba para que ella contestara.

Cogió la llamada en el primer timbre.

—_¿Eren? _—su suave voz respondió.

—Hey. Estate lista cuando llegue del trabajo, vamos a ir de compras —dije, haciendo lo mejor para reprimir una sonrisa.

—_¿…De compras? ¿Para qué?_

—Porque a partir de mañana vas a estar trabajando para Recon Magazine en el departamento de belleza —canté mientras giraba mi asiento de lado a lado.

—_¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Armin me encontró un empleo?!_ —su voz incrédula prácticamente gritó.

—Síp. Así que nos vemos en el Manhattan Mall y te conseguiremos algo de ropa nueva para mañana. Sabes que quieres —sonreí.

—_De acuerdo. Nos encontramos en el centro comercial y, Eren…_ —su voz se apagó un poco—. _Gracias._

No pude evitar sonreír.

—No hay problema. ¿Para qué son los molestos hermanos de todos modos?

—Molestos en verdad —escuché decir a una voz familiar en voz baja. Levi caminó lentamente al lado de mi escritorio mientras leía un papel en sus manos. Plata y azul se movieron para mirarme y me dio una sonrisa arrogante.

—Hey, tengo que irme, nos vemos pronto —rápidamente terminé mi llamada con Mikasa y me puse de pie para seguir a Levi mientras entraba a su oficina.

—¿Qué tal se ven las cosas en el local? —preguntó mientras mantenía los ojos centrados en los papeles en su mano. Rodeó su escritorio de vidrio y se sentó en su amplia silla, ni una vez quitando sus ojos de los papeles.

—Todo está saliendo como lo pediste. La única cosa que los coordinadores estropearon fue el plano de ubicación, así que les dije que dejaran ese pequeño detalle en mis manos ya que obviamente no pueden utilizar su sentido común —dije rodando mis ojos mientras iba a abrir las persianas en la oficina de Levi.

—¿Cómo carajos se las arreglaron para cagar el plano de asientos? —preguntó, finalmente alzando la vista de los papeles en sus manos para darme una mirada escéptica.

—Al parecer, creyeron que era una buena idea poner a Lindsay Lohan junto a Snoop Dogg.

—¿Lindsay ya salió de rehabilitación?

—Creo que eso fue solo otro rumor falso.

—Tch. Lo imaginaba. Bueno, como sea. Revisemos las ubicaciones. La última cosa que necesito tener es una pelea de gatas entre Kim Kardashian y Paris Hilton.

—¿Pensé que ya no estaban peleadas? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—No creas la mierda que dicen los tabloides. Las Kardashians siempre están jodiendo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Buen punto.

* * *

Según lo prometido, Mikasa y yo nos reunimos en el Manhattan Mall después de que salí del trabajo. Era un poco caótico con Navidad a solo una semana, pero nos las arreglamos para desafiar a las multitudes de alguna manera. Salir de compras con Mikasa tenía sus ventajas, pero también sus desventajas. Mientras yo estaba tratando de comprar para ella, por otro lado ella terminó comprando para mí también y para cuando llegamos a la casa ambos teníamos las manos llenas con varias bolsas. Realmente no me molestaba tener ropa nueva, ¿quién lo estaría? Solo que era molesto cuando tu hermana era la que escogía por ti.

No hacía falta decir que cualquier cosa que Mikasa eligiera para mí se vería bien, porque a diferencia de mí, ella estaba dotada naturalmente con un gran sentido de la moda. Mi papá estaba feliz de enterarse de que Mikasa tenía un trabajo temporal para las fiestas y todos decidimos salir a comer esa noche. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente… Bien, ¿cómo le haces para ser más sensual que tu hermana? ¿Especialmente cuando tu hermana es bastante atractiva? La respuesta: no puedes.

Mikasa y yo entramos al edificio de Survey Corp la mañana siguiente y juro por Dios, ella tenía una canción de fondo sonando para su gran entrada. No es como si me importara que todos pensaran que mi hermana estaba buena, porque en serio lo estaba. Solo que me molestaba un poco que una de esas personas que estaba fijándose en mi hermana resultó ser Jean. Él no tenía idea de que mi hermana era lesbiana. Al menos eso era una pequeña victoria sobre este estúpido cara de caballo.

**(X)** Mikasa se veía impresionante usando **(1) **ese top rojo de mangas largas con una chaqueta de cuero y una falda de tubo de color negra con encaje encima. Ni me hagan empezar con su maquillaje. Siempre supe que el rojo era el color favorito de Mikasa y no me decepcionó cuando desfiló por el vestíbulo con la cabeza en alto y los labios y uñas pintados del mismo color que su top corto. **(2)**

Estábamos caminando lado a lado y definitivamente sabía que era principalmente Mikasa quien estaba recibiendo todas las miradas de asombro y no me importaba en lo absoluto. Además, era bastante obvio. Mikasa era hermosa y sin duda me sentía orgulloso de llamarla mi hermana. Ella caminó hacia los ascensores, sus ojos oscuros llenos de determinación y escondidos detrás de sus gafas de sol mientras sus carnosos labios rojos hacían un pequeño puchero. Los tacones de sus botines resonaban ruidosamente contra los brillantes pisos de mármol y su bufanda flotaba ligeramente detrás de ella mientras caminaba. Atraía la atención de tanto hombres como mujeres.

Nos detuvimos frente a los elevadores y ella al fin se quitó sus gafas de sol. Pude ver la leve aprensión en sus ojos y era probablemente la primera vez que había visto esa emoción en su mirada normalmente estoica. Le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora y puse mis manos en sus hombros tonificados.

—Okay, ¿estás lista para tu primer día en Recon Magazine? —le pregunté lentamente.

—Nací lista —dijo inexpresiva. Solo me reí entre dientes y negué con la cabeza antes de abrazarla. Ella apoyó su mejilla contra mi hombro, con cuidado de no manchar mi camisa blanca **(3) **con su maquillaje, abrazándome de vuelta igual de fuerte como yo lo estaba haciendo.

—Sé que lo harás genial —dije, acariciando su corto cabello negro un par de veces antes de separarme de sus brazos—. Armin y yo te veremos en el almuerzo —con una sonrisita, le di un golpe en la frente con suavidad. Ella se frotó el lugar que estaba ligeramente rojo mientras sonreía detrás de su bufanda y luego se metió en el ascensor, su rostro de inmediato regresando a su estoico estándar.

Tan pronto como las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, alguien tiró de mi brazo con fuerza y me di la vuelta para ver a Annie de todas las personas mirándome intensamente.

—Eren, ¿quién era esa mujer con la bufanda roja hace un momento? —preguntó en su habitual tono hastiado, pero sus ojos estaban ardiendo con algo que no pude descifrar.

—Oh, esa era mi hermana —dije cuidadosamente al principio—. Su nombre es Mikasa, va a estar trabajando en el departamento de belleza con Sasha.

—Preséntame —exigió Annie con una mirada mortalmente seria en sus ojos. Puta mierda, hablaba _en serio_.

—Claro, Annie —sonreí. Me agradaba Annie, en caso de que no lo hubiera dejado claro antes. Ella era totalmente malentendida por mucha gente y nadie se había tomado la molestia de mirar más allá de su expresión pétrea. Solo asintió hacia mí en respuesta.

—Vamos a estar almorzando con Armin, así que pasa por nuestra mesa usual y te presentaré entonces —otro movimiento de cabeza y luego Annie se estaba alejando de mí para continuar con sus asuntos como de costumbre. Creo que era bastante obvio por qué Annie quería conocer a mi hermana.

Yo iba a apoyar esto totalmente. Si Annie y Mikasa comienzan a salir sería increíble. Annie era como mi mejor amiga y después le seguían Sasha y Krista de cerca, pero Annie era en definitiva mi favorita. Sí, tengo favoritos. Soy superficial, lo sé. Eso no quería decir que no ame a todos mis amigos. Solo que era divertido pasar el rato con Annie incluso si era un poco callada.

Me adentré en el siguiente ascensor y para mi gran desgracia, Jean había cogido el mismo maldito ascensor y solo estábamos nosotros y dos chicas del departamento de accesorios. Me percaté de la sonrisa engreída en la cara de Jean y rodé mis ojos haciendo lo mejor por ignorar al irritante bastardo.

—No sabía que bateabas para ambos lados, Jaeger —prácticamente cantó. Señor, dame fuerzas para no estrangularlo aquí en este momento.

—No lo hago —dije secamente. Dios, ¿no podía mantener su bocota de caballo cerrada y captar la indirecta?

—¿Oh? Te veías bastante cercano con esa sensual chica asiática —prácticamente podía _oír_ la sonrisa en su voz. Respira, Eren, solo recuerda respirar—. ¿Sabes si está soltera? —ahí estaba. La puta pregunta de oro.

Finalmente me giré para ver a Jean y sonreí.

—¿Por qué no lo averiguas tú mismo? —el ascensor sonó, señalando que habíamos llegado a nuestra planta por fin, y yo muy feliz salí primero y me dirigí a mi escritorio con una sonrisita en el rostro.

Jean se iba a llevar una sorpresa si en verdad trataba de flirtear con Mikasa solo para enterarse de que ella era lesbiana. Conocía a mi propia hermana, era muy parecida a Levi en su naturaleza directa, contundente, nunca yéndose con rodeos. Tenía fe en que Mikasa haría su mejor esfuerzo por humillar a Jean por incluso tratar de ligar con ella y en verdad estaba esperando a ver que pase y no tenía ninguna duda en mi mente de que sucedería.

* * *

Más tarde, Mikasa se reunió con Armin y conmigo en la cafetería. Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa y un saludo con la mano mientras se sentaba junto a mí con su ensalada y agua vitaminada en mano. Los dos tomábamos agua vitaminada como si fuera nuestra vida. A ella le gustaba el de sabor a pitahaya, lo que no podía entender porque olía a orina de zorrillo para mí y tenía un sabor asqueroso.

—¡Mikasa, te ves muy bien! —Armin halagó su atuendo del día.

Ella sonrió con timidez.

—Gracias, Armin. Estaba preocupada de que fuera demasiado para el primer día —Mikasa hurgó en su ensalada con un tenedor.

—Bueno, estás trabajando para Recon Magazine. Creo que solo eso te da excusa suficiente para vestirte así.

—Además, es la Semana de la Moda. La ropa de todos es un poco excéntrica —añadí, tomando un sorbo de mi propia botella de agua.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te están tratando los otros en el departamento de belleza? —preguntó Armin con curiosidad.

—Todos son muy amables conmigo. Sasha fue adorable y me orientó a cómo hacer las cosas —dijo Mikasa después de tragar su primer bocado de ensalada.

—No te sorprendas si encuentras algunas migajas en la ropa a veces. Sasha tiene el mal hábito de comer mientras trabaja y le encantan las patatas fritas —me reí entre dientes.

—Demasiado tarde. Encontré una patata al horno a medio comer en uno de los estantes para zapatos y Sasha había estado volviéndose loca por eso —Mikasa soltó una risita. Estaba feliz de ver que ella estaba disfrutando su nuevo empleo hasta ahora.

Vi a Annie acercándose a nosotros con su propia bandeja de comida e intercambiamos miradas. Sonreí ampliamente en su dirección mientras le hacía señas para que viniera a sentarse con nosotros y ella viró entre la multitud de personas hasta alcanzarnos.

—¡Annie! —saludé con entusiasmo—. No estás ocupada, ¿cierto? Almuerza con nosotros.

—Hey, Annie —saludó Armin alegremente. Annie nos dio una minúscula sonrisa antes de colocar su bandeja en la mesa.

Ya podía ver a Mikasa observando a Annie con interés y decidí que ahora sería el momento perfecto para presentarlas a las dos. Oh, dios, me estaba convirtiendo en Hanji.

—Mikasa, esta es Annie Leonhart. Trabaja en el departamento de arte, pero a veces ayuda a Sasha en el departamento de belleza —no necesitaba presentar a Mikasa. Ella era más que capaz de hacerlo por sí misma y lo hizo.

—Hola, soy Mikasa Jaeger, acabo de empezar a trabajar en el departamento de belleza hoy —Mikasa estiró una mano para que Annie la sacudiera.

Annie lentamente tomó su mano y juro que vi chispas. Lo sé, estoy siendo idiota, pero sé que no era el único que vio esas malditas chispas porque cuando le eché un vistazo a Armin lo vi sonriendo tan ampliamente como yo. Era oficial. Teníamos que juntar a Annie y Mikasa.

—Entonces, Annie. ¿Te enteraste de la pelea de Silva contra Velasquez? —pregunté. Aquí estaba la cosa sobre la relación entre Annie y yo. Nos hicimos amigos porque nos gustaba observar a tipos musculosos molerse a golpes en jaulas. Eso fue todo. Yo era un nerd sobre las luchas y también Mikasa, así que sabía que esta conversación atraparía su interés.

Annie asintió.

—Va a estar en pago por visión el día de Navidad. Reiner y yo vamos a verlo.

—¿Ves MMA? —escuché a Mikasa preguntar. Jaque mate. Mi plan estaba funcionando. Otro asentimiento por parte de Annie.

—Annie es fanática al respecto —bromeé y sentí una fuerte patada debajo de la mesa que sabía que era de la rubia. Solo me mordí el labio y tragué un grito de dolor sabiendo que esto era por una buena causa.

—Eren y yo siempre vemos MMA Fight Club juntos —Mikasa sonrió tras su bufanda. Me di cuenta de que Annie sonreía a su propia ensalada ahora. (¿Qué pasaba con todo el mundo y ensaladas?)

—Deberían venir a nuestro departamento para verlo. Van a estar unos cuantos amigos de todos modos —Annie murmuró—. Si quieren.

—Suena divertido —Mikasa miró en mi dirección, algo brillando en sus oscuros ojos.

—Claro. Estaremos ahí —sonreí.

—Tú también puedes venir, Armin —Annie miró al rubio quien asintió.

—Eren, ya sabes dónde queda nuestro departamento. La pelea empieza a las seis de la tarde.

Mikasa me envió una larga mirada después de escuchar eso y tragué nerviosamente. Cierto. Mikasa no sabía sobre mi relación con Reiner. No como si hubiera en verdad una relación. Hasta ahora fue una noche de sexo casual estando ebrios, una promesa de una cita y un poco de manoseo como ayer por ejemplo.

—Eren —la severa voz de Mikasa de repente llamó—. He querido preguntarte, ¿qué son esas marcas en tu cuello?

—Nada —sonreí mientras alzaba una mano para tirar del cuello de mi camisa ligeramente—. Mosquitos —tosí, recordando mi incómodo encuentro con Erwin ayer.

—Es invierno, Eren. No hay mosquitos en invierno —oí a Armin soltar una risa y lo fulminé con la mirada. Qué gran amigo era.

—¡Ugh, bien! Estoy saliendo con alguien, algo así… —suspiré en derrota.

—Así que es por eso que no viniste a casa esa noche después del club —Mikasa dijo en voz baja. Luego me golpeó el hombro—. En serio estaba preocupada por ti —me miró seriamente.

—Pasó la noche en nuestro departamento —añadió Annie amablemente.

—Armin, ¿sabías que Eren estaba saliendo con alguien? —preguntó Mikasa, arrinconando a Armin quien solo le dio una sonrisa de disculpas. Ella suspiró—. Bueno, ¿quién es?

En ese preciso momento, Reiner entró paseándose con su apretada camisa, pantalones ajustados, músculos y sensualidad. Vi la sonrisa traviesa en la cara de Armin antes de que incluso tratara de hacer algo y probablemente debería haberlo pateado antes de que pudiera llamar a Reiner, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Armin es malvado.

—¡Reiner! —llamó muy entusiasmado y le di una mirada de "no te atrevas", pero él la ignoró mientras levantaba su mano para que Reiner encontrara nuestra mesa.

—Hey, Armin —saludó Reiner con frescura una vez que llegó a nuestra mesa—. Hey —ronroneó mientras me observaba. Bien, cójanme de ambos lados. No, en serio, denme duro. Reiner era demasiado sexy para su propio bien.

—Annie nos invitó a su departamento el día de Navidad para ver una pelea —elaboró Armin, demasiado alegre. Me retracto, Levi no es el diablo encarnado. Armin lo es.

Las cejas delgadas de Reiner se levantaron en sorpresa mientras miraba hacía mí, luego a Mikasa y luego de vuelta a mí. Le dio unas palmaditas a Annie en el hombro y ella se encogió frunciendo el ceño con fuerza.

—Reiner, esta es mi hermana, Mikasa. Acaba de empezar a trabajar con Sasha en el departamento de belleza hoy —finalmente hablé.

—¿Oh, sí? Hey, soy Reiner —estiró una de sus grandes manos sobre la mesa para estrechar la de Mikasa—. Trabajo en el departamento de estilo. Supongo que nos veremos seguido —sonrió.

Mikasa estrechó su mano y le devolvió la sonrisa cortésmente. Reiner se quedó un rato más antes de ir a encontrarse con Bertholdt abajo. Iban a salir a almorzar. No es como si la comida de la cafetería fuera mala, no lo era, pero comer fuera no era un lujo que personas como yo y Armin teníamos al ser los asistentes de personas tan importantes. Teníamos que estar cerca de la oficina o de nuestros jefes todo el tiempo, pero esos eran gajes del oficio.

Mikasa se volvió hacia mí y agarró mis manos de repente y la miré con confusión escrita en toda mi cara. Se quedó mirándome con ojos serios por un momento.

—Eren, no estoy decepcionada de ti —finalmente dijo y solo parpadeé en su dirección. Esa era la extraña manera de Mikasa de decirme que aprobaba a Reiner. No es como si la necesitara de todos modos, no es como si él fuera mi novio… aún.

—Reiner no es un mal tipo. Solo es muy molesto a veces —dijo Annie mientras mordisqueaba un croûton. Resoplé con diversión ante sus palabras. Reiner y Bert eran como sus hermanos, todos sabían que ella haría cualquier cosa por esos dos y ellos cualquier cosa por ella.

Annie se quedó en su lugar y charló con Mikasa por un tiempo. Armin y yo hicimos lo mejor por darles su espacio ya que ambos nos dimos cuenta de lo interesadas que estaban una con la otra. Los ojos de Annie estaban brillando y tenía una muy leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras ella y Mikasa hablaban sobre sus gustos un poco más. Lo mismo con Mikasa. Sus rasgos normalmente estoicos se suavizaron un poco mientras conversaba y reía con Annie. Ciertamente había mucha química entre las dos, eso era seguro.

Armin y yo todavía teníamos unos veinte minutos de nuestro descanso, pero con solo darnos un vistazo ambos decidimos que dejaríamos a Mikasa y Annie a solas por el resto del almuerzo. Nos levantamos de nuestros asientos con la excusa de que nuestros jefes nos necesitaban, tiramos la basura y nos dimos prisa a salir de la cafetería. Nos reímos como un par de niños mientras íbamos hacia los ascensores.

—Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que sea antes de que sean pareja oficial? —preguntó Armin una vez que estábamos en los elevadores.

—Tres semanas. Máximo —dije sonriendo. Armin me dio una sonrisita descarada a cambio y sabía que eso no significaba nada bueno.

—Hagamos una apuesta entonces. Tú dices tres semanas, yo digo dos semanas. El perdedor tiene que recoger la ropa en seco de Erwin y Levi por una semana.

Oh, Armin era bueno. Sabía que hacer esta apuesta significaba que básicamente yo estaba cavando mi propia tumba, pero soy Eren puto Jaeger y nunca me echo atrás en un desafío. Extendí mi mano y tomé la suya, apretándola con fuerza mientras nos mirábamos.

—Ya veremos, Arlert.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**(X)** Canción del capítulo en mi perfil.

**(1)** Atuendo de Mikasa en mi perfil.

**(2)** Fanart de Mikasa en mi perfil.

**(3) **Atuendo de Eren en mi perfil.

* * *

**N/T:** *la tiran piedras por demorarse* En serio no sé por qué me siento un poco desanimada al traducir este fic, debe ser por el ReiEre de estos capítulos. (?) Pero bueno, todo con el fin de que esos idiotas protagonistas terminen juntos.

Para las que están como yo que no les gusta tanto, esperen al siguiente capítulo, tal vez ocurra algo, ya se acerca Navidad en la historia :v

¿Apostamos quién gana también? Eren, estás jodido, lo sabes (?). Por favor, apreciaría mucho si ven el atuendo de Mikasa que la autora creó, es de sus favoritos. El fanart también está increíble, no sé ustedes, pero amo a Mikasa en este fic.

Sus comentario me ayudan a seguir como no tienen idea, en serio muchas gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de dejar uno.

**P.D. **Si quieren culpar a alguien por mi demora, culpen a las autoras que me pasan capítulos para corregir sin descanso, Okno, las amo a todas, ni me pagan :'v


	13. Somewhere Only We Know

**Capítulo 13: Somewhere Only We Know**

"_Mi estilo es un cóctel. No salgo tan bien como los franceses, pero no me importa como los ingleses."_ **—Jane Birkin**

Mikasa y yo llegamos al apartamento de Reiner, Annie y Bert alrededor de las cinco de la tarde. La pelea no era hasta las seis, pero queríamos evitar los atascos del tráfico por las vacaciones ya que su departamento estaba un poco lejos de nuestra casa. Papá estaba de acuerdo con que nosotros saliéramos. Normalmente celebrábamos Navidad como una familia en la víspera de todos modos, así que no necesitábamos sentirnos culpables por pasar el día de Navidad con nuestros amigos. No como si a papá le hubiera importado. Mikasa y yo nos habíamos juntado para comprarle uno de esos masajes de lujo, así que estábamos seguros de que probablemente estaba disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad mientras usaba su nuevo regalo.

Annie abrió la puerta y nos dio una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio que éramos nosotros. Inmediatamente me incliné y le di un abrazo y un alegre "Feliz Navidad", el cual ella regresó en voz baja y nos dejó entrar. Su apartamento era agradable y calentito, y Mikasa y yo con mucho gusto nos quitamos nuestros abrigos y bufandas. Dejé que Annie le mostrara el departamento a Mikasa y me dirigí hacia el sofá que Reiner ya estaba ocupando con uno de sus brazos colgando sobre el respaldo del este. Bertholdt estaba haciendo algo en la cocina.

No podía exactamente tomar por sorpresa a Reiner, considerando que su cuarto de estar era básicamente un enorme espacio abierto sin nada para separar la sala, cocina y recibidor. Solo un gran espacio. Pero eso no me impidió escabullirme por la parte trasera del sofá, ligeramente colocando una de mis manos sobre el masivo hombro de Reiner e inclinándome cerca del lóbulo de su oreja. Soplé suavemente aire caliente y el cuerpo de Reiner se puso rígido, se tensó tan rápido que tuve que morderme el labio inferior para no romper en carcajadas.

Él estiró el cuello hacia atrás y me incliné hacia adelante hasta que parecía que estábamos recreando esa estúpida escena de beso de Spider-Man y me dio una sonrisa.

—Parece que Santa finalmente llegó con mi regalo —se rio entre dientes.

—Oh, ¿estabas esperando que viniera envuelto con un lazo? —resoplé.

—Pues ese habría sido un buen regalo para despertar.

—Eres un pervertido —le di una palmada en el hombro juguetonamente.

—Nunca te quejaste de eso antes —Reiner rio.

—Sí, como sea.

Mikasa y Annie pronto se pusieron cómodas en la barra cerca de la cocina y en poco tiempo Armin había llegado y luego Sasha y Connie le siguieron un poco después. Estaba esperando que nadie haya invitado a Jean y Marco, y para mi gran placer, no pudieron llegar a la fiesta. Bien. No tenía ganas de soportar a un irritante caballo hoy.

Bertholdt salió de la cocina después de un rato y les entregó a todos una taza de su ponche especial de huevo. Según Reiner y Annie, el ponche que hacía Bert era lo mejor que existía.

—Diablos —dijo Connie luego de su primer sorbo—. Esta mierda está buena.

—Te dije que su ponche era increíble —gritó Reiner desde la despensa. Estaba buscando platos.

—Sasha ya terminó su primera copa —Connie miró boquiabierto a su novia, quien estaba ahora brincando hacia Bertholdt por otra taza.

—Sabe que esto tiene alcohol, ¿cierto? —pregunté, bebiendo de mi propia taza lentamente.

—Eso espero —refunfuñó Connie.

Reiner regresó poco después con papeles descartables en la mano. Se los dio a Berthdolt antes de dirigirse de vuelta a la sala donde se desplomó en el gran sofá junto a mí. Pasó un brazo por mis hombros y torpemente me incliné hacia su lado. Si había una cosa que he aprendido de Reiner es que era del tipo afectuoso. Le encantaba acurrucarse, tomarse de las manos, abrazar, besar todo el tiempo. Lo encontraba lindo, pero no estaba del todo acostumbrado a tales muestras de afecto en público. No era que me importara, en serio.

—¡Hey! ¡La pelea va a empezar pronto! —llamó a todos los que estaban reunidos en la cocina acabándose el ponche de Bert.

Annie y Mikasa salieron juntas con tazas de ponche recién hecho en manos. Ambas tomaron el sillón vacío para dos que estaba en dirección hacia la gran pantalla en la sala de estar. Armin y yo intercambiamos miradas cómplices, moví las cejas de manera sugerente y él simplemente sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Tampoco perdió la oportunidad de recordarme de nuestra pequeña apuesta sobre Mikasa y Annie. Síp, éramos bastante infantiles, pero oh bueno.

Armin y Bertholdt vinieron y se sentaron en el otro lado del sofá donde Reiner y yo estábamos sentados mientras Connie y Sasha eligieron la alfombra frente a la televisión. Sasha estaba sentada en el regazo de Connie y él tenía sus brazos alrededor de ella.

—Aw, mierda, aquí vienen todos los participantes de peso ligero. Diablos, me gustaría que empezara el evento principal ya —se quejó Reiner.

—Solo relájate y disfruta la matanza —dije con una risita mientras frotaba ligeramente su brazo.

Durante las primeras peleas de calentamiento, Reiner estaba alternando entre susurrar en mi oreja o mordisquearla juguetonamente. Me distraía y era algo vergonzoso teniendo en cuenta que no éramos técnicamente una pareja, pero podía verme a mí mismo con Reiner así todo el tiempo después de acostumbrarme a ello. Me acurruqué un poco más cerca después de un rato con Armin y Mikasa dándome miradas que ignoré.

—¡Oh, mierda! ¡Aquí vienen Silva y Velasquez! ¡Dale una paliza, Silva! —animó Reiner.

—Reiner, de ninguna manera estás alentando a Silva. Todos saben que Velasquez lo va a hacer pedazos —Connie soltó una carcajada.

—Tío, claro que no. Silva tiene controlado a Velasquez, solo siéntate y obsérvalo patear traseros.

Connie se burló.

—Te vas a comer tus palabras. Los más grandes siempre caen más duro.

—Él es conocido por ser implacable con sus patadas, pero ese gancho derecho puede hacer algún daño. Su fuerza es ridícula —comentó Annie desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Velasquez es el campeón mundial de peso pesado, le ha ganado a Silva antes y lo hará otra vez —añadió Mikasa.

—Sí, pero solo mira la manera en que usa su altura y peso para abrumar a Velasquez. Ya no los hacen como a Silva, es una maldita _bestia_.

—El derechazo de Velasquez es lo que le va a joder —dije, nunca quitando mis ojos de las figuras que se movían en la pantalla—. Ese movimiento es uno de los más difíciles de evitar debido a que él no tira su brazo a la derecha, lo tira por arriba.

—Mierda —gruñó Reiner—. Me encanta cuando hablas sucio así —dijo su voz ronca junto a mi oreja, haciendo que me sonrojara furiosamente.

—¡R-Reiner! —siseé en voz baja alejándome de él. Dios, iba a hacer que tuviera una erección en medio de esta puta pelea.

El resto de la pelea, hice todo lo posible por prestar atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo en la pantalla en vez de lo que estaba ocurriendo en mis pantalones. Reiner seguía provocándome sin descanso durante toda la pelea y al final, no podía ni siquiera concentrarme más.

—¡Oh, maldición! ¡Ahí va ese derechazo del que Eren estaba hablando! ¡Silva ha caído! —Connie animó desde el suelo.

—¿Saben? Es algo triste que no hayan hecho ninguna apuesta sobre quién ganaría esta ronda. Eren se hubiera llevado bastante dinero —comentó Armin amablemente a pesar de no ser un gran fan de las luchas MMA.

—Mierda, tienes razón, Armin. ¿Por qué rayos no pensé en eso? —me quejé.

Repentinamente, Reiner se estaba levantando del sofá y jalándome con él. Alcé una inquisitiva ceja en su dirección, y él solo sonrió mientras empezaba a guiarme por el pasillo.

—Hey, ¿a dónde vas, Reiner? ¿No quieres ver el resto de la pelea porque Silva va a perder? —Connie se burló con una sonrisa.

—Sí, sí —se despidió de los demás con la mano, restándoles importancia.

Me di cuenta de que me estaba llevando a su habitación y miré hacia atrás para ver si Mikasa estaba tratando de patear su trasero o algo, pero para mi sorpresa, ella estaba distraída con Annie y todavía mirando la pelea. Solté un pequeño suspiro de alivio, pero luego noté a Armin con una enorme sonrisa de mierda y solo rodé mis ojos.

Tan pronto como estábamos en la privacidad del cuarto de Reiner, él cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros y me empujó suavemente sobre la cama mientras se ponía sobre mí. Se inclinó y capturó mis labios en un beso caliente que devolví rápidamente. Nuestros labios chocaban ruidosamente en el silencio de su habitación, los únicos sonidos venían de la sala de estar donde Connie y Sasha estaban vitoreando y el estruendo de la pantalla.

Él mordió mi labio inferior y tiró de él con suavidad mientras una de sus manos se metía debajo de mi camisa y cárdigan. Inmediatamente empezó a jugar con uno de mis pezones y jadeé ante la repentina sensación. Reiner tomó la oportunidad de meter su lengua en mi boca donde comenzó a luchar con la mía hábilmente. Sus caderas se movieron contra mi muslo y pude sentir su polla ya endureciéndose contra mí cuanto más se movía.

Sonreí en el beso y dejé que una de mis manos serpenteara entre sus piernas y frotara el creciente bulto bajo sus pantalones de mezclilla. Reiner gimió en mi boca ante la nueva fricción que le estaba dando y pronto estaba moviendo sus caderas en mi mano mientras continuaba acariciándolo más rápido. Nos separamos por falta aire, jadeando fuertemente con saliva manchando nuestras barbillas.

—Mierda, Eren —gruñó Reiner mientras cerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio.

No pude evitar soltar una risita ante su indefensa expresión mientras continuaba masturbándolo, alternando mi velocidad entre rápido y lento.

—¿Esta es tu manera de olvidar que Silva perdió la pelea? —ronroneé en su oreja y lo sentí estremecerse.

—Diablos, me descubriste, ¿huh? —dijo con una risa ahogada—. Nah, he estado tratando de tenerte a solas desde el momento en que te vi entrar por la puerta.

Reiner empezó a atacar mi cuello expuesto poco después mientras continuaba jugando con mis pezones y cerré los ojos disfrutando de la atención que le estaba dando a mi cuerpo. Sentí sus dientes raspar contra mi piel y mi miembro se ponía más duro cada segundo que la boca de Reiner descendía más. Dejé pasar una de mis manos por su corto cabello rubio mientras mis caderas giraban contra las suyas y gemía suavemente ante la increíble fricción que estábamos creando.

De repente, mi teléfono empezó a sonar, pero hice todo lo posible por ignorarlo. Quienquiera que estuviera llamando podía esperar. Comencé a sacar la camisa de Reiner y solo así dejó de atacar mi cuello con besos húmedos brevemente para que pudiera quitar la prenda por su cabeza antes de tirarla en el suelo. Luego volvió a besar y lamer la parte inferior de mi mandíbula mientras yo echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás y al lado para darle mejor acceso.

Mi teléfono finalmente había dejado de sonar y por un momento pensé que así sería, pero cuando Reiner empezó a tratar de sacarme la ropa, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Mierda.

—_¡Mierda! _—resoplé mientras buscaba en los bolsillos de mis jeans por mi teléfono. Mientras tanto, Reiner había levantado mi camisa y estaba chupando uno de mis pezones.

Finalmente saqué el maldito aparato y entrecerré mis ojos ante el nombre que salía en la pantalla mientras trataba de pensar más claramente. "Pequeño Satanás" estaba llamando, Levi estaba llamando. Maldición. Siempre llamaba en el momento más oportuno. Me quedé mirando la pantalla en mi mano contemplando si debería ignorarlo como hice antes o si debería contestar. Mordisqueé mi labio inferior mientras intentaba pensar en la decisión correcta, pero mi mente estaba tan confusa en ese momento que no podía pensar bien.

—Reiner, espera. Creo que debo contestar, es Levi.

Reiner se quejó en voz alta antes de quitar su boca de mi pecho y mirarme con incredulidad. Le lancé una mirada de disculpa y deslicé mi pulgar por la pantalla de mi teléfono para responder antes de que fuera al buzón de voz.

—¿Levi?

—_¡Tch! Ya era hora, carajo _—gruñó. Ya estaba empezando a arrepentirme de contestar su llamada.

—¿Qué pasa? —suspiré. En este punto, Levi ya sabía cómo era yo y no tenía ningún reparo en mostrar lo fastidiado que estaba por sus llamadas.

—_Necesito que llames y me consigas un puto aventón. Mi puta limusina se averió en el camino hacia la fiesta de Givenchy y estoy aquí en medio de la puta nada y está haciendo un frío de mierda que hace que se me congelen las bolas._

—¡¿Tú qué?! —chillé. Reiner me dio una mirada confundida ante el ruido—. ¿Cómo demonios ocurrió eso?

—_¡Como si supiera, Eren! ¡Carajo, si supiera por qué estoy tirado ya hubiera arreglado el maldito problema por mí mismo, pero ya que no, necesito que me llames un puto taxi o algo! _—espetó.

—Levi, no hay ninguna compañía de taxis trabajando hoy. Es el día de Navidad. Todo cerró temprano —razoné. Sabía que no le iba a gustar esa respuesta en lo absoluto.

—_Me importa una mierda a quién tengas que llamar, Eren. Llama a un maldito grupo de perros esquimales, consigue que el jodido Santa venga con su trineo de renos, ¡solo haz algo!_

Suspiré profundamente.

—¡Okay! Bien, te voy a decir qué. Solo dime dónde estás y ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Levi entonces empezó a darme algunas instrucciones vagas sobre en qué parte de la ciudad se encontraba y una vez que había conseguido toda la información que necesitaría, colgué la llamada. Suspirando otra vez, guardé mi teléfono y miré abajo hacia Reiner, quien me estaba dando una mirada molesta frunciendo el ceño.

—Entonces, ¿qué quiere el Rey del Mal que hagas ahora? —alargó la última palabra mientras rodaba sus ojos dorados.

—Creo que tengo que ir a recogerlo. Está varado en alguna parte —respondí con una mirada de disculpa. Reiner solo suspiró tan fuerte como yo lo hice y enterró su cara en la curva de mi cuello—. Lo siento.

—Eren, ese tío es un cretino. Está haciendo que manejes todo el camino hasta Dios sabe dónde para recogerlo porque está tirado el día de Navidad.

—Sé que puede ser un idiota, Reiner, pero sigue siendo mi jefe y es Navidad, joder. No puedo dejar que se congele el culo por más que quiera.

Reiner levantó la cabeza y ambos solo nos quedamos viendo al otro fijamente durante unos segundos. Los ojos de Reiner pidiéndome que me quedara y me olvidara sobre Levi, y mis ojos desafiando su mirada con una mezcla de determinación y finalidad. Por fin, él rompió la mirada primero y suspiró de nuevo antes de eventualmente apartarse de mí.

—Supongo que no hay manera de convencerte, ¿o sí? —dijo con una sonrisa a medias mientras agarraba su camisa del suelo y se la ponía.

Me senté en la cama y le sonreí con arrepentimiento.

—No. Lo siento. Ya sabes cómo soy, pero es trabajo.

—¿Cuándo _no_ estás trabajando, Eren? —dijo Reiner casi con amargura—. Ese maldito enano te tiene con una correa la mayor parte del tiempo.

Fruncí el ceño ante el repentino cambio de actitud de Reiner. ¿De dónde diablos salió eso?

—Reiner, he querido este empleo desde que estaba en la secundaria. He trabajado duro para llegar aquí y Levi no es tan malo —me senté en el borde de su cama y arreglé mi ropa. Mi erección de antes había desaparecido por completo ahora. ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de defender a Levi de repente? Eso es raro.

Reiner se burló.

—No lo llaman el Rey del Mal por nada, Eren. Es un imbécil y todos lo saben. En lo que a mí respecta, tú no le debes nada.

Le di a Reiner una mirada incrédula por un momento. ¿Hablaba en serio? Okay, sí, sé que Levi es un grandísimo imbécil la mayor parte del tiempo si no siempre, ¿pero en serio no entendía las oportunidades que Levi me ha dado? Siempre he sido propenso a enojarme con facilidad y estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no tirarme contra Reiner justo ahora, pero… los viejos hábitos tardan en morir.

—No lo entiendes —sacudí la cabeza—. Sí, Levi es un puto imbécil y sé eso mejor que nadie después de trabajar con él por casi dos meses, pero decir que no le debo nada no es exactamente cierto —me levanté y di unos pasos hacia Reiner, quien se quedó de brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras me miraba expectante—. Mira, sé que va a sonar raro, pero… Realmente he llegado a respetar la ética de trabajo de Levi y nadie merece quedarse tirado en medio de la nada el día de Navidad congelándose el puto culo. Ni siquiera Levi —me reí entre dientes por el final de mi comentario y me dirigí hacia la puerta de Reiner.

Al llegar al pomo para salir, Reiner me detuvo con uno de sus fuertes brazos y giró mi cuerpo para hacerle frente. Se inclinó y me besó larga y suavemente, sin prisas y completamente dulce antes de separarse y suspirar otra vez.

—Estás loco, ¿lo sabías? —se quejó antes de que una sonrisa empezara lentamente a reemplazar su ceño fruncido.

—Dime algo que no sepa —resoplé infantilmente y Reiner por fin soltó una risa.

—Diablos, ¿entonces posponemos esa cita para después de la Semana de la Moda? —preguntó apoyando su frente contra la mía dándome los más adorables ojos de cachorro que un hombre del tamaño de Reiner pudiera darme.

—Sí, lo siento.

Me dio otro rápido beso en los labios y luego me llevó de vuelta a la sala de estar donde todos se habían ido y estaban reunidos en la cocina probablemente embriagándose más con el ponche de Bertholdt. Jalé a Mikasa a un lado y le expliqué la situación de Levi; obviamente estaba enfadada.

—¿Y qué? ¿Vas a ir a recoger a ese idiota incluso después de la mierda que te hizo pasar en el cumpleaños de tu mamá? —escupió en voz baja. Su tono lleno de desprecio y veneno al igual que sus oscuros y penetrantes ojos—. Si me preguntas pues se lo merece. El karma es una perra.

—Mikasa —dije exasperadamente—. ¿Quisieras parar? Sigue siendo mi jefe y es Navidad, joder. Aún estoy enojado por el cumpleaños de mamá, pero no soy tan desalmado como para dejarlo fuera en este clima bajo cero mientras está nevando. Incluso él no merece morir de hipotermia.

Mikasa me dio una mirada indescifrable por un rato, sus ojos oscuros clavados en los míos antes de finalmente suspirar y rebuscar en sus bolsillos por las llaves de su auto. Digo su auto porque ella es la única que puede permitirse un coche, incluso si era un poco viejo, pero era fiable. Ella me entregó las llaves bruscamente y después acomodó su bufanda para que cubriera su boca.

—Solo ten cuidado… —murmuró y le di una sonrisa.

—Sabes que lo tendré —la tranquilicé de todos modos con un ligero frote en sus hombros. Le di un beso en la mejilla y luego empecé a ponerme mi abrigo y la bufanda.

—Hey, Eren. ¿A dónde vas, tío? ¡La fiesta recién está empezando! ¡Ymir y Krista ni siquiera están aquí! —llamó Connie, asomando su afeitada cabeza por la cocina.

—¡Eren! ¡Estábamos a punto de hacer mini pizzas! —Sasha se le unió a Connie en asomar la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y hacer un puchero hacia mí—. Si te estás yendo, ¿puedo comerme tu mini pizza?

Me reí y sacudí la cabeza.

—Lo siento, chicos. Algo surgió y tengo que ir. Trataré de venir pronto, pero si no regreso en dos horas entonces sí, Sasha. Puedes tener mi parte.

—¡Yay! —chilló antes de lanzarse de nuevo a la cocina tirando a Connie con ella.

Mikasa me dio una mirada preocupada, pero simplemente me encogí de hombros y me dirigí hacia su Jeep Cherokee rojo de 1997 que estaba estacionado en la calle a una cuadra hacia abajo. Me subí en el asiento del conductor y puse en marcha el coche dejando que se caliente un poco antes de salir a toda velocidad por la calle. Terminé llamando a Levi unas cuantas veces más para tener una mejor idea de dónde carajos estaba varado. Media hora después me estaba deteniendo en un estacionamiento vacío en la peor parte de Hunts Point.

Levi estaba apoyado contra su elegante limusina negra vestido impecablemente como de costumbre. Tenía la mitad de su cabello peinado hacia atrás y a pesar del ligero viento helado que había empezado ya que eran más de las nueve de la noche, no tenía ningún cabello fuera de lugar. Aunque se veía enojado como mierda mientras me detenía, pero cuando me bajé del auto sus rasgos se suavizaron levemente.

—¿Eren? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí, mocoso? —preguntó con un indicio de sorpresa en su voz, pero sus expresiones faciales no decían nada.

Metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta **(1)** y encorvé mis hombros mientras temblaba por los fuertes vientos. Por el momento solo estaba neviscando, pero estaba seguro de que, para el final de la noche, la Ciudad de Nueva York iba a estar cubierta con una sábana de nieve.

—¡B-bueno, dijiste que haga a-algo, así que hice algo! —dije a través de mis dientes que estaban castañeando. Carajo, ¿cómo no se había convertido él en una paleta de hielo?

—¿Entonces manejaste todo el camino hasta aquí para recogerme? ¿Estás jodidamente loco? —ahora estaba frunciéndome el ceño y algo parecido a preocupación cruzó por sus dispares ojos, pero eso sería ridículo. ¿Levi Ackerman, preocupado por el bienestar de alguien más? Imposible.

—¿Hubieras preferido que dejara tu trasero aquí entonces? —no pude evitar reír. Luego noté algo que probablemente debería haber notado en primer lugar—. ¿Dónde está tu chofer? —miré alrededor con curiosidad por un hombre uniformado en alguna parte y mis cejas se juntaron cuando no vi a nadie más que a Levi.

—Lo despedí —dijo en voz baja mientras fruncía el ceño hacia el asfalto.

—¿Despediste a tu chofer? —pregunté incrédulamente. No podía creer eso… no, pensándolo bien, en realidad podía ver que eso ocurría—. Por dios, Levi. ¿Estás diciéndome que has estado aquí tú solo todo este tiempo?

—Tch, ¿y qué? Era su culpa por no hacer bien su puto trabajo. Está a cargo de asegurarse de que el coche esté en perfectas condiciones para que mierda como esta no suceda. No tengo paciencia para putos idiotas —escupió, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Las mangas de su abrigo largo subiéndose un poco y mostrando los elegantes puños franceses de su camisa blanca.

Finalmente, harto de estar parado aquí discutiendo como una pareja de ancianos en el frío, sorbí por la nariz un poco antes de al fin suspirar.

—Como sea, solo e-entremos al maldito coche antes de morir los dos de hipotermia —rápidamente me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia el auto de Mikasa que dejé prendido para que así el calor todavía esté al máximo. Detrás de mí podía oír el sonido de los caros zapatos de vestir de Levi crujiendo contra la fina capa de hielo en el pavimento mientras me seguía.

Caminé hacia el lado del pasajero del coche y abrí la puerta para Levi mientras él me daba una mirada interrogante, una de sus delgadas cejas perfectamente depiladas alzada en una pregunta silenciosa.

—Su carroza aguarda, su pequeña alteza —dije sarcásticamente con una media sonrisa.

Levi solo estiró una mano y me golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza con un sordo "slap", pero mi sonrisa no flaqueó mientras él subía al Jeep encendido y yo cerraba la puerta una vez que estaba en su sitio. Rápidamente rodeé de nuevo el coche y me metí al auto para calentar mis manos congeladas. Cerré mi puerta y froté mis manos con rapidez para hacer que la sangre circule de nuevo por mis dedos. Ni siquiera había estado afuera por más de cinco minutos y Levi ha estado por aquí como una hora, ¿qué carajos, tenía algún tipo de abrigo con calefacción?

Levi dejó escapar el más pequeño de los suspiros y solo pude suponer que tenía más frío de lo que mostraba. Jugueteé con la radio por un momento mientras calentábamos un poco y cuando me harté de cada maldita estación poniendo canciones navideñas, decidí solo poner uno de los CD's de Mikasa en vez. Bajando el volumen ligeramente, giré en mi asiento para mirar a Levi quien estaba haciéndose un mundo con el pañuelo de seda atado alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Estás usando un pañuelo de corbata? —pregunté con un tono divertido en mi voz.

Levi me fulminó con la mirada a cambio.

—Es una corbata de nudo francés y sí, estoy usando un puto pañuelo. ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto? —casi gruñó.

—¡No, no! Es solo que nunca he conocido a alguien que lleve ese estilo. Se ve bien en ti —elaboré rápidamente. La última cosa que necesitaba era tener que lidiar con un Levi cabreado en el viaje de regreso a donde diablos fuera que lo estuviera llevando. Aunque no era una completa mentira, el pañuelo se veía bien con la camisa blanca y el traje a rayas negro que llevaba. Levi vivía a la altura de su imagen de Editor en Jefe de Recon Magazine.

Levi chasqueó la lengua antes de voltear la cabeza para mirar por la ventana helada.

—Solo conduce, Eren —murmuró.

¿Levi en realidad se puso tímido por algo? ¿Por solo un cumplido? Sacudí mi cabeza un poco mientras ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad y ponía el coche en reversa. _¿Levi Ackerman actuando tímido? Ese sería el día._ Salí del estacionamiento vacío y puse el auto en marcha antes de salir a toda velocidad por las calles ligeramente resbaladizas. Lo bueno de esto era que, ya que era el día de Navidad, las pistas estaban prácticamente vacías. Por lo menos hasta que llegamos a la zona de Alto Manhattan.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que trate y te consiga otra limusina para que puedas ir a la fiesta de Givenchy? Si hago unas llamadas, estoy seguro de que puedes llegar a las once —pregunté, manteniendo los ojos firmemente en el intenso tráfico frente a nosotros. Típico.

Levi permaneció en silencio por un momento y si no lo conociera mejor, hubiera pensado que tal vez se había quedado dormido, lo que hubiera sido un dolor en el trasero, pero para mi afortunada suerte respondió después de un rato.

—Nah, solo olvídalo —suspiró—. Creo que ya he tenido suficiente con la Gala de Versace. Donatella sí que se lució este año.

Hice un puchero con mis labios y asentí en comprensión.

—¿Entonces de vuelta a tu departamento?

—Tch. ¿A dónde más, mocoso?

No pude evitar soltar una risita, Levi podía ser tan infantil a veces. Aunque nunca se lo diría en su cara.

—Solo preguntaba —me encogí de hombros.

Caímos de vuelta en un cómodo silencio después de eso. El tráfico apenas moviéndose un centímetro mientras los minutos pasaban y cuando finalmente empezó a moverse a una velocidad que no fuera a paso de tortuga, eché un vistazo al reloj de la radio en el tablero y me di cuenta de que habíamos estado sentados en silencio por al menos una media hora. Cuando el tráfico se hizo presente otra vez, me giré hacia Levi y decidí cavar mi propia tumba y romper el silencio.

—Así que, ¿qué tal tu Navidad? —pregunté en tono familiar. Levi ni siquiera me dirigió una mirada mientras seguía observando por la ventana del lado del pasajero. Resoplé—. Oh, vamos, Levi.

De nuevo, me encontré con el silencio. Por lo tanto, era el momento de sacar la artillería pesada. La canción que comenzó a sonar en ese momento era una que reconocía dolorosamente bien ya que Mikasa y yo solemos cantarla juntos en los viajes largos. **(X)**

—Bien, si no quieres hablar, entonces supongo que tendré que cantar —anuncié, sentándome más erguido en mi lugar. La mirada que Levi me lanzó podría asustar incluso a los hombres más grandes y valientes, pero ya que estaba acostumbrado a ella a estas alturas, simplemente le sonreí.

—Joder, no lo harías… —gruñó en ese bajo timbre suyo.

—Oh, sí lo haría —canté, mi sonrisa solo ampliándose.

—Eren, juro por Dios que si tratas…

—"_I walked across an empty land, I knew the pathway like the back of my hand"_ —tomé una gran bocanada de aire antes de comenzar el siguiente verso, pero antes de que pudiera empezar a cantar, Levi prácticamente se abalanzó de su asiento y puso una mano enguantada sobre mi boca abierta.

—Lo digo en serio, Jaeger —advirtió—. No. Cantes. Joder —parpadeé un par de veces antes de eventualmente encogerme de hombros y él finalmente retiró su mano, revelando la enorme sonrisa en mi cara—. Mocoso de mierda… —se quejó mientras volvía a su asiento y cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Hey, al menos no empecé a cantar un villancico —me reí.

—Si empezabas a cantar un villancico, te hubiera sacado de este coche a patadas y dejado tu puto culo en la calle.

Jadeé dramáticamente.

—¡_No _lo harías!

—Dios, Eren. Eres tan jodido como Hanji a veces —resopló con exasperación. Solo me volví a encoger de hombros—. ¿Por qué tienes tanta curiosidad por saber qué hice de todos modos?

—No tengo curiosidad, si estoy siendo honesto, solo estoy tratando de hacer conversación para que el tiempo se vaya más rápido. A este paso voy a morir de aburrimiento sentado aquí en este maldito tráfico hasta que me convierta en nada más que huesos —me quejé.

Para mi sorpresa, Levi se rio entre dientes ante mis quejas. Cuando di un vistazo en su dirección, tenía una leve sonrisa curvando las comisuras de su boca. Esa usual máscara de indiferencia rompiéndose al mínimo y sonreí de vuelta.

—¿Qué? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—En serio eres un mocoso. No puedes estar ni siquiera unos minutos sin moverte de alguna manera o quejándote sobre cosas que están fuera de tu control —sacudió la cabeza, esa sonrisa de antes ahora había desaparecido, sus expresiones sin cambios otra vez.

—¿Sabes? Siempre me llamas mocoso, pero no te ves mucho mayor que yo —dije pensativamente. El tráfico comenzó a moverse un poco ahora—. ¿Exactamente cuántos años tienes, Levi? —ahora sí estaba genuinamente curioso por saber.

Levi permaneció en silencio por un largo rato. Decidí esperar y ver si respondería mi pregunta pacientemente mientras tanto, si es que me iba a responder, y me centré en cambiar de carriles para bajar por una salida antes de que la perdiéramos. No sé exactamente cuántos minutos más pasaron y en menos de lo que pensé estábamos bajando por una salida y me dirigí hacia el lujoso apartamento de Levi en el centro de la ciudad.

—Treinta y tres —finalmente habló, rompiendo la pausa de nuestra conversación de antes.

—¿Qué? —pregunté confuso. No había estado esperando que dijera algo ya que unos buenos diez minutos habían pasado desde que pregunté.

—Tch, ¿estás sordo? No me hagas repetir —se quejó en voz baja.

—Uh, lo siento, es solo que pensé que ya habíamos dejado ese tema ya que estabas callado por un rato. Solo me sorprendiste —admití. Con otro silencio apoderándose de nosotros, me puse a pensar en lo que Levi había dicho.

Tenía treinta y tres años, lo que lo hacía diez años mayor que yo. Bueno, eso era algo sorprendente. Sabía que era mayor, pero asumí que veintiocho a lo mucho. Supongo que Levi era una de esas personas que tienen muy buenos genes a medida que envejecen. Bastardo suertudo. No me di cuenta de que había estado mirando a Levi muchas veces hasta que sus ojos atraparon los míos, plata y azul encontrándose con turquesa y oro, y volví mi mirada hacia el resbaladizo camino frente a nosotros.

Lo escuché suspirar de nuevo.

—¿Puedes ser más obvio, Eren? Sí, tengo treinta y tres años. Si me hubieras preguntado ayer cuántos años tenía, hubiera dicho treinta y dos —explicó.

Finalmente, algo hizo clic y giré mi cabeza rápidamente para mirarlo.

—¡¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños?!

—¡Mira el camino, Eren! —gruñó, sacándome de mi sorpresa y forzándome a concentrarme en el camino una vez más.

—¡L-lo siento! —tartamudeé sintiéndome de repente nervioso—. Pero en serio, ¿hoy es tu cumpleaños? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—¡Porque no es el asunto de nadie! —espetó. Noté la mirada seria en sus dispares ojos y decidí de que debería dejarlo por el momento. Lo último que necesitaba era molestar aún más a Levi y hacer este viaje incluso más incómodo de lo que ya era.

Mantuve mis ojos en el camino frente a mí y dejé a Levi solo mientras una sábana de silencio nos cubría una vez más. Manejamos así durante otros pocos minutos antes de aparcar junto al elegante edificio de departamentos de Levi. Ya había estado aquí varias veces para dejar su ropa limpia o su gato o cualquier otra cosa, pero nunca había ingresado a su departamento en realidad. Solo por el elegante exterior podía asumir que el interior del apartamento de Levi era probablemente igual de agradable, todo bonito y espacios limpios, modernos.

Estacioné justo en frente de las puertas dobles y dejé el auto encendido, el silencio todavía rondando pesadamente entre nosotros. Levi no se movió al principio, desde mi visión periférica podía ver que tenía una expresión amarga en su rostro como si estuviera contemplando algo profundamente. Ya que hablar de su cumpleaños estaba obviamente fuera de los límites, no quería que nos despidiéramos en malos términos y tener que enfrentarme al mismo Satanás la próxima semana, así que decidí tomar la oportunidad.

—Te ves estreñido —dije con la expresión más impasible que pude hacer, imitando el extraño sentido del humor de Levi lo mejor que podía.

Parecía haber funcionado. Resopló en lo que supuse era diversión y vi una esquina de sus labios curvándose otra vez en el fantasma de una sonrisa, luego sus ojos se movieron y finalmente encontraron los míos y le di una sonrisa engreída.

—Cállate, Jaeger —dijo, diversión llenando su usualmente tono hastiado. Por fin hizo un movimiento para salir del Jeep y esperé pacientemente hasta que se bajara. No me molesté en esperar algún tipo de agradecimiento, era Levi por el amor de Dios, Levi nunca decía "gracias" o "lo siento". Simplemente así no era él y en una extraña manera, respetaba eso.

—Oi, Eren —su profundo, suave barítono llamó mientras se daba vuelta para mirarme antes de cerrar la puerta del copiloto. Levanté la vista hacia él expectante, pero permanecí en silencio—. Nos vemos en la Semana de la Moda —y luego cerró la puerta del coche y empezó a caminar hacia su edificio.

Una idea me golpeó y me apresuré a bajar la ventana del lado del pasajero antes de que el hombre alejándose de mí desapareciera antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacer esto. Probablemente se enojaría o se encabrone, pero si era lo primero, al menos podía encerrarme dentro del auto antes de que me mate.

—¡Hey, Levi! —llamé desde el calor del Jeep.

Él se detuvo abruptamente justo antes de llegar a la puerta principal de su edificio y se giró para darme una mirada molesta. Síp, definitivamente se enojaría cuando le dijera esto. Dudé por solo un segundo antes de gritarle con una sonrisa:

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

No me molesté en esperar y ver cuál fue su reacción, si era algo parecido a lo que supuse que iba a ser, que era él enojado y tratando de matarme, simplemente subí la ventana de vuelta y salí a la calle antes de huir a toda velocidad. De cualquier manera, estoy seguro que cualquiera que haya sido su reacción, me enteraría la próxima semana en el trabajo de todos modos.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1) **Atuendo de Eren en mi perfil.

**(X)** Canción del capítulo en mi perfil.

* * *

**N/A: **Había esperado no tener que explicar esto, pero lo haré solo para aclarar algunas cosas.

Reiner y Eren han llegado a una conclusión en este capítulo respecto a que su relación no va a funcionar porque,

1\. Eren es un poco adicto al trabajo, seamos honestos. Se toma su trabajo seriamente porque es un sueño para él poder trabajar en una editorial que respeta tanto.

2\. Reiner es demasiado afectuoso y tal vez algo pegajoso. Eren se da cuenta de esto durante la pelea cuando están sentados juntos en el sofá y Reiner está siendo todo lindo y tierno con él, lo que no le importa, pero Eren es extremadamente independiente. Estoy basando esto en experiencia personal porque soy de la misma manera, en realidad no me gusta la gente pegajosa que siente la necesidad de estar con alguien _todo el tiempo_ e imagino que Reiner es el tipo de novio que quiere ver a Eren todo el tiempo, abrazarse y besarse en el trabajo, básicamente diciéndole a todos sobre su increíble novio y Eren simplemente no es así. Por lo menos, no en este fic. Quiero plasmarlo muy independiente y autosuficiente. Alguien que hace sus cosas sin la necesidad de algún tipo de ayuda, porque así es como lo imagino en mi cabeza a pesar de que a veces necesite ayuda. Solo que es demasiado terco y determinado para mostrar su valía.

3\. Eren y Levi. Vamos. ¿Hay alguna otra razón que necesite dar de por qué terminé el ReiEre? ¡Tengo que permanecer fiel a mi OTP!

* * *

**N/T: **Como ven, espero que con ese comentario de la autora las cosas hayan quedado más claras. Tal vez a algunos les parezca un poco fría o estúpida la forma en que se separaron Reiner y Eren, pero la autora tiene razones válidas.

Por otro lado, lamento haber demorado. ¿No les gustó mucho el capítulo pasado? En serio que sus comentarios son todo para esta traducción, unas pocas palabras de qué les parece la historia, que no me tarde mucho, ayuda mucho y me anima a seguir. En serio se los agradecería.

**P.D. **Gracias a YenAcker por la portada.


	14. We're all Mannequins

**Capítulo 14: We're all Mannequins**

"_La moda es sobre el presente y el futuro inmediato. Pienso en términos de hoy."_ **—Oscar de la Renta**

_R.I.P. Óscar Arístides Renta Fiallo. 1932-2014._

—¡Mikasa, si no traes tu trasero aquí vamos a llegar tarde! ¡No voy a ser gritoneado por Levi porque no puedes encontrar tus malditas llaves, ahora vamos!

—¡Hey, no es mi culpa que tu jefe sea un imbécil que quiere que estés allá treinta minutos antes de lo que en realidad necesitas!

Suspiré mientras me recostaba contra la puerta de entrada. Esto no estaba pasando. Levi me había llamado a las seis de la mañana y me dijo que tenía que estar en el lugar treinta minutos antes, y esta era la razón por la cual Mikasa y yo estábamos apresurándonos a salir de casa.

—¡Adiós, papá! —grité mientras salía por la puerta.

—¡Diviértanse! —se rio.

—Si no regresamos para la hora de la cena, hay algunas sobras de anoche —escuché decir a Mikasa desde el porche antes de que cerrara la puerta principal y trotara después de mí.

Esperé junto a la puerta del copiloto del coche impacientemente, meciéndome de adelante hacia atrás mientras el frío de esa mañana de invierno me golpeaba la cara. Ajusté mi bufanda negra alrededor de mi cuello y traté de detener el castañeo de mis dientes. En verdad odiaba el frío después de todo. Era más del tipo que prefería el verano/primavera.

Mikasa finalmente abrió su coche y me metí dentro con ganas para escapar del frío viento. Solté un pequeño bostezo mientras Mikasa se subía al lado del conductor de su Jeep y metía sus llaves en el encendido, poniendo en marcha el motor y prendiendo la calefacción. Respiré aire caliente sobre mis manos mientras las frotaba entre sí. En serio necesito aprender a usar guantes desde ahora.

—Entonces, ¿voy a llegar a verte en todo el día? —preguntó Mikasa haciendo conversación, rompiendo el silencio mientras acelerábamos por las resbaladizas calles.

—Probablemente no. Si no estoy siguiendo a Levi la mayor parte del día, voy a estar corriendo de aquí allá asegurándome de que todas las preparaciones para el show estén en orden. Lo siento —le di una sonrisa de disculpa y ella se estiró y apretó una de mis manos.

—Hey, no te preocupes por eso. Solo pregunto porque Sasha quería que todos saliéramos a celebrar después si su show sale bien. Ella está muy emocionada, ¿sabes?

—Sí, lo sé. Finalmente tiene la oportunidad de pasar a cosas más grandes y mejores —ambos sonreímos mientras caíamos en un cómodo silencio el resto del trayecto hacia el lugar.

* * *

Levi y sus malditos pañuelos. Actualmente, mi jefe estaba poniendo una falsa, encantadora sonrisa para las cámaras mientras estaba siendo entrevistado por varios periodistas de diferentes canales de televisión mientras llevaba **(1) **un traje impecablemente halagador y uno de sus elegantes pañuelos de satín como corbata.

—¿Qué podemos esperar del Top de Diez Diseñadores en la mira de Recon Magazine? —una reportera rubia preguntó, batiendo sus pestañas y sonriéndole a Levi, quien a su vez le sonrió cortésmente. Esa demostración falsa fue suficiente para tenerme vomitando internamente. Si tan solo supieran cómo era Levi en realidad. Suspiré.

—Pueden esperar mucho de nuestro Top Diez de diseñadores. En lo personal, creo que nuestro grupo de diseñadores de este año es el mejor —respondió Levi elegantemente. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderme lo diferente que actuaba Levi de su imagen pública. A estas alturas, estaba tan acostumbrado a su mal genio y actitud malhablada que este elocuente lado de mi jefe era muy sorprendente y extrañamente atractivo.

Mientras esperaba pacientemente a que Levi terminara con sus entrevistas, tomaba llamadas en mi bluetooth y discutía con los otros organizadores del evento por las cosas más pequeñas. Todo esto probablemente habría sido mucho más fácil si Levi no fuera un maldito perfeccionista y quisiera todo de una manera específica, pero decidí no pensar en eso y asegurarme de que todo esté a las expectativas de Levi.

—Y asegúrense de que todas las bolsas de regalo estén en un ángulo de noventa grados hacia el frente del escenario y que haya al menos cinco a ocho centímetros entre cada asiento —suspiré—. ¡Entonces busquen una regla! ¡Solo asegúrense de que los asientos no estén muy juntos! Levi odia cuando la gente invade su espacio personal.

—Mi-au. Alguien está un poco tenso. ¿Trabajando duro, ojos bonitos, o durando en el trabajo? —una voz desconocida dijo desde atrás, llamando mi atención mientras me daba vuelta para ver al amigo de Levi, el fotoperiodista Farlan Church.

Esbozó una encantadora sonrisa en mi dirección y se la devolví con una sonrisa tímida.

—Bueno, el trabajo de un asistente nunca acaba —extendí mi mano para que la estrechara—. Es bueno verlo otra vez, señor Church.

—Vamos, solo llámame Farlan —el rubio sonrió mientras tomaba mi mano y la estrechaba firmemente. Puede haber sido solo mi imaginación, pero estaba casi seguro de que él estaba frotando círculos en mi palma antes de que apartara mi mano y mirara alrededor con incomodidad.

—Um, ¿está disfrutando la Semana de la Moda hasta ahora? —pregunté, con la esperanza de entablar una conversación y evitar silencios incómodos.

—Lo hago ahora, que estoy hablando con un bombón como tú —casi ronroneó.

Tragué con dificultad y froté mi nuca nerviosamente. Este tío era cursi como mierda con estas frases, pero diablos, sabía cómo ejecutarlas bien. Si cualquier otro chico hubiera usado esa frase probablemente habría salido tan débil y torpe, pero Farlan Church era lo más alejado de torpe. Me recordaba a Levi, la forma en que parecía actuar con confianza y aun así mantenía un aire juguetón sobre él.

—Me halaga —dije en voz baja, sonriendo y evitando contacto visual. Afortunadamente (o desafortunadamente, depende de cómo lo vean), Levi estaba ahora pisoteando hacia nosotros, bueno, más como dando zancadas hacia donde estábamos, y dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando la atención de Farlan ya no estaba solo en mí.

—Eren —la suave voz de Levi llamó, había indicios de enojo en ella, pero podía darme cuenta de que estaba tratando de parecer normal en su mayor parte. Por qué estaba enojado, solo podía adivinar. ¿Alguien jodió sus instrucciones de nuevo? Era muy posible.

—Levi, ¿cómo te fue en las entrevistas? —pregunté, volviendo toda mi atención al hombre más bajo y ligeramente irritado frente a mí.

—Bien —respondió de manera cortante—. ¿El show ya está casi listo?

—Aún no. Uno de los coordinadores acaba de llamarme y siguen sacando las bolsas de regalo y preparando la pasarela. Algunos de los modelos no han llegado todavía y los diseñadores están teniendo una crisis —informé rápidamente.

—Tch. ¿Qué hay de nuevo? —gruñó Levi. Farlan simplemente se quedó quieto con una sonrisita mientras nos observaba—. Ve allá y trata de poner sus culos en marcha. Tenemos una hora límite que cumplir y no voy a empezar el show ni un minuto más tarde. Tráeme un trago mientras estás en ello, no me importa lo que sea. Solo hazlo fuerte.

—De acuerdo —fue todo lo que dije antes de alejarme. Solo me detuve brevemente para despedirme de Farlan, quien parecía que estaba recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de Levi. Le resté importancia y seguí mi camino.

Necesitaba ir a nuestra carpa donde nuestro desfile se llevaría a cabo, pero primero tenía que conseguirle su bebida a Levi. Me dirigí hacia la barra abierta llena de gente y me abrí paso entre la multitud ignorando las protestas que recibía. Una de las cosas buenas de trabajar para un hombre demasiado exigente como Levi era que tenías que ser firme para hacer las cosas y desde que empecé a trabajar para él, no me preocupaba lo que otros pensaran de mí, siempre y cuando haga bien mi trabajo eso es todo lo que me importaba.

—Necesito un vodka Martini con limón y hágalo fuerte —le pedí al barman quien me sonrió educadamente.

Observé mientras cogía una copa de Martini y estaba a punto de empezar a preparar mi trago cuando lo detuve.

—¿Podría lavar esa copa de nuevo? —pregunté y el barman me lanzó una mirada confundida. Solté un suspiro exasperado—. ¿Solo podría hacerlo?

El barman no dijo nada y se encogió de hombros mientras iba al fregadero y volvía a lavar la copa. Para su molestia, y la mía, le pedí que lo limpiara una vez más sabiendo que si no me aseguraba de que esa copa esté estéril, Levi ni siquiera la tocaría. Era difícil tener un jefe con tendencias obsesivas compulsivas, pero no iba a hacer mi trabajo a medias por algo pequeño como esto.

Cuando el Martini estaba listo, le agradecí al barman rápidamente y él me sonrió de vuelta antes de que estuviera caminando enérgicamente de regreso a donde dejé a Levi y Farlan. Pasé al lado de otros empleados de Recon que estaban holgazaneando y haciendo tonterías en vez de hacer algo productivo. Me detuve brevemente y chasqueé mis dedos hacia ellos, llamando su atención.

—No se queden ahí haciendo nada. Encuentren algo que hacer, tenemos un plazo muy corto —se vieron sorprendidos cuando me dirigí a ellos y luego se estaban dispersando para encontrar algo útil que hacer espero.

Solté un pesado suspiro y masajeé mi sien con mi mano libre. Era casi alarmante lo mucho que me estaba pareciendo a Levi. Aunque de nuevo, figuraba que solo era el estrés de la Semana de la Moda haciéndome efecto y por eso estaba actuando un poco borde con todos. Era mi primer año participando en la Semana de la Moda y quería que todo fuera perfecto, así que, ¿quién puede culparme por estar algo tenso y querer que todo salga bien?

Escuché una risa profunda venir de mi lado.

—Te ves estresado, Eren —me estremecí ligeramente ante la manera que esa familiar voz dijo mi nombre.

Me giré para ver a Erwin Smith apoyado contra una pared, casualmente, como si fuera cualquier otra persona asistiendo al desfile. Con la excepción de que también llevaba un traje Armani negro a rayas que se veía increíblemente costoso. ¿Era considerado inadecuado imaginarte desvistiendo al jefe de tu jefe con los ojos? Porque, si así era, estaba seguro de que me importaba un carajo en ese momento. Erwin se veía tan bien en ese traje y estaba casi seguro de que se estaba inclinando en esa posición a propósito.

—Estresado no alcanza a describirme —me reí débilmente antes de volverme hacia mi jefe apropiadamente con una sonrisa—. Buenas tardes, señor Smith. Espero que esté disfrutando el evento.

—Buenas tardes —asintió con la cabeza a cambio—. Estoy disfrutando, sorprendentemente. Levi en serio se ha lucido y debo decir que estoy impresionado.

—Me alegro —sonreí más ampliamente.

—¿Bebiendo en el trabajo, Eren? —preguntó Erwin en un tono bromista mientras señalaba al Martini en mi mano.

Miré hacia abajo al trago en mi mano antes de reír nerviosamente.

—Por supuesto que no, señor. Esto es para Levi.

Como si hubiera sido invocado por su nombre (lo que no dudaría, porque es Satanás después de todo), Levi se materializó frente a nosotros sin que me diera cuenta y casi salté de sorpresa cuando me percaté de los agudos ojos grises y azules mirando en nuestra dirección a solo unos metros de distancia. Levi tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho con fuerza y habría parecido cómica la forma en que caminó hacia nosotros con una ligera mueca en su rostro, pero en ese momento podía ver que su irritación estaba más allá de las palabras o bueno, cualquier cosa al respecto. Estaba cabreado.

—Buenas tardes, Levi —saludó Erwin con serenidad cuando vio al pequeño hombre enojado que estaba ahora a nuestro lado.

—Cejotas —dijo Levi escuetamente—. No esperaba que estuvieras aquí tan temprano —escrutó a Erwin de pies a cabeza antes de burlarse ligeramente y volver su atención hacia mí. Tragué con dificultad cuando sus disparejos ojos se encontraron con los míos—. Eren, ¿conseguiste mi bebida? —preguntó, ignorando la presencia de Erwin completamente.

Mi boca se abrió antes de cerrarla y luché por formar palabras.

—¡U-uh, sí! Aquí está, Levi —di un paso hacia mi jefe y le entregué la copa de Martini. Ya podía verlo observando el trago con recelo. Carraspeé—. Yo, uh, me aseguré de que el barman lavara la copa en frente de mí. Dos veces.

La ligera expresión de asombro en el rostro de Levi estuvo ahí por un instante, pero logré verla, luego esa mirada de sorpresa se transformó en una de agradable satisfacción antes de que volviera a su usual expresión impasible mientras finalmente se estiraba por la copa y la tomaba con cautela de mis dedos. Giró la bebida con un elegante movimiento de su muñeca antes de tomar un sorbo del amargo alcohol.

—Nada mal —dijo con suavidad y sabía que, en el lenguaje de Levi, eso era lo más cercano a un "buen trabajo" y una palmadita en la espalda de su parte.

Dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio y no pude evitar sonreír antes de recordar que el tiempo pasaba y aún estábamos cortos de tiempo en ese momento.

—¡Oh! Debo ir a revisar si la carpa está casi lista —espeté. Volviéndome a Erwin, quien casualmente estaba dando sorbos a su whisky, sonreí cortésmente mientras me disculpaba—. Fue bueno verlo, señor Smith. Por favor disfrute del resto del desfile.

Erwin asintió educadamente y me dio otra de esas diabólicamente encantadoras sonrisas que me hacían derretirme en más de mil maneras y luego me retiré. Esto no era el momento para pensar en follar con el jefe de tu jefe, Eren. ¡Concéntrate! Semana de la Moda. Semana de la Moda. Maldita sea, Erwin Smith se veía bien en ese traje. Semana de la Moda. Semana de la Moda.

* * *

—Gracias a todos por venir a la Semana de la Moda de este año organizada por nada menos que Recon Magazine y hecha posible por Erwin Smith —anunció Levi mientras estaba de pie al final de la larga pasarela, una esbelta mano haciendo un gesto hacia el rubio sentado en una de las primeras filas, con una sonrisa cortés en su cara mientras los demás aplaudían—. Sin más demora, por favor disfruten del show mientras introducimos a nuestro primer diseñador de la noche.

Después de que Levi terminó su discurso, rápidamente se bajó del escenario y tomó asiento entre Farlan Church y dos modelos, solo podía suponer. Típico de Levi, pensé. Bueno, lo que sea. Me puse a un lado del escenario, hablando en voz baja en mi bluetooth repasando ajustes de última hora con otros coordinadores. Observaba, aplaudía, me aseguraba de que todo estuviera yendo de acuerdo a las instrucciones de Levi. Hasta ahora, todo iba perfecto.

—¡Eren! —la voz frenética de Mikasa me llamó. Hablé demasiado pronto.

Me di vuelta para verla luciendo igual de frenética, lo que era un aspecto inquietante para alguien tan tranquila como Mikasa. Di un vistazo hacia Levi para asegurarme de que no estaba sintiendo de alguna manera el pánico creciendo en mí antes de acercarme a Mikasa, quien estaba más cerca de la parte posterior del escenario donde los modelos se preparaban.

—Mika, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? —pregunté con preocupación mientras colocaba mis manos en sus hombros.

—El modelo final de Sasha se retiró. No pueden contactarse con él y otro de los modelos está enfermo —respondió en un solo aliento mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos. Esto era malo. Muy, muy malo.

—_¡¿Qué?!_ —chillé en voz baja. Mikasa solo asintió rápidamente en respuesta.

—Tienes que hacer algo, Eren. ¡Sasha está teniendo una crisis allá atrás y ninguno de nosotros tiene idea de qué hacer!

Suspiré profundamente y pensé por un momento.

—Okay, okay —dije con calma—. Y-ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Esto está bien. Todo está bien —sentía que estaba tratando de convencerme a mí mismo más que tratar de convencer a Mikasa de que todo saldría bien. Mi primera vez ayudando a organizar la Semana de la Moda y algo como esto sucede. Sabía que era demasiado pedir que las cosas vayan bien por una vez en mi vida.

Mikasa luego me llevó a la parte de atrás de la pasarela, donde era puro caos con modelos medio desnudas corriendo o terminando su peinado o maquillaje. Los diseñadores estaban todos nerviosos y llenos de miedo y tenían expresiones de confianza mezclado con ligero terror y náuseas. No culpaba a ninguno de ellos por sentirse así.

Cuando Mikasa finalmente me llevó a un rincón donde vi una familiar cabeza de cabello marrón echa un ovillo en el suelo, suspiré y casi quería llorar por el estado frágil en que se encontraba Sasha. Ella estaba abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho y tenía su cara enterrada en sus brazos que estaban cruzados encima de sus rodillas dobladas.

—Sasha… —suspiré mientras me arrodillaba a su nivel, colocando una mano en su hombro.

La cabeza de Sasha se levantó y sus grandes y agitados ojos marrones vieron alrededor hasta que encontraron los míos y vi la manera en que su labio inferior temblaba antes de que estuviera tirándose sobre mí, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello mientras se aferraba a mi cuerpo.

—¡Oh, Eren! —sollozó—. ¡No sé qué voy a hacer! ¡Mi modelo final no aparece, otro de mis modelos está metido en un baño vomitando sus tripas y no tengo ningún reemplazo! —sus palabras eran amortiguadas mientras enterraba su cara en mi hombro, pero le di unas palmaditas en la espalda y asentí ante el revoltijo de palabras que estaba escupiendo.

—Hey, hey —llamé—. Está bien. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, lo prometo. Este es tu gran día y no vamos a dejar que nada te lo arruine. Incluso si tenemos que pedirle a alguien por aquí que modele para ti —traté de tranquilizarla, pero ni siquiera yo estaba seguro de lo bien que ese plan resultaría. No podíamos solo usar cualquier modelo al azar, los diseños de Sasha habían sido adaptados para el tipo de cuerpo específico del modelo, ¿y cuáles eran las posibilidades de encontrar a alguien de las mismas medidas que el modelo? Pocas. Las posibilidades de que eso ocurra eran increíblemente pocas.

Los sollozos de Sasha disminuyeron lentamente y luego se quedó quieta. Aún estaba aferrado a ella, pero se había puesto prácticamente rígida como una estatua en mis brazos. Era como si se hubiera congelado. Me preocupé por unos segundos de que se hubiera desmayado o algo, pero luego estaba apartándose de mis brazos y mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos de nuevo, solo que esta vez su mirada no estaba llena de horror sino de esperanza.

—¡EREN! —chilló y di un respingo ante el repentino volumen de su voz.

—¡Ow, mierda! ¿Qué? —hice una mueca mientras frotaba una de mis orejas.

—¡Levántate! ¡Ponte de pie y déjame tomar tus medidas! —agitó sus manos violentamente antes de ponerse de pie de un salto y correr a alguna parte.

Intercambié una mirada extraña con Mikasa, quien solo se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, mostrándome que no tenía idea al igual que yo, pero hice lo que Sasha me pidió y me levanté de mi posición en cuclillas, enderezando mi espalda. Sasha regresó menos de un minuto después con un rollo de cinta métrica en sus manos e inmediatamente se puso a tomar mis medidas, pidiéndome que volteara o extendiera mis brazos.

De repente, ella se estaba riendo casi maniacamente. Me pregunté si tal vez Sasha había colapsado bajo toda esta presión.

—Eres perfecto… —murmuró para sí, una amplia sonrisa en su cara y estaba prácticamente vibrando. Le di una mirada confusa por un segundo o dos, pero luego Sasha estaba saltando detrás de mí y empujándome a alguna parte.

—¡Mikasa! —llamó, captando la atención de mi hermana—. ¿Puedes encontrar a Jean y mandármelo, por favor? Sé que lo vi por aquí en algún lado —Mikasa solo asintió antes de desaparecer de vuelta en la palestra. El tenue bajo de la música nada más que un ruido sordo mientras Sasha me llevaba al área posterior llena de bastidores tras bastidores de ropa.

—Sasha, ¿qué ocurre? Me estás asustando un poco —enfaticé y Sasha solo les restó importancia a mis expresiones de inquietud y preocupación.

—¡Te lo explicaré en un minuto cuando Jean llegue aquí!

Hice una mueca ante la idea de Jean. ¿Para qué necesitaba a Jean y a mí en la misma habitación? Todos los que trabajan en Recon Magazine saben que Jean y yo apenas podemos soportarnos, Sasha debería saberlo mejor que nadie. Ella empezó a liarse con mi cabello y eventualmente cedí y permití que haga lo que quisiera. Preferiría tener a esta Sasha en vez del desastre de persona que encontré encorvada en el suelo hace unos minutos.

Después de varios minutos de Sasha ocupándose de mi pelo, tomando más medidas mientras murmuraba para sí misma como una loca (lo cual no ayudaba al hecho de que su cabello se veía más salvaje que de costumbre con plumas de colores en él), el puto Chico Pony Jean nos honró con su presencia finalmente y al verme con Sasha entrecerró sus ojos y frunció el ceño. Sí, lo mismo para ti, caballo de mierda.

—Sash, ¿qué pasa? La hermana sexy de Jaeger fue a decirme que viniera lo antes posible —él completamente ignoró la mirada asesina que le estaba dando por referirse a Mikasa como mi "hermana sexy".

Luego, Jean estaba recibiendo el mismo tratamiento que yo cuando Sasha brincó hacia él y empezó a tomar sus medidas con una mirada demente en sus grandes ojos marrones. Ese entusiasmo del que estaba completamente repleta antes estaba regresando. Al fin, después de haber abusado de Jean y conseguido todas sus medidas, Sasha nos iluminó con una sonrisa cegadora.

—¡Bien! Ahora que Jean está aquí, les diré exactamente por qué les pedí que vinieran conmigo para poder tomar sus medidas —hizo una pausa por efecto dramático y me encontré conteniendo la respiración para lo que estaba a punto de decir—. ¡Quiero que ambos sean modelos en el show! —soltó de un tirón.

Hubo otra pausa. Una larga. Jean pareció registrar lo que dijo Sasha un poco más rápido que yo y el idiota sonrió arrogantemente mientras levantaba la cabeza.

—Heh, bueno, no puedo decir que estoy realmente sorprendido de que quieras que modele para ti, Sash. Quiero decir, mírame —se encogió de hombros—. Estoy bueno. Pero creo que te has vuelto un poco loca al considerar que Jaeger modele.

Le lancé a Jean una mirada de odio, pero fue rápidamente reemplazada con otra expresión de sorpresa cuando Sasha dijo:

—¡Oh, pero él es la clave para que todo mi show salga perfecto! ¡Va a reemplazar a mi modelo final!

La cara de Jean reflejó mi propia expresión aturdida mientras su sonrisa engreída desaparecía con rapidez. En este punto los dos nos volteamos hacia Sasha con las bocas abiertas, ojos como platos y en unísono gritamos:

—_¡¿Qué?!_

* * *

No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto, carajo. Estaba de pie al final de la línea con el resto de los modelos de Sasha, Jean parado justo en frente de mí con un profundo ceño fruncido en su rostro. No hace falta decir que ambos estábamos infelices con nuestras posiciones actuales. Jean, porque Sasha había soltado la bomba de que quería que _yo_ de todas las malditas personas reemplace a su modelo final y _no _Jean, y según el cara de caballo, el modelo final era siempre el que todo el mundo esperaba ver al final del show de cada diseñador. Ellos eran los que llevaban _el _atuendo, por el que todos se preocupaban más.

Gemí en voz baja ante la idea de tener que caminar por esa pasarela delante de toda esa gente. Celebridades, íconos de la moda, miembros de la alta sociedad, cámaras, reporteros, Erwin Smith y _Levi_. Oh, Dios, Levi estaba sentado en la primera fila junto con Farlan y Erwin. No había manera de que no se dieran cuenta de que era yo. Estaba tan jodido. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Sasha estaba en un aprieto y definitivamente no quería verla humillada porque me negué. Maldita sea, ¡¿por qué tenía que ser tan buen amigo?!

Mientras la línea de Sasha estaba siendo presentada por Levi, hice todo lo posible por calmar mis nervios. Yo de ninguna manera era un modelo, mucho menos un modelo de pasarela. Nunca he estado siquiera cerca de un desfile o una pasarela en mi vida. Claro, he visto docenas de modelos caminando por la pasarela toda la tarde e hice muecas cada vez que había un desliz, pero esos modelos no eran yo, joder. Ahora yo era el que tenía que preocuparse por no tropezar y caer de bruces frente a cientos de personas y posiblemente tenerlo todo grabado para que me persiga por el resto de mi vida.

De repente, Jean estaba volteando de regreso hacia mí. El ceño fruncido todavía evidente en su cara, pero también había una leve mirada de comprensión. Él suspiró.

—Mira, Jaeger. Sé que en realidad nunca nos hemos llevado bien y aún no me gusta el hecho de que Sasha te eligió para ser el modelo final y no a mí-

—¡No pude evitar eso, Jean! ¡Sasha dijo que yo era el único al que le quedaba las medidas del último modelo! —intervine con un ceño fruncido mío, claramente expresando mi descontento con esta situación también.

—Sin embargo —enfatizó Jean mientras rodaba los ojos—, necesitas calmarte de una puta vez y recomponerte. Sé que no tienes la más mínima idea sobre pasarelas, y mucho menos caminar una, pero si cierras tu puta boca por un minuto y me dejas hablar, te daré unos malditos buenos tips para asegurarme de que no te caigas de culo, ¿entendido? —siseó.

Parpadeé un par de veces con confusión.

—¿Por qué estás tratando de ayudarme, cara de caballo? Habría pensado que de todas las personas en este lugar a ti te _encantaría_ verme caer de culo frente a cientos de personas.

Jean resopló con una sonrisita.

—Pues claro que sí. Mierda, pagaría bastante dinero para ver que eso ocurra en realidad, pero ese no es el punto. Por difícil que sea de creer, Sasha es una de mis buenas amigas y no quiero verla humillada en lo más mínimo. En especial no por tu culpa, idiota. Así que no estoy haciendo esto por ti, lo hago por Sasha porque se lo merece.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Pues, estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso.

—Bien. Entonces escucha. Tomé algunas clases de modelaje en la preparatoria; no preguntes, Jaeger. Solo recuerda las indicaciones que te voy a dar y trata de no tropezarte con tus pies —bufó. Podía ver que estaba tratando de no pasar sus manos por su cabello que ya había sido peinado meticulosamente y estilizado, al igual que el mío.

Me quedé en silencio y decidí solo dejar que Jean me diera las indicaciones que estaba seguro que iba a necesitar sin duda si quería caminar por esta pasarela sin avergonzarme a mí mismo y a la pobre de Sasha. Él se aclaró la garganta y se enderezó.

—El modelaje y la pasarela se parece mucho a la actuación. Despeja tu cara de cualquier emoción, no eres un ser humano, eres un maniquí. Eres el maniquí de Sasha. Tú no sientes, tú no expresas, tú solo llevas la ropa y la usas al máximo. ¿Entendido? Solo inténtalo y actúa como… —hizo una pausa antes de sonreír—. Actúa como Levi Ackerman. El Rey del Mal.

Esta vez fui yo el que resopló mientras contenía una sonrisa.

—Creo que puedo hacer eso.

—Bien. En cuanto a tu caminata, cada modelo tiene una manera única de caminar, pero en sí es la misma cosa. Trata de no pensar en ello porque entonces de seguro te tropezarás y no te lo perdonaré si lo haces —advirtió a lo que le devolví su mirada afilada con una de las mías—. En cierto modo, es bueno que seas el último modelo en todas las formaciones. Simplemente trata de prestar atención a cómo los otros modelos caminan, toma notas mentales y cuando subas a la pasarela, recuerda: no pienses, solo actúa.

Me quedé mirando a Jean ligeramente desconcertado.

—Ese… fue un consejo realmente bueno, Jean. Wow. Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en el que dijeras algo útil.

Jean se burló.

—Sí, vete a la mierda también. Ahora concéntrate. El show está a punto de empezar. Puede que seas el modelo final por defecto, pero aun así voy a robarte el show, Jaeger —dijo con una sonrisita y toda esa confianza arrogante de antes estaba de vuelta. En serio odiaba a este tío, pero al menos sabía que no era un total imbécil el cien por ciento del tiempo… más bien el noventa y nueve por ciento.

En vez de responder a su desafío sin sentido de destacar en la pasarela, simplemente rodé los ojos y me concentré en las expresiones que debería hacer. Nunca en mi vida pensé que estaría desfilando por una pasarela, aunque tampoco pensé que estaría trabajando para una revista de moda y, sin embargo, aquí estaba. Mis oídos captaron el sonido de la voz de Levi llenando el lugar entero a través del sistema de sonido y me concentré en su voz baja.

—_Y ahora me gustaría presentar a nuestra diseñadora final de la noche. Sasha Braus de nuestra misma Recon Magazine._

Hubo un rugido de aplausos y no pude evitar sonreír mientras aplaudía igualmente. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Jean haciendo lo mismo. Los dos estábamos orgullosos de Sasha.

Finalmente, Levi se bajó del escenario y la música animada con la que los modelos estarían caminando empezó. Las luces se atenuaron un poco y la pasarela se iluminó mientras los primeros modelos comenzaron a tomar turnos, uno por uno. La línea se estaba poniendo cada vez más y más corta y sentí mis nervios volver de nuevo. Sasha y otros maquilladores estaban sobre los modelos, arreglando detalles de último minuto antes de salir a la pasarela.

Respiré profundamente mientras Mikasa se había acercado para empezar a arreglar mi cabello por enésima vez, pero su tranquila presencia fue lo suficientemente reconfortante para mí. Antes de que me diera cuenta, seguía el turno de Jean y justo antes de que saliera, echó un vistazo en mi dirección y me lanzó una sonrisa arrogante con dientes blancos y todo.

—Observa al maestro y aprende, Jaeger —se rio antes de regresar su expresión a algo más serio, pero igual de engreído y el bastardo se pavoneó hacia la pista iluminada.

Podía escuchar los aplausos y los murmullos bajos de la multitud sentada justo detrás del escenario, y respiré con más fuerza, dentro y fuera, tratando de calmar mi corazón que latía frenéticamente. Podía hacer esto. Tenía que hacer esto. Por Sasha. Ella se lo merecía.

Jean se estaba tomando su tiempo pavoneándose y posando y girando su cuerpo en todas direcciones, dándoles a los fotógrafos y reporteros una buena vista del atuendo **(2)** que estaba llevando en ese momento, el cual era chaqueta de franela con capucha, una simple camiseta blanca debajo y jeans oscuros deslavados. Okay, no podía mentir. Jean se veía malditamente bien y su arrogancia solo añadía a su feroz personalidad en la pasarela. Solo podía rezar para que me viera al menos la mitad de confiado que eso.

Entonces, de repente recordé el consejo de Jean y por más que odiara admitirlo, en realidad me había dado buenos tips. Solo tenía que poner ese mismo aire de confianza que Levi parecía exudar a diario y dejarme llevar. Como Jean había dicho: "No pienses, solo actúa". Había pasado tanto tiempo con el hombre, la encarnación del diablo, que no había manera de que no conociera la actitud de Levi al pie de la letra.

—¡Eren! —susurró Sasha detrás de mí—. ¡Es tu turno! ¡Acaba con ellos, precioso! —animó e inhalé rápidamente por la nariz de nuevo antes de lanzarle una pequeña sonrisa y luego me subí a la pasarela junto a Jean que estaba regresando.

—Trata de no cagarla, Jaeger —sonrió mientras pasaba a mi lado y solo le lancé una mirada desafiante antes de centrar mi atención.

En cierto modo, era bueno que Sasha y Mikasa hayan planchado y peinado mi cabello para que la mayoría de mi cara esté obscurecida, pero todavía tenía que asegurarme de no estar sonriendo como un idiota. Los modelos de pasarela no sonríen. Son confiados, feroces, centrados. Así que iba a ser todas esas cosas.

Mientras entraba a la pista finalmente, dejé que mi mente se ponga en blanco, sin pensamientos, sin preocupaciones, solo acciones, instintos. **(X)** El ritmo de la canción con la que teníamos que caminar estaba latiendo y vibrando a través de mi pecho y no podía negar la subida de adrenalina que estaba sintiendo. Un momento de valentía me golpeó mientras enderezaba mi postura y comenzaba a caminar lentamente por la pasarela. Había observado a los otros modelos toda la tarde, sabía que no tenía que apurarme, necesitaba darle al público la oportunidad de mirar cada centímetro del entallado traje negro que estaba llevando como mi primer atuendo **(3)**.

Cautelosamente abrí paso por la pista, mis ojos tapados por mi largo cabello en mi rostro, pero mantuve mi mirada dura y concentrada frente a mí. No necesitaba distraerme tratando de ver las caras en la multitud que estaba mayormente oscura por las brillantes luces iluminando la pasarela de todos modos, haciendo que sus figuras y rostros se vieran como sombras negras y en verdad no necesitaba distraerme por el hecho de que a medida que me acercaba al final de la pasarela, Levi y Erwin Smith iban a mirarme directamente. La última cosa que necesitaba era atragantarme y caerme del escenario.

Al llegar al final de la pista, sabía que tenía que detenerme y posar, y fue eso lo que hice exactamente. Detuve mis pasos a una corta distancia del borde del escenario, giré mi cuerpo ligeramente hacia un lado mientras me apoyaba en mi cadera y posaba así por un par de largos segundos antes de girar en la dirección opuesta y posar de manera similar. Hice todo lo posible por mantener mi postura recta, profesional. Yo era el traje. Era confiado, exigiendo tu atención y no tenía ninguna duda de que tenía la mayoría sino toda la atención en el lugar.

Podía oír los murmullos y comentarios en voz baja por encima de la fuerte música que todavía estaba bombeando por mis venas, pero traté de no dejar que me distraiga mientras me daba vuelta y empezaba a caminar de regreso por la pasarela para así darme prisa y cambiarme a mi próximo atuendo. Oí aplausos mientras salía y solo después de que estaba seguro fuera de la pista y detrás del escenario, me permití una pequeña sonrisa aliviada, rompiendo la seria expresión que había estado llevando todo ese tiempo.

Sin embargo, no tuve tiempo para celebrar mi pequeña victoria, ya que lo siguiente que supe era que Sasha me estaba empujando a algún lado y tirando otra pila de ropa en mis brazos diciéndome que me cambiara rápido. No perdí ni un segundo e inmediatamente me quité el traje y la corbata y me cambié a los ajustados pantalones negros, una camiseta suelta negra junto con una impresionante chaqueta de cuero. Jean ya se había puesto su próximo atuendo, el cual era muy simple, pero consistía de una camisa blanca bastante ajustada debajo de una chaqueta universitaria roja y negra con el nombre de la línea de Sasha impreso en la parte posterior y sus iniciales parchadas en el pecho derecho. Los estilistas estaban arreglando el pelo de Jean y rociando más spray para mantenerlo en su lugar cuando mis ojos cayeron en Reiner y su equipo de estilistas.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y una boba sonrisa apareció en su cara antes de que me mirara de pies a cabeza y moviera sus cejas sugestivamente en mi dirección. No pude evitar reír y sacudir la cabeza. A pesar de nuestra incómoda despedida en Navidad, de alguna manera nos habíamos arreglado para seguir siendo amigos y no tener roces incómodos, por lo que estaba muy agradecido. Reiner era un gran chico e incluso un mejor amigo.

Jean y yo nos pusimos en la fila, listos para salir de nuevo y estaba vez estaba mucho menos nervioso. Inclusive intercambiando juguetones insultos y amenazas vacías con Jean mientras esperábamos nuestro turno. Cuando finalmente le tocó a Jean otra vez, me lanzó una mirada desafiante con sus brillantes ojos ámbar y luego se fue. Oh, ya vas a ver, Chico Pony.

Como era de esperar, Jean mostró su habitual arrogancia mientras caminaba por la pasarela, incluso yendo tan lejos como para ser un poco valiente y presionar su lengua en el interior de su mejilla y alzar una ceja perfectamente depilada hacia la multitud mientras se detenía al final del escenario y posaba un poco más. Yo solo rodé mis ojos ante su comportamiento engreído. Aun así, este era un lado de Jean que en realidad podría admirar ligeramente. De hecho, tenía potencial para ser un modelo, ni siquiera yo podía negarlo.

Cuando fue mi turno para salir a la pasarela de nuevo, estaba mucho menos inseguro y rígido esta vez y me relajé más fácil mientras entraba al escenario y Jean estaba haciendo su salida. Decidí que, ya que estaba usando la chaqueta de cuero, también podía ponerme más valiente. Le agregué un poco de contoneo a mis pasos, tranquilamente abriéndome camino por la pasarela de cristal, las botas de combate en mis pies añadiendo a mi confianza. Era increíble cómo un simple cambio de ropa podía cambiar la actitud completa de una persona. Fue en este momento que pude entender perfectamente por qué Levi y Hanji hacían lo que hacían con tanta pasión y persistencia. La moda era mucho más que vestir a una modelo de talla cero, se trataba de llevar un poco de emoción a la vida de todos en el mundo, incluso si era solo en la forma de un nuevo vestido o un traje.

No hacía falta decir que estaba empezando a disfrutar esto ahora que había conseguido el truco de caminar por la pasarela, pero casi perdí mi fanfarronería cuando me bajé del escenario por segunda vez y Sasha me informó que, ya que era el último modelo representando su línea, tenía otro atuendo (_el_ atuendo) que necesitaba modelar para ella y esta vez estaría yo solo en la pasarela completa.

No podía echarme atrás ahora, el show estaba a punto de terminar y esta era la parte final. No había manera de que me acobardara. No es como si fuera a hacerlo de todos modos. Eren Jaeger no se echa hacia atrás ante un desafío. Por lo tanto, hice lo que me indicaron y me cambié de ropa lo más rápido que pude. Para mi sorpresa, el último atuendo era inesperadamente simple, aunque un poco revelador. No es como si no hubiera posado medio desnudo frente a una cámara antes, pero eso fue en la privacidad de un estudio con un número limitado de ojos en mí. No caminando en una pasarela con un montón de fotógrafos tomándome fotos mientras posaba y definitivamente no con el dueño de toda la maldita compañía para la que trabajaba sentado en el público.

De todos modos, me puse los jeans desteñidos y me quité la camiseta antes de colocarme el pequeño chaleco negro de satín que tenía que estar dejado abierto (según Sasha) dándoles a todos una buena vista de mi torso desnudo. Okay, estaba un poco cohibido por llevar este atuendo en particular, pero no es como si estuviera fuera de forma o algo. Al menos tenía un poco de músculo en mí. Sasha me dio instrucciones para la parte final, cómo debería verme, cómo debía parar y posar y luego me estaba mandando de vuelta al escenario. Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver a Jean frunciendo el ceño, pero le resté importancia. No era mi culpa que ese cara de caballo siga molesto por no haber sido escogido como el modelo final. No es como si hubiera pedido esto de todos modos.

Tomé respiraciones más profundas antes de salir con la canción que todavía estaba sonando fuerte, la voz áspera de la cantante más parecida a un gruñido rugiendo las palabras _"We're all Mannequins built in a factory" _**(4)** y eso sacó algo salvaje en mí mientras caminaba con una nueva actitud. A pesar de mi cabello cubriendo la mayor parte de mi cara, igual decidí dar una expresión de puro desafío en lugar de la usual mirada monótona. Actué como un exótico animal enjaulado siendo observado por ojos hambrientos o llenos de asombro mientras llegaba al final de la pista para detenerme y posar por última vez. Finalmente dejé que mi cuerpo siguiera el ritmo y metí mis pulgares en los bolsillos de los jeans deslavados que estaba llevando, tirándolos hacia abajo lentamente hasta que el borde del ajustado bóxer negro que usaba se mostró.

Rodé mis caderas hacia adelante ligeramente, flexionando los músculos de mi abdomen. No era Eren Jaeger en ese momento, era alguien completamente diferente. Un animal salvaje tratando de rebelarse contra sus captores. Algo peligroso con lo que no deberías meterte. Incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado, un poco de cabello largo desplazándose para mostrar mis ojos entrecerrados mientras escaneaba la primera fila con una mirada salvaje en ellos. No me salí del personaje o tambaleé. No incluso cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los ojos azules cobalto, fríos y calculadores de Erwin Smith, quien me estaba observando con puro deseo. Ni siquiera cuando mis ojos se movieron y se encontraron con los sorprendentes ojos desiguales de Levi. Penetrante plata e impresionante azul mercurio quemando mi interior, desarmándome pieza por pieza. La descarada chispa de deseo en sus ojos me tenía deslizando mis pantalones hacia abajo un poco más con una sonrisita en mi rostro. Pude oír los aplausos y silbidos, por qué, no estaba seguro exactamente, pero rápidamente recuperé la compostura y giré para posar en una dirección diferente, rompiendo el contacto visual con los dos hombres.

Continué con mi pequeño acto, observando a la multitud, dándoles el show que querían, posando con el atuendo final de Sasha perfectamente y luego estaba haciendo mi camino de regreso calmadamente mientras la canción terminaba al fin. Oí otro rugido de aplausos mientras el show llegaba a su fin.

Antes de que siquiera me diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, estaba siendo atacado por Sasha mientras corría detrás del escenario. Ella se me echó encima envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y luego inmovilizándome al enrollar sus piernas en mi cintura y estuvimos a punto de caernos por la fuerza del abrazo de koala de Sasha, pero de alguna manera me las arreglé para mantenernos de pie sin terminar en el suelo. Nunca he estado más agradecido por mi buen equilibrio natural antes de hoy.

—¡EREN! —ella chilló, todavía abrazándome fuertemente como si su vida dependiera de ello—. ¡Estuviste tan genial!

No pude evitar reír mientras abrazaba a Sasha igual de fuerte, aún estaba un poco eufórico por la emoción de toda la situación.

—¿Lo hice bien? —pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta a eso.

—¡¿Bien?! ¡Estuviste _perfecto_! ¡No podría haber pedido una mejor manera de terminar mi show! ¡Eren, eres un héroe! —Sasha parecía al borde de las lágrimas mientras se volteaba y me besaba en ambas mejillas, sus grandes ojos marrones acuosos.

Le sonreír cálidamente, Sasha en verdad era una de mis mejores amigas y haría cualquier cosa por ella.

—Lo que sea por ti, señorita Sasha Fierce —le di un beso en la mejilla y ella soltó una feliz risa ante mis acciones.

—¡Hey! ¿Tratando de robarte a mi chica, Eren? —la familiar voz de Connie nos llamó.

Sasha y yo nos giramos en la dirección de donde vino la voz de Connie y pronto Sasha estaba saltando de mis brazos y corriendo hacia su novio con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Cariño! ¡¿Lo viste?! ¡Eren fue INCREÍBLEEEE! —Sasha estaba derribando a su novio y contuve una risa mientras los dos tórtolos caían al suelo con Sasha aplanando a Connie debajo de ella y él respiró con dificultad, pero seguía sonriendo ampliamente.

—Supongo que no la cagaste después de todo, Jaeger —la irritante voz de Jean interrumpió mi buen humor y fruncí el ceño antes de girarme hacia él.

—¿Puedes estar al menos una hora sin ser un puto imbécil? —rodé mis ojos hacia él mientras sonreía.

—No —respondió Jean honestamente—. Pero al menos es mejor que ser la perra de Levi.

—¿Estás seguro de eso, Jean? —pregunté con una sonrisita mía mientras alzaba una ceja. La expresión en su cara rápidamente cambió a una mueca.

—Vete a la mierda, Jaeger —siseó entre dientes antes de marcharse pisoteando fuerte. Me burlé mientras se iba. Por fin.

—¡Eren! —Sasha llamó mi atención de vuelta a ella y Connie, quienes estaban ahora reunidos con Reiner, Bert y Annie—. ¡Después de que el show haya terminado vamos a ir a un bar a celebrar! Tienes que venir, por favoooor —rogó, batiendo sus pestañas hacia mí.

Sonreí porque, ¿cómo podría decirle que no?

—De acuerdo. Solo mándenme un mensaje de cuándo y dónde y trataré de encontrarme con ustedes más tarde —asentí.

—¡Yay! ¿Viste, Reiner? ¡Te dije que diría que sí! —la castaña dio un golpecito en uno de los pectorales masivos de Reiner y el rubio se encogió de hombros.

Ahora que la peor y más estresante parte había acabado, me fui para cambiarme de vuelta a mi ropa normal. En general, al final, estaba feliz de haber hecho esto. No me arrepentía. Bueno, está bien, me arrepentía un poco de actuar algo zorra al final ahí en frente de mi jefe y el jefe de mi jefe, pero cuando pensaba en ello, ¿Levi y Erwin siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que era yo en primer lugar? Quiero decir, mi cabello estaba cubriendo la mayor parte de mi cara, así que me pareció algo improbable, pero la idea aún me preocupaba… solo un poco… un montón.

Sacudiéndome de esos pensamientos, me metí dentro de la multitud de modelos semidesnudos y estilistas ocupados para ir y buscar mi ropa para quitarme este maldito chaleco y jeans y cubrirme para que así mi cuerpo no siguiera a la vista de todos. Pero mientras me dirigía hacia donde dejé mi ropa en un vestidor, sentí como si cada par de ojos en el lugar estuviera en mí, mirando y siguiéndome en una forma no muy inocente. Puta vida. ¿Por qué tuve que ponerme como una bestia salvaje y confiada de repente ahí atrás? Esta iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1) **Pañuelo de Levi en mi perfil.

**(2) **Atuendos de Jean en mi perfil.

**(X)** Canción del capítulo en mi perfil.

**(3)** Atuendos de Eren en mi perfil.

**(4)** _"Todos somos maniquíes construidos en una fábrica."_

* * *

**N/T: **¿Dos capítulos largos en el mismo mes? Sus comentarios ayudan mucho, gracias a todos :'D

Esto estuvo intenso, ¿no? Tuvimos a un Levi celoso, Eren modelo, todos detrás del trasero del castaño, Jean y Eren poniendo sus diferencias a un lado por una amiga, Sasha Fierce, Erwin siendo un sensual hijo de puta… En fin :v

Tómense unos minutos para hacerme saber qué piensan, amo leer sus reviews, me hacen saber que no estoy esforzándome en vano.

El siguiente capítulo será como una segunda parte de esto. ¿Alguien quiere el POV de Levi?

**P.D. **He creado una página en Facebook, _Traducciones AddictedToMxM_, donde subiré los fanarts, atuendos, canciones, links y todo lo relacionado a lo que publico. Vayan a verla por favor, estaré arreglándola estos días. Mi perfil de FF ya estaba quedando muy largo con todos esos links.


	15. Teal and Gold

**Capítulo 15: Teal and Gold**

Puto Farlan. Puto Erwin. Putos todos los que han estado tratando de coquetear con _mi_ mocoso. No, esperen. Eso no salió bien. Quise decir _mi_ asistente. Exacto. Eren no era mío. Un hecho que solo conseguía enojarme más mientras me veía obligado a mezclarme con esos malditos reporteros e invitados. No quería mezclarme con estos odiosos bastardos. Quería ir y encontrar a ese maldito mocoso y solo _besarlo_ hasta volverme loco o alguna mierda cursi como esa.

No hacía falta decir que estaba frustrado. Me había parecido extraño que no pudiera encontrar a Eren desde hace un rato. La última vez que lo vi, él estaba de pie a un lado de la pasarela discutiendo con alguien en su bluetooth. No esperé que apareciera en la maldita pasarela modelando la línea de ropa de Braus y como su modelo final ni más ni menos. Lo reconocí inmediatamente. Incluso con la mayoría de su largo cabello castaño planchado y peinado para cubrir sus ojos y la parte superior de su cara. ¿Cómo podría _no _reconocer a Eren?

No podía apartar los ojos de él. Desde el momento en que subió a la pasarela en ese primer atuendo, un traje negro que se ajustaba a su figura con una camisa blanca y una delgada corbata negra. Llegó caminando por la pista con confianza, su postura recta, como nunca la había visto antes y solo irradiando puro dominio. Era un giro completo de ciento ochenta grados del Eren que estaba acostumbrado a ver todos los días.

Jean también estaba participando en el show de Sasha, pero no atrapó mi atención de la forma en que lo hizo Eren. Nadie podía. Cuando ese mocoso se subía al escenario, demandaba tu atención. No te daba la opción de apartar la mirada. Verlo en la pasarela fue una sorpresa y si fuera un hombre débil, probablemente me habría quedado mirándolo boquiabierto cuando salió en el último atuendo. Era tan simple, tan minimalista y aun así Eren hacía que se viera como el conjunto más elaborado del mundo.

Era un simple chaleco de satín negro, dejado abierto para revelar su tonificado pecho y estómago perfectamente bronceados. El chaleco sin mangas también le daba al público entero una buena vista de sus largos brazos. No era como si nunca hubiera visto a Eren sin camisa antes, pero era diferente ver la manera en que se movía cuando se detuvo al final de la pasarela y posó justo frente a mí. Me percaté de que su mirada atrapó la de Erwin primero. No tenía ninguna duda de que el rubio bastardo probablemente sabía que este modelo era Eren. Prácticamente se lo estaba cogiendo con los ojos mientras Eren metía sus pulgares en los bolsillos de los jeans deslavados que estaba llevando y los bajaba un poco con atrevimiento.

Clavé mi mirada de vuelta en Eren. _Deseando_ que apartara la suya de Erwin y mirara en mi dirección. Funcionó. Esos ojos se volvieron hacia mí mientras Eren estaba rodando sus caderas hacia adelante y tragué con dificultad, observando la forma en que su estómago rodaba en un fluido movimiento, un ligero arco en su espalda cuando inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y capté un vistazo de esos hermosos ojos brillantes suyos. Me estaba observando, una salvaje, abrasadora mirada en sus ojos.

Encendió algo dentro de mí. Algo peligroso y fuera de control. Como un intenso fuego que se propagaba con rapidez. Eren era como una mítica criatura escurridiza. Un momento estaba ahí y luego ya no. Un día es mi aburrido y normal asistente sin atractivo sexual en lo absoluto, y al día siguiente, es un maldito dios del sexo y todos quieren su trasero. Es mi culpa, lo sé. Pero no podía evitar sentirme posesivo sobre él. Era estúpido de mi parte, considerando que lo traté como mierda las primeras semanas que trabajó para mí, pero definitivamente había desarrollado una debilidad por el chico.

Me encontraba cerca de la barra libre para el final del show. Hanji había aparecido mágicamente de la nada y en una típica manera suya, estaba hablando incasablemente sobre Eren y lo sexy que se veía en la pasarela. Como si ya no lo supiera. Ya me había tomado tres shots de vodka y aún me sentía frustrado como mierda. Hanji no estaba ayudando.

—Sabes, Levi. Creo que necesitas llevarte al pobre chico a la cama de una buena vez. Es obvio que te mueres por él e incluso has dicho que no te has acostado con nadie de tus amigos en un mes —razonó Hanji mientras tomaba un sorbo de su Martini de manzana.

—Ya te dije que era por trabajo, cuatro ojos.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste con Jean?

—…

—Eso es lo que pensé.

Ella me estaba sonriendo con suficiencia ahora y solo rodé mis ojos mientras pedía otro shot. No había bebido tanto desde hace un tiempo, pero con todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo, creo que sin duda lo necesitaba. Como si mi noche no pudiera ponerse mejor, Erwin hijo de puta Smith vino caminando hacia nosotros, una cortés sonrisa de negocios en su cara. Y esas cejas. Esas malditas cejas.

—Buenas noches, Levi. Buenas noches, Hanji —saludó como el pendejo que era.

Gruñí en respuesta, pero Hanji tenía que abrir su puta boca.

—¡Erwin, _por favor_ dime que notaste al pequeño Eren en la pasarela! El enano gruñón aquí no quiere reconocer el hecho de que su asistente se veía muy sensual ahí arriba.

Erwin rio ligeramente.

—Bueno, no puedo negar que me sentí cautivado por la presencia de Eren. Desde luego, no esperaba que el asistente de Levi se robara el show, pero tengo que decir, Eren realmente sabe cómo atrapar el interés de alguien.

Fruncí el ceño hacia Erwin, me importaba un carajo si él era mi jefe y que aún estuviéramos técnicamente en hora de trabajo. Iba a darle a este bastardo un poco de lo que pensaba.

—Oi, Cejotas. En vez de follarte con los ojos a mi asistente, ¿qué te parece si vas a recoger más _sugar babies_ **(1) **en ese Starbucks de Park Avenue? Ya sabes, ese en el que _siempre_ te detienes por casualidad en tu camino al trabajo —me burlé. Claramente el alcohol estaba influyendo en mi comportamiento, pero en verdad no podía importarme menos.

El bastardo soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—Oh, Levi. Podría decir lo mismo para ti, ¿hm? —Erwin tomó un sorbo de su whisky y sonrió mirándome hacia abajo. Sí, vete a la mierda también, pubertad.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —dije a través de dientes apretados.

Erwin simplemente hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia dos figuras muy familiares que estaban de pie bastante juntas. Mis ojos se entrecerraron en Farlan en ese momento arrinconando a Eren, quien torpemente trataba de ponerse sus gafas y se veía como una oveja siendo perseguida por un lobo hambriento. Fruncí el ceño y apreté los dientes antes de arreglar el pañuelo en mi cuello y empezar a caminar hacia Farlan y Eren. Desde atrás, pude escuchar las risitas en voz baja de Hanji y Erwin. Que se jodan ambos.

—Eren —llamé tan calmadamente como pude. La cara del chico se iluminó tanto que mi corazón casi se detuvo. Maldita sea, desearía que no me mirara con esos grandes ojos de corderito como si acabara de salvarle la vida. Lo que probablemente hice.

Noté que la espalda de Farlan se puso rígida de inmediato, pero no me permití sonreír en satisfacción. Tenía que mantener mi rostro con su usual ceño fruncido para que el cachondo cabrón sepa que estaba rompiendo una regla que claramente le había establecido hace semanas.

—Hey, Levi —saludó Farlan nervioso mientras se alejaba un par de pasos de Eren, quien pareció relajarse con el espacio añadido.

Observé a Eren de arriba abajo, asegurándome de que estuviera a salvo. Ya se había puesto su anterior atuendo, una camisa negra con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos, una delgada corbata blanca que había sido atada al inicio, pero ahora estaba colgando libremente alrededor de su cuello, entallados jeans negros y un par de botines negros con cordones. Aparte del flequillo que caía ocasionalmente en su rostro, Eren lucía su usual look desordenadamente sofisticado. Un estilo que aprendí que solo Eren era capaz de lograr.

—Eren, puedes irte ahora. Te veré en la mañana —mientras más rápido dejara el lugar, mejor. Así no tendría que aguantar a mi jefe cogiéndoselo mentalmente y a mi amigo de la infancia tratando de meterse en sus pantalones.

Eren pestañeó en confusión, esos deslumbrantes ojos verde azulado y dorado quemando en mí.

—¿E-estás seguro, Levi? Puedo quedarme un rato más y ayudarte con algo. No me importa —ofreció, casi sonando esperanzado.

—Tch —lo despedí rápidamente con un gesto de la mano—. Solo vete, chico. Estoy seguro de que tus amigos te están esperando para reunirse en alguna parte. Solo ve y haz lo que sea que los mocosos como tú hacen estos días —genial, Levi. Lo llamaste "chico" y "mocoso" en la misma oración. Eres tan jodidamente encantador.

A pesar de mis propios pensamientos, Eren sonrió. Carajo, me _sonrió_ y fue la maldita sonrisa más dulce que he visto nunca. Al instante, mi corazón comenzó a latir violentamente en mi pecho, causando que trague saliva y deje de hacer contacto visual con él. Era demasiado atractivo, maldita sea, y el chico probablemente ni siquiera sabía lo que me estaba haciendo en este momento.

Eren rio en voz baja.

—Okay. Entonces, buenas noches, Levi —dijo con cierto cariño en su tono y maldije internamente por no ser capaz de solo… _decirle_ cómo me sentía por él y su maldita sonrisa y sus ojos y su voz. Todas estas cosas me volvían loco y me encantaba.

Eren hizo un movimiento para irse, pero mi boca empezó a hablar antes de que pudiera detenerme.

—Y Eren —pausé, esos ojos como joyas encontrándose con los míos de nuevo—. Buen trabajo hoy.

Si pensé que la sonrisa que me dio antes era dulce, esta fue simplemente cegadora. Tuve que apartar la mirada antes de que perdiera la visión permanentemente por lo brillante de este niño. No era suficiente para él ya ser rotundamente sexy y atractivo con su piel bronceada, putos ojos hermosos, y desordenado aunque extrañamente adorable cabello, pero su puta sonrisa era etérea con unos pequeños hoyuelos formándose. Diablos, tenía una debilidad por los hoyuelos.

—¡Gracias, Levi!

Decidí que me gustaba cuando Eren decía mi nombre. Sonaba completamente natural, como si mi nombre perteneciera en la punta de esa lengua. Aunque nunca admitiría haber pasado unas cuantas noches sin poder dormir, imaginando cómo esa voz sonaría gimiendo mi nombre en completo y absoluto placer. Okay, necesitaba detenerme justo ahora.

—Sí, sí, chico. Nos vemos en la oficina.

Eren se dio la vuelta antes de marcharse y solté mentalmente un suspiro de alivio. Bien. Ahora no tenía que estar constantemente detrás del trasero del idiota en caso de que esos perros cachondos decidan tirársele encima. Hablando de traseros, definitivamente _no_ me quedé mirando el suyo mientras se iba. Nop. Para nada. Farlan me sacó de mis ensoñaciones con su risita nerviosa y le lancé mi mejor mirada asesina.

—Oi. ¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo, Farlan? Te dije que Eren no estaba disponible —siseé.

Él levantó sus manos en una forma defensiva.

—Muy bien, en mi defensa, ¿cómo esperabas que _no_ vaya detrás de él tan pronto como tuve la oportunidad? Sé que dijiste que estaba fuera de límites, pero maldición, no te vi arrastrando su lindo trasero hacia los camerinos detrás del escenario antes de que yo lo hiciera. Supuse que estaba libre.

Entrecerré mis ojos peligrosamente a la figura encogida de Farlan, podía ver cómo su manzana de Adán se movía mientras tragaba nerviosamente.

—Eren no es un revolcón para que trates de acostarte con él solo porque pensaste que estaba "libre". Es un ser humano y es mi asistente y uno malditamente increíble por cierto, así que si no te importa, aleja tus putas manos. No te lo diré otra vez, Farlan.

—Bueno, diablos. Me quedó claro —Farlan sonrió, pero aún podía ver cierto nerviosismo en sus ojos grises.

—Bien. Ahora ve a seducir a las otras modelos ebrias. Estoy seguro de que hay un montón en la parte de atrás vomitando sus ensaladas.

—¿Seguro de que no quieres unirte a las "Olimpiadas" de siempre? Última oportunidad —Farlan movió las cejas en una manera sugestiva y simplemente rodé mis ojos.

—Buenas noches, Farlan.

Mientras regresaba donde Hanji y Erwin, pude oír a Farlan sofocando una risa. Por qué aguantaba a ese pendejo, nunca lo sabré. Suspiré mientras alcanzaba el abandonado vaso de vodka que había pedido antes de irme para salvar el lindo trasero de Eren. En serio tengo que dejar de pensar en el culo de Eren… y su sonrisa y hoyuelos. Dios, esos hoyuelos.

—Estás pensando en Eren de nuevo —la voz de Hanji cortó mis pensamientos y le lancé una mirada molesta.

—Cállate. Nadie te preguntó.

Hanji tiró la cabeza hacia atrás en una estridente risa.

—Oh, Levi. Eres tan transparente cuando se trata de ese chico. Te tiene completamente en su bolsillo.

—Tch.

No dije más sobre el asunto mientras apuraba un shot y golpeaba el vaso contra la barra. La Semana de la Moda había terminado por hoy, estaba cansado y todo lo que quería era ir a casa a mi _loft_ en el centro de la ciudad y relajarme. Con suerte no pensar en ese maldito chico y esos ojos que les gustaba perseguirme sin importar a donde fuera.

Era extraño, cómo un par de ojos cambió todo para mí. Hace dos meses, era Levi Ackerman, el notorio playboy con una serie de malas relaciones detrás de mí. Hoy, estaba completamente embobado por un mocoso de veintidós años con demasiada determinación y pasión para su propio bien y que por casualidad era la única persona por la cual había renunciado a mi estilo de vida. Sí, es cierto. Dejé de tener sexo con otras personas desde que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por Eren.

De repente, Hanji estaba dándome una palmada en la espalda y me puse rígido ante el contacto. Entrecerré mis ojos peligrosamente en su dirección y ella solo me sonrió en respuesta.

—¡Vamos, señor Editor en Jefe! ¡Tenemos que ir a un club en alguna parte y celebrar esta exitosa Semana de la Moda!

—Vete a la mierda, pendeja. El único lugar al que quiero ir es a casa.

—¡Aw, Levi, ya no eres divertido! ¡Vamos, será genial! ¡Invitaremos a Petra, Mike y Erd, Gunther y Auruo pueden venir! ¡Incluso mi Moblit!

—¿Cómo se supone que eso me convenza de querer ir?

—Uh, ¿porque somos tus amigos más confiables y cercanos y nos amas, aunque tu frío y diminuto corazón nunca lo admita en voz alta? —Hanji estaba sonriéndome enormemente, como si acabara de declarar un hecho.

Resoplé, pero decidí seguirle la corriente, al menos por esta noche.

—Como sea. Pero vas a pagar por mis bebidas —empecé a caminar y prácticamente pude ver a Hanji frotando sus manos como un cursi súper villano en una película infantil. Me detuve para apuntarla con un dedo acusador—. Y no invites a ese bastardo de Erwin. Él es la última persona con la que quiero "celebrar" —advertí.

Hanji me siguió rápidamente, una sonrisita astuta en su cara y un brillo en sus grandes ojos marrones.

—Pfft, ¿yo? ¿Invitar a Erwin? Noooo —alargó la palabra.

—Putas gafas —murmuré en voz baja mientras ambos salíamos del lugar y nos dirigíamos a mi limusina donde mi nuevo chofer nos estaba esperando en el auto.

No hace falta decir que terminé borracho como una cuba con Hanji y todos mis otros "amigos" como ella cariñosamente los llamó. Al final, Hanji invitó a Erwin a salir y celebrar con nosotros, y estuve enojado al principio por eso, pero después de unos tragos solo decidí ignorarlo. Puede que Erwin sea un bastardo que le tiene ganas a _mi_ mocoso, pero aun así era un amigo bastante decente y uno viejo también. No recordaba mucho de la "celebración" aparte de que tal vez Auruo casi se metió en una pelea a golpes en el bar y Erd recibió una bofetada de una mujer con la que estaba coqueteando; sin embargo, para el final de la noche, mi mente seguía regresando a esos ojos color oro y aguamarina.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1)** Sugar Baby: el joven que está en una relación con un _Sugar Daddy_, un hombre mayor con dinero y ganas de compañía. Si leen mis otras traducciones, puede que ya estén familiarizados con el concepto ;)

* * *

**N/T:** Ha pasado mucho y es un capítulo corto, pero en serio les prometo no abandonar mis traducciones.

Espero que les haya gustado, porque el siguiente capítulo es el comienzo de un nuevo "arco" digamos. La trama va a ponerse algo complicada con muchos feels. A decir verdad, en el **siguiente capítulo** ocurre algo que sé que a muchos no les gusta, que otros estaban esperando, pero por si acaso pondré una advertencia antes. Es necesario para el Riren, así que… bueno, ya verán.

No se olviden de dejar un comentario, es lindo ver que esperan continuación :'D


	16. Mister Dangerous with a Golden Touch

**N/A:** Este capítulo contiene lemon Eruren.

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Mister Dangerous with a Golden Touch**

_"Me gusta mi dinero justo donde pueda verlo: colgado en mi clóset."_ **—Carrie Bradshaw**

—Una mujer llamada Kelsea llamó, quería que supieras que ella estaba, y cito, "pensando en ti en la bañera hoy. Nunca olvidaré la manera en que tus manos me hicieron sentir esa noche."

Oí a Levi dejar caer el bolígrafo con el que estaba escribiendo y este repiqueteó ruidosamente sobre su escritorio capturando mi atención. Le di mi mejor mirada de "ya estoy harto de esta mierda" y él solo me la regresó con su habitual impasibilidad. La única señal de sorpresa al escucharme leyendo sus mensajes privados en voz alta en medio de su oficina fue el bolígrafo que cayó de su agarre. Se aclaró la garganta y yo simplemente rodé mis ojos.

—¿Quieres que continúe? —pregunté con una sonrisa sardónica y Levi siseó por lo bajo.

—Tch, ya entendí. Basta con el maldito sarcasmo —gruñó mientras volvía a los papeles que estaba examinando en ese momento. También tenía varias muestras de la maqueta del libro esparcidas delante de él.

—¿Sabes? —empecé mientras cerraba mi libreta donde había escrito todos sus mensajes, agradeciendo en silencio por no tener que seguir leyendo los embarazosos mensajes de sus revolcones de una noche que estaba más que seguro de que nunca los llamaría otra vez. Esos pobres cabrones—. Estoy pensando a creer que tienes problemas de miedo al compromiso.

Levi resopló y sus ojos grises y azules me lanzaron una mirada aburrida.

—¿Qué te dio esa impresión?

Me encogí de hombros con aire casual.

—Oh, no lo sé. Tal vez es la serie de no-realmente-amantes-no-realmente-rollos-de-una-noche de los que tengo que seguir recibiendo mensajes. Solo una _loca_ suposición —me sorprendía lo sarcástico que podía ser con Levi y aun así salirme con la mía. Estaba casi seguro de que si hubiera sido alguien más tratándolo como yo lo hacía diariamente, habrían sido despedidos el primer día. Aunque yo estuve bastante cerca.

—Jaeger —advirtió en un gruñido bajo, pero me di cuenta de que no había ninguna amenaza real detrás de su tono, mientras mantenía sus ojos puestos en el desorden de papeles desparramado sobre su escritorio.

No pude evitar sonreír y encogerme de hombros una vez más cuando estaba a punto de dar la vuelta para irme. Sorprendentemente, choqué con Erwin Smith. Mierda. Pensamientos puros, Eren. Piensa en Jesús. No pienses en sexo gay en una iglesia, oh _carajo_, eso es en realidad un poco caliente. ¡Joder, no! Okay. No pienses en lo jodidamente sensual que se ve en ese traje hoy. _¡Maldita sea!_ Precisamente tuve que recorrer su cuerpo con mis ojos. Putamente genial, Jaeger. ¿No puedo hacer algo que mi cerebro me dice por una vez en la vida en lugar de ser siempre un pequeño rebelde y hacer exactamente lo contrario?

Erwin llevaba **(1)** un traje gris de raya finas, cruzado, con un bolsillo cuadrado de raso y una corbata de satén a juego de color azul real junto a una camisa blanca. Casi choqué de cara contra su amplio pecho, pero afortunadamente me las arreglé para no avergonzarme delante de mi jefe justo a tiempo. Mierda, bien, haz como si nada, Jaeger. Por fin logré arrancar mis ojos del traje de Erwin lo suficiente para encontrarme con esos familiares y calculadores ojos azules suyos. Como de costumbre, su cabello dorado estaba impecablemente peinado sin una sola hebra fuera de lugar.

—¡Oh, señor Smith! —expresé mi asombro por su presencia en la oficina de Levi de todos los lugares, no es que fuera realmente extraño, pero por lo general no venía _así_ sin anunciarse—. Discúlpeme, no lo vi parado allí —me disculpé de inmediato, sintiendo un ligero calor subir por mi cuello hasta posarse en mis mejillas. Contrólate de una puta vez, Eren.

Erwin se rio entre dientes. Un grave retumbo, y cálido de alguna manera, pudo oírse desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

—No pasa nada, Eren.

—Tch, Cejotas —oí a Levi murmurar en voz baja y estaba más que seguro de que Erwin probablemente lo había oído también, pero si estaba ofendido, no lo mostró—. ¿Qué diablos quieres, Erwin?

_"Típico de Levi. Nunca se andaba con rodeos."_ Resoplé internamente.

—Buenas tardes para ti también, Levi —dijo Erwin con sonrisa tremendamente educada. Oh, él no se quedaba atrás tampoco—. ¿No puedo venir a visitar a mi Editor en Jefe favorito sin ser acusado de querer algo de ti?

No pude evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa ante la charla infantil y juguetona entre los dos. Era divertido, ver a estos dos adultos sacar al otro de quicio. En mi opinión, Erwin estaba ganando por el momento, si el tic en el ojo de Levi era alguna indicación.

—Erwin —dijo Levi con calma, a pesar de la ligera amenaza subyacente en sus disparejos ojos—. Qué. Mierda. Quieres —soltó cada palabra enfáticamente.

Fue en este punto, que una expresión cruzó el rostro de Erwin. Fue una mezcla entre juguetona y seria y era lo más confuso que había visto. No podía decir si Erwin iba a seguir con su jueguito de "fastidiar a Levi hasta que patee el trasero de alguien" o si solo iba a soltar algún tipo de información relacionada con el trabajo. Esperé incómodamente, inseguro de si debería estar excusándome ya que no era realmente mi lugar el quedarme de pie aquí con mi jefe y empleador.

Mis ojos se movieron hacia la puerta de la oficina de Levi mientras contemplaba salir y luego se volvieron hacia Erwin Smith cuando este se aclaró la garganta suavemente y colocó una cálida, pesada mano en mi hombro. Me puse rígido de inmediato. La puta madre. Erwin Smith me está tocando y sé que eso no debería ser excitante, pero lo es y carajo, ¿sería incómodo si se me para justo aquí en medio de la habitación? Que mejor alguien me mate.

—En realidad —empezó Erwin, echándome un vistazo con una leve sonrisa—, vine a decirte que estaré pidiendo prestado a Eren por un rato.

—No —Levi gruñó al instante. El agarre en su bolígrafo apretándose—. Eren y yo tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. Ve a molestar a tu propio asistente por estúpida mierda en vez robarte el mío.

—Armin ya terminó por hoy y se fue a casa. Su abuelo tiene un resfriado. Lo cual me deja sin asistente por el resto del día.

—Pues te jodes. Pídele a Kirstein o Krista que reemplacen a Armin.

Me estaba poniendo cada vez más incómodo. Era extraño ver a mi jefe y a mi empleador discutiendo como niños en lugar de llegar a un acuerdo como los hombres adultos que eran. No es como si fuera la gran cosa que sustituya a Armin, no entendía por qué Levi estaba tan en contra. Y si estaba siendo honesto, no estábamos tan ocupados realmente. Ahora que la Semana de la Moda había terminado, básicamente estaba de vuelta a mi rutina usual de tomar mensajes, llamadas telefónicas y citas para Levi mientras también le llevaba té, desempolvaba su oficina, reservaba más citas y reuniones para mi jefe y le conseguía su almuerzo. No es como si fuera a hacer algo diferente mientras sustituía a Armin. ¿Cierto?

* * *

Erwin de alguna manera logró convencer a Levi de que me dejara reemplazar a Armin por el resto del día mientras Jean se hacía cargo de mis llamadas. Era ridículo. Ese maldito caballo tratando de hacer _mi_ trabajo. Definitivamente no quería sonar arrogante o narcisista, pero yo sabía cómo a Levi le gustaban las cosas y ciertamente estaba acostumbrado a cumplir con sus altos estándares.

Aun así, era extraño estar sentado en el último piso demasiado espacioso del edifico de Survey Corps. Estaba acostumbrado a sentarme frente a una ventana de cristal, pero el escritorio de Armin estaba situado de modo que daba la _espalda_ a la oficina de Erwin, lo que significaba que Erwin podía verme, pero yo no a él. Aunque, por supuesto, para eso estaba el intercomunicador.

Trabajar para Erwin fue sorprendentemente fácil. Básicamente estaba haciendo lo mismo que haría como el asistente de Levi. Tomar llamadas, mensajes, organizar reuniones y citas, cancelar ciertas reuniones o citas y manejar el horario de Erwin en general. Nunca me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo ocupado que estaba un hombre como Erwin. Echándole una ojeada a su programa diario, me pregunté cuándo el hombre tenía tiempo para ir a casa y _descansar_. Era como una máquina, sentado en su escritorio durante horas y horas solo revisando pilas y pilas de papeles y firmando dichos papeles que necesitaban su aprobación para ciertas cosas.

Finalmente, ya casi el día terminaba. Dos horas más y podría salir, acabando con este raro, pero extrañamente tranquilo día. Mikasa ya sabía que no iba a estar en mi escritorio usual para el almuerzo, ya que le envié un mensaje avisándole que estaría reemplazando a Armin y trabajando en el último piso hoy. Era extraño no tener que prepararle a Levi su té diario de la tarde y en vez llevarle a Erwin una taza de café. El hombre bebía café de la misma manera que Levi inhalaba té.

_"Eren, ¿podrías venir aquí, por favor?"_ La profunda voz de Erwin resonó desde el altavoz del intercomunicador, haciéndome saltar ligeramente.

—Sí, por supuesto —puse la línea telefónica en espera mientras me levantaba del escritorio de Armin y arreglaba el cárdigan negro con gris y la corbata verde azulado que llevaba **(2)** ese día.

Pasé a través de las pesadas puertas de cristal de la oficina de Erwin para ver al hombre de pie apoyándose contra su mesa, con los tobillos cruzados y luciendo muy casual en ese traje bien ajustado. Tuve que obligarme a no bajar los ojos por su cuerpo, desnudando a mi jefe con la mente. No tenía ninguna duda de que Erwin se ejercitaba. Sus abultados bíceps mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su amplio pecho eran prueba suficiente de ello.

Erwin se aclaró la garganta suavemente, captando mi atención. Mis ojos se apartaron de sus músculos para encontrarse con los suyos azules y él tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su guapo rostro afeitado. Diablos, ¿me había pillado mirándolo?

—¿Disfrutando la vista, Eren? —se rio entre dientes y sentí que las puntas de mis orejas se ponían calientes. Mierda, me había atrapado. Vamos, disimula, Jaeger.

—Uh, lo siento, señor Smith. No pude evitar admirar su traje. Se le ve muy bien, señor —incluso eso sonaba estúpido a mis propios oídos. Dios, ¿por qué no podía estar calmado en una situación así? ¿Era porque es el jefe de mi jefe? ¿O solo era el efecto que un hombre poderoso como Erwin Smith tenía sobre cualquiera que lo conociera? Sentía que lo último era la opción más probable.

—Bien, gracias, Eren. Tú tampoco te ves mal hoy —Erwin lentamente descruzó uno de sus brazos y se inclinó para tocar la corbata verde azulado que estaba usando—. Estaba corbata coincide con el color de tu ojo izquierdo. El color del océano —ronroneó y sentí que todo mi rostro se calentaba mientras tragaba saliva.

Puta mierda, ¿Erwin Smith estaba _coqueteando_ conmigo? Sé que probablemente no era un experto en el campo de la seducción e insinuaciones, pero no era tan inocente. Sabía cuándo alguien estaba interesado en mí, y si el dedo índice de Erwin Smith bajando lentamente por la tela de mi corbata no era un _enorme_ letrero de neón que me decía eso, sí, que de hecho estaba coqueteando conmigo, entonces no sabía qué era. **(X)**

Tragué otra vez y lamí mis labios resecos. Los ojos azules de Erwin observaron el movimiento con cuidado y sentí un calor disparar directamente a mi entrepierna. ¿En serio esto estaba ocurriendo? ¿Un hombre poderoso y guapo como Erwin Smith estaba interesado en _mí_? ¿Un simple y humilde asistente? Definitivamente era difícil de creer, pero en algún lugar en lo profundo de mí también quería provocar al hombre. Okay, tal vez no tan profundo como pensé. Por supuesto que quería provocar a este hombre. Ya lo había hecho varias veces antes, así que, ¿qué me detenía ahora? La respuesta era simple: absolutamente nada.

Levanté mi mano y acaricié la corbata azul oscuro de Erwin. Dando un pequeño paso hacia él, dejé que mis párpados bajaran ligeramente, mirándolo seductoramente detrás de mis gafas mientras una esquina de mis labios se elevaba en una sonrisita.

—¿Es de puro satén, señor? —pregunté, con una voz más baja de lo necesario, pero Erwin claramente estaba reaccionando.

—Por supuesto —dijo. Una de sus pobladas cejas se alzó mientras yo daba otro paso hacia él, la distancia entre nosotros cada vez más pequeña.

—Mmm —un sonido indeciso salió de mi garganta mientras mi nariz era asaltada por la familiar colonia de Erwin que me volvía loco.

—Eren —dijo suavemente—. Eres un chico muy hermoso —antes de que incluso registrara sus palabras, Erwin estaba acariciando una de mis mejillas en sus grandes y cálidas manos y me derretí ante su toque. Dios, este hombre me ponía demasiado caliente.

Estaba más que seguro de que Erwin podía ver lo enrojecido que estaba mi rostro por sus palabras si sus suaves acciones eran alguna indicación. Luego mi mundo entero se detuvo cuando Erwin tiró repentinamente de mi corbata hacia adelante y presionó sus labios contra los míos. Mi corazón hecho un caos de confusión en mi pecho mientras sentía una de sus manos recorrer lentamente uno de mis brazos, de manera provocativa, con toques como plumas que me hacían temblar ante el contacto. Esa misma mano se arrastró hasta hacerme cosquillas en la nuca, enredándose en los mechones más largos de mi cabello mientras Erwin profundizaba el beso.

Sentí la punta de su caliente y húmeda lengua deslizarse lentamente por mi labio inferior, pidiéndome permiso silenciosamente y, ¿cómo podría negarle? Separé mis labios lentamente y pude sentir a Erwin sonreír en el beso. Mis ojos ya se habían cerrado cuando permití que Erwin trazara su boca con la mía. Sin duda alguna, él era el que estaba al mando en esto. No había forma de que siquiera pudiera pensar en dominar a este hombre que exudaba poder y control, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera mostrarle un poco del desafiante Eren Jaeger que todos conocían. Estaba simplemente en mi naturaleza el desafiar, presionar, nunca echarme hacia atrás o someterme.

Incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado ligeramente, encajando nuestros labios más cómodamente mientras metía mi propia lengua en su boca para explorar un poco. Escuché a Erwin soltar una risita que fue tragada al instante por mi boca a la vez que nuestras lenguas chocaban con desesperación. Erwin claramente ganando la batalla, pero aun así seguí dándole pelea. Podía saborear el ligero rastro de café que le hice hace un rato en la parte de atrás de sus dientes, mezclado con otro sabor que me recordaba a la goma de hierbabuena tal vez. No fue hasta que me puse un poco audaz y mordí bruscamente su labio inferior que Erwin gruñó en mi boca y entonces nos separamos por aire, jadeando con fuerza tratando de recuperar el aliento.

La mirada que Erwin me estaba dando era simplemente pecaminosa. Sus brillantes ojos azules me observaban hambrientos, nublados de lujuria y puro deseo e hizo que mi polla despertara en mis pantalones. No había dormido con nadie desde esa noche ebrio con Reiner hace un mes. Decir que estaba frustrado sexualmente sería un eufemismo. En especial considerando que la última vez que casi tuve sexo fue el día de Navidad y fui interrumpido cuando tuve que ir a recoger a Levi porque estaba varado.

Estaba seguro de que mi propio rostro reflejaba la expresión de Erwin, sino un poco más sonrojado y ansioso. Entonces, una de sus manos me agarró de la muñeca para llevarme hacia una puerta a la derecha de su oficina, dando largos y rápidos pasos. No lo cuestioné y simplemente lo seguí. Una vez detrás de la puerta, me di cuenta de que era otra oficina, más pequeña y privada que la anterior con un gran y lujoso sofá de cuero, un escritorio más pequeño lleno de papeles entre otras cosas. En comparación con la gran e intimidante oficina en el frente, esta era mucho más personal. Podía decirlo por las diferentes fotografías enmarcadas en las paredes de Erwin con quien asumí eran familia y amigos.

Erwin me empujó contra la pared en un segundo y sus labios rápidamente encontraron los míos de nuevo mientras sus dedos ágilmente abrían los botones de mi cárdigan. Hice lo mismo con su saco, aunque un poco más lento ya que mi boca estaba siendo atacada en ese momento por esa lengua tan dominante. Trabajó velozmente con mi cárdigan y este pronto cayó al piso alfombrado de su oficina. Finalmente conseguí abrir su chaqueta de punto e hice lo mismo que él había hecho, empujándola por sus anchos hombros hasta que se quedó en nada más que esa ajustada camisa blanca y corbata azul.

Lo jalé por su corbata hasta que estábamos pecho a pecho mientras besaba con hambre sus labios ya hinchados. Sus manos me levantaron fácilmente por la parte de atrás de mis muslos hasta que estaba alzado contra la pared con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, mis brazos sosteniendo su cuello con fuerza. Mi erección rozó involuntariamente con la suya y tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás en un jadeo sorprendido, Erwin simplemente gruñendo ante la increíble e inesperada fricción.

No estaba seguro de si realmente íbamos a ir hasta el final con esto o no. Si esto incluso estaba pasando o de alguna manera me había quedado dormido en mi escritorio y solo estaba teniendo un realmente vívido sueño húmedo. No sería la primera vez que tuviera uno con Erwin Smith, pero en serio esperaba que este no fuera el caso y que esto realmente esté sucediendo. El hombre era un dios en muchas maneras. No podía negar que quería probar a este hombre, aunque sea una vez.

—Erwin… —jadeé contra sus labios cuando él comenzó a succionar mi sensible cuello, sus dedos rápidamente abriendo los botones de mi camisa hasta que sus manos tuvieron pleno acceso a mi tonificado estómago. Me retorcí ante las lentas y suaves caricias que me estaba dando—. Quiero chupártela… —me las arreglé para susurrar mientras sus dedos rozaban mis pezones.

Lo escuché reírse entre dientes, el sonido proviniendo de su pecho a la vez que recorría mi mandíbula con besos, donde se detuvo para lamer y chupar mis puntos más sensibles.

—¿Esa es la manera de pedirle algo a tu superior, Eren? —murmuró contra mi piel y me estremecí ante la sensación cosquilleando mi oreja mientras continuaba con sus besos hacia mi lóbulo—. Si lo quieres, tienes que pedirlo correctamente, ¿hm? Sé que puedes hacerlo, Eren. Eres un chico inteligente.

No pude evitarlo. Gemí bajito ante las palabras de Erwin. Diablos, ¿cuándo me volví tan pervertido? De repente todo lo que Erwin estaba diciendo me estaba excitando y la idea de rogar por su polla casi fue demasiado para mí. Me mordí el labio mientras volvía la cabeza ligeramente a un lado para mirar a Erwin, quien me observaba expectante con sus oscurecidos ojos cobalto. Sus largas y rubias pestañas enmarcando sus ojos pesadamente.

—_Por favor_, Erwin. Quiero chupártela. Por favor, déjame —sabía que estaba siendo una pequeña mierda, haciendo pucheros con mis labios y abriendo mis ojos que sabía me hacían parecer tan inocente. Puede que no me encontrara extremadamente hermoso o atractivo en general, pero eso no significaba que no fuera consciente de lo mucho que la gente amaba mis ojos. Incluso cuando todavía llevaba lentes de contacto para esconder su verdadero color, eran ridículamente grandes, dándome un aspecto más aniñado y no voy a negar que usaba mi cara de niño inocente a mi ventaja en ciertas ocasiones.

Algo destelló en los ojos de Erwin, una mirada de puro deseo salvaje mientras dejaba que esas palabras salieran de mis labios y repentinamente, Erwin me estaba quitando de la pared y dejando que mis pies tocaran el suelo otra vez. Había una sonrisita en su guapo rostro y sus siguientes palabras podrían haberme hecho venir justo ahí.

—Ponte de rodillas, Eren —fue una orden, simple y sencilla. Él estaba tan calmado incluso cuando dijo eso, pero había cierta finalidad también que hizo que no deseara ir en contra de sus órdenes.

No necesitaba que me lo dijera dos veces, así que me puse de rodillas inmediatamente. Mis dedos volaron para desabrochar sus pantalones a rayas. Tiré de ellos lentamente hasta que estaban a la mitad de sus muslos y asimilé el hecho de que llevaba unos atractivos bóxers Armani de color azul oscuro. Podía ver claramente el contorno de su dura polla presionando incómodamente contra el material elástico. Erwin ciertamente estaba muy bien dotado, pero no esperaba menos del hombre.

Los dedos de Erwin pasaron por mi cabello ya alborotado y lo miré brevemente, sus ojos vidriosos mientras observaba cómo pasaba mi boca por su polla lentamente. Cuando lamí su verga a través de la tela de sus bóxers, nuestros ojos se encontraron nuevamente por un momento y Erwin frunció las cejas antes de dejar escapar un suave y tembloroso suspiro. Sonreí contra la tela de sus bóxers, amando cómo este poderoso hombre se estaba desmoronando solo porque estaba lamiendo su polla a través de su ropa interior.

—Ngh, Eren… —gruñó, su cabeza echada hacia atrás ligeramente. Sus mechones perfectamente arreglados de cabello rubio caían fuera de lugar y sobre sus ojos. La vista era hermosa.

La poca paciencia que poseía finalmente se acabó y enganché mis pulgares en el elástico de sus bóxers. Los bajé lentamente para que la tela se frotase intencionalmente contra la punta de su polla tiesa. Erwin siseó ante la sensación y mordí mi labio inferior con anticipación. Al fin, su impresionante verga fue liberada de sus confines e inconscientemente me lamí los labios al verla. Tenía tanta razón al suponer que Erwin estaba bien dotado, porque maldita sea, tenía una linda polla y eso no es algo que puedas decir de los penes en general.

No me molesté en esperar por la aprobación de Erwin, me metí su polla en la boca con hambre y giré mi lengua alrededor de su glande, probando el líquido preseminal amargo que estaba goteando profusamente. Solté la cabeza de su polla con un mojado e intencional 'pop', y saqué mi lengua antes de pasarla por todo su pene, lamiendo una gruesa vena en la parte inferior. Su erección pesando en mi lengua.

Erwin estaba luchando por mantener sus sonidos a un mínimo, pero podía darme cuenta de que sus esfuerzos estaban fallando. Envolví mis labios alrededor de la verga de Erwin una vez más y ahuequé mis mejillas y relajé mi garganta tanto como pude mientras tragaba cada centímetro lentamente, tratando de no darme arcadas tan pronto. Había pasado un tiempo desde que se la mamé a alguien. Seguramente estaba oxidado, pero no tardaría mucho en cogerle el truco una vez que me pusiera en marcha.

—Eren —dijo Erwin sin aliento—. Tu boca es increíble —elogió, esa mano enredada en mi cabello pronto estaba tirando ligeramente de él y no pude evitar gemir alrededor de su miembro. Que me jalen el cabello siempre ha sido un punto débil para mí, no me pregunten por qué.

Eventualmente, Erwin dejó de contenerse y se inclinó hacia adelante, uno de sus antebrazos contra la pared frente a él, sus fríos ojos azules mirándome, observándome mientras seguía chupando y tragándome su polla. Sus caderas empujaron en mi boca con cuidado al principio, pero luego se volvieron más agresivas mientras agarraba mi pelo con fuerza, haciéndome seguir gimiendo alrededor de su verga.

Sentí lágrimas en las esquinas de mis ojos, amenazando con caer mientras Erwin continuaba guiando mis acciones al empujar y tirar de la parte posterior de mi cabeza con su mano masiva, sus dedos masajeando mi cuero cabelludo cada vez que gemía con su miembro en mi boca, enviando sacudidas placenteras por el cuerpo de Erwin mientras descansaba mis manos contra sus fuertes y musculosas piernas.

El hombre estaba follando mi boca sin piedad y yo estaba desesperadamente tratando de palmear mi propia erección a través de mis pantalones. Ya podía sentir mi polla presionando dolorosamente contra mi ropa interior y gimoteé con la verga de Erwin todavía llenando mi boca. Los ruidos lascivos y húmedos se escuchaban por toda la habitación mientras la saliva escurría por las comisuras de mi boca y goteaba sobre la alfombra desde mi barbilla mientras Erwin seguía frotando su verga contra mi lengua.

—Eren, estoy cerca —advirtió mientras sentía que su cuerpo empezaba a ponerse rígido rápidamente. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber antes de separarme de su palpitante miembro, cubierto con un escurridizo brillo de mi saliva mientras jadeaba por aire. Había un fino hilo de saliva aún conectado a mis labios desde la verga hinchada de Erwin, pero se rompió rápido cuando él me alzó por los brazos desde mi posición en el suelo y juntó su boca con la mía en un beso apasionado, probando sus propios fluidos en mis labios.

Antes de que lo supiera, Erwin me dirigió hacia su escritorio donde mi espalda chocó con el borde y caí hacia atrás, botando varios papeles y plumas entre varias cosas al suelo. Erwin impacientemente se encargó de mis pantalones y los bajó junto con mis bóxers hasta que quedaron en mis tobillos. Me estremecí ligeramente mientras el aire frío de la oficina de Erwin tocaba mi húmedo pene y casi grité cuando Erwin se inclinó y tomó la punta de mi polla en su boca, observando cómo daba lengüetazos en la hendidura repetidamente antes de chuparlo rico y apartarse.

Continuó acariciándome lentamente con una mano mientras la otra empezaba a hurgar en uno de los cajones del escritorio. Aquellos calculadores ojos azules suyos desarmándome mientras examinaba mi cuerpo desnudo. Estaba más que seguro de que me veía bastante destrozado a estas alturas, con mis labios hinchados y brillantes por chupar su verga y ahora simplemente a su merced mientras frotaba mi erección con una mano. Me sentí un poco cohibido de que Erwin estuviera mirándome como un animal salvaje y hambriento. Hizo que mi miembro palpitara al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cómo quieres que te tome, Eren? —preguntó en un tono bajo y sensual que me hizo temblar ligeramente.

Me tomó un tiempo encontrar mi voz, pero cuando lo hice, casi no la reconocí como la mía.

—P-por favor, Erwin. Cógeme por detrás —lloriqueé. Todavía estaba respirando superficialmente mientras Erwin seguía bombeando mi polla, pero luego se detuvo y sacó una familiar botella de lubricante y un condón, dejándolos a un lado sobre el escritorio mientras me hacía un gesto para que me dé la vuelta.

Torpemente me deslicé del escritorio y giré para apoyarme boca abajo sobre este, mi camisa abierta permitía que mi estómago sintiera el frescor de la madera debajo de mí, haciéndome temblar ligeramente. Erwin no perdió el tiempo y agarró mi trasero para separar mis nalgas, presionando un dedo frío y resbaladizo contra mi entrada que se contraía. Jadeé un poco ante la sensación y no pude evitar frotarme contra su dedo como si estuviera en celo.

Erwin soltó una risita oscura mientras deslizaba el primer dedo por completo y luego le siguió el segundo, sin darme tiempo para acostumbrarme. Solo sentí una ligera molestia cuando retorció y curvó sus dedos dentro de mí. Era más incómodo que doloroso, pero Erwin al menos estaba tomándose su tiempo para prepararme adecuadamente mientras giraba y hacía tijeras con sus gruesos dedos. Mordí el interior de mi mejilla tratando de contener mis ruidos, pero cuando Erwin comenzó a masturbar mi pene con su mano libre, mi boca se abrió y dejé escapar un sucio gemido.

—¡Ahh! ¡E-Erwin! —moví mis caderas hacia adelante en su mano a la vez que también trataba de meter sus dedos más profundo en mí. Necesitaba tener algo más grande dentro y podía sentir que tendría un orgasmo pronto. Sin embargo, no quería correrme así—. Erwin, por favor. Fóllame —rogué mientras giraba mi cabeza para poder mirarle sobre mi hombro.

Erwin gimió cuando me oyó suplicarle que me follara, luego sentí su polla deslizarse por mi culo y me sonrió sensualmente. Ojos azules entrecerrados, pero podía ver lo dilatadas que estaban sus pupilas, como estoy seguro que estaban las mías.

—Mi nombre suena tan bien viniendo de tu boca, Eren. Quiero oír más —gruñó y luego estaba abriendo el condón y lubricando su pene.

Contoneé mis caderas, instándole a que se diera prisa, pero solo recibí una risa divertida a cambio.

—Paciencia, Eren. Te tendré gritando pronto —prometió con una sonrisa encantadora. Toda dientes blancos perfectamente rectos y hoyuelos y mierda, aún no podía creer que iba a ser follado por mi caliente jefe. Permítanme tachar eso de mi lista de cosas por hacer antes de morir.

Finalmente, sentí a Erwin alinearse con mi entrada y suspiré suavemente mientras él presionaba la punta de su verga en el primer anillo de músculos. Hubo un bajo sonido húmedo que siguió mientras Erwin continuaba adentrándose en mi interior y no pude contener mis gemidos cuando sentí su polla pasar por mi próstata ligeramente, solo lo suficiente para hacerme saber que estaba cerca pero no dándole completamente. Erwin gruñó en voz alta mientras se inclinaba y lamía una larga franja subiendo por mi hombro hasta que alcanzó mi nuca.

Meneé mis caderas de nuevo, avisándole a Erwin que estaba listo para que se moviera y él obedeció contento. Sentí que sus caderas se retiraban por un breve instante, el miembro de Erwin saliendo hasta que solo quedó la punta dentro y luego volvió a meterlo todo de un jalón en mí, causando que el escritorio de madera debajo de nosotros raspara hacia adelante a pesar del suelo alfombrado. Mordí mi propia mano para acallar mis gemidos, pero fue inútil cuando Erwin comenzó a embestirme salvaje y despiadadamente.

—¡Uhnng! P-Por favor, Erwin… ¡M-más rápido! —me estaba ahogando en un mar de placer mientras Erwin inclinaba sus caderas para golpear de lleno mi próstata.

Alternaba su ritmo entre rápido y descuidado, a lento y agonizante. Me llevaba hasta mi límite donde estaba listo para venirme y luego se detenía para empezar a jugar con mis pezones o besar la parte posterior de mi cuello. Yo estaba hecho un desastre, lloriqueando y gimiendo debajo de él mientras mis rodillas chocaban entre sí y temblaba por ser sobre estimulado.

—Erwin, por favor… ¡Déjame correrme, por favor! ¡A-Ahh! ¡Necesito acabar! —jadeé. Erwin estaba acariciando mi polla en ese momento con movimientos lánguidos—. Por favor, _por favor, por favor…_ —mi voz bajó a un susurro desesperado mientras empujaba hacia atrás para encontrarme con otra de las embestidas de Erwin.

—Córrete para mí, Eren —ordenó el hombre mientras se inclinaba, amoldando su gran pecho con mi espalda arqueada a la vez que lamía y chupaba mi oreja.

Fue demasiado para mí. Gemí antes de sentir ese calor apretarse en mi estómago y dejar que el placer me consumiera mientras me venía sobre el escritorio de Erwin. Gruesos chorros de blanco pintaron la madera de caoba oscura y Erwin siguió masturbándome hasta terminar por completo. Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras sentía que mis piernas temblaban por el cansancio. Sentí las manos de Erwin en mis caderas de nuevo cuando me movió en una posición diferente. Me dio la vuelta y de inmediato me bajé del escritorio para ponerme de rodillas una vez más mientras retiraba el preservativo de la polla aún dura de Erwin y empezaba a mamársela con ansias. Mi mente todavía estaba un poco nublada por mi orgasmo, pero metí su palpitante verga en mi boca y chupé y lamí como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Erwin gimió suavemente mientras cerraba sus ojos y empujaba mi cabeza contra su entrepierna. La punta de mi nariz rozó los ásperos vellos rubios y sentí la mano de Erwin sujetar mi cabello con fuerza.

—¿Dónde quieres que me venga, Eren? —preguntó Erwin sin aliento. Podía oír la exhausta satisfacción en su voz.

Me separé de su polla para mirarle con ojos llorosos.

—En mi cara —suspiré antes de abrir la boca y sacar la lengua para coger cada gota de semen.

Erwin se rio entre dientes, fue un sonido suave y jadeante, pero sonó jodidamente increíble mientras observaba su forma desaliñada. Su cabello rubio cayendo en sus ojos y se veía tan _complacido_ con toda la situación. Yo no tenía ninguna queja, por cierto. Entonces, comenzó a masturbarse a un ritmo rápido, su mano todavía resbalosa por el lubricante que usó para prepararme antes. Su boca se abrió ligeramente mientras gruñía hasta acabar.

Noté la forma en que su postura se puso rígida y el ritmo que llevaba con su mano flaqueó un poco y luego se estaba corriendo en mi cara. Su semen cubrió uno de mis lentes y mejilla y el resto lo atrapé en mi boca. Erwin jadeó pesadamente mientras exprimía hasta lo último y me aseguré de lamer y succionar la cabeza de su polla, haciendo que Erwin dejara escapar un intenso suspiro.

—Oh, Dios, Eren —susurró mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello con suavidad. Solté su miembro de mi boca y tragué su semen con avidez.

Tuve que quitarme las gafas y dejarlas a un lado mientras me ponía de pie sobre mis piernas temblorosas, sintiéndome más como un cervatillo recién nacido al ver que mis rodillas se tambaleaban, así que agarré el borde de la mesa para sostenerme. Erwin me sonrió con cansancio y le devolví una tímida mía. Digo, acababa de chupar, follar y tragarme el semen de mi empleador y estaba gritando para que él me cogiera más duro sobre su escritorio. No estaba muy seguro de cómo se suponía que debía actuar justo después de hacer esas cosas tan sucias.

Erwin y yo silenciosamente empezamos a arreglar nuestras ropas desaliñadas, él subiendo sus pantalones y ropa interior antes de abrocharlos, meter la camisa en su lugar y ajustar su corbata. Me puse lentamente mis pantalones y bóxers de nuevo antes de abotonar mi camisa que seguía parcialmente abierta. Erwin recogió su saco y mi cárdigan del piso, y me lo entregó con una sonrisa encantadora antes de tratar de peinar sus cabellos en vano. Un par de hebras no querían obedecer, así que Erwin solo se encogió de hombros y caminó de vuelta a su oficina principal.

Decidí tardarme unos segundos para terminar de arreglar mi propia apariencia, pero era mayormente por el hecho de que acababa de conseguir una de las mejores folladas de mi vida y todavía estaba en las nubes por mi intenso orgasmo. Dios, Erwin era ridículamente bueno en el sexo. Tenía que ser ilegal para alguien ser _tan_ atractivo, exitoso y bueno en la cama. El hombre era un puto dios.

Después de acomodar mi corbata, pasé una mano por mi pelo desordenado con la esperanza de domar algunos mechones rebeldes, pero eventualmente me rendí. Mi cabello siempre era un desastre de todos modos, así que no veía el punto en siquiera intentar. Eché un vistazo a mis gafas que seguían cubiertas de semen que ya se había secado ligeramente y arrugué la nariz mientras fruncía el ceño. _Eso_ no iba a ser fácil de limpiar y temía a la sola idea de tener que hacerlo. Carajo, y encima eran gafas Versace.

Salí hacia la oficina de Erwin, llevando mis gafas cubiertas de semen mientras las miraba con ligero disgusto y Erwin me recibió en el centro de la habitación cerca de su escritorio. Estaba sosteniendo un puñado de papeles sueltos y parpadeé en su dirección mientras él me daba una sonrisa de disculpa. Joder, incluso cuando estaba tratando de lucir arrepentido se veía putamente sexy. Este hombre simplemente no podía ser real. De manera inconsciente alisó su pelo una vez más, pero aún quedaban unos tercos cabellos que se negaban a peinarse.

—Ah, me disculpo por haber ensuciado tus gafas, Eren. Si gustas, solo déjalas aquí conmigo y las haré limpiar profesionalmente y te las regresaré antes de que termines hoy —dijo, lanzándome otra de sus cautivadoras sonrisas y no pude evitar sonrojarme y asentir.

—Um… —comencé vacilante—. ¿Me necesita para algo más, señor Smith? —pregunté al fin mientras jugueteaba con una de las mangas de mi cárdigan. Sentí que mi cara se calentaba cada segundo que Erwin me observaba de arriba abajo y luego sonrió levemente.

—No, Eren. Eso sería todo. Puedes regresar a tu escritorio original y decirle a Levi que hablaré con él mañana.

Asentí con la cabeza rápidamente y dejé mis lentes con Erwin en su mesa antes de salir apresurado de su oficina. Me di cuenta de que mi respiración aún estaba un poco agitada, como si hubiera corrido una puta maratón y mis mejillas se sentían calientes y sonrojadas mientras entraba al ascensor y pensé en lo que había hecho con mi maldito empleador. Acababa de follar con Erwin Smith. Dueño de Survey Corps Publications. Ni siquiera sabía si el tío era gay o bisexual o lo que fuera antes, pero definitivamente estaba seguro de que era uno o lo otro ahora. Y pensar que me deseaba tanto al igual que yo me moría por él. Era un pensamiento alentador.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando el ascensor llegó a ese familiar piso veintiséis hasta que las puertas se abrieron y vi a Krista y un muy enfadado Jean sentados en el escritorio de recepcionista. Krista me notó primero, sonrió y alzó la mano alegremente y le devolví el saludo de manera perezosa antes de dirigirme velozmente a la oficina de Levi y mi escritorio. Estaba tan distraído en mis vagos pensamientos que casi no noté la familiar figura pequeña y enojada retirándose de vuelta a su oficina igual de rápido cuando llegué a mi mesa.

—¿Levi? —llamé sin siquiera pensarlo. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho, porque cuando él se giró, su expresión era simplemente homicida—. Um, ¿está todo bien? —pregunté con duda.

Levi permaneció en silencio durante un largo momento mientras esos ojos mercurio recorrían toda mi forma. Entrecerró los ojos una vez que miró mi cara y luego frunció el ceño, bueno, más de lo habitual.

—¿Dónde mierda están tus gafas? —gruñó.

Sentí el calor en mis mejillas expandirse al resto de mi cara mientras recordaba lo que Erwin y yo estábamos haciendo hace menos de quince minutos. Mi polla todavía se sentía muy sensible y mi trasero se crispó ante el recuerdo, pero esperaba que Levi no pudiera darse cuenta de la manera en que me retorcía incómodamente en mi lugar.

—Oh, um, se ensuciaron… durante mi hora del almuerzo —fue una patética excusa.

Levi me observó críticamente de nuevo durante un largo rato antes de que eventualmente solo rodara los ojos y me frunciera el ceño. Parecía estar de un humor particularmente horrible desde que regresé y no podía entender por qué.

—Tch. Como sea —dijo con desdén y luego volvió a entrar a su oficina, cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Simplemente me encogí de hombros mientras tomaba mi lugar en el escritorio y revisaba el desorden que Jean aparentemente había dejado cuando me reemplazó. Solo podía asumir que por cualquier razón por la que Levi estaba molesto, lo más probable es que tuviera que ver con Jean cagando algo o no cumpliendo con los estándares de Levi. Síp, probablemente era eso. También explicaría por qué Jean se veía tan enojado cuando pasé por la recepción antes. No podía pensar en ninguna otra razón por la que Levi esté _así_ de molesto.

El resto de la hora que quedaba de trabajo pasó con Levi ignorándome rápidamente mientras me sentaba en mi mesa y reorganizaba todo, tomando un par de llamadas al mismo tiempo. Era un poco incómodo y no es como si me gustara tener la ira y enojo de Levi dirigidos a mí en particular, pero estaba demasiado agotado para tratar de indagar y preguntarle a mi jefe como por lo general hubiera hecho si no acabara de ser follado sobre un escritorio.

Levi continuó ignorándome, incluso cuando los dos estábamos empacando y nos preparábamos para salir de la oficina. Levi se colocó su largo abrigo negro y yo estaba guardando mis cosas también cuando oí un conocido y profundo barítono llamarme.

—Eren —saludó Erwin mientras se acercaba. Tenía una sonrisa complacida en su cara y sentí mis mejillas calentarse levemente. Maldita sea, me sentía como un torpe adolescente que acababa de perder su virginidad de nuevo. Aguántate, Jaeger.

—Señor Smith —devolví el saludo, tratando de no parecer demasiado emocionado al ver al jefe de mi jefe de nuevo tan pronto.

Erwin acortó la distancia entre nosotros y me entregó un pequeño estuche negro con lo que supuse eran mis gafas limpias. Me lo pasó con cuidado, las puntas de sus dedos rozando contra el dorso de mi mano mientras la extendía para cogerlo y traté de reprimir un escalofrío.

—Solo te regreso tus gafas antes de que te vayas por el fin de semana —dijo tranquilamente, aún sonriendo.

—Oh, uh, gracias. Perdón por las molestias —intenté sonreír casualmente.

—Disparates —Erwin rio entre dientes. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que al fin había arreglado su cabello correctamente, ninguna hebra fuera de lugar—. No fue ninguna molestia. En lo absoluto —ronroneó en voz baja y tragué con fuerza antes de sonreírle más ampliamente.

—Eren —la fría voz de Levi cortó la cálida atmósfera que nos rodeaba a Erwin y a mí mientras nos volvíamos para mirar al más bajo, quien estaba observando el intercambio entre nosotros como un halcón—. Si ya terminaste de guardar tu mierda, ve a casa —resopló antes de ponerse sus ajustados guantes de cuero y cerrar la puerta de su oscura oficina.

—¿Terminaste por hoy, Levi? No me lo esperaba —comentó Erwin en tono amigable. Sin embargo, casi me encogí ante las duras palabras que salieron de la boca de mi jefe después.

—Vete al carajo, Erwin.

Levi se fue caminando bruscamente hacia los ascensores sin siquiera lanzarnos otra mirada y me pregunté brevemente por qué de repente se mostraba tan hostil hacia su jefe. Quiero decir, claro, era usual que él le faltara el respeto a Erwin hasta cierto punto, pero sonaba realmente cabreado cuando se fue. Bueno, cualquiera que sea la razón de su malhumor, esperaba que cuando viniera a la oficina para la próxima semana se haya olvidado de lo que fuera que le molestó y así todos podamos trabajar más fácil.

Erwin se despidió cálidamente y terminé de empacar mis cosas antes de ponerme mi parka y enviarle un mensaje a Mikasa, avisándole que la vería abajo en el vestíbulo para que pudiéramos volver a casa juntos. Estaba extremadamente exhausto y todo lo que quería hacer al llegar a casa era tomar una buena ducha caliente y dormir hasta el próximo lunes.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1)** Atuendo de Erwin en mi página de Facebook.

**(2)** Atuendo de Eren en mi página de Facebook.

**(X)** Canción del capítulo en mi perfil.

* * *

**N/T:** Antes de que alguien se queje por esto, les aseguro que es necesario para la trama del fic y posterior Riren.

…Ugh, este capítulo me sacó canas verdes. Desde aquí las cosas no se van a poner muy bien.

Déjenme un review por favor, necesito saber lo que piensan de todo esto :'D

Nos vemos en el siguiente.


	17. Let's have a sexy Party

**Capítulo 17: Let's have a sexy Party**

_"La moda debería ser una forma de escapismo, no de aprisionamiento."_ **—Alexander McQueen**

No estaba exactamente seguro de lo que esperaba cuando entré a la oficina de Erwin y no vi a nadie ahí. El puto gigante necesitaba firmar un papel para mí y ya que mi asistente fue robado por el resto del día por el mismo cejón y Jean estaba siendo un pedazo de mierda inútil al tratar de reemplazarlo, me vi obligado a llevarle los papeles a Erwin yo mismo. Fan-tástico. Como si ya no tuviera suficiente mierda por hacer. Yo era el maldito Editor en Jefe de la revista de moda más exclusiva de Nueva York y en cambio tenía que parar lo que estaba haciendo para entregarle unos malditos papeles a Erwin. Para eso tenía un asistente, pero a Erwin le gusta ser un jodido imbécil.

Por supuesto, nada pudo haberme preparado para lo que oí cuando irrumpí en la oficina de Erwin. Como dije antes, estaba vacía. Ni una sola ceja poblada a la vista y ciertamente ningún familiar y hermoso mocoso sentado en la recepción. Era extraño. El almuerzo había terminado hace más de dos horas, así que dudaba mucho que Erwin y Eren hayan salido a comer _juntos_.

Pero creo que hubiera preferido que los dos estuvieran fuera almorzando que lo que _en realidad_ les oí hacer. Al principio, solo iba a salir de la oficina de Erwin después de dejarle una nota bastante desagradable en su escritorio (tal vez robada de su lujosa cinta adhesiva solo para joderlo), pero terminé quedándome mucho más tiempo de lo que originalmente había planeado cuando oí una familiar voz gimiendo en la pequeña habitación al lado. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Dejé que la curiosidad me venciera y desearía no haberlo hecho.

—_¡Uhnng! P-por favor, Erwin… ¡M-más rápido!_

Era la voz de Eren. No había error. Podía reconocer su voz en cualquier parte y justo ahora desearía no haberlo hecho. Desearía nunca haber subido a la maldita oficina de Erwin. ¿Por qué carajo tuve que venir aquí? ¿Por qué mierda Erwin estaba follándose a _mi_ asistente? De todas las personas que Erwin podría tener, ¿por qué Eren? Mientras estaba de pie junto a la puerta de la pequeña oficina, me sentí enfermo y no quería nada más que entrar ahí y golpear a Erwin en sus malditas pelotas y tal vez desfigurar su cara un poco. Pero solo me quedé allí; congelado y enfermo y con ganas de gritar.

Lo único que podía oír eran los sonidos de mi propio corazón retumbando en mis tímpanos y los gemidos de Eren, aunque sonaban lejanos, a pesar del hecho de que estaba parado justo enfrente de la puerta abierta. Podía oír a Erwin gruñendo y gimiendo y sentí que mis manos temblorosas se apretaban en puños, mis uñas clavándose dolorosamente en la piel de mis palmas.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había dejado caer los papeles que llevaba y se esparcieron por todo el piso de la oficina de Erwin. Quería correr, necesitaba escapar de ahí antes de que matara a Erwin o hiciera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirme. Me tomó una gran cantidad de esfuerzo el moverme de ese lugar cuando no quería nada más que ir y llevarme a Eren, pero eso era imposible. Finalmente, mis piernas se movieron y estaba casi corriendo fuera de la oficina de Erwin. No me importó ni me molesté en recoger los papeles que había tirado dentro.

Presioné mi pulgar en el botón para llamar al ascensor y esperé impacientemente a que las brillantes puertas de cromo se abrieran. Mi mente estaba hecha un lío confuso y me sentía cada vez más y más enojado cuanto más tiempo esperaba. Después de lo que parecieron malditas horas, las puertas dobles del elevador se abrieron y rápidamente entré, golpeando repetidamente el botón para cerrar las puertas hasta que estas lo hicieron y bloquearon mi vista de esas familiares puertas dobles de cristal. Ahora solo mirarlas me hacía sentir náuseas.

Me sentí como si estuviera en piloto automático mientras mi cuerpo se movía rígidamente para presionar el botón del piso veintiséis y simplemente apoyé un hombro contra una de las paredes a la vez que me perdía en mis propios pensamientos. Naturalmente, el viaje de regreso a mi piso fue muy corto para mi gusto y pronto las puertas se abrieron para revelar un familiar escritorio de recepcionista donde una alegre Krista y un cabreado Jean estaban sentados, tomando llamadas.

Jean se encontró con mi mirada y luego frunció el ceño, antes de girar en su silla para darme la espalda. Bien. De igual manera no tenía ganas de lidiar con su mierda ahora mismo. No tenía ganas de lidiar con la basura de nadie en este momento. Simplemente quería irme rápido a mi oficina y ahogarme en mis propios pensamientos. Avancé velozmente por el resto de la planta hacia mi oficina, con la esperanza de entrar y encerrarme hasta el final del día antes de que alguien pudiera detenerme y me pregunte sobre estúpida mierda que no me importaba en este momento. Doblé una esquina y pude ver la puerta de mi oficina a unos pocos metros delante de mí. _"Fuera de peligro"_, pensé justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi refugio seguro, pero al parecer a la vida le gusta joderme.

—¿Levi? —escuché la dulce voz de Eren llamarme y eso hizo que mi cuerpo se congelara en el lugar. ¿Por qué Eren estaba aquí? ¿Acaso no estaba en la oficina de Erwin siendo follado hasta quedar inconsciente?

Me di la vuelta sin siquiera pensar y una vez más, deseé no haberlo hecho. Desearía solo haberlo ignorado y seguido de frente a mi oficina porque entonces no habría visto el claro sonrojo todavía muy evidente en su rostro o las pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente o la manera en la que estaba respirando un poco irregular, sus ojos algo desenfocados y vidriosos. Se veía completamente exhausto, pero prácticamente estaba brillando también. Mi expresión debe haber sido mortal porque vi que sus ojos se agrandaron ligeramente cuando me volví para mirarlo y luego parecía un niño nervioso.

—Um, ¿está todo bien? —preguntó, su voz baja e insegura y no estaba viendo mis ojos directamente.

¿Estaba todo bien? ¿De verdad me estaba preguntando si todo estaba _bien_? Por supuesto que todo no estaba bien. Nada estaba bien, nada estaba siquiera _okay_. Todo era una mierda y quería levantarle la voz, gritarle, _algo_. Pero sabía que eso no sería justo. Porque Eren no sabía que lo había escuchado con Erwin. No tenía derecho a sentirme celoso y enojado cuando Eren y yo solo compartíamos una relación profesional. Jefe y asistente. Nada más y eso dolía ahora que me daba cuenta.

Noté que me estaba demorando mucho para responder, pero no podía abrir la boca y decirle: _"Todo está bien"_, solo para no tener que quedarme ahí y ver su estado desaliñado por más tiempo. Mis ojos lo estudiaron por un momento y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de algo horrible. Eren no llevaba las gafas Versace que le habían conseguido como un reemplazo por las anteriores. Eren siempre las usaba cuando estaba en la oficina y estaba muy seguro de que las había estado usando cuando lo vi esta mañana y hoy en la tarde.

—¿Dónde mierda están tus gafas? —me oí preguntar en algo similar a un gruñido. No podía ocular el ligero enojo en mi voz aunque quisiera.

La pequeña mierda tuvo el descaro de ponerse de un hermoso rojo mientras sus deslumbrantes ojos se movían con nerviosismo, evitando mi cara a toda costa y me sentí cada vez más agitado ante la vista. _"Mírame. Mírame, mocoso"_, repetí en mi cabeza mientras esos ojos verde azulado y dorado se posaban en sus zapatos finalmente. Pude ver la forma en que su cuerpo se inquietaba bajo mi escrutinio.

—Oh, um, se ensuciaron… durante mi hora del almuerzo.

Esa fue su excusa y una muy pobre. Sentí que mi corazón se hundía y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Eran solo un par de putas gafas, pero una parte de mí tenía la esperanza de que significara algo que Eren llevara los lentes que _yo_ compré para él todos los días. Al parecer, no podría haber estado más equivocado y me sentí estúpido por pensar eso en primer lugar. Rodé los ojos y rápidamente me di la vuelta para ir a mi oficina otra vez.

—Tch. Como sea.

Cuando entré a mi oficina, puede que haya azotado la puerta un poco más fuerte de lo que tenía pensado, pero no me importaba. Me acerqué a mi escritorio y me desplomé en mi gran silla giratoria de cuero antes de soltar un pesado suspiro mientras masajeaba mis sienes. ¿Qué pensaba que iba a pasar entre Eren y yo? Ha sido mi asistente por solo un poco más de dos meses y me había encariñado con él, no había duda sobre eso. No era solo porque era un mocoso atractivo y descarado, pero era malditamente bueno en su trabajo. Este día me había demostrado lo bueno que era. Tuve que hacer que Jean llenara el puesto de Eren mientras él sustituía a Armin y hoy había sido un infierno.

Jean jodió casi todo y no podía hacer nada bien. Fue mi gran puta llamada de atención al hecho de que hace dos meses intenté de todo para conseguir que Eren renunciara y que _Jean_ pudiera ser mi asistente, y estaba contento de que mi plan nunca haya funcionado porque entonces me habría quedado con el pedazo de mierda incompetente de Kirstein como mi asistente. Me sorprendió lo malo que era en todo esto. Ni siquiera Eren era así al principio.

Suspiré una vez más mientras me recostaba en mi silla y miraba con hastío los papeles dispersos sobre mi escritorio que aún tenía que revisar, pero no tenía motivación para ello. En cambio, opté por girar mi silla y darle la espalda a la pared de vidrio de mi oficina para así no tener que mirar a Eren mientras dejaba que mis pensamientos me tragaran.

Hice todo lo posible para evitar mirar en la dirección de Eren el resto de la hora antes de que pudiera salir de este agujero infernal. Mi mente había estado nadando en pensamientos negativos a montones y estaba jodidamente agotado de solo _pensar_ sobre esa mierda. Sobre Eren. Sobre Erwin. Sobre lo jodido e injusto que era el mundo. Mi humor no se había sentido tan bajo desde hace años y sabía que solo había una manera de arreglar eso.

Cuando finalmente quedaban diez minutos, empecé a empacar mis cosas sin importarme una mierda que ni siquiera haya terminado la mitad de trabajo que normalmente habría hecho a esta hora del día mientras me ponía mi abrigo y rebuscaba en mis bolsillos por mis guantes de cuero. Oí una voz asquerosamente familia llamar el nombre de Eren y mis ojos se alzaron para ver a Erwin acercándose a mi asistente con prisa. Eren estaba sonriéndole tímidamente a Erwin mientras este le entregaba un pequeño estuche negro y observé el intercambio en silencio.

—Solo te regreso tus gafas antes de que te vayas por el fin de semana —dijo Erwin con una maldita sonrisa que salió directamente de un comercial de pasta dental de Colgate. Que se joda.

—Oh, uh. Gracias. Perdón por las molestias —Eren le agradeció torpemente antes de intentar sonreír con más confianza, pero pude ver el leve tinte rojo en sus mejillas. Tch.

—Disparates —Erwin rio—. No fue ninguna molestia. En lo absoluto —el tono seductor en su voz era evidente e interrumpí sin pensar.

—Eren —dije fríamente. Incluso yo podía oír el veneno en mis palabras, pero no podía importarme menos en este momento. Entrecerré mis ojos y continúe—. Si ya terminaste de guardar tu mierda, ve a casa.

Seguí poniéndome los guantes de cuero sobre mis delgados dedos y ahí fue cuando Erwin tuvo que abrir su puta boca y dirigirse a mí. Supongo que era demasiado pedir el salir de este jodido lugar sin cometer un homicidio.

—¿Terminaste por hoy, Levi? No me lo esperaba —dijo Erwin en un tono ligero y casual que a menudo usaba conmigo, pero hoy no iba a soportar nada de eso.

—Vete al carajo, Erwin —respondí bruscamente y sentí una ligera sensación de satisfacción por cómo Eren reaccionó ante mis palabras. Casi se encogió, como si mis palabras hubieran sido arrojadas físicamente hacia él en forma de pequeñas dagas. Bien. Quería que ambos supieran lo cabreado que estaba.

Después de echarle seguro a mi oficina y mandar a la mierda a mi jefe frente a mi asistente, caminé rápidamente hacia los ascensores, sin molestarme en esperar y ver lo que Eren y Erwin iban a hacer. Ese astuto bastardo probablemente invitaría a Eren a su departamento en algún momento del fin de semana y follarían como conejos y ese puto cabrón tendría la oportunidad de despertarse y ver el rostro durmiente de Eren en la mañana.

Ya me encontraba de pie en los ascensores que, afortunadamente, estaban vacíos de cualquier otro pasajero. Me apoyé en una de las paredes y solté una exhalación áspera y temblorosa. El verdadero peso de los acontecimientos anteriores me golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos y sentí como si todo el aire dentro de mí me hubiera dejado mientras simplemente me desplomaba en el ascensor. Había sido estúpido por pensar que Eren y yo teníamos algo más que una simple relación de trabajo, pero después de lo que oí hoy, era obvio que nunca había tenido una oportunidad con Eren y probablemente siempre sería así.

Yo me aboqué a que me rompieran el corazón. Es lo que obtengo por permitirme sentir algo por ese maldito chico en primer lugar, pero había estado fuera de mi control desde el principio. Me había enamorado de Eren Jaeger me gustara o no. Suspirando y pasando una mano por mi rostro con brusquedad, busqué en el bolsillo de mi abrigo y saqué mi teléfono, desbloqueando la pantalla y revisando mis contactos hasta que llegué a un nombre en particular.

Sostuve el aparato contra mi oreja y lo escuché sonar tres veces, justo antes de que la línea fuera atendida y una voz demasiado familiar me saludara con sueño.

—¿Aló?

—Farlan —respondí, mi tono serio y cortante—. Nos vemos en Club Sina esta noche.

* * *

**(X)** El parpadeo de las coloridas luces estroboscópicas y el fuerte bajo vibrando en mi pecho era una sensación con la que estaba muy familiarizado. Ya había estado aquí varias veces antes, demasiadas para contarlas. Farlan había invitado a unas de sus bobas modelos a sentarse con nosotros en el rincón más oscuro de Club Sina, pero yo no estaba allí con el propósito de echar un polvo. Simplemente quería beber hasta poder olvidar.

En el momento en que entré al club, me fui directamente al bar y ordené tres shots de Bacardi antes de bajármelos todos de una vez. Estaba desesperado por la familiar bruma de estar borracho hasta el punto de desmayarme. La necesitaba. Nada detendría el dolor en mi pecho aparte de ese dichoso vacío de beber y tragar pastillas de X hasta estar inconsciente y justo como había asumido, Farlan todavía tenía sus conexiones.

Después de una hora de llegar al club, estaba ligeramente mareado, pero me sentía incluso mejor con las pastillas de éxtasis que acababa de tomar con mi última ronda de shots. Fiel a su naturaleza fiestera, Farlan hizo que los tragos siguieran viniendo sin parar, así que en todo momento tenía una bebida en la mano. Había pasado un tiempo desde que celebré en grande como ahora y había planeado nunca volver a tomar éxtasis o incluso cualquiera de las otras mierdas más duras como LSD o Meta, pero al ritmo que iba, sabía que solo sería cuestión de tiempo. Aunque no me importaba, estaba demasiado ocupado metiendo mi lengua en la boca de una de las modelos ebrias para preocuparme por recaer y volver a mi antigua vida de fiestas y drogas.

Cuando estaba en éxtasis, me sentía como una persona completamente diferente. Me sentía bien y como si estuviera en las putas nubes. Nada se sentía real y aun así todo se sentía demasiado real. El mareo del alcohol desvaneciéndose mientras un par de modelos me arrastraban al centro de la pista de baile donde seguí haciendo algo que nunca hubiera hecho si estuviera jodidamente sobrio; estaba bailando. Frotándome directamente con extraños y siendo mecido por una multitud de fiesteros semidesnudos y sudorosos.

Estaba tan ido que ni siquiera me importaba que estuviera intercambiando saliva con completos extraños, lo que obviamente no habría hecho si estuviera sobrio y no drogado como la mierda, pero porque no estaba sobrio y, de hecho, drogado como mierda, estaba demasiado ocupado ahogándome en la maravillosa euforia que la droga que había tomado me proporcionaba y simplemente me perdí en la pista de baile. Manos me agarraban, me toqueteaban y empujaban y tiraban de mí. Era como estar en una orgía masiva excepto que todos tenían su ropa puesta y básicamente nos restregábamos unos contra otros sin importar quién viera.

Me estaba divirtiendo como nunca, pero en el fondo de mi mente algo me estaba fastidiando. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo ahora no iba a arreglar lo ya hecho. Erwin Smith, mi mejor amigo, se había tirado al chico del cual estaba enamorado y no había ni una puta cosa que pudiera hacer al respecto. ¿Por qué le dejé llevarse a Eren? ¿Por qué no protesté hasta que dejara de molestar? Básicamente le había entregado a Eren envuelto en papel de regalo con un puto lazo y por la manera en que había sorprendido a todos al aparecer en la pasarela durante el show de Sasha, también pudo haber tenido un enorme letrero con luces en su frente que decía: "Fóllame", porque estoy más que seguro de que no era el único que lo pensaba. Diablos, vi la forma en que Erwin lo había mirado en ese escenario, casi cogiéndoselo de todas las maneras posibles.

Mi fin de semana continuó así. Viernes, sábado e incluso el domingo. Llevé a cabo la misma maldita rutina todas las noches: beber, fiesta, fajes, drogas, baile, beber un poco más, desmayarse. La cosa de ir de fiesta hasta desmayarse era que se volvía adictivo. Un minuto estás bailando, bebiendo y disfrutando de la puta vida hasta olvidar por completo todas tus preocupaciones y al minuto siguiente, nada. Oscuridad hasta que finalmente vuelves a estar consciente de nuevo después de no sé cuántas horas de perder el conocimiento. Luego simplemente te levantas y haces la misma mierda otra vez.

Esta rutina continuó incluso durante mi semana de trabajo, pero nadie realmente se molestó en decirme algo al respecto, al menos, así es cómo fue por los primeros cuatro días de la semana. Cuando el viernes llegó, estaba sentado en mi oficina una tarde aún soportando una resaca bastante desagradable. En realidad, creo que todavía estaba un poco ebrio de la noche anterior. Farlan y yo habíamos terminado yendo de club en club como lo hacíamos en nuestros días más jóvenes.

Estaba muy consciente de que llegué a trabajar arrastrando el culo esa mañana, diablos, estoy bastante seguro de que me veía como una completa mierda. Bajo el refugio de la noche y las luces estroboscópicas de los clubes nocturnos, mis ojeras más pronunciadas de lo usual eran apenas perceptibles, pero lo mismo no podía decirse de la luz del sol que claramente mostraba mis ojos vidriosos y cansados, mi atuendo puesto al azar (¿una arrugada camisa blanca y jeans negros rasgados? ¿En serio?) y por supuesto, estoy seguro de que pasar una mano por mi cabello para peinarlo rápidamente no lo haría parecer más ordenado.

En definitiva, había recibido algunas miradas extrañadas cuando llegué a la oficina el viernes, pero las ignoré con rapidez, demasiado cansado y exhausto para lidiar con la mierda de nadie, pero claro, a la vida le gusta joderme y antes de que pudiera hacer mi gran escape del trabajo esta tarde para pasar otro salvaje fin de semana yendo de club en club, fui devuelto a la realidad cuando un tabloide corriente fue azotado sobre mi escritorio por nadie menos que Eren Jaeger y se veía cabreado.

—¿Qué mierda es _esto_, Levi? —Eren señaló con un dedo enojado la portada de dicho tabloide y le fruncí el ceño, parpadeando unas cuantas veces para enfocar mi visión antes de fulminar con la mirada a lo que estaba señalando. _Oh._

Justo en la portada central del tabloide había varias fotos que los paparazzi habían tomado de mí en varios clubes diferentes haciendo el completo ridículo. Obviamente no recuerdo haber hecho ninguna de estas cosas ya que estaba en su mayoría muy borracho o drogado hasta la madre para importarme lo que estaba haciendo la mayor parte del tiempo. Me quedé mirando la portada y luego le eché un vistazo a Eren, quien me observaba severamente con expectación.

—Tch —siseé en voz alta—. ¿Qué? Salí en la portada de otro puto tabloide, gran puta cosa —espeté perezosamente. Ni siquiera tenía la energía para defenderme de cualquier tipo de acusaciones que pudo haber tenido.

—¡Es una gran puta cosa, Levi! —Eren casi gritó. Era bueno que usualmente fuéramos los dos últimos en salir de la oficina. Podía decir que esto no iba a terminar bien—. Te estás dando una mala reputación. ¿Acaso no te importa?

—Es mi puta vida, Eren. Puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella y si la estoy jodiendo, entonces ese es mi problema —contesté, alzando ligeramente la voz. Me estaba poniendo más enfadado sentado aquí mirando a Eren y sabía que podía explotar en cualquier momento.

—Esa no es la cuestión aquí, Levi. ¡No estoy tratando de decirte cómo diablos debes vivir tu vida, pero estoy preocupado por ti! —ahora estaba gritando, su voz subiendo más que antes mientras sus rasgos se suavizaban levemente, pero todavía me tenía fijo con una seria mirada.

No pude evitar reírme sarcásticamente ante sus palabras.

—¿Preocupado por mí? Qué puta broma. Ni siquiera me _conoces_ —escupí amargamente. Eren frunció el ceño ante esto.

—¡Tal vez no te conozca tan bien como Hanji o Erwin, pero al menos te conozco lo suficiente para saber que has trabajado demasiado para llegar a donde estás ahora como Editor en Jefe para simplemente tirarlo todo por una reputación de mierda! Eres mi maldito jefe, Levi, ¡y te tengo mucho respeto! Cualquiera que sea la razón por la estás haciendo esto, necesita parar antes de que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas después —su voz se había vuelto sorprendentemente más calmada mientras hablaba y eventualmente no estaba frunciendo el ceño de ira, sino de tristeza.

No podía soportar que esos malditos ojos me miraran así. Como si yo fuera algo o alguien por lo que debería sentir lástima. ¿Por qué, por mucho que lo intentara, nunca podría conseguir que Eren me mirara con ojos de admiración o incluso algún tipo de afecto? ¿Por qué yo era el único que tenía que quedarse lidiando con estos sentimientos cuando era claro que Eren no sentía mierda por mí? Lo odiaba y odiaba a Eren más por hacerme sentir así por él.

—Eso es bueno, viniendo de una puta zorra.

Reconocí esa voz como la mía, pero las palabras que estaban saliendo de mi boca en ese momento como vómito verbal eran extrañas. ¿Realmente le estaba hablando así a Eren? Mi mente estaba confusa por los efectos secundarios de las drogas que tomé anoche.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Eren con incredulidad. Sus hermosos ojos verde azulado y dorado abriéndose en shock mientras me miraba con absoluta perplejidad.

—Me escuchaste —sonreí—. ¿Crees que no sé lo que tú y Erwin estaban haciendo en su oficina la semana pasada? Pues, adivina qué, Eren. Lo oí todo —bien, estaba mintiendo sobre escuchar todo, pero él no necesitaba saber eso. Aun así, no sabía por qué estaba diciendo toda esta mierda—. Escuché cómo gemías como una maldita puta mientras Erwin te cogía encima de su escritorio. ¿Te gustó, Eren? Apuesto a que te pusiste de rodillas y le rogaste a Erwin que te folle como la zorra que eres.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que me había levantado de mi silla y estaba caminando hacia Eren mientras él retrocedía varios pasos hasta que finalmente lo acorralé contra una pared. Podía verlo apretando los dientes, pero su labio inferior se sacudió ligeramente y sus puños temblaban, los nudillos blancos contra su piel.

—Entonces supongo que te acuestas con cualquiera que muestre un poco de interés en ti, ¿eh, Jaeger? ¿Con quién más has dormido, tú zorra hambrienta de pollas? —ahora solo estaba diciendo lo que podía para lastimarlo. Quería lastimar a Eren de la manera en que él me había lastimado. Quería hacer que se sintiera pequeño después de haberme destrozado. Ya no estaba consciente de lo que estaba diciendo o haciendo y antes de que lo supiera, sentí un intenso ardor en mi mejilla derecha. Me dieron una bofetada. Eren me dio una bofetada.

Me tomó unos segundos registrar lo que acababa de pasar. Mi mejilla derecha estaba punzando con un millón de agujas diminutas y sentí como si estuviera en llamas. Eren me había abofeteado con tanta fuerza para que yo diera un paso hacia atrás y simplemente permaneciera congelado en el lugar en completo shock. Podía oír una respiración pesada y dificultosa, aunque un poco agitada también, y no necesité mirar a Eren para saber que probablemente estaba temblando de pura rabia ahora mismo.

Finalmente me recompuse lo suficiente para alzar la vista de manera lenta hacia Eren y lo que vi hizo que mi estómago se hundiera horriblemente. Eren tenía el rostro rojo, sus hombros se sacudían y las palmas de sus manos estaban sangrando levemente mientras las uñas de sus dedos se abrían paso en la piel, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas e irritadas en su ausencia. Pero fueron sus ojos, esos jodidos ojos los que me arruinaron. Se veía absolutamente herido. Completa y totalmente traicionado y pude ver cada remolino de emoción que estaba sintiendo en esos malditos expresivos ojos suyos. Estaban vidriosos y pude ver claras y gruesas lágrimas formándose y preparándose para derramarse por sus mejillas en cualquier momento.

—Hijo de perra —la voz de Eren se quebró mientras casi susurraba esas palabras.

Nunca antes había visto a Eren tan vulnerable. Estaba acostumbrado a ver a ese determinado, fuerte y terco chico moviéndose por toda mi oficina y lanzándome comentarios sarcásticos y burlones o su sonrisa descarada cuando sabía que me estaba fastidiando. Estaba acostumbrado al atento, amable y educado asistente que hacía su trabajo impecablemente y siempre se llevaba bien con casi cualquier persona que conocía. No me gustaba ver a este Eren, un chico herido que lucía como si su mundo se estuviera desmoronando y era todo por mi culpa. Por lo que había dicho.

—Eren… —comencé, mis dedos se crisparon y sin que me diera cuenta, estaba estirando una mano para agarrarlo, consolarlo tal vez y esperar que esas lágrimas no cayeran, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera acercarme a él, Eren se movió a un lado y luego salió corriendo de mi oficina. El sonido de sus botas repiqueteando ruidosamente contra los azulejos brillantes del piso y me quedé con mi mano extendida a medias hacia el lugar donde Eren había estado de pie. Ahora no había nada más que aire vacío en el espacio y me quedé solo en la habitación, mi mejilla aún escociendo como mierda, pero ese dolor no era nada comparado con el que actualmente estaba sintiendo en mi pecho.

Había herido a Eren. Eren estaba llorando por algo que _yo_ dije. Tuve ganas de enroscarme en el suelo y esperar a morir porque nada en este mundo podía arreglar lo que acababa de hacer. Había perdido a Eren y no era por culpa de Erwin o Reiner o cualquier otra puta persona, fue por culpa _mía_. Lo empujé lejos de mí y ahora estaba seguro de que había destruido lo que sea que podría haber construido con él.

Mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo después de eso. Mi mente completamente en blanco y en modo automático mientras sacaba mi teléfono y marcaba el número de Farlan. Necesitaba salir de aquí. Necesitaba salir y ahogar mis problemas con alcohol. Para regresar a ese estado feliz de vacío que venía con desmayarse y simplemente olvidar mi propia existencia. Necesitaba escapar.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**(X)** Canción del capítulo en mi perfil.

* * *

**N/T:** Me dolió :'c

Sus reviews me animan mucho, no se olviden de dejarme uno.


	18. Habits

**Capítulo 18: Habits**

_"Tienes que tener estilo. Te ayuda a bajar las escaleras. Te ayuda a levantarte en la mañana. Es una forma de vida. Sin estilo, no eres nadie."_ **—Diana Veeeland**

Regresé de vuelta a ello. Ir de club en club se había convertido en una cosa regular con Farlan y yo, y no veía que se detuviera pronto. Estábamos actualmente en nuestro tercer club de la noche y no tenía ni puta idea de en dónde carajo nos encontrábamos y estaba bastante seguro de que perdí las llaves de mi departamento. Las únicas cosas que tenía conmigo eran mi teléfono y por suerte mi puta billetera, aunque cómo mierda perdí mis llaves de la casa y no mi cartera es algo que nunca lo sabré.

**(X)** En ese momento estaba abriéndome paso por otra sudorosa multitud de malditos adolescentes y la canción que estaba vibrando en mi pecho tenía a mi sangre bombeando y a mi cabeza dando vueltas. Sé que tenía un trago en mi mano, definitivamente tenía una bebida en mi mano en algún punto, pero en cuanto a dónde la había puesto, qué coño sé yo. Estaba demasiado drogado por otra ronda de píldoras de éxtasis para que me importe. Al menos estaba un poco orgulloso de mí mismo por no precipitarme y tomar LSD, o peor, metanfetamina.

Después de mi pelea con Eren, inmediatamente fui a casa para cambiarme y me encontré con Farlan en un algún bar gay. Luego de eso, todo se puso un poco borroso. Recuerdo haberme metido en el puto Camaro blanco de Farlan y manejar hacia otro club nocturno antes de eventualmente terminar en este, del cual ni siquiera puedo recordar el maldito nombre, pero mientras estaba de pie en medio de la pista de baile, me di cuenta de que realmente me importaba una mierda.

_**'I eat my dinner in my bathtub, then I go to sex clubs watching freaky people gettin' it on'**_

_"Ceno en mi bañera, luego voy a los clubs de sexo para ver a la gente rara ligar"_

_**'Yeah, I've been around and I've seen it all'**_

_"Sí, he vivido bastante y lo he visto todo"_

_**'You're gone and I gotta stay high all the time to keep you off my mind Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh'**_

_"Te has ido y necesito estar drogada todo el tiempo para no pensar en ti Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh"_

Balanceé mis caderas de lado a lado mientras simplemente me perdía en la canción que estaba sonando y bombeando por el sistema de altavoces en ese momento. La fuerte música y energía de la multitud me estaba haciendo sentir un poco mareado, pero solo seguí bailando y meciéndome, rodando mis caderas y moviéndome por el público congestionado, ocasionalmente chocando con personas que eran lo suficientemente estúpidas para traer sus malditas bebidas con ellos a la pista de baile, aunque yo no estaba mejor. A estas alturas, estaba bastante seguro de que probablemente olía a puto alcohol, sudor y lo que quedaba de mi colonia Chanel Bleu que normalmente usaba para salir en las noches.

_**'Spend my days locked in a haze trying to forget you babe I fall back down'**_

_"Paso mis días encerrada en una confusión tratando de olvidarte cariño, me hundo de nuevo"_

_**'Gotta stay high all my life to forget I'm missing you Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh'**_

_"Necesito estar drogada toda mi vida para olvidar que te echo de menos Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh"_

Cuando por fin llegué al borde de la multitud, me sentía más que un poco enfermo y antes de que pudiera vomitar mis malditas tripas por toda la pista de baile, corrí hacia la puerta más cercana y me apresuré a salir, arrojando todo el contenido de mi estómago en un puto y sucio callejón. Supongo que tuve suerte esta vez por no terminar vomitando en el regazo de alguien, o peor, en la cara de alguien, pero solo saber que estaba en algún callejón infestado de gérmenes era lo suficientemente inquietante. Sin embargo, mi mente drogada no parecía pensar en eso, así que acabé tropezando hacia la pared opuesta del estrecho espacio y me desplomé contra ella, las esquinas de mi visión poniéndose borrosas.

Rebusqué por mi teléfono en los bolsillos de mi blazer antes de eventualmente encontrar la maldita cosa y agarrarla con torpeza mientras trataba de averiguar cómo usar mi propio teléfono. Dios, estaba más jodido de lo que pensaba. Supongo que tenía que ver más con las drogas que cualquier otra cosa. Normalmente era bastante bueno con mi tolerancia al alcohol, así que sabía que se necesitaba mucho más que unos vasos de whisky y Martinis para ponerme como una cuba o peor, casi desmayándome como estaba actualmente. Podía ver mi visión desvaneciéndose por ratos mientras buscaba entre mis contactos, no muy seguro de qué mierda estaba tratando de hacer y antes de que lo supiera, estaba presionando mi teléfono contra mi mejilla y escuchando el tono de llamada.

Sonó y sonó y sonó y cuando nadie contestó, mi culo borracho volvió a marcar y llamó de nuevo por lo menos cuatro veces más. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de a quién diablos estaba llamando, pero quienquiera que fuera, no quería hablarme en ese instante lo que solo conseguía molestarme más. Finalmente, en la quinta llamada alguien contestó y sentí que mi estómago se revolvía incómodamente ante el sonido de la cruda voz en el otro extremo de la línea.

—_¿Qué mierda quieres, Levi?_ —la voz ronca de Eren rugió en el otro extremo del receptor y me congelé completamente ante el sonido.

Sonaba como si hubiera estado llorando y no me sorprendería si fuera cierto. El recuerdo de nuestra discusión llegó inundándome de nuevo en un remolino de vívidas imágenes y recordé perfectamente cómo Eren me había golpeado después de llamarle zorra y arrinconarle en mi oficina. Por supuesto. Tragué con dificultad y abrí mi boca para decir algo, lo que sea, pero lo siguiente que salió no fueron palabras sino vómito.

Rápidamente me encorvé hacia un lado y devolví casi todo sobre mis zapatos, pero de alguna manera logré esquivarlos. Gracias joder, porque estas botas eran putamente caras y también se veían bien. Podía oír lejanamente el sonido de la voz de Eren por el altavoz de mi teléfono, pequeña y ligeramente distorsionada porque la señal era bastante mierda, pero no pude responder hasta que terminé de botar mis tripas. Estoy seguro de que probablemente sonaba asqueroso para Eren en su línea, pero no podía evitarlo exactamente. Estaba muy borracho y al borde del desmayo y apenas estaba consciente para recordar que aún estaba al teléfono con él cuando acabé de vomitar mis entrañas.

—Eren… —comencé débilmente, mi voz sonaba grave y aún podía sentir la bilis ácida en mi garganta, causando que me dieran arcadas momentáneamente.

—_Levi, ¿qué demonios está pasando? ¿Qué ocurre?_ —la voz de Eren llegó un poco más débil y pude oír claramente la preocupación y ansiedad en su tono. Llenó mi pecho de calor al pensar que podría estar preocupándolo.

Me reí secamente.

—Estoy en un maldito y sucio callejón en algún club del que no sé el puto nombre y acabo de vomitar mi último trago y probablemente la última cosa que comí también. Estoy seguro de que me voy a desmayar, carajo… —me estaba riendo y hablando de eso tan casualmente como si fuera otro hecho cotidiano, mientras me tiraba contra las mugrientas paredes de ladrillo que se sentían frías a través de la tela del blazer blanco que llevaba puesto esa noche. Qué puta lástima que se ensucie.

—_Levi_ —Eren empezó con calma—. _¿En qué parte de la ciudad estás? ¿Con quién estás? ¿Te encuentras solo?_

Gruñí en respuesta a su primera pregunta.

—Joder, no lo sé. Farlan solo manejó a algún lado y no tengo ni puta idea de a dónde nos trajo. Solo sé que este club es muy mierda y estoy solo, Farlan me abandonó hace rato por una rubia tonta. Y también estoy seguro de que perdí las llaves de mi departamento en algún sitio, así que estoy jodido —arrastré las palabras.

—_Okay, Levi_ —la voz de Eren comenzó a sonar más firme y casi como un regaño—. _Descríbeme el club lo mejor que puedas. Voy a ir a recogerte. No. Te. Muevas. Carajo._

No pude evitar sonreír mientras oía a Eren volver a ser el mismo. La pequeña mierda descarada con una mala actitud y una boca a juego que no tenía miedo de ponerme en mi maldito lugar. Era bueno oírlo sonar normal de nuevo y no como el chico destrozado que dejó la oficina por mi culpa.

Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para describirle mi entorno a Eren y cómo lucía el club, pero pronto pude sentir que perdía la consciencia una vez más y la voz frenética de Eren en la otra línea se desvanecía de mi mente. _"Date prisa y llega aquí, mocoso"_, pensé mientras finalmente me perdía en ese vacío negro al que me había acostumbrado en la última semana. Solo podía esperar a que Eren realmente sea capaz de localizarme a tiempo.

* * *

Era la una de la mañana de un sábado y estoy actualmente yendo a recoger a mi jefe de algún callejón detrás de un club nocturno en probablemente una de las peores partes de la ciudad. Había estado bastante firme respecto a no contestar las llamadas de Levi después de la primera vez que mi teléfono sonó y la pantalla mostró que _"Pequeño Satanás"_ estaba llamando. Naturalmente, ignoré sus primeros intentos, pero después de la quinta vez que sonó mi teléfono, estaba más que un poco cabreado.

Estaba dispuesto a gritarle, mandarlo a la mierda completamente antes de colgarle, pero mi mente borró cada mal pensamiento con rapidez cuando oí su voz filtrarse y luego los sonidos de él vomitando violentamente. No había necesidad de decir que fue bastante asqueroso tener que escuchar a Levi devolviendo lo que solo Dios sabe que estaba en su sistema, y tuve todo el maldito derecho de colgarle y bloquear el resto de sus llamadas, pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto que me decía que no debería hacerlo.

Después de descubrir que Levi había sido prácticamente abandonado y estaba en ese momento a punto de desmayarse en un callejón, no podía simplemente quedarme sentado y no ir por su trasero. Todavía estaba enojado con él por lo de antes, por supuesto que sí carajo, ¿quién no lo estaría? Pero yo tampoco era un maldito bastardo sin corazón. Aún lo respetaba mucho para solo dejar que se quede inconsciente en un callejón trasero donde literalmente cualquier cosa podía sucederle. Seguía siendo mi jefe después de todo, y a pesar de nuestra discusión, Levi seguía siendo el Editor en Jefe de Recon Magazine y yo aún era su asistente. Mi trabajo venía primero antes que mis sentimientos personales.

Así que eso explicaba por qué actualmente estaba aparcando afuera de un club nocturno totalmente lleno, uno que conocía dolorosamente bien ya que solía pasar aquí a menudo con mis amigos de la universidad de vuelta en mi primer año. Una vez que Levi me describió el Club Maria, supe de inmediato en cuál estaba y me llevó poco tiempo manejar hasta allí y encontrarlo desplomado en el callejón lateral como había dicho, y ciertamente estaba desmayado.

Suspiré pesadamente antes de acercarme al hombre y agacharme junto a su cuerpo para revisarlo y asegurarme de que no esté herido o le falte algo. Por lo que podía ver, Levi aún tenía su teléfono agarrado débilmente en la mano y cuando di palmaditas en los bolsillos de sus ajustados pantalones de cuero, pude sentir el contorno de su billetera. Bien, por lo menos sabía que no lo habían asaltado mientras estaba inconsciente. No era nada menos que un milagro teniendo en cuenta que esta no era exactamente la parte más bonita de la ciudad.

—Okay —resoplé con exasperación mientras ponía uno de los brazos flojos de Levi en mi cuello y lo levantaba para que se pusiera de pie. Luché al principio bajo su sorprendente peso. Diablos, Levi puede parecer pequeño, pero era pesado como mierda.

Salí a trompicones del callejón, prácticamente arrastrando el cuerpo inconsciente de Levi conmigo mientras trataba de llegar al Jeep de Mikasa lo más rápido posible. Debería haberme considerado afortunado de que Mikasa haya ido al departamento de Annie hace un rato y terminara pasado la noche ahí, dejándome las llaves de su coche. Subí a Levi al asiento trasero del Jeep y lo eché sobre este antes de cerrar la puerta y regresar al asiento de conductor. Se suponía que esta noche era una bajo cero y aquí estaba yo, en las calles cubiertas de hielo porque mi jefe estaba aparentemente borracho y no dudaría si también algo más.

Mientras me alejaba de la acera, me pregunté brevemente qué debería hacer con Levi. Él mencionó perder las llaves de su departamento en algún lugar, pero eso no sería un problema ya que yo tenía una copia de su llave para cuando tenía que dejar su ropa limpia o algo, pero el problema era que el departamento de Levi estaba situado cerca de Park Avenue y eso estaba demasiado lejos de nuestra ubicación actual. Además, no me sentiría cómodo simplemente dejándolo en su departamento para que se las arregle por sí mismo cuando era obvio el estado tan malo en el que se encontraba.

Me maldije por ser demasiado amable para mi propio bien. Después de todo lo que Levi me hizo pasar esta noche, _debería_ dejar su trasero en su departamento para que se cuide solo, pero había una pequeña voz en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza que seguía regañándome de que eso definitivamente era una mala idea. Podría vomitar mientras dormía y ahogarse y morir, y sería toda mi maldita culpa porque estaba siendo un idiota inmaduro. Suspirando, di un giro a la izquierda hacia una salida y decidí que era mejor que lo llevara a mi casa por esta noche. Estaba más cerca y de esta manera podría vigilar a Levi para asegurarme de que no se le ocurra morir mientras está dormido.

Mientras manejaba, dejé que mi mente regresara a las horas después de haber salido de la oficina. Estaba obviamente molesto por mi pelea con Levi, pero no casi tan molesto sobre que me llamara una puta y me acusara de ser básicamente una zorra que se acostaba con cualquiera que mirara en mi dirección. Sus palabras habían dolido y me habían lastimado profundamente. En ese momento, ni siquiera tenía la mente o corazón para lanzarle sus palabras de vuelta. Un notorio puto que se acostaba con cientos de hombres y mujeres llamándome una zorra porque había dormido con dos tipos diferentes, uno de ellos resultaba ser mi empleador, pero eso estaba fuera de mi control.

No es como si ya no me hubiera mortificado por mi conducta inapropiada y poco profesional con Erwin, pero el hombre mismo me había asegurado de que no era mi culpa. Erwin dejó muy en claro que había estado interesado en mí durante unos meses y que las cosas simplemente se le habían ido de las manos esa tarde en su oficina. Admitió que me encontraba atractivo y le dije que el sentimiento era mutuo. Acordamos que fue simplemente sexo, algo de una vez y nada más, y por más atractivo que sea Erwin, era un hombre ocupado y no podía verlo escogiendo a un amante sobre el trabajo. Era un adicto al trabajo hasta el final y yo estaba bien con eso.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, estábamos deteniéndonos en la entrada de mi casa, así que apagué el Jeep y guardé las llaves en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta deportiva. Rápidamente salí del lado del conductor y me apresuré al asiento trasero para ayudar a Levi a entrar a mi casa y no fue una tarea fácil. Como dije antes, Levi pesaba como mierda primero que todo y aún seguía bastante inconsciente, dejándome como única opción cargarlo como podía por los tres peldaños del porche, forcejeando para abrir la puerta de entrada sin dejar caer el culo borracho de Levi, y luego haciendo entrar torpemente a mi jefe a la casa y bajar las escaleras hacia el sótano donde dormía.

Tuve tanta suerte de que Mikasa no estuviera aquí. De lo contrario, nunca habría pasado por la puerta principal sin que me echara una bronca por traer a la pesadilla de su vida a la casa. Coloqué cuidadosamente a Levi en mi cama y suspiré aliviado mientras rodaba mis cansados brazos. ¿En serio? ¿De qué demonios estaba hecho Levi? ¿Plomo? Disfrutando del calor que proporcionaba el radiador en mi habitación del sótano, me quité las botas, _beanie_ y la chaqueta que tenía puesta. Básicamente había ido a recoger a Levi en mi pijama, que consistía en unos pantalones de chándal negros y una camiseta vieja de una banda que tenía desde la secundaria. Me quedaba un poco apretada y el logo al frente estaba desteñido, pero era súper cómoda.

Me volví hacia la forma dormida de Levi y solté un quejido cuando me di cuenta de que no podía dejarlo vestido de la manera en que se encontraba. El hombre llevaba **(1)** unos malditos pantalones de cuero y el blazer blanco más ajustado que había visto en mi vida. Suspirando con frustración, empecé con las botas de Levi y de alguna manera logré sacarle las malditas cosas. Las puse por el filo de mi cama y giré el cuerpo de Levi, poniéndolo de espaldas para poder desabotonar el blazer blanco. Lo tiré suavemente de sus hombros antes quitárselo por completo y lo colgué en la barandilla de mi cama, para luego quitarle el suéter gris de cuello en v, dejando desnudo el pecho de Levi.

Tragué saliva e hice todo lo posible por no mirar, pero fue bastante difícil. Levi tenía un físico bastante bueno. Quiero decir, siempre he sabido que Levi era un hombre muy en forma, pero maldita sea, esos abdominales no podían ser reales. Ignorando el cuerpo escultural frente a mí, continúe sacando el resto de la ropa de Levi. El último artículo que faltaba eran sus jodidos pantalones de cuero y contemplé dejárselos puestos, pero mi conciencia simplemente no me dejaba. Digo, eran de cuero por el amor de Dios. No se lo desearía a mi peor enemigo.

Así que, con un poco de trabajo y maniobras incómodas al cuerpo de Levi, finalmente fui capaz de desvestirlo hasta dejarlo en sus sofisticados bóxers Calvin Klein. Suspirando una vez que terminé mi tarea, envolví el cuerpo desnudo de Levi con mi gran edredón azul oscuro y decidí que probablemente yo no iba a poder dormir esta noche sabiendo que mi jefe estaba en ese momento ocupando mi cama y bueno, solo mi habitación en general. Podía suponer que probablemente estaría desmayado hasta por lo menos el mediodía de mañana, si tuviera suerte. Así que, en vez de tomar el sofá, me acomodé en la cama improvisada en mi habitación del sótano, la cual era básicamente solo una vieja silla hecha a mano que había estado ahí por años. Los cojines estaban desgastados y raídos, pero aun así era más cómodo que dormir en el sofá de la sala lleno de bultos.

Agarrando una manta extra de la habitación de Mikasa en el piso de arriba y otra almohada de la montaña que había tirado en mi cama como una especie de nido, me instalé en la silla doblando las piernas debajo de mí y haciéndome bolita en la silla grande y roja. Estaba justo al lado de mi cama, así que aún podía observar a Levi durante la noche, pero en ese instante, sentí que mis cansados ojos se hacían más pesados mientras trataba de mantenerme despierto. Mis ojos se concentraron en la cara dormida de Levi. Era extraño, incluso cuando dormía todavía se las arreglaba para lucir afligido.

Antes de perder la conciencia, me pregunté a medias si lo que Levi había dicho antes era realmente cómo se sentía, ¿o solo eran las drogas y el alcohol hablando? Probablemente nunca estaría seguro de ello, pero lo descubriría en la mañana de todas formas. Suspirando suavemente por la nariz, mis ojos se cerraron y luego me perdí en un sueño profundo por el resto de la noche.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**(X)** Canción del capítulo en mi perfil.

**(1)** Atuendo de Levi en mi página de Facebook.

* * *

**N/T:** Bien, no suelo hacer esto, pero algunos comentarios del capítulo anterior me parecieron fuera de lugar. Me gustaría copiar un review de un anónimo, quien lo explicó muy bien. Espero que no te moleste.

_"Realmente me molesta la actitud que han tomado algunas personas, y no es por generar salseo, pero opino que es un poco triste y molesto que consideren a Eren como una puta por el hecho de que está disfrutando de su sexualidad._

_Entiendo completamente que la situación de Levi nos genere dolor, pero en cierto aspecto es alguna especie de karma y, además, Eren no tiene ni la más remota idea de los sentimientos que siente Levi por él. Por ende, Levi no tiene el derecho de reclamar absolutamente nada a Eren (ni mucho menos llamarle "Puta" cuando él era un promiscuo del cual tener cuidado); pero es comprensible su dolor y la impulsividad que tuvo, así como se debe entender que su actitud fue la respuesta que le generó el sentirse arrinconado. Es natural, sobre todo si tienes el estrés que sobrelleva él con su trabajo y vida personal._

_Por otra parte, tenemos a Eren, quien a lo largo de la historia hemos visto que se ha acostado con Reiner y con Erwin. ¿Por qué? ¿Tenemos el derecho de llamarle "puta"? No. No lo tenemos. Eren está soltero y tiene todo el derecho de disfrutar su soltería con quien se le dé la gana. ¿Reiner? Con Reiner iba a ser algo más que sexo casual porque ambos tenían esa química como para tener una relación romántica. ¿Y qué sucedió? Eren está obsesionado con su trabajo y prioriza su trabajo por sobre su vida personal. En resumen: no funcionó. ¿Es una puta por ello? No._

_En cuanto a Erwin, era algo que se veía venir. La tensión sexual entre Erwin y Eren se ve desde el comienzo de la historia, y todo aquel que diga que no, está ciego. ¿Qué sucedió? Pues mermaron esa tensión con algo de sexo casual. Eso no hace a Eren una puta, porque todos tenemos sexo casual y sin compromiso; no se puede esperar que Eren y Levi sean unos santos de hito a hito por el simple hecho de que son la pareja principal, eso sería surrealista. Ambos son hombres hechos y derechos, con una vida y con el derecho a disfrutarla."_

Espero que ya entiendan la situación. Lo que ocurrió el capítulo pasado no estuvo nada bien, así que tratar a Eren de esa manera no me parece correcto, en especial teniendo en cuenta lo bien que la autora ha plasmado su personalidad en este fic.

Sus palabras me animan mucho, por lo que me gustaría saber qué piensan de este capítulo a pesar de lo anterior. Nos leemos.


	19. If I could be your biggest Mistake

**Capítulo 19: If I could be your biggest Mistake**

_"Emociones puras e intensas. No es cuestión de diseño. Son sentimientos."_ **—Alber Elbaz**

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con la sensación de querer vomitar mis tripas. Me desperté sobresaltado y sentí a mi cabeza girar y gemí en voz alta, mis ojos parecían estar cerrados con pegamento y literalmente me sentía como si me hubiera golpeado un maldito tren y tal vez unos cuantos camiones también. Traté de mover una mano para limpiar la asquerosa costra de mis ojos, pero mi mano estaba siendo retenida por algo y me congelé.

Mierda, ¿qué diablos ocurrió anoche? ¿Dónde me encontraba? Sabía con certeza que salí con Farlan a uno de esos clubes nocturnos de mierda, me emborraché de nuevo y luego… ¿y luego qué? No podía recordar qué rayos pasó después de mi séptima bebida. Y lo que es más importante, ¿dónde carajos me había desmayado? Siempre había tenido la suficiente suerte para regresar a mi departamento justo antes de perder el conocimiento, y esta cama no se sentía como la mía, aunque el hecho de que estaba al menos en una cama era probablemente un milagro.

Las náuseas olvidadas por el momento, finalmente logré abrir un ojo y fui deslumbrado por la luz del sol entrando desde una ventana alta. Entrecerré los ojos mientras la brillante luz los quemaba a medida que empezaba a abrir el otro también. Hice todo lo posible por asimilar mis alrededores a través de ojos borrosos, y por lo que podía ver, la habitación en la que estaba era en su mayoría de ladrillos con un techo alto y había varias fotografías en blanco y negro colgando de las paredes que lucían vagamente familiares. Suaves luces blancas de Navidad colgaban de las paredes, dándole a la ya brillante habitación un ligero resplandor. Si el sol ya no estuviera ingresando por esa maldita ventana, estaba seguro de que las luces de Navidad habrían hecho que el dormitorio se vea más acogedor.

Recordando que una de mis manos estaba todavía incapacitada, finalmente miré mi mano izquierda para encontrarme con familiar cabeza de pelo castaño descansando en el borde de la cama mientras una bronceada mano ligeramente más grande agarraba la mía de manera perezosa. Mis ojos se agrandaron cuando me di cuenta de que era Eren, carajo, quien estaba sosteniendo mi mano y aparentemente dormía a mi lado. Bueno, okay, ahora que me estaba ajustando al shock de esta extraña situación, él técnicamente no estaba dormido _junto_ a mí, pero la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba apoyada en el borde de la cama con su cabeza descansando de lado sobre su antebrazo. Parecía que se había quedado dormido en una silla con el resto de su cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante sobre la cama.

**(X)**

Mi corazón empezó a golpear en mi pecho mientras asimilaba la situación. Ahora que pensaba en ello, sí recuerdo haber llamado a alguien anoche, pero pensé que estaba llamando a ese maldito idiota de Farlan. Supongo que en cambio llamé a Eren y él debió haber venido y me recogió del club en el que me encontraba. Lentamente, me deslicé debajo de las sábanas y giré a mi lado izquierdo para hacerle frente. No pude evitar quedarme mirándolo mientras dormía y roncaba suavemente. No era como si no lo hubiera visto dormir antes, pero tenía una vista mucho mejor de esta manera.

Su cabello castaño estaba completamente hacia un lado de su rostro, dándome una clara vista de su rostro dormido. Esas largas y gruesas pestañas descansaban ligeras contra las mejillas bronceadas. Sus rosados labios entreabiertos mientras tomaba respiraciones profundas y parejas. Su espalda subiendo y bajando, inclinado hacia adelante. Estaba fascinado por la mera visión de él. Así que esto era cómo sería despertar junto a él en la mañana, incluso si la posición no era la más ideal. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé simplemente ahí, observándolo mientras dormía. Minutos tal vez, aunque parecían horas.

Pero, por supuesto, mi momento de pacífica dicha no pudo durar cuando mis náuseas regresaron pronto y me vi obligado a arrancar mi mano del agarre suelto de Eren para salir apresurado de la cama. Frenéticamente busqué una puerta que pareciera que podría conducir a un baño y por suerte para mí, había una sola puerta de madera cerca de la pared derecha que había sido dejada abierta y pude ver un pequeño cuarto de baño. No vacilé en correr hacia él, tropezando con pies temblorosos en el camino, pero afortunadamente llegué al retrete que ya tenía el asiento levantado. Puta mierda, si Eren ya había planeado todo esto, entonces realmente tenía que darle las gracias, porque estaba tres pasos por delante de mí.

Devolví todo hasta que sentí que había vaciado mi estómago por completo y jalé la cadena rápidamente. Cuando me quedé jadeando, me desplomé contra la porcelana limpia y traté de recuperar el aliento. Mi cabeza seguía girando levemente y mientras intentaba levantarme para lavarme la cara, tuve un ligero mareo y di un traspié hacia el lavabo. Mirando mi reflejo en el espejo, hice una mueca. Mi cabello estaba aplastado a un lado de mi cara, mis ojeras estaban horriblemente pronunciadas y me veía como una completa y total mierda.

Siseé ligeramente antes de hacer correr el agua fría en el grifo y empecé a salpicar un poco en mi cara para espabilarme al fin y después enjuagué mi boca. Mi cabeza seguía palpitando y sabía que necesitaría algunos analgésicos si planeaba sobrevivir a este maldito día. Lo que me recordó… no tenía ni idea de qué hora era. No es como si realmente importara ya que era sábado, sabía al menos eso. Una vez que terminé de echarme agua fría en la cara, encontré una toalla de mano limpia colocada en el borde del lavabo y la usé para secarme el rostro. Bien, tal vez debería haber notado esto primero, pero mientras echaba un vistazo al espejo para tratar de arreglar mi cabello desordenado, tomé nota de mi falta de ropa.

Estaba literalmente en nada más que mi ropa interior. _"Puta madre, Levi, este no es el momento para que te excites al pensar en Eren desnudándote mientras estabas inconsciente y hecho mierda." _Me maldije internamente cuando sentí un calor familiar subiendo por mi entrepierna. Aun así, debió haber sido jodidamente incómodo para Eren tener que haberle quitado a la ropa a su jefe. Gruñendo ante el dolor sordo en mi cabeza, volví a entrar a lo que supuse era el dormitorio de Eren y eché un vistazo alrededor, ajustándome a la habitación en sí.

Ya había notado las paredes de ladrillo, el techo alto, las fotografías en blanco y negro y las luces de Navidad, pero una cosa que no me había dado cuenta antes; todo estaba sorprendentemente ordenado. Siempre había pensado que Eren era del tipo que era organizado cuando se trataba de cosas relacionadas con el trabajo, pero un bastardo descuidado cuando estaba en casa, pero al parecer estaba equivocado. La habitación de Eren estaba tan organizada como su escritorio en la oficina. Había un par de estantes con libros en una esquina de la pared trasera ordenados por tamaño, del más grande al más pequeño, y luego un escritorio situado no muy lejos de su cama. El escritorio estaba limpio, con la excepción de unas cuantas notas adhesivas de color neón aquí y allá, probablemente solo recordatorios. No había ni una sola prenda de ropa dejada por ahí, bueno, excepto por mi ropa de la noche anterior que había sido doblada y colgada en el borde de la barandilla de su cama y mis botas en el suelo, pero eso era todo.

Tragando con fuerza, me forcé a detener mi inspección del dormitorio de Eren a favor de buscar la cocina para conseguir algo de beber. Pero primero, necesitaba vestirme. No había ninguna puta manera de que me pusiera la misma ropa de anoche, no cuando probablemente apestaba a alcohol, viejo humo de cigarro y sudor. Además, esos pantalones de cuero eran un dolor en el culo para ponérselos, elogio a Eren por haber sido capaz de quitármelos de alguna manera la noche anterior. Quedándome sin otra opción, terminé caminando hacia una cómoda y busqué unas prendas para vestirme por el momento. No parecía que Eren se levantaría pronto y me sentí culpable. Probablemente había estado despierto la mayor parte de la noche cuidando de mi estúpido trasero.

Sacando un par de pantalones de chándal, me los puse con rapidez y terminé teniendo que enrollar la parte de abajo porque se arrastraba. Que se joda Eren y su altura. Luego rebusqué entre las camisetas de Eren hasta que encontré un polerón bastante ancho de color borgoña que decía "GEEK" en el pecho en grandes letras blancas. Resoplando con diversión, me lo puse igualmente y fruncí el ceño ante lo ancho que realmente era. Si esta mierda le quedaba grande a Eren, entonces era jodidamente enorme en mí. Pero era cálido y me estaba congelando, por lo que me quedé con él (además, olía como Eren, así que estaba contento). Nunca me atraparían ni muerto usando mierda como pants o polerones en primer lugar, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer este pequeño sacrificio por el bien de no tener que ponerme el mismo atuendo que llevaba anoche. En palabras de Karl Lagerfeld: _"Los pantalones de chándal son un signo de derrota. Perdiste el control de tu vida, así que te compraste unos."_

Suspirando en derrota ante la ropa que decidí usar, lancé una mirada a la habitación de Eren una vez más y me percaté de una escalera que conducía a lo que suponía era el resto de su casa. Por lo que recordaba, Eren dijo que vivía con su padre y su hermana. Carajo. Realmente esperaba no encontrarme con nadie allá arriba, pero en serio necesitaba tomar algo y en definitiva no quería despertar a Eren cuando estaba durmiendo tan pacíficamente.

De manera calmada, subí las escaleras e hice una mueca cuando la vieja madera crujió bajo mi peso. Con pocas energías salí del sótano y afortunadamente fui llevado directo a la cocina. Era pequeña y las paredes estaban pintadas de un cálido color crema, pero resultaba acogedor. Por suerte, olía como si alguien acabara de preparar café y pude ver la tetera casi llena llamando mi nombre desde la barra de la cocina. Agarrando una taza negra, la enjuagué en el fregadero y me serví el líquido humeante. Normalmente no tomaba café, pero con la forma en que me estaba sintiendo, la cafeína no parecía tan mala y tendría que conformarme al no tener té negro a la vista al menos.

Tomé una inhalación profunda de la bebida caliente en mis manos y un contento suspiro se me escapó. Ahora, si tan solo pudiera encontrar unos malditos analgésicos. La casa de Eren se encontraba sorprendentemente tranquila, y noté una puerta entreabierta que parecía que llevaba a otra habitación. Nunca he sido del tipo al que le gana la curiosidad, pero cuando se trataba de Eren, tendía a tirar las precauciones y razones por la ventana. Además, sería un maldito mentiroso si dijera no estaba al menos un poco curioso por ver el resto de su casa. Mis pies descalzos se arrastraron por la puerta de la cocina y fui llevado a una espaciosa sala de estar.

En comparación con la cocina, las paredes estaban pintadas en colores oscuros y los muebles parecían seguir el mismo esquema. Rojos, marrones y violetas oscuros, incluso un poco de dorado mezclado también, pero sin duda se veía como una sala muy cómoda. Había dos sofás grandes y un solo sillón para dos personas, todos de un color chocolate y el cuero se veía gastado y bien usado. Una larga y estrecha mesa baja en el centro de los tres sofás con varias fotos y marcos puestos sobre ella. Mi interés creció; caminé hacia la pequeña mesa y suspiré de alivio cuando mis pies entraron en contacto con la alfombra, evitando que tuviera que sentir el piso helado debajo de mí.

Cogí una de las fotos con mi mano libre mientras la otra sostenía mi taza de café que ya estaba a la mitad. El marco era pesado y obviamente estaba hecho de algún tipo de hierro, pero pintado para parecer plata con remolinos de dibujos intrincados alrededor del cristal que mostraba el retrato de una mujer que se veía extrañamente similar a Eren. En la foto parecía joven y vivaz, familiar piel bronceada, cabello oscuro cayendo suelto sobre sus esbeltos hombros y cálidos ojos dorados me miraban fijamente, pero fue su sonrisa lo que me llamó más la atención. Tenía la misma sonrisa que Eren.

Dejé el retrato en su lugar y agarré el siguiente marco, estudiándolo de la misma manera como lo había hecho con la foto anterior. Esta vez era una foto familiar de los tres. La misma mujer de la imagen anterior, aunque se veía mayor y más cansada, su sonrisa seguía radiante a pesar de las líneas bajo sus ojos, pero parecía feliz. Había un hombre bastante alto de pie junto a ella con gafas redondas, largo cabello castaño que estaba partido al medio de su frente y una cálida sonrisa en su cara. Él tenía ojos verdes. Pero fue el niño con rasguños y moretones que estaba siendo cargado contra la cadera de la mujer quien capturó toda mi atención.

El niño estaba haciendo pucheros hacia la cámara y tenía el cabello castaño hecho un lío a pesar de estar corto. Sus diminutas mejillas estaban hinchadas de aire y tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho con fuerza, lágrimas formándose en las esquinas de sus disparejos ojos. Uno de un vibrante verde azulado, el otro un cálido color dorado. Tenía curitas en sus rodillas raspadas y un leve golpe en su mentón, y no pude evitar sonreírle al niño berrinchudo en la foto. No había ninguna duda en mi mente de que este era Eren con sus padres.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta suavemente detrás de mí y me sobresalté mientras giraba la cabeza para ver al hombre alto de la foto. Estaba más viejo y con muchas arrugas recién formadas alrededor de sus ojos verdes, pero en su mayor parte todavía se veía igual. Llevaba una larga bata y pantuflas y también tenía una taza de café en la mano mientras la otra estaba metida en el bolsillo de su bata.

—Buenas tardes —saludó con una pequeña sonrisa y un gesto con la cabeza.

Asentí de vuelta y coloqué el marco de nuevo en la mesa de centro.

—Perdone la intrusión —dije después de aclarar mi propia garganta incómodamente.

—No es una intrusión en lo absoluto —dijo el hombre mientras daba un paso hacia la sala y extendía una mano hacia mí—. Usted es Levi, el jefe de Eren en Recon, ¿no es así?

Estreché su mano con firmeza, haciendo muecas internamente ya que nunca solía dar apretones de mano con extraños, pero este era el padre de Eren y algo me decía que no quería hacer una mala primera impresión con el hombre. Aunque, creo que era un poco tarde para eso. En ese momento me encontraba de pie en medio de la sala de estar de este hombre, usando la ropa de su hijo después de haber sido atendido por dicho hijo porque estaba borracho y drogado hasta el culo. Sí, jodidamente genial, Levi. Eres el maestro en dar buenas primeras impresiones.

—Sí. Espero que no le moleste, me serví una taza de café —dije.

—Oh, para nada. Por favor, póngase cómodo. Soy Grisha Jaeger por cierto.

El padre de Eren hizo un gesto para que me sentara en uno de los sofás de cuero y vacilé antes de eventualmente optar por tomar asiento. Realmente no estaba en posición de ser el usual jefe mandón y mala leche para protestar.

—Me di cuenta de que estaba mirando las fotos de la mesa —empezó en tono amigable mientras tomaba el sillón frente a mí, ambos cruzamos las piernas y tomamos sorbos lentos de nuestras tazas de café. Mierda, espero que no pensara que yo era un acosador o algo por el estilo.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Lo estaba. ¿La mujer en las fotos es la madre de Eren? —pregunté. Bien, nada perdía con hacerlo, ya que él estaba tratando de hacer conversación conmigo. Directo al punto, ese era mi lema.

El padre de Eren sonrió con tristeza.

—Sí, lo era.

Alcé una ceja en su dirección.

—¿Era?

Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos, y luego esa triste sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Sí. Ella falleció hace más de diez años cuando Eren era solo un niño. Fue un accidente que se la llevó de repente. Conductor ebrio —explicó brevemente y me sentí fruncir el ceño.

—Lamento su pérdida.

Grisha simplemente negó con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír.

—Gracias, pero ocurrió hace mucho tiempo.

Caímos en un cómodo silencio que no quería romper, pero justo tenía que abrir mi bocota como de costumbre. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender que ya era suficiente? Mi boca me había metido en tanta mierda con Eren a estas alturas.

—Eren se parece mucho a ella.

Grisha soltó un sonido pensativo.

—Le dicen eso a menudo. Carla, mi esposa, solía molestarlo un poco por eso —había una mirada afectuosa en los ojos de Grisha mientras recordaba algo—. Eran muy parecidos, Eren y su madre. De hecho, creo que lo único que no compartían eran los cumpleaños —rio ligeramente.

—¿Cumpleaños? —pregunté.

—Sí, el cumpleaños de Eren es el treinta de marzo, pero el de mi esposa Carla pasó hace poco el diez de noviembre. Aunque, este año Eren no pudo pasarla con nosotros ya que tuvo que trabajar hasta tarde ese día. Él estaba molesto por ello, pero siendo el adicto al trabajo que es, estoy seguro de que lo que estaba haciendo esa noche era muy importante si significaba perderse el cumpleaños de su madre —Grisha asintió.

Me quedé en silencio mientras volvía dos meses atrás. Noviembre… Eso fue cuando Eren empezó a trabajar en Recon Magazine como mi asistente. Tomé otro sorbo casual de mi café mientras me carcomía el cerebro por lo que tenía a Eren haciendo ese día para faltar al cumpleaños de su madre. Sonaba como si fuera algo grande, pero nada me venía a la mente. Al menos, no hasta que me acordé de una noche en particular en la que tuve a Eren hasta casi la medianoche en la calle y se había quedado dormido en el exterior del edifico de Recon. Lo había encontrado encorvado sobre sus rodillas con lágrimas secas surcando sus mejillas y de repente todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

La había jodido. La había jodido mucho antes de que siquiera tuviera algo que joder. Ahora todo empezaba a ponerse claro. Por qué Eren me trataba como si yo fuera la misma desgracia de su vida en su primer mes trabajando conmigo. ¿Quién carajos no lo haría cuando por mi culpa hice que se perdiera el cumpleaños de su madre solo para que pudiera follar con un par de modelos en mi oficina? Le había ordenado que se quedara ahí por dos putas horas en el frío. En ese entonces, lo había hecho para quebrar al chico con la esperanza de que solo se levantara y renunciara. Ahora que sabía la verdadera razón por la que él me había tratado con frialdad esa noche después de despertarse y marcharse, rechazando mi ofrecimiento de un aventón, todo tenía puto sentido.

Ahora que pensaba en ello, Eren tenía todas las malditas razones y derecho de haber dejado mi culo en ese callejón de mierda la noche anterior después de todas las pendejadas que le había hecho pasar desde el momento en que lo conocí hasta ahora. Y, sin embargo, él había salido en medio de la noche para recoger al estúpido de su jefe después de una ebria llamada, me trajo de vuelta aquí y me cuidó mientras me daba su propia cama por mi bien. Me sentía como un pedazo de mierda. No me merecía la amabilidad de Eren.

—¿Levi? —oí la cansada voz de Eren llamar a través de la casa antes de que apareciera por la puerta de la cocina. Estaba bostezando y tenía una mano frotando el sueño de sus ojos mientras entraba a la sala.

No pude evitar pensar que se veía absoluta y jodidamente adorable. Su cabello estaba despeinado, luciendo incluso más desordenado de lo usual. La mirada adormilada en sus ojos hacía que sus pupilas se agrandaran de manera inocente mientras miraba a su alrededor y finalmente me vio sentado en el sofá. Sus gruesas cejas se juntaron y sus labios se fruncieron ligeramente, aunque con su estado actual apenas despierto parecía más un puchero infantil, haciendo que yo luchara por esconder mi sonrisa detrás del borde de mi taza. No había manera de que estuviera sonriendo como un idiota por este lindo bastardo con su padre al frente. ¿Acaso todo lo que este mocoso hacía tenía que ser tan putamente adorable o atractivo?

—Buenas tardes, hijo —dijo Grisha mientras se levantaba de su lugar en el sillón y sonreía mientras se acercaba al castaño soñoliento y le daba un abrazo a Eren y un beso en la frente. Bien, eso solo lo hacía ver más adorable. _Realmente_ estaba tratando de no sonreír ahora y puede que incluso haya mordido el interior de mi mejilla para evitar que dicha sonrisa se formara. Maldita sea. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con esta familia siendo linda y toda esta mierda?

Eren soltó un quejido en ligera protesta y fue entonces que me di cuenta de que el chico puede que se parezca a su madre, pero tenía el cabello chocolate de su padre y ambos eran casi de la misma altura. Era entretenido ver la manera en que Grisha se rio suavemente y revolvió el pelo de Eren, dejándolo como un lío más grande que antes, y eso solo me hizo querer pasar mis dedos por él y arreglar todos los cabellos en un estado caótico.

—Estaré en la cocina preparando el desayuno para ustedes, chicos —dijo Grisha mientras desaparecía por la puerta de la cocina.

Ahora que Eren y yo estábamos solos, de repente me sentí muy consciente de mí mismo. Eren me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, sus cejas todavía fruncidas en confusión mientras veía la sudadera que llevaba y luego de vuelta a mi cara. Suspiré.

—¿Estás usando mi-?

—Sí, estoy usando tu sudadera —completé por él antes de que pudiera hacer un comentario.

Oí a Eren resoplar en voz alta y lo miré solo para verlo frotándose nerviosamente la nuca.

—Uh, ¿esos son mis pants también? —no miraba en mi dirección, sino a sus pies descalzos mientras hablaba y le eché un vistazo a los pantalones que aún estaban enrollados en las piernas.

—Bueno, no podía caminar exactamente en mi ropa interior, sabes —murmuré mientras bebía lo que quedaba de mi café—. Tu papá se ve amable —comencé a hacer plática, por falta de tener algo mejor que hacer.

Eren pareció aliviado por el cambio de tema y finalmente me miró mientras sonreía.

—Sí, es bastante genial —dijo con cariño en su tono e hizo que las comisuras de mis labios se curvaran ligeramente hacia arriba. Eren obviamente amaba a sus padres y eso solo me hizo sentir más mierda acerca de toda esta situación.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar —comencé lentamente mientras colocaba mi taza en la mesa de la sala y mantenía mis ojos enfocados en cualquier cosa menos en Eren—. Probablemente deberías sentarte.

Eren no dijo nada, pero oí los sonidos de sus pies contra el suelo frío mientras caminaba para sentarse en el otro extremo del sofá que ocupaba actualmente. Bien, eso tenía que ser una buena señal, no me estaba evitando completamente. Respiré de forma pausada antes de empezar, no necesitaba alzar la vista para saber que Eren seguramente me observaba expectante.

—Debería estar agradeciéndote por, ya sabes, salir en medio de la noche en este maldito clima helado solo para recoger mi estúpido culo. Así que, sí… —dije torpemente. No estaba acostumbrado a tener que disculparme con nadie, así que quería hacer esto bien, porque, hablo en serio, esta era probablemente la primera y última vez que me disculparía con alguien de buena gana.

—Bueno, no podía dejarte en un callejón cualquiera para que te asalten o apuñalen o algo —se rio levemente y el sonido tenía a mi estómago sintiendo esas mariposas de nuevo. Bueno, hasta ahora todo bien.

—También quería disculparme por lo de ayer… —murmuré—. Realmente no tengo ninguna excusa, pero todavía me encontraba algo loco por los efectos de las drogas que tomé la noche anterior. Aunque, aun así, no tenía ningún derecho a decirte lo que dije… —esperaba que sonara al menos un poco sincero, porque de nuevo, no estaba jodidamente acostumbrado a hacer esta mierda y la suerte no estaba de mi lado, ya que de manera natural mi tono sonaba aburrido y sarcástico todo el tiempo.

Hubo una larga pausa y entonces finalmente escuché a Eren suspirar, rompiendo el grueso silencio que había apaciguado nuestra conversación. Empecé a prepararme para lo peor si Eren decidía no perdonarme. Era lo justo, después de todo.

—Levi —Eren comenzó suavemente—. No voy a mentir. Estaba muy enfadado contigo. No, _aún_ estoy algo enfadado contigo —podía oír la ira subyacente en su voz, pero Eren estaba tratando de mantenerla bajo control—. Sin embargo, tengo mucho respeto por ti como mi jefe para dejar que sentimientos personales interfieran en mi trabajo.

No pude evitar que una risa sin gracia se escapara de mi garganta mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y rodaba los ojos.

—Ajá, tanto por ese respeto. Apuesto a que probablemente piensas que solo soy un alcohólico drogadicto después de toda la mierda que hice la semana pasada. Llegar a la oficina aún colocado o con una resaca de puta madre.

—Sí, eso fue bastante irresponsable de tu parte —Eren coincidió y lo miré al fin para ver a la pequeña mierda sonriéndome—. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que sigues siendo Levi Ackerman, lo mejor que le ha sucedido a Recon Magazine. La razón por la que estaba tan molesto por el tabloide en primer lugar es porque estaban arruinando todo por lo que has trabajado tan duro en estos últimos meses. Y pues, te topaste con algunos obstáculos en tu carrera, le sucede a todo el mundo, Levi. Lo importante es que estás asumiendo la responsabilidad y eso es algo que muchas personas nunca llegan a admitir. No estás tratando de buscar excusas ni culpar a alguien más por tus errores. Puede que seas un imbécil, pero si ayuda, eres el único imbécil con el que estaría feliz de trabajar —la expresión de Eren se suavizó en una genuina sonrisa y tuve que forzarme a apartar la vista de su maldita cara atractiva y ese lindo y pequeño hoyuelo en la esquina de su boca.

—Entonces eres un idiota porque yo ya habría renunciado —suspiré.

—Sí, supongo que soy un idiota. Pero este idiota sigue siendo tu asistente y me voy a quedar a tu lado, así que ve acostumbrándote, jefe. Deberías saber a estas alturas que yo no renuncio —Eren se echó a reír y esta vez, no intenté esconder la pequeña sonrisa que apareció en mi rostro—. Además, ambos sabemos que estarías completamente _perdido_ sin mí como tu asistente —dijo de manera dramática.

—Tch. Oi —sonreí mientras lo empujaba juguetonamente en el hombro. La risa de Eren solo aumentó mientras caía sobre su costado.

Esto era agradable. Estar con Eren tan cómodamente de esta manera era agradable y estaba feliz de que lográramos arreglar las cosas de alguna manera. Después de todas las pendejadas que ocasioné los últimos días, me sorprendía que siquiera estemos en la misma habitación juntos. Esto solo era una prueba más de lo increíble que era Eren, podía ser una mierda sarcástica, pero cuando se armaba la gorda, no actuaba como un mocoso al respecto. Realmente temía haberlo perdido para siempre y, en vez de eso, me dieron una segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien. Había dejado que los celos se apoderaran de mí y empecé a jugar un juego peligroso de ir de club en club, beber hasta ponerme enfermo y tomar drogas que podrían joderme seriamente en corto plazo y eso fue suficiente para casi echar a perder mi carrera. Sin embargo, de una cosa estaba seguro: basta de fiestas.

—Oh —Eren de repente se sentó en su lugar y me sonrió otra vez—. Huele bien, creo que papá ya casi termina con el desayuno. Vamos, ¿crees que puedas soportar algo de comida sólida? —se puso de pie y extendió una mano para que yo la tomara. Mi corazón empezó a retumbar salvajemente en mi pecho mientras la tomaba con duda. Era tan cálida y encajaba perfectamente con la mía. Eren rápidamente me ayudó a levantarme.

—No estoy seguro, pero supongo que puedo intentarlo. No te enojes si vomito en tu piso —dije inexpresivamente y Eren hizo una mueca.

—Cierto. Bueno, nos preocuparemos por eso más tarde. Vamos a conseguirte unos analgésicos primero. Estoy seguro de que tu cabeza debe estar matándote.

—Lo apreciaría, mocoso.

* * *

Me las arreglé para comer la mayor parte del desayuno que el padre de Eren preparó para los dos, que consistía en huevos revueltos, tocino y tostadas. Mordisqueé el pan con otra taza de café después de tomar los analgésicos que Eren me había dado y mi estómago parecía estar bien con la tostada hasta ahora, así que me arriesgué a comer los huevos y una tira de tocino. Este no era normalmente mi tipo de desayuno, pero Grisha había sido lo suficientemente amable para hacerlo, así que traté de continuar con la buena impresión.

Después del desayuno, Eren me dejó tomar prestada su ropa y con mi atuendo de la noche anterior en una bolsa de papel junto con mi billetera y mi teléfono, Eren y yo nos metimos en el coche de su hermana para regresar a mi departamento. Todavía estaba helando afuera a pesar de que eran casi las tres de la tarde y estaba soleado como mierda, pero las calles aún estaban resbaladizas con trozos de hielo y Eren estaba siendo cuidadoso mientras conducía hacia la ciudad y salía por Park Avenue.

Mi tarde con Eren había sido agradable y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no disfruté pasar el rato con Eren y su padre. Grisha era un hombre humilde que amaba a su familia, pero también era un hombre de pocas palabras, lo que apreciaba bastante en realidad. En cuestión de minutos, nos estábamos deteniendo en la acera frente a mi loft de Nueva York y aquí fue cuando Eren decidió hablar después de haber pasado la mayoría del viaje en silencio.

—Estoy seguro de que me dijiste que perdiste las llaves de tu departamento anoche, así que voy a darte el repuesto que me diste para que no tengas que llamar a un cerrajero o algo así.

Después de aparcar el coche, Eren rebuscó en su bolsillo y comenzó a quitar la brillante llave dorada que le había dado como repuesto en caso de que alguna vez tuviera que dejar cosas en mi departamento. Después de deslizarla del aro, la sostuvo para que la agarrara, pero mientras extendía un brazo para cogerla, alejó su mano y me dirigió una mirada severa.

—No más clubes nocturnos —advirtió, lo que hizo que rodara los ojos de inmediato.

—Tch. Ya lo sé, idiota. No estoy en condiciones de salir a ninguna parte, aún me siento como mierda y solo quiero dormir en la comodidad de mi propia cama —me hundí en el asiento de copiloto y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho mientras resoplaba de forma indignada. No me importaba lo infantil que me veía en ese momento, no necesitaba que Eren me recordara algo que ya sabía.

—Y voy a venir a tu departamento el próximo fin de semana para asegurarme de que no salgas —añadió con una sonrisita satisfecha.

A pesar de que mi corazón estaba haciendo una presentación acrobática entera ante sus palabras, entrecerré los ojos hacia él con recelo.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar exactamente, Eren?

Él rodó los ojos.

—Todavía no te has recuperado por completo, Levi. Podrías recaer fácilmente y regresar a beber e ir de fiesta y nadie lo sabría hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Es por eso que el próximo viernes después del trabajo, te traeré aquí y pasaré la tarde contigo, y luego el sábado vendré en la noche y podemos ver películas o algo así. Tú eliges.

Lo miré fijamente, al principio sin poder creerlo. ¿En serio estaba ofreciendo venir a mi departamento para una maldita _noche de películas_? Como si fuéramos un par de chicas adolescentes invitándonos casualmente para ver películas cursis y comer palomitas de maíz y chismear y mierda. Si él piensa por un segundo que voy a acepta-

—Okay. Prepárate para una maratón de Audrey Hepburn. Vamos a educar a tu inculto cerebro con uno de los íconos más populares del mundo de la moda —le arrebaté la llave de su mano y agarré la bolsa con mi ropa antes de salir del Jeep rojo y dirigirme hacia las puertas dobles de mi edificio.

Desde la vereda, podía oír la escandalosa risa de Eren desde el coche y cuando me volví a mirarlo para sonreírle, él estaba sacudiendo la cabeza y rodando los ojos, una amplia sonrisa en su cara mientras salía de la calle y regresaba a su casa. Mientras lo observaba alejarse, no pude evitar que el pecho entero se me hinchara de calor y esa sensación de aleteo apareciera en mi estómago. Suspiré y entré al edifico para subir a mi piso. _"Eren va a venir a mi departamento el sábado." _No pude luchar contra la sonrisa que se formó en mis labios mientras sacudía la cabeza y me dirigía a los ascensores.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**(X)** Canción del capítulo en mi perfil.

* * *

**N/T:** Creo que este es mi capítulo favorito de todo el fic.

Me gustaría saber qué les pareció, así que dejen un review por favor. :D

Y muchas gracias a todos los que están pendientes de la historia, disfruto mucho trayéndoles este fic.


	20. Your sunny, funny face

**Capítulo 20: Your sunny, funny face**

_"París es siempre una buena idea."_ **—Audrey Hepburn**

Justo como había dicho, el fin de semana siguiente fui donde Levi para asegurarme de que no saliera a clubes nocturnos otra vez. No es que no confiara en él, pero definitivamente no quería arriesgarme a despertar y ver otro escandaloso tabloide con el culo borracho de Levi llenando toda la portada mientras otras personas igual de ebrias se restregaban contra mi jefe. Nop. No iba a dejar que eso sucediera.

La semana pasada fue una locura. Una completa y total locura. Y mientras conducía al loft de Levi en el centro de la ciudad, no pude evitar sentirme exhausto cuando pensé en toda la mierda que había ocurrido en los últimos días. Primero, Levi empezó a llegar a la oficina ebrio y drogado con algo. Era tan frustrante verlo tan fuera de sí y descentrado en cualquier cosa relacionada al trabajo. Lo había ignorado al principio, pero cuando comenzó a suceder todos los días, empecé a preocuparme. El tabloide fue la gota que colmó el vaso; no era necesario decir que mi confrontación con Levi no salió nada bien.

Pero eso estaba en el pasado y sorprendentemente, Levi se había disculpado conmigo. Levi Ackerman. El Rey del Mal. Un hombre conocido por nunca disculparse por algo que haya hecho alguna vez, se había disculpado conmigo y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no me sorprendí completamente por ello. Fue repentino e inesperado y por un momento me pregunté brevemente si todavía estaba un poco borracho por el alcohol sobrante en su sistema. Afortunadamente, Levi parecía estar sobrio, aunque con un poco de resaca, pero sobrio en su mayor parte. Incluso se veía un poco arrepentido y eso fue suficiente para que me ponga mis pantalones de niño grande y lo perdone.

Sí, tenía todo el derecho a guardar un fuerte rencor contra el hombre, pero contrario a la creencia popular, yo sabía cuándo ser un adulto maduro, perdonar y olvidar los errores de alguien. Y así es como terminé sugiriendo una noche de películas en el departamento de Levi para asegurarme de que no volviera a recaer de nuevo. Realmente nunca había estado en el interior del departamento pijo de Levi, solo entraba al vestíbulo del edifico y dejaba su ropa limpia con la criada, pero eso era todo. Sí, Levi tenía una maldita mucama. Según él, solo venía a limpiar el lugar tres veces por semana.

Finalmente, me detuve junto a la acera frente al edificio de departamentos de Levi y apagué el motor. Conocía el camino hasta su piso de memoria y una tranquila subida en ascensor más tarde, ya estaba de pie afuera de su loft golpeando mis nudillos contra la prístina puerta blanca. Oí un amortiguado: _"Espera, carajo",_ viniendo por detrás de la madera y me reí en voz baja mientras esperaba pacientemente a que Levi me dejara entrar.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Levi estaba abriendo la puerta de su departamento y me tomé un momento para apreciar la vista frente a mí. Levi estaba usando ropa casual para variar. Quiero decir, ya lo había visto usando algo de mi ropa el fin de semana anterior, pero aun así fue una sorpresa verlo vestido con ropa casual por su propia cuenta. Bueno, está bien, tal vez _casual_ iba un poco lejos. Digo, tan casual como Levi Ackerman podría vestirse.

Llevaba un suéter de cuello en V de color gris carbón, junto con jeans blancos que estaban tan apretados que deberían ser ilegales, y sorprendentemente se encontraba descalzo. El suéter le quedaba perfectamente, no muy largo y en definitiva para nada suelto, y el corte en V mostraba su pálida piel de marfil, un cuello musculoso y prominentes clavículas. Lo había dicho una vez antes, pero mi jefe era un tipo bastante atractivo y no era difícil ver cómo tenía a todos esos modelos y celebridades persiguiéndolo.

—Oi —dijo Levi chasqueando sus dedos delante de mi cara—. ¿Vas a entrar o te vas a quedar ahí mirándome toda la tarde? —puede que hayan sido solo mis ojos jugándome trucos, pero podría haber jurado que lo vi sonreír mientras se daba la vuelta para ingresar a su departamento, dejando la puerta abierta para que yo pueda entrar.

Ignorando mis pensamientos, pasé por el umbral de su puerta y recordé las reglas de Levi acerca de entrar a su departamento ayer. Él odiaba que alguien llevara sus zapatos dentro, por lo que hacía que todos se los sacaran antes de ingresar, así que en ese momento me encontraba quitándome los zapatos y colocándolos ordenadamente junto a la puerta, donde otro par de botas Coco Chanel fue colocado.

El loft **(1)** de Levi era, para ponerlo simple, jodidamente increíble. Las paredes estaban bordeadas con altas ventanas, de modo que la luz del sol se derramaba sobre cada centímetro del lugar, y tenía la mejor vista que jamás haya contemplado en mi vida. Sus paredes estaban pintadas en su mayoría de colores grises y blancos con una suave iluminación en general. Pensé que el loft de Levi encajaba muy bien con su personalidad. Lo reflejaba perfectamente, en mi opinión. Incluso tenía un hermoso piano negro de cola y siempre parecía que se me olvidaba preguntarle si en verdad lo tocaba o si era simplemente por decoración.

Levi me condujo a la sala de estar, donde me vi sobresaltado por una bola de pelusa anaranjada que pasó a toda velocidad por mi lado. La bola de pelaje naranja serpenteó por las piernas de Levi y me di cuenta de que en realidad no era solo una grande bola de pelo naranja, sino una gran bola de pelo naranja en forma de gato. El gato con la cara más enojada que he visto, en realidad. Se veía completamente homicida mientras Levi se agachaba y recogía a la cosa gruñona, _arrullándolo_ como si fuera un lindo e inocente bebé o algo.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —pregunté mientras miraba fijamente al gruñón gato naranja en los brazos de Levi.

—Tch, ¿a qué te refieres con eso? Es mi gata, idiota —Levi acarició las orejas del animal y siguió haciéndole cariñitos. Era casi risible ver a _Levi_ de todas las personas arrullando y mimando a un gato como si fuera un bebé humano.

—Sabía que tenías una gata, pero esa cosa se ve malvada. ¿Por qué luce tan… enojada? —pregunté, dando un paso cauteloso hacia Levi y su mascota, el gato naranja simplemente se quedó mirándome como si estuviera planeando cómo asesinarme.

—Su nombre es Ravioli, tú mierda grosera, y no está enojada. Es solo su cara —Levi acarició al gato una vez más antes de prácticamente empujarlo en mis brazos—. Discúlpate. Heriste sus sentimientos —dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono de su bolsillo trasero y empezaba a grabar un video con una sonrisa engreída en su rostro.

—¿Estás hablando en serio ahora mismo? —dije rodando los ojos—. Es un gato, Levi.

Mi jefe me frunció el ceño.

—No significa que no tenga sentimientos, pedazo de mierda. Ahora, discúlpate y luego podemos seguir con esta noche de películas o lo que sea.

Hice un puchero mientras miraba al gato que lucía enojado solo descansando causalmente en mis brazos. Okay, puede que tal vez no sea _malvado_, pero eso todavía no cambiaba el hecho de que parecía querer robar mi alma. A esta proximidad, pude ver que el gato tenía los ojos de diferentes colores, que se parecían extrañamente a los de Levi. Uno de un color grisáceo y el otro un brillante azul cerúleo. Si no estuviera fulminándome con la mirada todo el tiempo, podría haber pensado que era un gato muy bonito con su suave pelaje anaranjado y su larga cola esponjosa.

Suspiré.

—Perdón por haber pensado que estabas enojada… —hice una pausa mirando al gato, que me devolvía la mirada indiferente.

—Ravioli —Levi me recordó severamente cuando no dije el nombre de su gato.

Refunfuñé en voz baja:

—…Ravioli.

Escuché a Levi resoplar con diversión y luego bajó su teléfono. Inmediatamente empezó a tocar la pantalla del móvil y aproveché la oportunidad para poner a su gato de nuevo en el suelo, y tan pronto como lo hice, la pequeña cosa enojada salió corriendo a algún lugar fuera de mi vista y me quedé recogiendo los solitarios pelos naranjas de mi camiseta raglán blanca y negra.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con ese video? —hice un puchero hacia mi jefe mientras caminaba hacia uno de sus sofás color crema y me desplomaba en él. Levi me siguió lentamente.

—Se lo estoy enviando a Hanji, obviamente. Ella es técnicamente la copropietaria de Ravioli, ya que me la consiguió hace algunos años. La cuatro ojos de mierda probablemente morirá de risa cuando vea esto —con un toque final de su pulgar, Levi bloqueó la pantalla del teléfono y lo guardó en su bolsillo trasero mientras agarraba el mando a distancia.

Suspiré y rodé los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a ver primero?

—Comenzaremos con un clásico popular. _Desayuno en Tiffany's_ **(2) **—Levi se detuvo y me miró con una ceja acusadora—. La _has_ visto antes, ¿no?

—Por supuesto —bufé—. Mikasa me obligó a verla con ella una vez.

—Una vez no es suficiente. Mírala de nuevo —dijo Levi mientras empezaba la película y luego me estaba tirando el control remoto mientras se alejaba a alguna parte.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunté mientras oía la versión instrumental de "Moon River" en la intro.

—A hacer té y palomitas de maíz, por supuesto —Levi puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pero te vas a perder el inicio.

—Por favor —resopló—. He visto esa película demasiadas veces, conozco cada línea de memoria —y luego desapareció detrás de la puerta de la cocina, dejándome solo para ver la introducción a _Desayuno en Tiffany's_.

* * *

—Ahora recuerdo por qué no me enamoré de esta película.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Levi mientras tomaba otro sorbo de té.

—La historia romántica es una mierda.

Levi me fulminó con la mirada como si hubiera ofendido personalmente a su madre o algo así.

—Tienes tanta puta suerte de que no saque tu culo a patadas de mi departamento ahora mismo —gruñó.

Simplemente me encogí de hombros en respuesta. Era cómo honestamente me sentía respecto a la película. No podía entender por qué la gente la amaba tanto. Digo, claro, estaba Audrey Hepburn, pero simplemente no podía encantarme esta película de la manera en que Levi y Mikasa parecían amarla. Cada uno con lo suyo, supongo.

* * *

Levi puso _Vacaciones en Roma_ **(3)** después de que terminamos con _Desayuno en Tiffany's_. Según él, era su película menos favorita de Hepburn, pero aún la consideraba un clásico por Gregory Peck.

—Si hubiera sido alguien más en el papel masculino principal, probablemente odiaría esta película —comentó mientras metía un puñado de palomitas en su boca.

Asentí de acuerdo.

—¿Es raro calentarse por un actor que ya está muerto? Porque Gregory Peck es definitivamente uno de mis sueños húmedos.

Levi resopló en voz alta con diversión.

—Ya estaba empezando a preocuparme por ti, mocoso. Al menos eso es algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo. Gregory Peck era un bombón para su tiempo.

—Creo que todavía sería considerado un bombón ahora. Solo míralo. Es un maldito Clark Kent sin las gafas —comenté mientras tomaba el tazón de palomitas de Levi.

—Sí, supongo. Además, se ve muy bien en traje. Bastante seguro de que lleva gafas en _Matar a un Ruiseñor_. **(4)**

El resto de _Vacaciones en Roma_ continuó así con Levi y yo comentando más sobre Gregory Peck y lo bueno que estaba para un actor de los años cincuenta y sesenta, que sobre la propia película o trama. Decidí que solo me gustaba _Vacaciones en Roma_ por Gregory Peck.

* * *

La tercera película que Levi puso, bien, pues esa me tuvo pegado a la pantalla desde el momento en que empezó. Era la película _Sabrina_ de 1954 con Audrey Hepburn como Sabrina Fairchild y Humphrey Bogart como Linus Larrabee. Tomaba lugar en Long Island y Nueva York, miren que, y Levi y yo estábamos absolutamente absortos en el film.

—Bogart es brillante en esta película —murmuró Levi contra el borde de su taza de té. Se había levantado para llenarla de nuevo.

—¿Cuándo no lo es? —respondí, nunca quitando los ojos de las imágenes frente a mí.

Era la escena donde Linus besaba a Sabrina mientras bailaban al ritmo de "Isn't it Romantic?", y suspiré mientras abrazaba mis rodillas contra mi pecho. Tenía debilidad por una buena película de romance y esta en particular se estaba haciendo sitio lentamente en mi lista de favoritos.

—Gracias a Dios que se está enamorando de Linus. No me gustaba David de todos modos.

Levi rio suavemente, un sonido bajo y entrecortado.

—Estoy empezando a notar un patrón en tu gusto de hombres, Eren. Primero Gregory Peck y ahora Bogart.

Simplemente alcé los hombros en respuesta.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Me gustan del tipo mayor, maduro supongo.

Levi se quedó en silencio ante eso y yo solo continué viendo el resto de la película, fascinado por el romance formándose entre el personaje de Audrey Hepburn, Sabrina, y Linus, el personaje de Humphrey Bogart. En mi opinión, fue una historia perfecta. Incluso si el final dejaba mucho que desear.

* * *

—Okay, mocoso. ¿Estás listo para ver mi película favorita de Hepburn? —preguntó Levi retóricamente. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero él rápidamente me cortó—. No respondas. La vamos a ver.

Levi se reclinó en el sofá y me di cuenta de que, de alguna manera, terminamos sentados un poco más cerca de cuando habíamos empezado esa noche. La gata de Levi, Ravioli, estaba acurrucada en mi regazo actuando como una almohadilla de calor, y Levi y yo casi nos rozábamos los hombros, pero me obligué a prestar atención al título que apareció en la pantalla. Esta película, como _Desayuno en Tiffany's_, estaba a color.

—_¿Una Cara con Ángel? _**(5) **—pregunté con una mirada confundida hacia Levi, quien simplemente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza—. Dice que Fred Astaire sale aquí. Nunca habría pensado que serías fan de Fred Astaire.

—No lo soy. No de todos modos, pero tengo un punto débil por esta película en particular.

Rápidamente descubrí por qué. _Una Cara con Ángel_ se trataba de una revista de moda llamada Quality y me encontré a mí mismo siendo absorbido al mundo glamoroso de esta película mientras observábamos el comienzo juntos. También me sorprendió escuchar a Levi citar líneas del film en voz alta de vez en cuando. Sobre todo, las líneas de la editora en jefe Maggie Prescott.

—_"Una revista tiene que ser como un ser humano. Si entra en el hogar, tiene que contribuir. No basta con que esté por ahí. Una revista tiene que tener sangre, inteligencia y chispa."_

Lo observé desde el rabillo del ojo con diversión. Sus ojos estaban pegados a la pantalla y él estaba sentado en una posición similar a la mía con sus rodillas contra su pecho y su barbilla descansando encima de ellas. De repente, mientras el personaje de Maggie Prescott se ponía animada por algo, Levi se deslizó del sofá y se giró para verme dramáticamente a la vez que seguía citando líneas de la película.

—_"Sepultad el negro, enterrad el azul, y a la hoguera con el beis. Desde ahora, chicas, ¡piensa en rosa!"_

Y luego, de la nada, se puso a cantar el número "Think Pink!" y yo estaba sosteniendo mi estómago adolorido, tratando de calmar mis risas. Él se veía tan en ello, su rostro serio mientras seguía las palabras de la canción.

_"¡Piensa en rosa! ¡Piensa en rosa mientras te compres ropa de verano! ¡El rojo está anticuado, el azul pasado de moda, el verde es obsceno, el marrón tabú, y no hay excusa para el ciruela o el castaño o el amarillo aceitunado!"_

_"¡Piensa en rosa! Olvídate del negro y del color óxido de Dior. ¡Piensa en rosa! ¿Qué más da si la nueva moda no tiene busto? Ahora, yo no soy quién para decirle a una mujer lo que una mujer debe pensar, pero si debe pensar, ¡que piense en rosa!"_

Podía ver por qué esta era la película favorita de Levi y después de su pequeño número musical, Levi volvió a estar absorto en la historia como yo. Era extraño ver a Audrey Hepburn interpretando a una más del montón, en lugar de su típicos elegantes y lujosos papeles. O tal vez esos eran solo mis pensamientos persistentes de _Desayuno en Tiffany's_. De cualquier manera, me encontré disfrutando la película junto a mi jefe, quien ocasionalmente citaba algunas líneas o cantaba partes de los números musicales. Al menos él no estaba tratando de bailar dichos números musicales. No creo que sobreviviría la noche si fuera así. Aunque resultó agradable ver este nuevo lado de Levi.

_"Me encanta tu cara de cielo. Tu risueña cara de cielo. Porque eres una monada con más que belleza. Tienes mucha personalidad para mí."_

_"Tu sonrisa se siente a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia. Y aunque no seas la Mona Lisa, por nada cambiaría tu risueña cara de cielo."_

Noté por la vista periférica de mis ojos que Levi me había estado mirando fijamente durante todo el número de "Funny Face" de Fred Astaire, pero no le hice caso a aquello. En vez, me lancé a la película y todo su hermoso paisaje de París, Francia. Suspiré cuando Fred, Audrey y Kay empezaron su número musical "Bonjour, Paree" en las mismas calles de la cuidad. Empujé un poco el hombro de Levi y él volteó a mirarme, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente porque estaba interrumpiendo su película favorita.

—¿No vas a darle una serenata a Ravioli en francés? —bromeé con una pequeña sonrisa, pero no esperé que Levi imitara mi expresión y se inclinara para recoger a su gato enojado.

—Oh, entonces te gusta cuando canto, ¿huh, mocoso? —y entonces él se estaba levantando de su lugar en el sofá de nuevo y cantándole "Bonjour, Paree" a su maldito gato.

_"Soy un turista, pero no me importa cuando ellos me 'Parlez-vous' entonces les confesaré es para mí. Bonjour, Paree!"_

_"Tiene que ser ilegal lo que siento. 'Tres gai!' 'Tres chic!' __'Tres magnifique!' 'C'est moi, C'est vous, C'est grand, C'est tout', también!"_

El hecho de que realmente le estaba dando una serenata a su gato en francés fue lo mejor. El hecho de que Levi en realidad _sabía_ hablar francés, bueno, eso era nuevo para mí.

—¿Sabes hablar francés? —pregunté, una vez que mi risa se había calmado y Levi se desplomaba en el sofá. Audrey estaba en la mitad de un dramático solo de baile y Levi parecía menos interesado en los números de baile mientras se volvía para verme.

—Por supuesto que sé francés, _soy_ francés —resopló. Ravioli había saltado de su regazo al mío y me tensé por un momento al tener al gruñón felino tan cerca de mí.

—Bueno, discúlpame por no saber ese dato —me reí—. No puedes esperar que lo sepa todo de ti —comencé distraídamente a acariciar el suave pelaje de Ravioli, enredando mis dedos en las partes más largas.

—Bueno —dijo Levi—. Ahora lo sabes —cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y continuamos viendo la película en un cómodo silencio.

_Una Cara con Ángel_ fue una película terriblemente larga. Casi dos malditas horas y para cuando terminó, el sol ya se había puesto hace mucho y mi estómago estaba gruñendo de hambre. Levi se ofreció a pedir delivery, ya que no se sentía con ganas de cocinar y rechazó mi oferta de cocinar para él. Después de amenazarme para que no derramara un solo gramo de comida en sus muebles o su piso, Levi y yo nos sentamos y comimos en el sofá de su sala de estar.

—Entonces, si eres francés, ¿eso significa que creciste en Francia? —pregunté luego de tragar un bocado de pollo a la naranja.

—No. Crecí en Jersey —respondió con simpleza mientras agarraba un poco de arroz frito con sus palillos.

—Pero, ¿has estado alguna vez en Francia? ¿París para ser exactos? —no entendía por qué mi repentina obsesión con París. Culpaba a la última película y todos sus hermosos paisajes.

—Muchas veces. Es uno de mis lugares preferidos para viajar cada año. Nadie es tan bueno en moda como los franceses —tomó otro sorbo de su té y dejó su caja de comida para llevar en la mesa de centro antes de darme una mirada escéptica—. ¿Por qué todas las repentinas preguntas sobre París, mocoso? —preguntó de una. Déjenle a Levi ser tan directo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé. Supongo que me gustaría ir allá una vez antes de morir. Hay algo sobre la ciudad… —me apagué mientras trataba de pensar en una razón específica de por qué quería ir a París.

Levi permaneció en silencio por un rato y yo seguí comiendo. Ravioli estaba hecha una bola en la alfombra frente al sofá, sus diminutas patas metidas bajo su cuerpo esponjoso, que lucía más como un naranja pastel de carne con su cola envuelta con seguridad alrededor suyo.

—Oi, Eren —Levi de repente habló, captando mi atención inmediatamente mientras me giraba para verlo—. Sabes que la Semana de la Moda aún sigue en marcha en este momento. Actualmente está teniendo lugar en Londres, la próxima semana será en Milán.

Asentí con la cabeza en comprensión.

—¿Qué con ello?

—Después de la Semana de la Moda en Milán, será la Semana de la Moda en París. Como Editor en Jefe de la sede americana de Recon Magazine, estoy obligado a ir como lo hago cada año —explicó. Entonces esos ojos bicolores se encontraron con los míos mientras me quedaba mirándolo confundido.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir exactamente? —pregunté alzando una ceja hacia él en cuestión.

Él suspiró.

—Estoy tratando de decirte que, como mi asistente, obviamente necesitas estar a mi lado. Lo que significa que irás a París. Conmigo. En dos semanas.

Casi dejé caer la endeble caja de comida de mis manos ante las palabras de Levi. ¿Iba a ir a París? ¿En dos semanas? Oh Dios, sentía que esto era un sueño. ¿Estoy despierto ahora mismo? ¿Lo dijo en serio? Parpadeé en dirección a Levi, ojos abiertos con confusión y él simplemente me regresó la mirada como si esperara algún tipo de respuesta. Sus ojos casi parecían ansiosos, como si temiera que me rehusara a esta información.

—Puta mierda —fueron las primeras palabras que salieron. Muy elocuente, Eren. Te mereces un premio—. Voy a ir a París —finalmente me eché a reír con una tonta sonrisa extendiéndose por mi cara. No pude evitarlo. Estaba más que ridículamente feliz.

Pensé que había oído a Levi suspirar de alivio, pero simplemente le resté importancia, ya me estaba haciendo ideas. Levi sonrió mientras recogía a su gata del suelo. Ravioli solo maulló perezosamente en protesta, pero igual permitió que Levi la cargara para comenzar a acariciarle las orejas.

—Ahora que ya sabes, te sugiero que vayas haciendo planes y te prepares para el viaje. Dime que tienes un puto pasaporte —se exasperó.

Asentí rápidamente.

—¡Claro que sí!

Él asintió brevemente en respuesta.

—Bien. Ya que estamos en el tema, recuérdame que debo buscar a un cuidador de gatos confiable para Ravioli. Normalmente la dejaría con Hanji, pero ya que la cuatro ojos va a unirse a nosotros en París, no tengo esa maldita opción —Levi frunció el ceño.

—¿Para qué necesitas a un cuidador? ¿No la puedes dejar con un pariente, como tu mamá? —sugerí con las cejas alzadas.

Levi se rio perversamente.

—Ella es alérgica a los gatos.

Ah, así que por eso él tenía un gato en primer lugar. Para evitar que su propia madre viniera de visita sorpresa cada vez que le apeteciera. Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza en desaprobación por la expresión petulante en su rostro.

—Eres malvado, ¿lo sabías?

Levi solo se encogió de hombros.

—Eso me han dicho.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1)** Loft de Levi en mi página de Facebook.

**(2) **Desayuno en Tiffany's: título en Hispanoamérica de Breakfast at Tiffany's (1961).

**(3)** Vacaciones en Roma: título en España de Roman Holiday (1953).

**(4)** Matar a un Ruiseñor: título en España de To Kill A Mockingbird (1962).

**(5)** Una Cara con Ángel: título en España de Funny Face (1957).

* * *

**N/T:** ¿Qué pasa con los fics que traduzco y los viajes a París? :v

Y eso me lleva a… ¿Recuerdan el capítulo de la flor Camelia y que cierta persona firmó como Rivaille? Bueno, no se olviden. (?)

No se olviden dejarme un review, no saben cuánto me demoré y sufrí por buscar una traducción "oficial" de las canciones.

¡Hasta el siguiente!


	21. Je Suis en Haute Couture

**Capítulo 21: Je Suis en Haute Couture**

_"O sabes de moda, o no."—_**Anna Wintour**

Armin me estaba llevando al aeropuerto el domingo por la tarde. Sería un vuelo de unas seis a siete horas y esperaba estar lo suficientemente ocupado en el vuelo a París para no notar el tiempo. Lo último que quería era tener que sentarme en un estrecho avión por siete horas con extraños y sin absolutamente nada que hacer.

Mientras nos dirigíamos al aeropuerto, Armin y yo conversábamos casualmente sobre todo y nada. Era por esto que podía llevarme bien con Armin a pesar de solo conocerlo unos meses. Armin era un buen oyente, daba consejos increíbles y sobre todo era muy cómodo estar a su lado. Me preguntaba cómo nunca lo había conocido antes, teniendo en cuenta que dijo que solía vivir en mi lado de la ciudad y no muy lejos de mi casa tampoco.

—Así que, tú y Levi se han puesto bastante... amigables últimamente —Armin mantuvo sus ojos azules fijos en el camino frente a nosotros, pero noté la sonrisa cómplice que tenía en su cara y rodé los ojos.

—Ya te lo dije, Ar. Solo estoy tratando de ayudarlo a recuperarse. Después del incidente del tabloide, no está en condiciones de quedarse solo los fines de semana, y estoy encima de él en el trabajo solo porque estoy preocupado de que pueda estresarse y tener una recaída —expliqué con una expresión molesta.

Noche de películas se había convertido en algo usual con Levi y yo. Cada viernes después del trabajo, regresaba a su departamento con él para asegurarme de que no saliera a ningún club o que siquiera se reúna con Farlan. Lo último que él necesitaba era salir de fiesta y tener una sobredosis de éxtasis o algo peor.

Cada fin de semana hacíamos una maratón de cierto actor o actriz de la edad dorada de Hollywood. Después de la noche de películas de Audrey Hepburn, el fin de semana siguiente tuvimos una maratón de Humphrey Bogart y la última fue de Marilyn Monroe. _Some Like It Hot_ terminó siendo una de mis favoritas.

—Claro —dijo Armin lentamente—. Entonces, qué hacen tú y el Rey del Mal cuando están los dos. Solos. En su departamento. Solos... Ustedes dos.

—Ya entendí, Armin —suspiré—. Y no hacemos nada excepto ver viejas películas en blanco y negro, comer sushi y jugar con su gato gruñón. Eso es todo, así que deja de pensar en porquerías ahora, Arlert.

Armin resopló con diversión.

—Eren, espero que te des cuenta de lo raro que suena eso viniendo de ti. ¿No eras tú el que hace un par de meses no paraba de hablar de que _odiabas _a Levi y no podías verlo ni en pintura? Estamos hablando del hombre que te amenazó en tu primer día en Recon Magazine, te trató como mierda e hizo de tu vida un infierno hasta hace poco.

Me encogí de hombros; no sabía qué decir realmente, ya que Armin tenía razón después de todo. Odiaba absolutamente a Levi hasta hace casi un mes, pero últimamente, había estado pasando tanto tiempo con él y viendo todos los lados diferentes de Levi que me había olvidado completamente de que él seguía siendo Levi Ackerman, el Rey del Mal. El tipo que hizo mi vida miserable durante mi primer mes trabajando en Recon.

No podía permitir que la línea entre el profesionalismo se haga borrosa. Levi era mi jefe, nada más y nada menos.

—Él no es tan malo, ¿sabes? —murmuré un poquito bajo mientras Armin le daba reproducir a un CD en el estéreo—. Quiero decir, sí, sigue siendo un pendejo. Probablemente siempre será un pendejo, pero también es humano, ¿sabes? Igual que el resto de nosotros.

No estaba muy seguro de qué estaba tratándole de probar a Armin diciendo eso, pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo.

Era cierto, después de todo. Pasar el último par de fines de semana con Levi me había hecho darme cuenta de que él no era solo una máquina sin corazón que solo pensaba en el trabajo y en sí mismo. Tenía problemas, como cualquier otra persona. Tenía sus propios demonios que combatir todos los días, como todos los demás. Tenía sentimientos, al igual que todos. Levi Ackerman era humano y él me había hecho ver eso.

Armin zumbó en respuesta.

—Bueno, basta con Levi por ahora. Mejor hablemos de ti, señor rompecorazones.

Armin me sonrió y yo alcé una ceja interrogante en su dirección.

—¿De qué estás hablando ahora? —pregunté con cautela.

—Oh, solo el hecho de que has atrapado el interés de casi todos los chicos en la oficina. Dormiste y saliste o algo así con Reiner por un tiempo, tuviste a Marco comiendo de tu mano, y no creas que no me percaté de la forma en que tú y Erwin se miraban el uno al otro. No sé qué pasó el día que me ausenté del trabajo y tuviste que reemplazarme, pero sé que lo averiguaré eventualmente. No trates de negarlo, te has convertido en un rompecorazones desde que empezaste a trabajar en Recon y ni siquiera te das cuenta.

El rubio echó la cabeza hacia atrás en una fuerte carcajada y yo me hundí en el asiento, sintiendo mis mejillas rojas de vergüenza y pena.

—N-no soy _tan_ malo... ¿o sí? —reuní suficiente coraje para ver a Armin, quien me estaba dando una mirada arrepentida y solté un quejido—. ¡Oh por Dios, me estoy convirtiendo en Levi!

Armin solo se rio, pero pude oírle jugueteando con los controles de su estéreo para luego subir el volumen cuando una canción particularmente conocida empezó a reproducirse. Le lancé a Armin una mirada de incredulidad. Tenía que estar bromeando.

No lo estaba. Armin se puso a cantar la letra; alguien deme fuerzas para no saltar del coche en movimiento en este instante.

_"Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun, but baby when you're done you gotta be the first to run."_

Me gané un empujón juguetón en el brazo y miré a un sonriente Armin, quien estaba tratando de convencerme de cantar el siguiente verso con él.

—Vamos, Eren. ¡Sé que te sabes la letra de esta canción!

Armin lo intentó y consiguió porque tenía razón. Me sabía la letra de esta canción, así que canté la siguiente parte con una sonrisa.

_"Rule number two, just don't get attached to somebody you could lose. So, le-let me tell you..."_

Finalmente, Armin se me unió en el coro y los dos cantamos como un par de idiotas mientras nos dirigíamos al aeropuerto. Al menos hizo que el viaje fuera más divertido y se sintiera menos largo.

_"This is how to be a Heart Breaker, boys they like a little danger. We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player singing I lo-lo-love you."_

_"This is how to be a Heart Breaker, boys they like the look of danger. We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player singing I lo-lo-love you (at least I think I do)"_

Armin y yo volteamos y nos señalamos el uno al otro mientras decíamos la última parte, para después partirnos de risa mientras seguíamos cantando y bailando al ritmo de Marina and the Diamonds.

El viaje terminó siendo mucho más corto y pronto estábamos deteniéndonos frente al aeropuerto. Armin dejó su coche prendido con las luces de emergencia mientras me ayudaba a sacar mi equipaje de la parte trasera del auto. No necesitaba llevar mucho, pero Mikasa había insistido en empacar una maleta extra con ropa que eligió específicamente para que use, ya que al parecer todavía no confiaba en que escoja mi propia ropa yo solo. Era frustrante, pero apreciaba el sentimiento.

—Bien, entonces supongo que te veré en una semana —dijo Armin con una suave sonrisa mientras rodeaba el frente de su coche.

Le di un rápido abrazo.

—Sí, probablemente te envíe un mensaje o te llame a ti y Mikasa después de aterrizar. Gracias por traerme, Armin.

—No hay problema, Eren. Solo trata de no enamorarte de un hombre francés que intente seducirte. No la llaman la Ciudad del Amor por nada.

Y por supuesto, Armin tuvo que tirarme una última antes de irse.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, Armin ya estaba en su auto alejándose, y suspiré mientras sacudía la cabeza, pero no pude evitar sonreír cuando tomé mis maletas y entré al aeropuerto, buscando a Levi o Hanji.

Después de andar sin rumbo por el aeropuerto, finalmente localicé a Levi primero. Él estaba sentado solo en un sillón de felpa en un hall vacío. Parecía que estaba en medio de una llamada telefónica, así que me acerqué rápidamente e hice notar mi presencia, levantando una mano desde el otro lado de la habitación mientras caminaba hacia él. No podía decir si me vio o si al menos se percató de mí mientras me acercaba, ya que él llevaba unas gafas de Chanel oscuras.

También llevaba un atuendo muy simple, todo negro para ser más preciso. Bien, había visto a Levi en varios trajes y atuendos de diferentes tonos y colores, pero sería un maldito mentiroso si dijera que no creía que mi jefe se veía bastante atractivo en esos simples pantalones negros, zapatos de vestir y camisa del mismo color, que estaba desabrochada lo suficiente en la parte superior para revelar piel blanca como alabastro y un par de clavículas que había llegado a ver en más de una ocasión.

Levi se quitó las oscuras gafas de sol y mis ojos se encontraron con esas familiares y llamativas orbes gris y azul. Siempre había sabido que mi jefe era ridículamente guapo, lo pensé desde la primera vez que lo vi, pero por alguna razón, mi pecho se sintió un poco extraño cuando esos ojos se fijaron en los míos; tuve que tragar con dificultad y mis palmas se sintieron pegajosas mientras acortaba la distancia entre nosotros.

Levi terminó su llamada y puso su teléfono boca abajo sobre su pierna mientras me observaba acercarme a él con mis maletas en la mano.

—Llegas un poco tarde, ¿no crees? —dijo lentamente con su tono bajo.

Pasé saliva de nuevo.

—Uh, pues, tú y Hanji nunca dijeron en qué terminal encontrarnos, así que he estado dando vueltas buscando alguna señal de ustedes —mi voz sonaba pequeña incluso para mí y rápidamente me aclaré la garganta.

Levi resopló.

—¿Y acaso se te ocurrió llamarme y preguntar, mocoso?

Por más atractivo y encantador que Levi pudiera parecer en el exterior, todavía era Levi Ackerman, mi jefe que tenía un sentido del humor de mierda y el sarcasmo era una habilidad inherente suya. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, había llegado a apreciar esas cualidades en Levi, porque mi jefe era muchas cosas, pero mentiroso no era una de ellas. Siempre decía lo que pensaba y si hay algo que no le gusta, en definitiva no tiene miedo de decirte qué es exactamente lo que no le agrada de algo.

Es un pendejo, pero uno atractivamente honesto y supongo que yo podía vivir con eso.

—Sí, bueno, realmente no pensé que sería tan difícil encontrarlos. De todos modos, ¿dónde está la señorita Hanji?

Dejé mi equipaje de mano en un asiento junto a mí mientras me sentaba frente a Levi, con la otra maleta cerca de mis pies. Levi frunció el ceño ante la mención del nombre de Hanji y contuve una risita porque él podía ser tan niño cuando se trataba de Hanji o Erwin.

Levi Ackerman, Editor en Jefe y notorio mujeriego conocido por ser el Rey del Mal, estaba haciendo pucheros como un niño mimado. Seguramente, nadie excepto unas pocas personas como Hanji, Erwin y yo sabíamos que Levi tenía este lado. Yo más, ya que había visto el lado de él que es un gran aficionado a las películas, casi hasta el punto de que era algo nerd al respecto.

—Esas gafas de mierda. No tiene consideración por nadie, lo juro. Específicamente le di la hora equivocada para encontrarnos en el aeropuerto, porque sé que si le dijera que el vuelo sale al mediodía, ella no llegará hasta el último segundo. Así que intencionalmente le dije que el vuelo despegaba treinta minutos antes para que la idiota llegue a tiempo por una vez. Al parecer, media hora extra no es suficiente para ella —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Solo pude suspirar porque era típico de Hanji llegar tarde incluso con más de treinta minutos de sobra.

Levi y yo caímos en un cómodo silencio mientras él regresaba a jugar con su teléfono y yo saqué el mío para hacer lo mismo. Dado que todavía teníamos algunos minutos extra antes de que saliera el vuelo, ya que no habían retrasos repentinos, empecé a hablar con Armin en Snapchat.

Eso fue una mala idea.

Armin terminó recordándome sobre nuestra pequeña sesión de karaoke en el auto de camino al aeropuerto y el pequeño bastardo no paraba de burlarse de mí. Así que, como algo típico que haría Eren Jaeger, rebusqué en mi bolsa por un bolígrafo y dibujé un pequeño corazón debajo de mi ojo derecho, para después empezar a tomarme selfies y mandárselas a Armin, frunciendo los labios de manera exagerada.

Estaba tan distraído en hacer caras feas a la cámara que me olvidé completamente de dónde y con quién me encontraba para ser más preciso, y cuando aparté la mirada de mi celular, vi a Levi observándome fijamente.

Sentí mis mejillas estallar en llamas, pero no iba a permitirme mostrar lo realmente avergonzado que estaba por haber sido pillado haciendo cosas tan ridículas.

—¿Q-qué? —quería golpearme por lo débil que mi propia voz sonó a mis oídos.

Levi no respondió de inmediato. Simplemente se quedó mirándome durante un largo rato, con las piernas cruzadas mientras se recostaba en el asiento y luego hubo un ligero indicio de una sonrisa en sus finos labios. Traté de no quedarme viéndole con sorpresa y asombro, porque Levi sonriendo de cualquier forma o manera era todavía una cosa rara, aunque yo ya había visto su sonrisa un par de veces a estas alturas, lo que era probablemente más que nadie en el mundo.

Finalmente, Levi habló:

—El corazón está en el lado equivocado, idiota.

Y me sentí completamente mortificado y avergonzado.

Eventualmente, Hanji llegó solo minutos antes de que tuviéramos que abordar nuestro vuelo. Durante todo el viaje a París, no pude mirar a Levi directamente. Esta iba a ser una larga semana en Francia.

* * *

Ocho horas después y finalmente estábamos aterrizando en París. Había sido un vuelo largo y agotador y era temprano en la mañana cuando llegamos a la ciudad, el sol apenas se alzaba.

Afortunadamente, había conseguido dormir en el avión, lo que según Levi fue un milagro, porque con la turbulencia y el tornado inquieto más conocido como Hanji, era prácticamente imposible que otra persona durmiera por más de una hora. Yo lo hice durante cuatro horas seguidas.

Mientras esperábamos a que la limusina viniera a recogernos del aeropuerto, Levi ya estaba sacando su teléfono y marcando un número. Lo observé con curiosidad y él atrapó mi mirada. Solo necesité levantar una ceja en una pregunta silenciosa antes de que él suspirara suavemente, su aliento saliendo en un pequeño vapor de humo debido a la temperatura fría.

—Estoy llamando al niñero de Ravioli —murmuró.

—¿Quieres decir, Jean? —pregunté con una cara ligeramente asqueada.

Puede que hayamos puesto brevemente a un lado nuestras diferencias en la Semana de la Moda en Nueva York por el bien de Sasha, pero eso no significaba que de repente pensara en él como un amigo ahora. Un caballo seguía siendo un caballo.

—Sí. No podía llamar durante el vuelo y no confío en que el teléfono en el avión esté lo suficientemente limpio. Tengo que asegurarme de que el idiota no esté aprovechándose de mi departamento y que en realidad cuide a Ravioli como le dije que debería.

Caímos en ese familiar y cómodo silencio una vez más mientras yo me mantenía alerta por el coche que se suponía iba a recogernos, y Levi esperaba a que Jean le contestara. No necesitaba ver para saber que Levi estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia mientras más aguardaba, y cuando pensé en ello, aún había una diferencia horaria, pero a Levi no parecía importarle estar llamando a Jean en Nueva York a las dos de la madrugada.

Al fin supongo que Jean contestó, ya que para el momento en que la limusina llegó, Levi estaba frunciendo las cejas mientras se sentaba en el asiento trasero. Me senté a su lado y traté de no reírme mientras él le daba a Jean una buena reprimenda sobre algo que no estaba muy seguro.

—Tch, ¿crees que me importa una mierda si ella hizo jirones tu nuevo suéter de cachemira? ¿Quién diablos usa ropa cara de diseñador para cepillar a un gato? —dijo Levi en un punto y tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no empezar a rodar en el suelo muriendo de risa.

Eventualmente, se puso ridículo cuando Levi demandó que Jean le dejara hacer una videollamada con su gata, y en este punto, tuve que poner fin a todo.

Fue pura suerte que justo en ese momento estuviéramos llegando al hotel en el que nos alojaríamos, y eso fue lo único que detuvo a Levi de hacer FaceTime con su gata. Él no estaba muy contento de no poder ver por sí mismo si Ravioli se encontraba bien, pero tuvo que lidiar con ello cuando nos dieron nuestras cosas y nos registramos en las habitaciones.

Había esperado el hotel de lujo, la elegante limusina y, mierda, incluso los cómodos asientos de primera clase que tuvimos en el avión, pero ciertamente no estaba esperando las suites V.I.P. que nos dieron, a mí para ser más específico. Yo habría estado bien con una simple habitación de hotel, pero al parecer, simple no estaba en el vocabulario de este lugar. Supongo que debería haber esperado ello, ya que el vestíbulo parecía que había sido tallado de un bloque de oro, pero bueno, eso fue mi culpa.

Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando entré a mi suite y básicamente vi el equivalente a un pequeño departamento en el Upper East Side de Nueva York.

La vista desde mi habitación era simplemente indescriptible y llamarla preciosa sería quedarse corto. Esperaba que durante mi estancia aquí en París, al menos pudiera ser capaz de pasar algún tiempo en mi habitación para simplemente admirar la vista. Sentí como si pudiera ver todo por kilómetros alrededor desde ese gran ventanal, pero por más agradable que fuera recostarse y disfrutar del paisaje, estaba mucho más ansioso de realmente salir allá fuera y experimentar de primera mano lo que París, Francia tenía que ofrecer.

No tuve mucho tiempo para relajarme y descansar, ya que Levi tenía que estar en el sitio donde la Semana de la Moda de París tendría lugar al mediodía, y antes de eso tenía varias reuniones a las que asistir y solo eran las ocho de la mañana. No tenía sentido lamentarme por la pérdida de lo que podría haber sido una potencial siesta de cuatro horas después de un largo vuelo, así que en vez salté a la ducha y me limpié para vestirme con un conjunto nuevo de ropa.

No me molesté en usar ninguna de la prendas de diseñador que Mikasa había empacado para mí. Este viaje no se suponía que fuera para mí, sino sobre hacer mi trabajo como el asistente de Levi, aunque eso tampoco significaba que iba a poner poco esfuerzo en el atuendo que estaba usando actualmente. Era simple, presentable, pero a la moda.

Agarrando lo que sabía que necesitaría para un día ajetreado por París con Levi, me dirigí a su habitación que estaba justo al lado de la mía. Toqué ligeramente la puerta y cuando escuché su habitual saludo de _"¿Qué diablos quieres?"_, abrí la puerta y vi a Levi que ya se había duchado, cambiado y estaba listo para ir.

Podía oler su fuerte loción y noté que había arreglado su cabello diferente a lo usual. La mitad estaba peinada hacia atrás con gel, mientras que la otra mitad permitía que los mechones colgaran en su rostro. También llevaba un simple pero elegante traje negro de tres piezas con una camisa azul real. El negro y azul de su atuendo realmente llamaba la atención a sus ojos desiguales.

—Tienes una reunión con la Editora en Jefe de la sucursal francesa de Recon Magazine. Luego tienes la prueba de un traje y después almuerzo con la señorita Hanji.

—Tch. Pero por supuesto que tengo un almuerzo con Hanji. ¿Alguna posibilidad de cancelar eso y solo regresar al hotel para almorzar? —preguntó Levi mientras se acomodaba el saco del traje y ajustaba los gemelos en sus muñecas.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer —dije en tono cantarín mientras Levi terminaba de vestirse y daba zancadas hasta la puerta de su suite.

—Bien. Terminemos con esta mierda.

* * *

La Semana de la Moda de París estaba en un nivel completamente diferente comparada con la de Nueva York. Todo era tan... llamativo. Debería haberlo esperado, considerando que era París, la capital de la moda.

Mientras corría de aquí allá con Levi la mayor parte de la mañana, me acostumbré al olor de cigarrillos y abrumadores perfumes y colonias, sin importar a dónde fuéramos. Incluso ahora, cuando me senté junto a Levi en la primera fila del desfile esperando a que empezaran, una mujer con el pelo largo y rubio estaba fumando un cigarrillo tras otro como si nada.

Yo estaba con mi Bluetooth, tomando llamadas para Levi y revisando su programa para la próxima semana. El trabajo de un asistente nunca termina, especialmente si eres el asistente de Levi Ackerman. Era un trabajo agotador, pero me gustaba lo rápido que lograba hacerlo.

Levi, por otro lado, parecía decidido en distraerme del trabajo y las llamadas. La última gota fue cuando él alcanzó mi Bluetooth y lo arrancó de mi oreja cuando estaba en medio de una llamada.

—Basta con las malditas llamadas telefónicas. Has estado contestándolas desde que bajamos del avión esta mañana, tienes permitido un puto descanso, ¿sabes? —Levi metió mi Bluetooth en el bolsillo de su traje, un traje muy costoso de diseñador, fíjense.

Le di una mirada incrédula, pero me conformé con cruzar los brazos sobre mi pecho y suspirar en lugar de discutir.

—No hay tal cosa como un descanso cuando eres el asistente de Levi Ackerman —sonreí cuando escuché a Levi resoplar.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron brevemente y pude ver un brillo divertido en esas orbes azul y plata. Era una mirada que había visto solo un puñado de veces desde que empecé a pasar más tiempo con Levi cada fin de semana.

—Cállate, mocoso. Yo soy el jefe y te estoy diciendo que tomes un respiro. Solo trabajar sin descansar te llevará a la tumba, ¿sabes?

—Sí, bueno, tú sigues vivito y coleando, ¿no?

Levi finalmente apartó su mirada de la mía y ese brillo de diversión desapareció.

—Apenas —murmuró. Decidí que era mejor no preguntarle qué quería decir con eso. De todos modos, tenía una idea más o menos.

Por fin, las luces del recinto se atenuaron y la pasarela se iluminó maravillosamente. El lugar se calmó y una familiar intro de piano comenzó. No estaba sorprendido de que hayan elegido una canción de Lady Gaga para que los modelos caminaran. Debería haber sido la cosa más obvia del mundo, para ser honesto, pero la canción era una con la que no estaba familiarizado, y por supuesto, encajaba perfectamente con el show.

Las modelos entraban desde abajo por una hermosa escalera y hacia la pista principal, la cual era circular. Tan pronto como llegaban allí, caminaban la circunferencia de la pasarela en un círculo, para que todos los lados del recinto pudieran tener una buena vista de los atuendos que estaban presentando, y una vez que habían hecho una vuelta, volvían a bajar por la escalera y una nueva modelo aparecía justo después. Tanto la escalera como la pasarela eran de color blanco y dorado, y me encontré sorprendido por los trajes brillantes y los glamorosos modelos que se paseaban con tanta confianza.

Me trajo recuerdos de la Semana de la Moda en Nueva York y cómo tuve que participar en ella en lugar de ponerme a un lado y observar. Me pregunté si me veía tan sofisticado o feroz como los modelos que estaba observando en ese momento. Tanto hombres como mujeres mantenían los ojos enfocados hacia adelante y se movían con significado en cada paso.

Esto era moda. Esto era _Haute Couture_, alta costura, y pude entender claramente por qué Levi, Hanji y los otros en Recon se tomaban su trabajo tan en serio, a pesar de que solo hace unos meses pensaba que estos glamorosos trajes eran simplemente ropa demasiado cara.

Me encontré fascinado por todo el desfile de moda y desarrollé una nueva perspectiva sobre el trabajo que Recon Magazine hacía. Nunca en mi vida pensé que mirar a hombres y mujeres caminando por una pasarela llevando ropas ostentosas podría hacer que mi corazón bombee entusiasmadamente, y saber que era parte de este mundo me hizo desear haberlo descubierto antes.

Ahora entendía completamente el amor de Levi por la moda y todos sus altibajos. El mundo de la moda no era todo belleza y glamour, lo sabía. Era una industria en la que no cualquiera podía trabajar y saber eso me hizo respetar a Levi aún más.

Incluso en esta gran habitación llena de diseñadores de renombre mundial, Levi todavía demandaba atención. Incluso cuando había magníficos modelos de todos los tipos en el escenario, había varios ojos en el hombre que estaba sentado a mi lado, y aun así Levi ni siquiera pestañeaba. Mantenía su atención en los modelos de la pasarela que entraban y salían frente a nosotros, con la cabeza en alto, simplemente robándose el show y todo lo que hacía era estar allí sentado.

Me encontré incluso a mí mirándolo un poco más de lo que debería y rápidamente desvié los ojos, sintiendo que mi mejillas se ponían rojas. Mi corazón se sentía como si estuviera a punto de brincar de mi pecho y me pregunté si era solo por los efectos persistentes del show o si se debía a otra cosa.

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, el desfile había terminado. Levi y yo habíamos regresado al hotel para cambiarnos y ahora estábamos mezclándonos en el After Party. Levi llevaba un hermoso traje de diseñador con patrones florales y su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás, con las hebras fuera de su rostro. Se podía ver cada ángulo afilado de su rostro ahora y era claro que Levi estaba recibiendo mucha atención por ello.

Yo tampoco pude evitar mirarlo más de lo que debería. Estaba empezando a preocuparme. Claro, mi jefe era atractivo, no podía negarlo, nunca lo había hecho. Pero era el hecho de que últimamente me había dado cuenta de todo esto en maneras que probablemente se considerarían poco profesionales.

De pie junto a Levi aquí en el After Party, me obligué a ignorar todos los pensamientos que tuve sobre lo guapo y atractivo que se veía mi jefe y en vez concentrarme en el hecho de que yo necesitaba ser el pilar de apoyo para Levi esta noche. Esta era su primera vez saliendo a un evento social con alcohol y no quería que él recayera o se le fuera la mano con el champán o cualquier otra cosa de hecho.

Por ahora, Levi estaba charlando con algunas modelos mientras sostenía una copa casi llena de champán en la mano. Sabía que él probablemente me diría que no necesitaba ser vigilado o que yo ande de niñero, pero no podía evitar preocuparme por él. Así que me quedé cerca de su lado por la mayor parte de la fiesta. Sonriendo amablemente y estrechando manos con la gente cada vez que él me presentaba, lo que me pareció extraño. Se suponía que no tenías que presentar a tus asistentes en fiestas como estas, ¿verdad?

Bueno, de cualquier manera, a Levi pareció no importarle mucho y lo encontré charlando más conmigo que con cualquier otra persona en la fiesta, pero yo estaba perfectamente bien con eso. Me gustaba hablar con Levi, tenía un interesante sentido del humor y su opinión de ciertas personas eran divertidas de escuchar.

—Oi, Eren —la suave voz de Levi me llamó mientras él dejaba a un lado la copa medio vacía de champaña que había estado llevando consigo la mayor parte de la noche.

—¿Hm? —zumbé en respuesta para hacerle saber que estaba escuchando.

—Vámonos de aquí.

Parpadeé confundido en su dirección antes de sonreír un poco. Levi tenía una cierta mirada de diversión y travesura en sus ojos y me dio curiosidad saber por qué quería irse de la fiesta tan de repente.

—¿Y para qué, exactamente?

Él se encogió de hombros de forma casual.

—Solo pensé que una maratón de películas de vuelta en el hotel sería más interesante que estar aquí parado poniendo una sonrisa falsa para toda esta gente insufrible. Incluso te dejaré escoger las películas para esta noche.

Vacilé en responder por un momento mientras solo me quedaba mirando fijamente a Levi.

No debería estar pasando, simplemente no debería, pero mi corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido para mi gusto. No debería haberme hecho tan feliz el hecho de que Levi quiera dejar una lujosa fiesta como esta, solo para volver a una suite de hotel y ver películas conmigo. No debería haber hecho que mis mejillas se sintieran como en llamas cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, penetrante plata y pálido azul conectándose con oro y verde azulado.

—Okay, iré a alistar el auto —fue todo lo que fui capaz de decir antes de darme la vuelta.

No, mi corazón definitivamente no debería estar latiendo tan rápido solo por una pequeña cosa como esta.

* * *

Cuando regresamos al hotel, Levi insistió en que tuviéramos la noche de películas en su suite y no pude realmente discutir porque nuestras suites eran casi idénticas, así que no es como si en verdad importara. Volví a mi suite para cambiarme de ropa, regresando a la de Levi poco después con un suéter de cuello en V más cómodo y unos pantalones de chándal.

Levi se había quitado su elegante traje de diseñador, naturalmente, y yo estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no prestar mucha atención al hecho de que él llevaba una camiseta negra en V bastante ajustada y pantalones de pijama de color gris oscuro.

—Entonces, ¿qué decidiste para esta noche? —preguntó Levi mientras me dejaba entrar.

—No creo que hayamos tenido una maratón de Elizabeth Taylor.

Levi caminó a la pequeña cocina y empezó a prepararse una taza de té mientras yo me dirigía al sofá situado frente a una gran pantalla plana. No sería tan cómodo como cuando teníamos noche de películas en el departamento de Levi, pero no estaba nada mal. Levi regresó unos minutos más tarde con una taza humeante en sus manos y reclamó un rincón del sofá para sí mismo, doblando sus piernas debajo suyo en una manera bastante infantil.

Contuve una risita ante la vista. No era nada nuevo para mí en este punto, pero aún era gracioso ver a Levi ir de Editor en Jefe con la cabeza en alto y buena posición en un evento social, al Levi completamente normal y humano que se sentaba con sus piernas encogidas debajo suyo como un gato en un pequeño sofá y usando ropa informal. Casi podía engañar a cualquiera de pensar que era un tipo completamente común y corriente.

—¿Qué peli de Liz Taylor vamos a ver primero? —preguntó en el borde de la taza mientras tomaba un sorbo.

—Pensé que podríamos empezar con una de mis favoritas. _Cat on a Hot Tin Roof_.

Levi asintió distraídamente y yo luego puse la película en Netflix. Me pareció que el sofá probablemente sería más cómodo para sentarse en vez del suelo, así que reclamé el otro extremo del mueble y llevé una de mis rodillas a mi pecho.

Durante el primer film, Levi y yo comentábamos sobre lo mucho que odiábamos al hermano mayor y a la cuñada, y por supuesto, Levi tenía que comentar sobre los atuendos, lo que no era nada nuevo. Ya me había acostumbrado a eso durante nuestras noches de cine.

—Sigue y pon la otra película. Voy a llamar a Kirstein y ver cómo está Ravioli —dijo Levi mientras dejaba su taza de té y se levantaba del sofá para hacer su llamada.

No dije nada e hice lo que dijo, comenzando la siguiente película que era _Cleopatra_.

Ya estaba veinte minutos en la escena donde César llega a Egipto y habla con el Faraón Ptolomeo cuando Levi finalmente volvió. Detuve la película momentáneamente mientras Levi se dejaba caer de nuevo en su extremo del sofá, aunque no estaba tan lejos como antes, sentándose más hacia el centro del mueble, pero ignoré ese pequeño detalle y alcé una ceja en cuestión.

—Kirstein está convencido de que mi gata está detrás de él. Destrozó otro de sus suéteres y se cagó en sus botas Versace de seiscientos dólares.

Levi no lucía molesto por la información en lo más mínimo, si la sonrisita traviesa en su rostro era alguna indicación. No pude evitar reírme un poco a costa de Jean, porque realmente parecía que la gata gruñona de Levi lo odiaba por alguna razón. Bueno, no era tan difícil odiar a Jean para empezar, así que supongo que no era tan extraño.

—Hmm. Apesta ser él. ¿Listo para comenzar la película?

Levi agarró su taza de té y asintió mientras se acurrucaba de nuevo en el sofá y yo cargué la película, poniéndola donde me quedé con César y el Faraón Ptolomeo.

Desafortunadamente para mí, había olvidado lo larga que era la película de _Cleopatra _y a eso de la mitad, apenas podía mantener mis ojos abiertos y no me sorprendió ver que Levi ya estaba cabeceando. Lo esperaba, considerando que no conseguimos dormir mucho en el avión hasta aquí, y desde el momento en que aterrizamos y llegamos al hotel, habíamos estado corriendo a diferentes reuniones y haciendo deberes.

Levi terminó inclinándose cada vez más y más hacia mí, hasta que finalmente su cabeza estuvo en mi hombro y yo me congelé en mi lugar.

Okay, esto podría ser malo. Muy, muy malo. Y mi corazón definitivamente no debería estar entrando en un frenesí ahora que Levi estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el ligero calor de su cuerpo apoyado contra el mío. Estaba tan cerca, todos mis sentidos estaban llenos de Levi. El olor de su loción todavía permanecía en su piel y era fuerte pero no abrumador, aromático y familiar.

Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y mis párpados cayeron pesadamente. Incliné mi cabeza para que descansara suavemente sobre la de Levi. Ahora, mezclado con el olor de su colonia, podía oler el shampoo que Levi utilizaba y no pude evitar inhalar profundamente mientras mis ojos al fin se cerraban.

El sonido de Elizabeth Taylor hablando sobre su hijo Cesarión siendo el heredero del imperio romano se desvaneció en el fondo mientras escuchaba el suave sonido de la respiración de Levi.

Antes de que perdiera la conciencia, podría haber jurado que sentí a Levi acurrucarse más cerca de mí y murmurar algo en voz baja, pero me encontraba muy cansado para tratar de averiguar qué fue.

Mi primer día en París, Francia, había sido uno agotador y esperaba tener la oportunidad de ver la belleza de la ciudad en algún momento antes de que nos fuéramos y descubrir por qué este era el lugar donde todos querían venir a enamorarse.

* * *

**N/T:** Dudé mucho si seguir publicando este fic por aquí, pero al final no quiero obligarlos a leer en una plataforma que no les gusta o algo así.

Solo para avisar: _Haute Couture Love_ se encuentra publicado también en wattpad bajo mi perfil con el mismo nombre. Está completamente editado y con todo el material multimedia como las imágenes y videos.

Ya no me molestaré en tratar de poner eso por aquí, no tiene caso. 7u7

Así que, bueno, si quieren toda la "experiencia" o simplemente releer el fic o recomendarlo, les sugiero hacerlo en wattpad.

Aun así, saben que siempre aprecio sus comentarios, me siento agradecida por todo el apoyo que sigo recibiendo en Fanfiction. :'D


End file.
